


The Corruption of Lily Potter

by jamspectrum1274



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harem, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 152,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamspectrum1274/pseuds/jamspectrum1274
Summary: Lily Potter becomes spiritually bonded with her son as Harry grows up to become the new Dark Lord of the Wizarding world.





	1. Prologue

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Prologue

‘Is this a dream?’  
‘Am I still dead and just imagining this or is this really happening?’  
‘Have I truly become dark and twisted?’  
‘And if so, do I really want to go back to who I was?’  
Thoughts began to fade away as Lily Evans Potter slowly stirred from her slumber. She awoke as she felt her master’s giant-sized cock twitch from inside of her wet, sore pussy. With a groan and a yawn, Lily Potter opened her eyes and kissed the forehead of her amazing lover before slowly removing his erection from inside of her. She turned and looked over to the nearby bedroom window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. She then lifted her completely naked body up off of the massive king-size bed and separated herself from her Dark Lord as well as his wives. She gingerly tip-toed towards the door making sure not to wake up her evil master, his wives, or his slaves laying on the floor next to him. Before exiting the master bedroom, she gave one last look at her master, her lover, her son, the Dark Lord himself: Harry James Potter.  
As she entered the dining area of Potter Manor several minutes later, three House-Elves turned to her and solemnly bowed as she took her seat to the left of her lord’s chair. Motioning to them with a nod, Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher all Apparated out of the dining room to begin doing their daily chores. Dobby reappeared a moment later with a hot cup of tea for her along with the days copy of The Daily Prophet.  
“Thank you, Dobby.” Lily said as she sipped her hot tea and opened up the newspaper. “Please inform the others that Dark Lord Potter will be awake soon, and please make sure that his toilet is properly prepared for him.”  
“Yes, Lady Potter. Dobby will fetch Dark Master Potter’s toilet right away.” The House-Elf responded gleefully, disappearing with a pop. Lily smiled and licked her lips at the thought of her son’s daily morning habit. Ever since they had defeated Voldemort and conquered the wizarding world several years ago, even before that though, the morning routine Harry had always done was by far one of her favorites. Shaking her head, she returned to her paper and read the morning’s top story:  
Potter’s Hogwarts  
By Rita Skeeter

It has been two full years since Lily Evans Potter became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and while people still fear what she and her son are truly capable of, many are saying that under her watchful eye, the education of young witches and wizards have significantly improved ten-fold compared to the likes of Dumbledore and McGonagall. In fact, the children who attend praise Headmistress Potter as one of the greatest educators on the face of the Earth. Her kindness to all young witches and wizards, whether they are from wizarding families or muggle-born, has been unparalleled with her stern yet gentle approach to teaching. Furthermore, it is expected that when she returns to Hogwarts next week that her son, Dark Lord Harry Potter will once again join her as once school-term begins, they plan a special post-feast treat. They have done this for the past two years, and they select several young witches and wizards to join them for a special treat. They are known to select fifth-year students and above every year for this treat, but they have commented that if a younger witch or wizard show themselves to be special, then they will be asked to join them as well. While Headmistress Potter recently explained why they are selected, she did not go into detail as to what the special treat involves. However, it is important to note that many of these young witches from previous encounters with both Headmistress Potter and our Dark Lord became pregnant soon after while the young wizards that attended are known to be quite horny and have slept with either fellow students, teachers, or even their female relations during and after their semesters. It is also noteworthy to report that every single young witch and wizard who attended this post-feast event, publicly swore their lives to Dark Lord Harry Potter.   
Our Dark Lord Harry Potter and Headmistress Lily Potter both recently sat down with this reporter and gave me a complete interview on their lives, Lord Potter’s rule over the wizarding world, as well as their opinions on past and current teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the full interview, please turn to page 4.

“Morning, Mum.” A voice from behind her said as she felt the strong, manly hands of her son grab her perky round breasts. “So, did Rita do a good job, or do I need to go over to the Daily Prophet again and remind her of how to do her job properly.”  
“I don’t know yet, my Dark Lord.” She replied as she looked up at her firstborn’s face, his green-eyes still filled with both love and lust. “I’ve only just begun reading, although she did mention our little post-feast event we do every year so far.”  
“Did she now.” He bent down and began kissing her neck. “Well, I guess then I have no choice but to go see her once again. Also, you don’t have to call me that, mum. I’m your son, after all, and you are the first Lady Potter, next to Hermione of course.”  
“How many times do I need to remind you, while you are my son, you are also the Dark Lord.” Lily stood up from her chair and turned to face Harry, her green-eyes sparkling with the same amount of love and lust that was shown in her son’s eyes. “You have to embrace who you truly are, even with me. While I am the First Lady to Potter Manor, I am and always will be your servant of evil, my Dark Lord. You conquered me back in your forth year at Hogwarts, and every single day since then, or should you remind me of how you did it again?”  
“Mum, you know how much I want to ravage you every time that I’m near you, but you know what I want to do first.” He said grabbing her by her neck and pulling her close. “My revenge on it is still on my mind, and there’s only one way I need to release my anger.”  
“Of course, my Dark Lord. I do love watching you doing so every morning.” Lily gasped as she grabbed Harry’s long erection. “Perhaps after you use it, you can conquer me again right here in front of it. I am, after all, your eternal slave.”  
“Well said, Lady Potter.” Dobby said as he pulled a middle-aged naked female from behind him. As both Harry and Lily turned, the figure of Petunia Dursley crawled over to them, wearing only a brown collar fastened by a leash held by Dobby. “Dobby has brought Dark Master Potter’s toilet. Dobby is glad to serve Dark Lord Harry Potter.”  
“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry smiled. “Lady Hermione and my other wives will be down soon. Please help Winky and Kreacher with breakfast.”  
Dobby bowed as he handed the leash over to Lily before popping out of the dining room. Lily stood and pulled her former sister over to Harry as he grabbed Petunia by her hair and shoved his large, thick penis into her mouth. Lily smiled and laughed evilly as Harry proceeded to urinate into Petunia’s throat. Petunia just stared blankly and mindlessly in front of her. At one time, she had fought hard against both her sister and her nephew, but being tortured constantly over the years have simply left her empty. As for Lily, she no longer cared for her sister, nor did she care for her sister’s dead husband and son. This was all because of what she saw them do to Harry when he was growing up with them. What the Dursley’s didn’t realize back then was one simple, yet confusing thing: She saw and heard everything they did to her son.  
For Lily Potter, this all began for her on the day Harry’s fate changed. It was the very day that she died.

**********************************************************  
October 31, 1981-Godric’s Hollow

“Avada Kedavra!” Those words from Lord Voldemort echo in the darkness that now surrounded Lily Evans Potter. She was dead, killed by the monster who try to harm her child. Her only thought was that she had failed Harry, for Voldemort would soon murder her child.  
As she fell into the eternal darkness of death, images of her life began to appear before her. Flashes of her childhood: growing up with her sister Petunia and her parents, discovering that she had magic, meeting her very first friend Severus, and being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The images of her school-life soon followed: meeting Albus Dumbledore for the first time, going to Diagon Alley, getting her books and her wand from Mr. Ollivander, going to King’s Cross Station and getting to see the Hogwarts Express, seeing Hogwarts castle for the first time, the Sorting Hat and getting sorted into Gryffindor, meeting her classmates and teachers, growing frustrated with four Gryffindor boys who kept picking on her friend Severus, days flashed into years as Severus and her grew apart and her falling in love with James, and becoming friends with the other three, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Her time at Hogwarts soon faded as her adult life began to flow into her mind: getting married to James, the war against Voldemort, joining Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix, and giving birth to Harry. As thoughts of her son began surfacing to her mind, she began worrying about him, and she began hearing his cries over her thoughts.  
‘No. I can’t die yet!’ Lily screamed in her thoughts. As she did, Harry’s cries got louder and louder. ‘Harry needs me. I have to fight this, or my sacrifice will truly be in vain.’  
Lily began fighting against the darkness, her sheer force of will became her driving force towards her son. The darkness was slowly ebbing away as she saw a speck of light getting closer and larger. Through the light, she saw her son holding the sides of his crib crying loudly. She had to get to him, she had to fight this…  
All of a sudden, she was back. She looked at her son, crying hard as he looked down at a fallen figure. It was her. She had lost the fight and her lying corpse was in front of her son’s crib. Lily looked at herself, both the frozen figure lying down in front of her and the spirit she was now. She then looked around her son’s room, only to see that they were the only ones there. ‘Where’s Voldemort?’ She thought in her specter form. ‘He killed me and James, but left Harry alone? Where is he? He should have killed Harry too, so why didn’t he?’  
Then another series of thoughts began to flood her thoughts. ‘He’s gone! My sacrifice worked! The Dark Lord is dead and gone! Harry will be safe. Both Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom will raise Harry and protect him growing up. Maybe I can rest now knowing that Harry will be safe from now on.’  
Just then, Harry stopped crying. Lily looked at him as he was looking right at her. ‘He can see me? How can that be possible?’ She tried to speak, but the words seem to echo all around her. ‘Harry? Don’t worry son, Mommy’s here and I will a?lways protect you as best as I can. I promise you son, I promise.’  
Just then, a familiar person entered Harry’s bedroom, someone Lily knew that shouldn’t have been here. The figure of Severus Snape fell to his knees at the sight of Lily’s corpse lying on the floor, his tears and screams becoming clear to her. She knew that Severus cared for her, even after everything they had went through: him becoming a Death Eater and she marrying James. Severus grabbed Lily’s dead body and held her tightly, his cries becoming more and more audible. Harry looked down at them and started crying again, a lightning-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead now clearly visible to her. Lily moved closer in between Severus and Harry, placing her ghostly hand on top of Severus’ shoulder. ‘Severus, I’m so sorry that you and I never mended our friendship. That is something I have always regretted.’  
Soon after, a loud motorcycle was heard from outside of their home. Severus hearing this placed Lily’s body back down and with one last teardrop, he Disapperated away. Lily silently stood there watching what was happening around her, many questions flowing through her dead spirit. However, one realization came to dominate her entire being:  
Peter Pettigrew betrayed us!   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: The Bond

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 1  
July 31, 1985-#4 Privet Drive

“Silence! Another sound out of you and you won’t eat for a week!” The fat, obnoxious form of Vernon Dursley hovered over the small, skinny boy sobbing on the floor, red belt marks clearly visible on his naked back. Standing behind Vernon, Petunia and Dudley smirked at the five-year-old Harry Potter trying to stop his cries as another strike hit his body from the thin, black leather belt held in Vernon’s hand. If anyone had to ask why this was happening, it was because Harry simply asked if he was getting any birthday presents. After all, it was only last month that he witnessed his cousin Dudley receive a whole lot of presents for his birthday, as well as the biggest birthday cake that he had ever seen. Although, while Harry was genuinely proud of his cousin, he wasn’t allowed to participate. In fact, the only thing Harry was allowed to do on Dudley’s birthday was clean up after him.  
Now, here he was, on his birthday, on the floor crying and wondering why he didn’t get to celebrate his birthday. Looking back up at his uncle, Harry silently begged for him to stop. Satisfied that the boy knew his place, Vernon stepped back and said. “A worthless freak like you doesn’t deserve to celebrate birthdays. Now get back in the kitchen and finish helping your aunt with breakfast!”  
“Y-Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry shivered as he slowly stood back up and pulled down his torn t-shirt over his chest. With that, he walked towards the kitchen with Petunia following him with a smirk still on her face. Little did they all knew, the ghostly figure of Lily Potter watched all of this, tears falling down her cheeks with anger in her heart at her sister and her brother-in-law. Ever since she died, her spirit has been tied to her son Harry and has gone wherever he has gone. In truth, she wondered why Albus Dumbledore left Harry under the care of Petunia and her husband, but she understood that with what happened on that fateful Halloween night, there might not have been any other choice. However, watching her sister’s family treatment of Harry for the past three and a half years had Lily questioned Dumbledore’s actions over and over. Watching Harry now as he brings his uncle a hot cup of coffee as well as a glass of orange-juice for his cousin, she couldn’t help but wonder if Dumbledore was actually concerned for her son’s wellbeing.  
‘I’m so sorry, Harry.’ Lily spoke to him, her words echoing all around her. As Harry gave Vernon his coffee he paused for a moment and turned towards where Lily stood. Lily instantly noticed this as there were moments that Harry somehow was able to hear his mother. However, Harry returned his focus back to serving his uncle and cousin, for while he might have heard her, he was never able to see her at all. Lily so wanted Harry to see her, but she knew that was not possible at the time. Or so she thought.  
After breakfast was over for the Dursleys and Harry had finished cleaning up the dishes, Petunia gave him two pieces of stale toast and a glass of water and sent him to his room, which was a broom cupboard under the stairs. Harry sat on his small bed, which was barely able to fit inside of the cupboard, and ate his toast, crying softly wishing he could have a better life. Sitting next to him was Lily, angrily shaking her head at the treatment of her son. All she wanted for Harry was for him to be treated fairly, or at least not like how he was being treated now. Ever since Dumbledore left him there right on their doorstep, the Dursleys seemingly tried to make Harry feel like he was less than nothing. More than that, though, there was something about Vernon, and his sister Marge, that always seemed a little off to Lily. She originally got this feeling about them when she had met them at Lily’s and Petunia’s parents’ funeral. While Petunia did show affection towards both her and James at that time, and even baby Harry, Vernon and Marge were the complete opposite. They were very quiet around them, and only glared at them with either disgust or sheer hatred. The only time these two ever talked to Lily and James back then, and James nearly throttled Vernon afterwards. Lily barely remembered what Vernon and Marge said to them, but it did lead to James throwing the heavier man to the ground and pummeling him with his fists. James wasn’t really known for using his hands to take care of problems, although he had a temper, he preferred his wand rather than his fists. After the funeral, Lily never again heard from her sister or from her family. She did write letters to Petunia from time to time, but they all came back unopened and unanswered.  
Now the Petunia she saw was completely different. When they were kids, Petunia was cold towards her, but Lily knew it was simple sibling jealousy. Lily had magic, Petunia didn’t. Petunia called Lily a ‘freak’ at times when their parents weren’t around, and often avoided her whenever she was around Severus, but in truth, Lily always knew Petunia cared for her. When Lily married James and Petunia married Vernon, that all changed suddenly for the both of them. When Petunia got married, she never bothered to send Lily any type of invitation to attend, while the opposite could not be said for Lily. She not only sent invitations to her sister, she even asked if Petunia was willing to be Maid-of-Honor for her. However, Petunia never even bother to show up at for the ceremony. Instead, Lily asked Alice Longbottom, a close friend from school who had just married her school sweat-heart Frank, to be Maid-of Honor. Petunia barely stayed in touch with Lily after that, and was colder towards her whenever they spoke. The last time Lily tried to contact Petunia was just before she died. It was the week before that Halloween, and Lily sent her a letter warning her about Voldemort. However, the letter returned to her unopened the very morning of.  
Now, Petunia literally smiled and nearly laughed at every time Harry was beaten by Vernon, and by Marge whenever she visited, along with her dogs (Ripper was the worst). She had changed, the sister Lily knew was no longer there. It was like Petunia actually enjoyed seeing Vernon beating Harry, and she literally encouraged Dudley to join in during several times, insisting that ‘freaks’ like Harry needed to learn his place. Petunia did not treat Harry like family, she treated him like a House-Elf who served those horrible pureblood families like the Malfoys. Now, seeing Harry, her son beaten and abused constantly, had taken a considerable toll on her temper and her anger had reached a breaking point. She wanted to do something, but she knew that she couldn’t in the form she was in now, which made her even angrier.  
“Mum, Is that you?” Harry looked at her through his tears.  
Lily literally gasped in shock as Harry reached out for her with both hands and touched her ghostly arms. He could not only see her, he could somehow touch her as well. Lily reached out and pulled her son into the tightest hug she could muster. She could feel him against her, she didn’t know how, or even why, all she knew at that time was she could comfort her son finally after all this time.  
“Harry? Can you hear me?” Lily asked, her mouth moving, but her voice seemed to flow all around them.  
“Yes!” He nearly shouted, tears now steadily flowing down his face, glad that he had his mother back. Pulling away from her a bit, but still holding her, he asked: “Mum, how are you here? You and Dad died in a car crash when I was a baby. What happened?”  
“Harry, what your Aunt told you was a lie.” Lily told him, sniffling happily now in her own tears. “Your father and I were killed by a very bad man. It was your grandparents, my and your Aunt Petunia’s parents, that were killed in a car crash.” She paused for a moment, not sure if Harry could grasp what she was telling him. He looked at her calmly though and nodded, wanting to hear more. However, explaining too much to her five-year-old son was simply something she wasn’t quite prepared to do. “I promise you, Harry, that I will try to tell you as much as I can soon, but for now, today is your birthday, so I will reveal one important thing to you. I know you’re going to have a ton of questions, but I think its best that you try not to make too much noise. Your Uncle is a very angry man and I really don’t know why.”  
After a few moments of taking in what his mother said, Harry nodded and answered as silently as he could: “Okay, Mum. What do you want to tell me?”  
Lily let go of her son for a moment and sighed, still overjoyed at the fact that Harry could see her. She knew that it meant only one thing: “You’re a wizard, Harry.”

**********************************************************  
Two years later

Harry was smiling as he walked home from school, his mother walking behind him in her spirit form. Today was a good day for him at school, for Harry watched with a smile and a laugh as Dudley and his band of goons were caught by their teacher trying to pick on Harry again and given one week of detention. Lily too was smiling at the fact that this happened, because while Harry was the only one that could still see her, she discovered that she could finally interact with objects. Such as, she picked up a math book in Harry’s classroom and threw it at a window, getting Harry’s teacher to see what was going on outside with Dudley and his gang of friends. She only discovered that she could do this a few months prior to this on Harry’s seventh birthday. The fact that made her exceedingly happy as she could now act in her son’s defense when necessary. It still took a lot of effort on her part to do this, and afterwards, she would feel week for a few moments. However, those moments had gotten shorter each time she did this.  
Lily also discovered that in the beginning she had to be real close to Harry, no more than five feet away from him. Any time she tried to go farther than that, she would instantly be pulled back to her son. Ever since Harry’s fifth birthday, however, Lily found that she could move a little farther each time. She didn’t go too far, though, as she still felt the need to stay close to Harry.  
Harry was still wearing Dudley’s old clothes, which his teachers was real worried about. One of them made a visit to their house one time, insisting that if they didn’t treat Harry better, then she would call protective services and take Harry away from them. Lily was very proud of that teacher for standing up to Vernon and Petunia, but soon discovered a week later that the teacher was no longer employed and was put in prison on a charge of treason. Both Lily and Harry knew that was completely bogus, but when Harry came home that very day, Vernon had nearly beaten him to death and threw him into his cupboard, not letting him out unless it was for school or for his one meal a day. This had terrified Lily, for she didn’t know Vernon had this much political clout to trump up a charge like that and have someone thrown in prison without due process. There was definitely something about Vernon Dursley that simply made Lily suspicious of him. Sure, he knew of muggles that genuinely knew and hated people in the wizarding world, but this seemed entirely different too her. After all, wasn’t he just a tool salesman?  
As Harry and Lily reached Privet Drive, they stopped to see Mrs. Figg, a near eldering aged short, stout woman, carrying her cart of groceries on the opposite side of the street. Waving over to Harry with a warm smile, Mrs. Figg crossed the street to walk beside Harry. For Harry, Mrs. Figg was the only one on the street who was kind enough to Harry to protect him at times when she saw that Vernon came home in a foul mood. Lily was especially grateful for this, as she fed Harry whatever he wanted when she let him stay at her house. There were also times, quite recently in fact, where Mrs. Figg offered to let Harry stay over whenever he suspected things might get bad for him. She had only moved into the neighborhood a year ago, so it did strike Harry odd at first when she offered this, but Lily explained that she knew her and that she was a friend of one of her teachers. She did not tell Harry it was Professor Dumbledore, or even about Hogwarts. That was something she wanted Harry to discover himself.  
“Don’t go home, Harry.” Mrs. Figg warned him, foregoing her always cheerful greeting towards him. “Your Uncle is already home, and knows about Dudley’s detention. What’s worse is that Marge is with him along with that blasted dog Ripper.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Figg. I…Hang on! How do you know about my Aunt Marge and her dog?” Harry instantly frowned at this. Lily looked at her as well, concerned for Harry wellbeing becoming the focus of her thoughts.  
“I can’t say yet, Harry.” Mrs. Figg answered, glancing sideways towards the Dursley’s home. “All I can tell you is that I was sent to watch over you, and protect you whenever I can. Please, I can’t say more, Harry. You need to come with me right now.”  
Sensing the fear in Mrs. Figg’s voice, Lily said: “Do what she says, Harry. I don’t like the idea that Marge decided to show up right out of the blue.”  
Harry nodded in response, grabbing Mrs. Figg’s cart and helping her back across the street. They got halfway there when they heard Petunia’s voice from behind them.  
“Hello, Mrs. Figg!” Petunia Dursley nearly shouted, getting their attention. “I’m sorry, but Harry can’t help you today. My sister-in-law has decided to surprise us out of the blue, and it would be quite rude of Harry if he didn’t come into the house and greet her properly.”  
“Are you sure you need him right now, Mrs. Dursley?” Mrs. Figg turned back and smiled slightly with a terrified look on her face. “I sure would appreciate it if Harry could help me with these groceries. I need someone like him to help me from time-to-time, after all.”  
Before his Aunt responded, Harry shakenly let go of Mrs. Figg’s grocery cart and began walking towards his house. He knew that when his Uncle was in a foul mood, any attempt to avoid him just made matters worse. To top it off, his Aunt Marge was at least twice as worse as Vernon, with her dog Ripper literally having free run to attack him mercilessly. With the two of them combined, any chance of surviving their beatings were slim at best. However, Harry knew that there was no avoiding it, as he suspected that they were going to blame him for Dudley’s detention.  
“Once again, I apologize, Mrs. Figg.” Petunia responded as Harry began walking towards the house. As Harry walked, Lily slowly followed watching the smirk grow larger on Petunia’s face. As she saw the smirk on her sister’s face, her anger grew towards Petunia as they walked. “As I said before, Harry needs to pay his respects to Marge immediately. For him not to do so would be considered rude to Marge.”  
Harry reached the front door by that time and turned back to Mrs. Figg for a moment. “I’m sorry I can’t help you, Mrs. Figg, but my Aunt is right about Marge. I need to go in and say ‘hi’. Maybe next time, Mrs. Figg. I’m really sorry that I couldn’t help.”  
Mrs. Arabella Figg watched Harry enter his house as she feared the absolute worst. As soon as Petunia closed the front door behind her, Mrs. Figg turned on her heel, and pulling her cart, ran towards her home with the speed of someone half her age. She knew she had to try to reach Dumbledore again and tell him about Harry’s abuse. She had to try.  
Back inside the Dursley’s home, Harry was instantly grabbed by Vernon by his hair and thrown against the wall. Harry groaned in pain as Vernon grabbed his belt that he used constantly on Harry that hung next to the broom cupboard, and walked menacingly towards Harry with a sadistic grin. As he did so, Lily silently wept as she curiously looked over at Marge as she was looking towards Vernon’s and Harry’s direction holding a gold compass in one hand and a complete black colored tambourine in the other. Vernon, after grabbing Harry’s hair again, turned to his sister and asked: “Well, Marge? What do you think? Does this worthless Mudblood have it or not?”  
Harry blinked as he heard his ghostly mother gasped loudly at the word ‘Mudblood’ but everyone else laughed at him at being called that. Harry didn’t know what the actual word meant, but the way his mother sounded, he knew it was an insult. However, something else was bothering him: why was Marge Dursley holding a compass and a weird looking tambourine? And what was does about them wondering what he had? What was it? And why do they want to know about it?  
Marge stopped laughing as she looked at her compass, then with a smile looked down next to her leg, where Ripper was glaring intently at Harry’s direction. “Ripper?” She said quite sweetly to her main sweat-heart. “Would you be a good boy for Mummy and seek out the magical entity for me?”  
A completely new level of fear and terror entered Harry as the realization of them having knowledge somehow about Lily helping him recently came into his mind. Not only did they know about him having help from Lily, but they were after her this time as well as him. He looked up at his Uncle Vernon, who only smiled and nodded his affirmation.  
As Ripper stopped right in front of Lily, he barked happily towards his ‘mother’ before growling at Lily. Lily cautiously took a step back, and when she did, Ripper moved even closer towards her, growling even louder as he did. Lily was in trouble and she knew it. She knew that Vernon, Petunia, and Marge couldn’t see or hear her, but somehow Marge’s dog could somehow.  
“Oh yes, boy.” Marge spoke with a shrilly laugh. “We know that you have magic, just as both of your parents had. However, a book flying around in the classroom with you outside with Dudley: that’s not possible, even for that oaf Dumbledore!”  
“Who’s Dumbledore?” Harry asked, wincing from Vernon’s grip tightening on his hair.  
“Silence, you Mudblood!” Vernon growled at him, nearly banging Harry’s head against the wall. He then turned to Marge and smiled at her. “Please continue, my love.”  
“Thank you, dear.” She said back to him. Turning her attention back to Harry, she continued: “You see Mudblood, magic only works if you have an exact memory of where something is in your mind, and there was no fucking way you could see the inside of your classroom from where you were. That’s means that there’s something or someone helping you when you most need it, and we have a good idea as to whom it might be!”  
*“Petunia, dear, why don’t you go pick up Dudley?”* Vernon said to his wife, not taking his eyes off of his nephew. Terrified as Harry was, he was kind of amazed at Vernon talking almost in a musical way to Petunia, as she smiled sweetly at her husband and walked back out the front door, literally passing through her own sister unknowingly.  
After she left, Marge frowned at her brother. “She should stay and watch, Vernon. It will give her proper closure concerning her sister.”  
“She’s not ready yet, Marge.” Vernon said simply, yanking Harry by his hair now over to his sister. “Besides, we really don’t know if this entity is Lily. All we can do is guess.”  
“No, Vernon. We can do so much more than that.” Marge said with finality. She then looked back in the direction of where her dog was keeping Lily’s spirit at bay, as she raised the black tambourine and said: “Do you hear me, entity? We have searched for and have destroyed these things like this Mudblood here and whatever you are for centuries. You and your kind are simply not welcome in our world, and this will prove it!”  
“Harry, no matter what happens, know that I love you.” Lily told her son, feeling like there was no escape from whatever was coming. “If you get the chance, Harry, run and don’t ever look back. Go to Mrs. Figg, she’ll take you to somewhere safe, I’m sure of…OWWWW!”  
Lily’s screams could only be heard by Harry, as Marge shook the black colored musical object like it was possessed. The tambourine made no sound at all from Harry’s perspective, but looking at his mother, he knew it was causing her great pain.  
“Stop!” Harry shouted at Marge, begging her with his tearful eyes. “Take me! Kill me if you want! Don’t do this to my mother!”  
Both Marge and Vernon just laughed as Lily dropped down to her knees, screaming in sheer pain grabbing her head tightly. As Harry cried, Lily’s form started to flicker slowly, her screams becoming less and less audible. It was then that Harry started to feel something he never really felt in a strong form before: hate. He hated what was happening to his ghostly mother, the only one who truly helped him make the last two years bearable. He hated what Vernon and Marge were doing, simply because they felt they had the right and that they enjoyed doing so. Most of all, he hated himself for not standing up to any of them. After all, his mum told him that he was a wizard, and he had magic, so why couldn’t he do anything to help.  
“Stop it!” Harry kept screaming over and over, as both Vernon and Marge kept laughing. “Stop it! Stop It! Stop! STOP! STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

**********************************************************  
Across the street-Same time

Arabella Figg was pacing furiously across her living room, right in front of a blank portrait. On the bottom, there was a small silver plague that read Alexander Matthew Figg: Minister of Magic and former Headmaster of Hogwarts, 1791-1919. Her great-grandfather was one of the greatest wizards of his age, her father told her, before Grindelwald murdered him right after the first world war ended. This was something she used to take pride in, and felt that he was the one person that she truly disappointed when she discovered that she was a squib. Now, the family portrait, which was bequeathed to her twenty years ago, after her father died, was the quickest was she knew to get in touch with Dumbledore.  
As she waited, she thought back to all she had seen from across the street where The Boy Who Lived lived. Harry’s malnutrition, his raggy and baggy clothing, as well as the bruises and scars that even a half-blind person could see on him. All that clearly told her that this was not a safe environment for the young Harry Potter. This made Arabella question Dumbledore’s motives as well as his original decision to leave him in that house. She knew that Harry’s godfather was not an option, but his godmother still could have been. What’s more, Alice was a brilliant witch, almost as brilliant as Harry’s mother, Lily. Also, with Neville Longbottom next to Harry, he would have a real sense of family, even after the death of Frank nearly seven years ago. However, Dumbledore explained to her that Alice Longbottom would simply have too much to handle, trying to raise both Neville and Harry. So, while secretly she thought that was complete Thestral crap, Arabella kept watch and did whatever she could to protect the seven-year-old.  
“Hello, my dear Arabella.” The well-fit elderly man said after her appeared back into his portrait. “I’m afraid that I have no new orders from Headmaster Dumbledore.”  
“How can this be, Great-Grandfather?” Arabella immediately stopped and looked directly at his portrait. She was clearly angry at this point, but still spoke to him with the upmost respect. “He should know what’s going on in that house! Harry Potter is someone who needs to be protected at all costs! How can he do this? Even an orphanage is better compared to these people.”  
“I agree, Great-Granddaughter.” The portrait responded. “However, as Albus Dumbledore is his magical guardian, he does unfortunately have the final say as to where Harry Potter must live. I don’t like it, my sweet Arabella, but as you know, it is magical law.”  
“The Law Is Wrong!” She snapped angrily, surprising even herself at how loud she had gotten. After taking a deep breath, she looked at her Great-Grandfather. “I’m sorry, sir. I know that I shouldn’t…”  
Just then, right at that exact point, a violent Earthquake shook the town of Surrey as streets were torn apart, house crumbled like they were made of gingerbread, cars had literally rolled into either large craters that opened all over, or into intersections where they hit other cars violently, fires and explosions had come in waves across several of the main streets as well as some residential areas, and all generators all over the town instantly overheated and had burnt down on their own. While no one knew, or could even guess where this disaster was centered, Arabella and Alexander Figg had a very good idea where, and who. Once the aftershocks had finally faded, Arabella managed to shove off the rubble and grab her Great-Grandfather’s portrait. Her house was gone, as well as most of the houses on Privet Drive. As the sun slowly began to set, her eyes darted across the street to see a small, skinny boy with glasses somehow over the rubble that was the Dursley’s home, balled up holding his knees tightly against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. And all across the street, everybody, her included, were compelled to say the boy’s name:  
“Harry Potter.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2: The American Wizard

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 2  
(The American Wizard)  
Same day-London

“Harry Potter.” The two Ministers said at the exact same time after they both felt the room around shake moderately. For Prime Minister Margarette Thatcher, and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who were enjoying a nice cup of tea after Fudge relayed to her the current state of affairs of Magical Britain, feeling the aftereffects of the Earthquake that violently shook Surrey had disturbed their quiet afternoon, and alerted them both to what was happening.  
Thatcher rushed to her office window and looked outside, while Fudge looked over to the office door just in time to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror assigned to protect the Prime Minister, nearly barge in after the shaking had subsided. After looking to see that London was seemingly unaffected by the Earthquake, Thatcher turned back to the portly, thin-haired Fudge and the tall, black and well-built Shacklebolt and said to the both of them: “Who is Harry Potter?”  
“Someone who is very important to our world, Madam Prime Minister.” Kingsley said to her truthfully. “And he is someone that isn’t supposed to tap into his raw magical abilities yet, especially at his age.”  
“How old is he?” Minister Thatcher frowned intently and asked.  
“According to our records, he’s only just turned seven two months ago.” Kingsley replied, also frowning at the look Fudge was giving him. However, he strongly believed in being truthful, which is why he never saw himself involved in politics. “Harry may have been able to done things on a very minor scale, but to excerpt this much raw energy, no child can survive that.”  
“You’re not saying that this boy is now dead, are you Shacklebolt?” Thatcher solemnly asked him, almost ignoring the look of fear on Fudge’s face. After Kingsley slowly nodded, she looked over to Fudge and asked: “If this boy was so important to your world, Cornelius, then why are you just telling me now about him?”  
After a very long pause of silence, Fudge answered her. “It would be best to discuss this at a later date, Madam Prime Minster. We both have our duties to attend to. I have to immediately send my Aurors to Surrey to help repair the damages, as well as modify the memories of any who may have saw the event occur. You need to declare a state of emergency for Surrey and send rescue teams at once.”  
“Very well, Cornelius.” She answered, going over to her desk and picking up her phone. “We will talk about Harry Potter at our next meeting. Good day, gentlemen.”  
“Good day, Madam Prime Minister.” Fudge said with a respectful bow, with Kingsley following suit. He then turned to Kingsley and said: “Shacklebolt, contact Professor Dumbledore immediately. I want to know exactly what happened, starting with how Harry Potter caused a devastating Earthquake.”  
“Of course, Minister.” Kingsley bowed to him before Apparating away before their very eyes. Thatcher blinked as she was just getting in touch with the mayor of Surrey, for while she has seen this magical ability to teleport from time-to-time, she never did get used to it.  
After Kingsley Apparated away, Fudge turned to the large fireplace on the side wall, and bowing to Prime Minister Thatcher one last time, he grabbed some purple powder from the large empty candelabra attached to the fireplace, and through it into the flame. The fire instantly turned green and Fudge immediately stepped in, disappearing altogether from the Prime Minister’s office, and reappearing into his own a moment later. As soon as he entered his office, though, he noticed the figure of Albus Dumbledore standing solemnly on the opposite side of Fudge’s desk. Fudge sighed heavily as he saw Dumbledore in his office, for he hated every time he did that.  
‘How does he always know?’ Fudge thought as he walked over and took Dumbledore’s offered hand, shaking it respectfully. He then went over to his side of his desk and took his seat. “We have much to discuss, Albus, but I’m sure you know that already.”  
“Indeed, I do, Minister.” Dumbledore said respectfully, taking a seat on the opposite side. “However, I should tell you that I have taken the liberty of dispatching Aurors to Surrey on your behalf.”  
“Excellent old friend, but right now I have only one question: Is Harry Potter still alive?”  
Dumbledore simply frowned and nodded before truthfully answering. “Yes Cornelius. I’m afraid he is.”

**********************************************************  
Earlier-Somewhere outside London

Alice Longbottom had just picked her son Neville up from school and was slowly walking home listening to him tell her about his day. Neville was happy, mostly, for he did listen to his teacher and had a very good friend named Dean Thomas, but he did always forget something. Alice simply smiled at this, although his grandmother Augusta was very hard on him every time he did forget something. For Alice, Neville had the same absentmindedness of his father when he was Neville’s age. Alice even laughed silently as she remembered the time when Augusta sent Frank a Remembrall when they were at Hogwarts and Frank lost it not two hours after he had gotten it. She had to help him look all over the Great Hall looking for it for hours until Professor Dumbledore himself walked over to them and handed it right to Frank, chucking softly and telling Frank how much he reminded Dumbledore of Frank’s father. Alice chuckled a little louder thinking how absentmindedness runs in the Longbottom family.  
“Mum, did I say something funny?’ the seven-year-old brunette asked her.  
“Sorry, son. I was just thinking about how much you remind me of your father and how he used to forget things too.” She replied, smiling down at him. Grabbing his hand, she began walking again. “Come on, your Grandmother will throw a fit if we’re not home on time. You know how she tends to get when things are not perfect for her.”  
“Yes, Mum. I…I forgot Trevor!” Neville stopped in his tracks, grasping his mother’s hand tightly. Pulling his mother in the opposite direction, he said: “Mum, we have to go back to school! I’ll be horrified if something were to happen to him.”  
“Again?” Alice said to him, frowning this time at his absentmindedness. Turning back in the school’s direction, she added: “Where did you leave him this time?”  
“I don’t know, I think…” Neville started to say, but right at that time, they began to feel the ground tremble and shake beneath them. Alice immediately pulled her son over to the brick wall of one of the stores they were passing by and held Neville tightly. She watched as people all around them did their best to protect themselves from the Earthquake, however, it only lasted for a minute or so when it dissipated quickly. Afterwards though, every person, Alice and Neville included, were compelled to say one person’s name.  
“Harry Potter.”  
Alice immediately gasped afterwards and the sudden realization of her godson’s name being on everyone’s lips. Letting go of her son, she looked around to see people all around her muttering to each other at what they just said. Neville looked up at his mother, slightly scared at saying the name he had heard his mother and grandmother mention several times, and when he asked who Harry Potter was, the only answer he got from them was that he was a hero to the wizarding world and that he would meet him one day. However, by the look on his mother’s face at that exact moment, he was beginning to doubt the fact.  
“Neville.” Alice grabbed his hand very tightly and said. “We need to go home now. I’m sorry about your frog, but we can’t worry about him right now. Understand?”  
“Yes, Mum.” Neville said as they were already moving towards their home, Alice nearly yanking her own son by his arm. Neville winced at the force his mother was pulling him, but did his best to keep up, for there were times when his mother scared him more than his grandmother did. This was definitely one of those times.  
Nearly a half of an hour later, Alice and Neville Longbottom crossed through a park where children loved to play and came to a large and thick wall of bushes that stood against an even larger brick wall. No one outside of the Longbottom’s knew what was on the other side of this wall, and no one really bothered to ask. Alice looked around quickly to see if anyone was paying attention to them, and after realizing it was safe, they passed through the magical barrier of their home: Longbottom Manor.  
Entering through the front door of their large home, Alice instantly began hearing the raised voice of her mother-in-law talking to a man whom she did not recognize. Closing the door silently, and whispering to Neville to go upstairs to his room, Alice walked forward into their living room and moved toward the den, where the voices were speaking.  
“Just because you were ordered to come here doesn’t mean I have to acknowledge it!” Augusta Longbottom shouted, nearly shaking the furniture around Alice. Alice listened closely by the closed door waiting to hear the other one speak so she knew what this was about. However, Augusta continued shouting. “I don’t care what that old bat says; I’m not about to let some bloody American interfere with a British matter!”  
“Lady Augusta Longbottom,” The man began to say, talking with the greatest of respect towards her. Alice still did not recognize this man’s voice, although she really never talked to an American wizard to begin with. “I came here under direct orders from Perenelle Flamel herself, and in case you forgot; she is our Head Sorceress. Also, with all due respect; that is my mother you are calling an old bat.”  
“The Covenants may state that I have to bow to her will when matters are most dire, but as Lady of Longbottom House, and British Voice of The Coven, the fate of Harry Potter is mine to decide, not hers.” Augusta snapped at the male again, stomping her feet once so hard the whole house shook.  
Alice gasped in shock at hearing Augusta mentioning Harry’s name to this person, as well as hearing of this Coven for the first time in her life. Augusta wasn’t known for keeping secrets very well to herself, as she was more known for letting her opinion known quite loudly at times to any who would here, and some who didn’t. However, it seemed to Alice that her mother-in-law had kept her lips shut about this Coven. Straining against the door frame, she continued listening.  
“What of the Ministry then?” He asked calmly, although Alice could swear she heard a hint of anger as he said ‘Ministry’. “They surely have sent Aurors to Privet Drive, where Harry Potter still is. Now what do you think they are going to do when they find the boy? We both know that Harry caused that Earthquake, so bickering right now is pointless. So, do I have your direct permission to act as I deem fit, in order to protect Harry Potter from any and all harm?”  
Grumbling for a few moments, and stomping her feet some more, she finally said: “Alice, you can come in now. We both know you are here just outside.”  
Alice slowly opened the door and entered to see Augusta glaring hard at a thin, short dark-blonde haired man dressed in a beige business suit and wearing sunglasses in a very dark room. Curiosity got the better of her as she stared intently at his sunglasses. As she got closer, Augusta snapped at her immediately.  
“Alice! One does not stare willy-nilly at something they don’t understand!” Augusta said nearly making Alice grab her heart as she did. “Now, please show proper respect and introduce yourself!”  
“That’s quite alright, Lady Augusta.” He said before turning to face Alice and bowing respectfully. “Lady Alice Longbottom, allow me the curtesy of introducing myself: I am Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast Flamel, son of the famous Alchemist Nicholas and Seer Perenelle Flamel. I am honored to meet you, ma’am.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Flamel, but Mrs. Longbottom will have to do.” Alice responded, returning his bow. “I choose not to take that title after my husband died. We both wanted Neville to have as normal of a childhood as he possibly can.”  
“No need to explain, Mrs. Longbottom.” Thaddeus stated. “Your husband and I met each other once, just before his death, along with James Potter, of course. However, now is not the time to discuss it. As Harry Potter’s Godmother, I request your company as we must get to Privet Drive in Surrey as soon as possible. I will need your help in assuring Harry’s protection from both the wizarding world as well as, as you call them, muggle world.”  
“Why would my Godson need protection from the wizarding world?” Alice asked quickly, her frown becoming quite apparent. “He is ‘The Boy Who Lived’ after all, any true wizard or witch would give their life for him. I damn well would.”  
“Alice, go with him now!” Augusta told her with fierceness in her eyes. “He will explain everything after you two assure Harry Potter’s safety. Now go at once! I’ll watch after Neville while you’re gone.”  
Alice stared almost blankly at her mother-in-law’s order as Thaddeus, this unknown man who somehow knew both Frank and James, offered his hand to Alice. Taking a slow, deep breath, she grabbed it tightly and closing her eyes, she felt her body almost shrink itself into nothingness as they both Disapparated away.

**********************************************************  
Hours after the Earthquake-Privet Drive

“I don’t care about Harry Potter right now!” Petunia Dursley snapped with her son Dudley next to her. “I want you to take us to my husband Vernon right now!”  
“As I have told you before, Mrs. Dursley,” The pinned-striped suit, long-haired man told her. “Both your husband and his sister have been taken to Hospital. They are in severe, yet stable conditions at the moment. However, I am sorry to say that your dog did not make it.”  
“He was not my dog, he was Marge’s!” She shouted at the tall man. “And I have already told you: I do not know where my nephew is right now! If he is dead, then he’s dead. If he’s alive, then he’s going to wish he wasn’t!”  
At that point, she turned on her heel and marched away, pulling her nearly overweight son Dudley with her. The pinned-striped suit man shook his head in disappointment before he turned to another, slightly older gentleman wearing nearly the same outfit. “I’m sorry sir, but that bloody muggle doesn’t know where her nephew is. There’s no telling if we may ever find his body, sir.”  
“There’s no need to be so negative, Pius.” The older man told him, staring at the ruins of #4 Privet Drive. “We must not give up our search until we have positive proof of his life or death. Is that understood, Mr. Thicknesse?”  
“Yes, sir, Mr. Scrimgeour. I understand.” Pius responded, frowning at the fact that he still had to deal with the muggles who lived on the street.  
Rufus Scrimgeour sighed deeply as he watched his Head Auror walked down the street to question the muggles who survived. Looking around the street, Scrimgeour could not believe that the people who lived here mostly survived the Earthquake that a seven-year-old boy somehow caused. He had already received the preliminary reports of the damage in Surrey: so far only 25 muggles were killed in the violent event, with almost 4 times that many severely or critically injured. His Aurors have done what they could to repair the extensive damage, but with muggle rescue units already on scene, any more help from them would not be possible until they knew that they could do so with little or no muggle involvement. However, the Aurors primary objective was to find Harry Potter, whether he was alive or dead, and determine how a seven-year-old could wield such devastating magic.  
At the moment, his attention was immediately drawn to a pair of figures approaching Privet Drive from the south. A man who Scrimgeour did not recognize, and a woman who he identified immediately as Alice Longbottom. A frown grew on his face as he noticed that the pair was walking strait for him. As they got closer, however, the beige-suit man turned towards the wreckage of the Dursley’s home as Alice walked straight up to him.  
“Mr. Scrimgeour,” Alice said respectfully, with her voice full of emotion as well. “I would like to apologize for showing up quite abruptly, but as you should know, I am Harry Potter’s Godmother. As such, I am here to see to his wellbeing as well as his protection, should he need it.”  
Scrimgeour nodded his understanding, but his attention was drawn to the man who had accompanied Mrs. Longbottom. At the moment, he seemed to be talking to himself as he was kneeling over the rubble that was once the Dursley’s living room. Scrimgeour kept his eyes on the strange gentleman, who was for some reason wearing sunglasses at night, and asked Mrs. Longbottom: “Mrs. Longbottom, can you please tell me who is that man and why is he searching through the rubble of that house?”  
Alice took a deep breath before answering. “My mother-in-law told me to take him with me to help search for Harry. I only know that his name is Thaddeus and he specializes in finding people who might not want to be found.”  
At that point, this Thaddeus gentleman had pulled something from the rubble. At first, Scrimgeour couldn’t recognize what he pulled, but as he walked closer back to them, he saw that it was a destroyed, burnt tambourine. As he made his way to them, he tossed it straight to Scrimgeour and glared at him.  
“Do you know what that is, sir?” Thaddeus directly asked Scrimgeour, glaring down the clearly taller man. Scrimgeour blinked as he heard Thaddeus’ American accent and wondered why this wizard was in England in the first place.  
“I believe even you Americans believe in a sense of decorum. I am Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department for the Ministry of Magic.” He told him, showing that he wasn’t going to be bullied by this American wizard. “Now, who might you be, young sir.”  
“As Mrs. Longbottom clearly told you, you can call me Thaddeus.” He said, trying to keep his anger in check. “And I know that because I heard her say that to you. Now, while I apologize for my rudeness, we are here to ensure the safety of Harry Potter. Which brings me back to that item in your hand, sir. So, I ask again: do you know what that is?”  
Scrimgeour wrinkled his nose in disgust at the way Thaddeus was talking to him, but decided to turn his attention to the object in his hand. By all appearances, it looked like a normal tambourine that was destroyed in the Earthquake and burnt to…No wait. It was not burnt, it was black. He examined the sides and back of it, and every piece of it was colored black for some reason. Scrimgeour shook it was and opened his eyes wider when it made absolutely no sound. It was then that he noticed that a small symbol barely visible to the naked eye, and as soon as he recognized it, he dropped the tambourine to the ground. The symbol was an upside down cross merged with a swastika.  
“Human Supremacists!” Scrimgeour almost bellowed out in anger. The Aurors searching Privet Drive all stopped when they heard that name. Every Ministry Auror was taught about this wizard and witch hating group, and were given direct orders to avoid them at all costs. However, Scrimgeour shook his head unbelievingly at what he was seeing. “Impossible! The last grouping in Europe was in Germany during World War II, and they were all but destroyed by their own muggle means.”  
“Be that as it may, Mr. Scrimgeour.” Thaddeus said to him, calmer now that he saw the surprise on his face. “They are here now, and at least one of the Dursley’s is a member. I believe that they were using this prior to Harry’s magical outburst. If that is the case, then I suggest you find the Dursleys and question them at length about that item, as well as what they were doing with it. Also, seeing as Harry Potter is nowhere to be found around here, I suggest that you go to his school as well as the hospitals nearby.”  
“That’s a very good idea, Thaddeus.” Scrimgeour responded, waving his hand to get the attention of his Aurors. “And what of you and Mrs. Longbottom?”  
“There’s a public park with a playground just a few blocks over.” Thaddeus answered. “With your permission, we would like to search there to see if he might be there.”  
At that point, Pius Thicknesse and the other Aurors had formed a circle around the three of them. Scrimgeour looked over to Thicknesse and said: “Pius, you and Rancorn will accompany Mrs. Longbottom and, I’m sorry, but I didn’t get your last name.” He turned back to Thaddeus.  
“It’s Prendergast.” Thaddeus responded simply, noting that several Aurors were whispering to each other afterwards.  
Scrimgeour nodded with understanding to him before turning back to Thicknesse. “As I said; you two will accompany them to the children’s playground and help them search for Harry Potter.” He told him before turning to the other Aurors. “The rest of you; spread out and search his school as well as local hospitals nearby. If anyone spots Harry Potter, they are to alert me immediately. Is that understood?”  
They all answered him with the same answer as they all went in different directions away from Privet Drive. Scrimgeour paid especially close attention to Mrs. Longbottom and the now identified Mr. Prendergast as they walked with Thicknesse and Albert Rancorn to the east towards the park. He frowned as he looked on deep in thought at this American wizard who had the unfortunate luck of having the last name of Prendergast, for even British wizards and witches knew of the Prendergasts and their reputation. When they were far enough away, Scrimgeour Apparated away to the Ministry with the single thought of Dumbledore and Fudge would want to know what just happened.

**********************************************************  
Several minutes later-Children’s playground

Alice Longbottom grew increasingly concerned for her godson’s wellbeing as the four of them approached the playground. It was increasingly harder to walk there as several streets had been destroyed by the earthquake. However, they were able to find a dirt path through a pipe tunnel that was still surprisingly whole after the devastation around the neighborhood. They were careful, though, as Thaddeus led them all to their destination, being exceedingly careful not to endanger their lives while walking towards the public park. Finally, they had reached their destination and saw a short, stout old lady standing by the merry-go-round as she was looking down at a small figure laying down against it. The four of them quickly ran to them as they immediately recognized the small figure as Harry Potter.  
“Mrs. Longbottom?” The old lady looked towards the group that rushed towards them. Thaddeus instantly bent down to check on Harry as Alice looked wide-eyed at the form of the person protecting him.  
“Mrs. Figg?” Alice stood in front of her and looked at her in total shock. “What are you doing here?”  
“Dumbledore asked me to watch over Harry last year.” Mrs. Figg answered, looking back down at the passed-out Harry. “However, after seeing what the Dursleys were doing to Harry, I am wondering why he hasn’t acted yet.”  
“Silence, you Squib!” Thicknesse glared at the old woman. “You do not get to question the great Albus Dumbledore. You…”  
“Actually, Mr. Thicknesse.” Thaddeus interrupted him as stood up and face both him and Rancorn. “I think both of you have done your job in finding Harry Potter, so allow me to show my appreciation: Petrificus Totalus!”  
Both Thicknesse and Rancorn froze instantly and fell down backwards, shocking both Alice and Mrs. Figg as Thaddeus just pointed two fingers from each hand at each man. There was no wand in either hand as Thaddeus walked over to each man and, one at a time, pointed his fingers over them and said: “Obliviate!”  
Both women looked on in shocked silence as Thaddeus erased both Pius Thicknesse’s and Albert Rancorn’s memories. What shocked them the most wasn’t the fact that he attacked two Aurors, it was that fact that he was wandlessly using magic. By the time he had finished with the two wizards, he walked back over to them and said: “They won’t remember a thing after showing up here. I modified their memories just enough to believe that we didn’t find Harry and choose to go back to Longbottom Manor.”  
“I don’t understand?” Alice finally had found her voice. “How can you use magic without a wand, and why did you attack them in the first place?”  
“I am a member of the Coven, Mrs. Longbottom.” Thaddeus answered her as he went to check on Harry again. “Every member, whether witch or wizard, has that specific ability to do so. That includes my mother as well as your mother-in-law. As for why I attack them, I can’t answer that just yet. Some secrets, even mine, need to be opened only when the time is right.”  
“Who are you sir, and what do you want with Harry?” Mrs. Figg spoke up, still shocked to see this man’s level of magic.  
“My name is Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast Flamel, Mrs. Arabella Figg.” He responded, not taking his sunglassed eyes over Harry. “I am charged by Perenelle Flamel to protect Harry Potter at all costs, including my own life.”  
“How is he?” Alice bent down next to him. Thaddeus had placed his hand on Harry’s forehead and turned his head away from Alice to seemingly look at nothing. He sighed for a moment before taking his hand off of Harry before standing and looking back at Alice.  
“He’s alive, but he’s very weak right now and running a high fever.” Thaddeus answered honestly. As he was talking, he turned his head in the direction he was looking at before, then turning back to face Alice and Mrs. Figg. “Years of abuse and malnutrition have taken its toll on the boy. His immune system is in a very weak state right now. That plus the massive energy required to actually cause an earthquake on this type of scale; it’s a miracle that Harry’s even breathing right now.”  
“Can you help him?” Alice asked, very determined to do everything that she could to help her godson.  
“Yes, but we need to get him somewhere safe.” He responded, turning his head back to that same spot and back. “He needs rest and he needs medicine. More importantly, he needs time to process what’s happened.”  
It was then that curiosity got the better of Mrs. Figg as she asked: “Excuse me, sir, but why are you wearing sunglasses at night and why are you looking at a place where no one is at?”  
Thaddeus sighed again as he slowly removed his sunglasses and looked at both Alice and Mrs. Figg. Within that very moment, they understood why he wore them. His blue eyes were clouded by a greyish haze that almost seemed to glow. It was then Alice remembered the myth about the Prendergast family.  
“You can see and talk to ghosts!” Alice nearly blurted out. “I knew I heard the name ‘Prendergast’ before!”  
Thaddeus nodded. “My birth family’s name has not been well received at times, even in the wizarding world.” He said to her. “I promise to explain more when we get Harry back to Longbottom Manor, but we have to go now!”  
With that, Thaddeus slowly and carefully picked up Harry off of the merry-go-round. As he hoisted the thin and small seven-year-old boy into his arms, he looked back to the empty spot again and said: “Don’t worry, I promise to do all I can to help Harry.”  
Alice grabbed Thaddeus’ shoulder at that point and began picturing her home in her mind. However, before leaving, Mrs. Figg, who insisted on coming with them, asked Thaddeus one last question as she grabbed a hold of Alice Longbottom’s arm.  
“May I ask who you were talking to just now?”  
The answer Thaddeus gave both Alice and Mrs. Figg looks of complete shock. “The boy’s mother: Lily Potter.”  
With that, they Apparated to Longbottom Manor leaving the two Aurors waking back up completely bewildered.

**********************************************************  
Later-Minister of Magic’s Office

Albus Dumbledore calmly stood over the man who had brought both him and Fudge news of what was found in the Dursley’s home. Rufus Scrimgeour laid dead after Dumbledore instantly electrocuted the man for informing him of the Human Supremacists torturing Harry Potter. This was not news to him. In fact, he had counted on Vernon and Marge Dursley to rid him of the problem of Harry Potter. However, the news of an American wizard travelling with Alice Longbottom was especially troubling, not to mention the wizard’s name: Thaddeus Prendergast. He knew of the Prendergast legacy, the ability to see and talk to ghosts without magical enhancements or be in and magical area where ghosts can be seen and talked to, like Hogwarts. As calm as Dumbledore was, his thoughts were angrily trying to figure out who had sent Prendergast to England.  
“Was that necessary, Albus?” Fudge asked as he walked over next to him and looked down upon the dead body. “You already knew that the Dursley family were members of that hate group.”  
“That’s not why I killed him, Cornelius.” Dumbledore answered, still somewhat lost in his thoughts. “He allowed Alice Longbottom to search for Harry Potter, and if she does find him, killing him early may not be an option.”  
“True, but after everything that just happened, killing him would not be possible without the magical community in an uproar.” Fudge said, using his wand to levitate the corpse to the fireplace. “What about this Prendergast gentleman? What do you think about him coming here all of a sudden?”  
“That is something I can’t answer just yet, old friend.” Dumbledore said as he watched the body of Scrimgeour burn in the fireplace before Fudge used the floo powder to send him away. “Although, I do believe after discovering that black tambourine so easily that he just might be a member of the Coven.”  
“Surely that can’t be, Albus. They have not set foot in England for almost a hundred years now. I don’t even think that they have the numbers anymore to even stop the Supremacists, let alone us.”  
“Never underestimate them, Cornelius. Their numbers might not be large, but they are still powerful, and if they get Harry Potter on their side, then we are in serious trouble.”  
Fudge frowned as he looked back at Dumbledore. “What should we do, Albus?”  
“First, we need to make sure that Harry goes back to the Dursleys.” He responded, looking dead in the eye at Fudge. “Make a compromise with the Longbottoms if you have to, but he must live in the muggle world until it’s time for him to come to Hogwarts. Hopefully, the Dursleys might still be useful enough to do the deed before that happens, but should they fail by that time, well let’s just say that I’ll make sure Harry Potter’s life at Hogwarts will be remembered greatly.”  
“You don’t intend to see to boy before then, do you, Albus?”  
“That would be unwise, my friend. I have not spent the last decade planning for my accent to the throne, and Harry Potter is the only one who stands in my way.”  
After Dumbledore said that, he nodded his goodbye to Fudge and Apparated back to Hogwarts. Fudge went back to his seat and sighed as he sat back down into it. Crossing his fingers, he began to search his thoughts for a way to send Harry Potter back to Surrey, for he knew that Alice Longbottom would fight him unless he found some sort of compromise. While Fudge understood why Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter to die, he was beginning to question if it was even possible, for a seven-year-old being able to cause an earthquake in Surrey was someone who had massive power in his hands, whether he knew it or not. However, someone who could do that would be very dangerous to the wizarding community, not to mention Fudge himself. It was that very fact that Dumbledore had convinced him seven years ago, and why The Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter, had to die.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 3  
(Questions and Answers)  
Two Weeks Later-Longbottom Manor

Lily watched as her son slept calmly and silently for the first time since he came here. For the last two weeks, she has done nothing but stand by his warm, comfortable bed as he tossed and turned having nightmares of what he had done. Not only that, but she had been just as terrified and worried about what Harry had done. She simply couldn’t believe that her son was capable of something like that. To destroy the entire town of Surrey with an earthquake like that was the most powerful magic she had ever seen. And while she knew Harry had no intention of causing something like that to happen, she also knew that they were going to be repercussions.  
Lily’s attention was drawn away as the door to the Longbottom’s guest room slowly opened and Thaddeus entered with a House-Elf, who was actually dressed in casual attire, following behind him carrying a breakfast tray for Harry. The House-Elf, who Thaddeus identified as Topy, placed the tray of breakfast food on the dresser next to where Harry was sleeping while Thaddeus walked over to the window and pulled apart the curtains. As the late morning sun brightened the room, Lily noticed Thaddeus’ eyes return back to his normal looking blue color while Thaddeus looked right at Lily before turning to Harry.  
“How has he been sleeping?” Thaddeus asked her. It still bothered her a bit that Thaddeus could not only see her, but talk to her as well. Lily knew that unless a spirit was bonded to a place, or an item, then there should be no natural way she should be seen. She knew Harry could do that and somehow more, but she believed that she bonded with her son the very night she had died. For her, it was the only logical explanation.  
“He has been sleeping peacefully.” Lily answered him, somewhat glad she could communicate with someone. “As far as I can tell, he didn’t have any nightmares this time.”  
“Some good news at least.” Thaddeus nodded as he looked at Topy. “Topy, I need you to get my small travel case and bring it to the living room. After you do that, please keep an eye out and tell me when both Augusta and Alice Longbottom will be returning home.”  
“Yes, Master Flamel.” Topy bowed, which Thaddeus frowned at him instantly for doing. Topy laughed loudly as he ran from the room looking back at Thaddeus who shot a small bolt of electricity at the House-Elf’s behind, missing by an inch.  
“I swear, I should’ve never saved his life.” Thaddeus muttered under his breath, which caught Lily’s attention with an inquiring glare. He sighed as he turned towards her and explained: “Long story short; I was travelling to Paris when I found him outside of a local village. He had decided apparently to make fun of a rather large mountain troll, who after Topy had gotten mad, wondered how a House-Elf might taste. After I had managed to free Topy from him, we made a run for it, and I have been stuck with him ever since, bad jokes and all.”  
“I don’t understand. Isn’t he your servant?” Lily asked, still confused at what was going on between Thaddeus and Topy.  
“Not really.” Thaddeus answered. “While he does owe me his life, American wizards are not allowed to have House-Elves unless they are employed by them. It’s one of the reasons why House-Elves are rarely seen in America.”  
“Mum, who are you talking to?” Harry said as he stirred from his slumber, opening his eyes and trying to see who was there. Thaddeus looked over at the young boy as he walked over to him and picked up Harry’s eyeglasses from the nightstand next to them. Handing them to Harry, Thaddeus sat on the bed next to him as Harry put them on. After Harry put on his glasses, he saw the man who had been taking care of him for the last two weeks.  
“Hello, Harry.” Thaddeus said to him after Harry had a good look at him. “Do you know who I am?”  
“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded with a slight smile. “You’re Thaddeus Prendergast Flamel. You’ve been helping me after I…er the earthquake happened.”  
“That’s alright, Harry. We already know what really happened.” Thaddeus told the seven-year-old boy. “We also know that you had no control over it at that time. You were simply too scared and angry to notice what you did until it was too late.” Thaddeus then sighed as he placed his hand on Harry’s forehead and asked: “How do you feel today, Harry?”  
“Much better now, thank you.” He responded, feeling like he could trust Thaddeus. “Can you tell me what actually happened to me?”  
Thaddeus put his hand back down and sighed again. “You went through what we, the magical community, call magical exhaustion. This can happen one of two ways. First is when a wizard or witch uses too much of their core magic, whereas the second is when a wizard or witch uses magic too powerful that their body simply can’t adjust to it, which I’m afraid is what you actually did.”  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.” Harry said, frowning a bit. “What’s the difference between them?”  
“Well, your core magic is basically magic that you have inside of you.” Thaddeus explained. “Think of yourself as an empty glass; magic in your body gets stored the same way water fills up a glass. It can only hold so much magic at any one time, so when you use all of your magic inside of you, your glass becomes empty and you will always feel it. The other way allows a wizard or witch to access magic not inside of them. You see Harry, the purest form of magical energy exists all around us; within everybody and everything. It even exists within the air we breathe. It is also the hardest magic to access, not impossible mind you, just hard. That is what you somehow were able to do, and for someone so young, you’re lucky you are not dead.”  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked, somewhat scared now.  
“Well, as I said before, you suffered from magical exhaustion.” Thaddeus replied. “The effects of that can range from being passed out for a short amount of time, to actual death. Your case resulted in you passed out for a week, along with a high fever caused by malnutrition. Since then, my only concern was to get you well enough for us, the Longbottoms and me, to explain, well everything to you and your mother. For right now, Harry, you need to eat and get your strength back up. When you are ready, you’ll find a change of clothes in that dresser next to you, as well as sneakers underneath the bed. You can join me downstairs and wait for both Alice and Augusta Longbottom’s return.”  
Harry smiled and nodded as Thaddeus stood up and began walking out of the bedroom. Before leaving, he gave a slight nod to Lily as she took Thaddeus’ place on the bed next to Harry. After Thaddeus left, Lily bent over to Harry’s forehead and gently kissed him with her ghostly lips. Looking at her son, she thought about his recent ordeal, as well as how he overcame it. She herself, even though she was in terrible pain from Marge’s enchanted black tambourine, felt Harry’s power get unleashed for the first time. She was not only frightened for her son after he caused the earthquake, she was also amazed at the type of power he could wield. More than that, though, it seemed like Harry was definitely stronger somehow, and not just in a magical way. She couldn’t explain it, but he did seem stronger to her.  
“Are you really alright, Harry?” Lily asked her son.  
“Yes, I’m fine now, Mum.” Harry answered as he went to grab the tray of food. Before he began eating, though, he had to ask: “Do you know what happened to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge?”  
“No, son, I don’t.” She answered. “I do remember Marge’s dog near me before the house collapsing. He didn’t make it.”  
Harry nodded understandingly as he began devouring his breakfast. Lily watched him as he ate with a sad smile on her ghostly face. While Harry was eating, both Lily and Harry noticed a small boy standing by the open door. From Harry’s viewpoint, he looked like he was the same age and size of Harry, with the exception being that the boy was somewhat rounder to Harry’s skinny frame. Being noticed, the boy entered and walked over to Harry and offered his hand with a smile. As Harry took and shook the boy’s hand returning his warm smile, he noticed that the boy was holding a tiny brown frog in his other hand.  
“Hello, I’m Neville Longbottom.” He said as they shook hands. “Please to meet you, Harry Potter.”  
“Hello, nice to meet you, Neville.” Harry responded to him, warmly surprised at how different Neville was to his cousin Dudley. After they released each other’s hand, Harry asked: “Can you tell me where we are? I mean, I know that this is your house, but I don’t know where we are specifically. The last thing that I remember before waking up here was being at a playground in Surrey.”  
“Oh, we are just outside of London.” Neville responded. “My gran has this house hidden so nobody but us knows where we are. As a matter of fact, our house is just in front of a local playground. No one can tell that we’re really here.”  
“Thank you, Neville.” Harry said to him, taking a bite of his buttered toast. “So, can you tell me what happened after the earthquake, Neville?”  
“I can’t tell you much, I’m afraid.” Neville told him, frowning a bit. “All I know is that after the earthquake happened, everyone was compelled to say your name. Lucky for you, though, because most muggles just forgot that they actually said your name and went about their normal business.”  
“Muggle?” Harry frowned at the word.  
“Sorry. Muggle is what we call non-magic people.” Neville explained. “As for us wizards and witches, we repaired most of Surrey, as far as I know anyway, and we helped with anybody who was seriously injured in the disaster.”  
Harry and Neville continued talking for over an hour, even after Harry had finished eating and changed into his new clothes. As they talked, Harry found out many things about Neville. Like the fact that they both had lost their fathers on the same day. Also, while Neville knows about his wizarding upbringing, he was currently attending a muggle school, and had a friend named Dean Thomas. Harry also learned about Neville’s frog, Trevor, and how Neville kept misplacing his pet. By the time they both made their way down the stairs and into the living room, both Harry and Lily were smiling at the fact that Harry finally had a true friend.  
As Harry and Neville entered the living room of Longbottom Manor, Thaddeus Prendergast Flamel and Mrs. Figg both looked up from their reading, Thaddeus reading a weird-looking newspaper and Mrs. Figg a book. As both Harry and Neville made their way to a couch across from Thaddeus and Mrs. Figg, Neville looked around the room and asked: “Mum and gran not back yet?”  
“Sorry, Neville, but they’re not due back until much later.” Thaddeus said as he folded up his newspaper. Looking now at Harry, He said: “I know that both you and your mother have a lot of questions, but I can only answer those that I know about. For anything else, I’m afraid that you have to wait until Neville’s mother and grandmother comes back home.”  
Harry nodded and asked: “Can you tell me how you can see my mother? I know that I can, and even I don’t know how I can.”  
“Well, I was born Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast.” Thaddeus explained to Harry. “In America, where I was born and raised, the Prendergasts are wizards and witches that are born with a special trait; we can see and talk to ghosts and spirits that nobody else can see. While very few members of my birth family are still alive, the ones that have this ability are either declared unstable or insane. As for me, I’m the first Prendergast to ever have this ability, and thanks to my adopted family, the Flamels, I learned to master this ability. As for you, Harry, since you can only see your mother and not any other ghosts and spirits, I can tell you that a very strong bond exists between the both of you. How strong this bond is or how long it has existed, is something I don’t know yet, although I do have a guess as to how long.”  
“What do you mean, you’re the first when you know about others?” Harry asked, looking straight at the middle-aged American wizard. “You’re not very old, after all.”  
“Well, actually, I’m over 350 years old.” Thaddeus said with a fake cough. Everyone in the room, Lily included, looked at Thaddeus wide-eyed at his statement. However, Lily finally made the connection.  
“You’re the adopted son of Nicholas Flamel, the world-renowned Alchemist.” Lily almost exclaimed. Of course, the only people who heard her were Thaddeus and Harry. “The philosopher’s stone and the elixir of life.”  
Thaddeus nodded to Lily, but to everyone else he said: “It’s very hard to explain right now. Let’s just say that my adopted parents have the secret of long life and leave it at that for now.”  
“Okay, I guess.” Harry shrugged. “How did you come to find me?”  
“My mother is a Seer.” Thaddeus answered. “That means that she can see things before they actually happen. She saw the earthquake in Surrey and knew you were the cause of it. So, she sent me an owl and told me to get here right away to protect you and Neville. She said that both of you would be in very real danger if you two didn’t meet soon. She’s not very clear to as why, but she told me that if you two didn’t, first you Harry, then you Neville, will be killed before either one of you get to Hogwarts.”  
“That’s enough, Mr. Flamel!” Augusta Longbottom snapped as she entered the living room, followed by her daughter-in-law, Alice Longbottom. As Thaddeus stood and bowed to them in respect, Topy popped in right in front of them carrying a small brown case.  
“Lady Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom have arrived, Master Flamel, sir.” Topy said laughingly before dropping Thaddeus’ case and popping away. Thaddeus looked down menacingly at where Topy just was before turning his attention to the Longbottom ladies.  
“My apologies, Lady Longbottom.” Thaddeus said as he picked up the case and sat back down. “I believed it was our intent to be completely forthcoming with both of them.”  
“That is still for me to decide, Mr. Flamel.” Augusta said sternly as she looked over at both Harry and Neville. “Harry Potter, it is good to finally see you well. You’ve given my daughter-in-law quite a scare.”  
Before Harry could respond, Alice ran straight towards Harry and grabbed him into a massive hug. Sobbing uncontrollably, Alice held Harry so tightly that Harry could barely breathe. Neville looked at his mother in confusion as she continued to hug Harry.  
“Oh Harry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alice said as she cried in Harry’s embrace. “Please forgive me, I should’ve been there for you when you needed me.”  
“Um…Who are you?” Harry managed to say as Alice released her tight grip over Harry. Alice upon hearing him asked that finally released the hug and got down to one knee to face him.  
“I’m sorry, I’m Alice Longbottom.” Alice said as she pushed back her tears. “I’m your godmother, Harry. I was also your mother’s best friend at Hogwarts.”  
“Mrs. Longbottom, I think it’s time that we tell Harry everything.” Thaddeus said to her as he opened the case and set it to his side. “But first, Harry, I need you to tell me exactly what happened just before the earthquake. Please try to be as precise as possible.”  
Harry took a long deep breath and looked over to his mother Lily. After she slowly nodded, Harry turned towards the adults and began to explain. “Well, I came home after school during which time Mrs. Figg warned me about Marge Dursley being there as well as my Uncle Vernon finding out that my cousin Dudley got detention for picking on me at school. My aunt Petunia rushed me inside the house soon after, by which time Uncle Vernon grabbed me and threw me against the wall. After that, Marge sicked her dog Ripper on my Mum’s spirit as they both seemed to know about her being near me. When I tried to scream or beg them to stop, they hurt me and called me a Mudblood.” Everyone but Lily and Thaddeus gasped loudly at hearing that word, however Harry continued. “They then told me that they knew about mum helping me and used some weird tambourine to cause her pain. It didn’t make any kind of sound, but looking at mum it was hurting her to the point of destroying her spirit. It was at that point that I just lost control and the earthquake happened. I can’t explain how I did it, but I know that I did, because after it happened, I heard everyone say my name.”  
“Okay, first thing I need to explain to you is what you really did.” Thaddeus said to him. “Now, while I explained to you before how you accessed the magic that caused the earthquake, I didn’t tell you that for certain wizards and witches, they have the ability to call upon their primary elemental magic. That means that whenever the need is most dire, that element calls to that witch or wizard and they can use it. I’m not saying that they can’t access the other elements, mind you, it’s just that one particular element happens to be much stronger for them than the others. That is what happened to you, Harry. You, in an extreme moment of stress, accessed your natural elemental magic, which happens to be earth. Now how strong the magic that gets unleashed is dependent upon the natural strength of said witch or wizard, and in your case Harry, the fact that a seven-year-old was able to affect the entire town of Surrey is nothing short of impossible. After the earthquake, the toll on your body caused you to send out what I like to call ‘Magic Flare’. Your core magic, the magic inside of you, basically sent out an S.O.S. to everybody who could feel it. Again, for someone as young as you Harry, the flare you sent was so uncontrolled that almost half the continent felt it happen, both magical and non-magical. Now fortunately, most of the muggles simply forgot even saying your name and went on with their lives. However, there are certain muggles, like your uncle and his sister, who won’t forget and can’t be made to either. The reason behind this is that they are part of a powerful group who call themselves ‘Human Supremacists’. They are an extremely powerful group that hates all things dealing with magic, even though they are known to use enchanted items as weapons towards their goal. Their hatred, Harry, is based on centuries of foolish beliefs that the church condemns all things pertaining to the wizarding world, and they truly believe that the blood of any wizard or witch to be unholy, hence the term ‘Mudblood’. Unfortunately for us in the wizarding world, that same term is used to describe any witch or wizard who is muggleborn, or born with non-magical parents. Are you with me so far, Harry?”  
“Yes sir, I think so.” Harry answered, shocked at finding out who his Uncle Vernon and Marge were. Lily was shocked to hear this information as well, and was getting angry at Dumbledore for not knowing this much earlier. After she put a hand on her son’s shoulder, Harry asked: “Why are they after me, then, and why didn’t they kill me when they had the chance?”  
Thaddeus looked straight at Augusta Longbottom after Harry asked that. “He needs to know, Lady Longbottom.” Thaddeus said to her. “Hiding this until he’s older will not make the pain easier. Trust me, that is one thing that I truly know.”  
Augusta looked around the room at everyone but Harry and Neville, and only after Alice nodded her consent did she turn back to Thaddeus and said: “Alright, Mr. Flamel, but it will come from me and Alice. You weren’t here during the war, after all.”  
As Thaddeus nodded, Neville finally spoke up. “What war, mum?”  
“Neville, Harry,” Alice kneeled down in front of them. “Around the time you both were born, there was a wizarding war against a very powerful dark wizard known as Voldemort. He and his followers, called Death Eaters, wanted to rid our world of any muggleborn witch or wizard. The war against them went on for nearly two decades, and if things had gone on further, I’m not even sure if we would have won. As for us, the Potters and the Longbottoms, we had to go into hiding because we had openly defied Voldemort several times as he tried to get us on his side of the war. We trusted key people to help us hide, however we were discovered. Neville, I’m sorry to say this to you now, but your father gave his last breath protecting us from the Death Eaters that day. As for you Harry, I know that Voldemort himself found your parents and killed them himself, and we know that he was going to kill you to, but something happened that not only stopped him, he was destroyed in front of you.”  
“I don’t understand?” Harry tearfully said while Neville was silently sobbing himself. “This Voldemort was destroyed just after trying to kill me? How?”  
“We don’t know.” Augusta told him, her gentler side showing. “We just know that after that fateful day, Voldemort was gone and the war against him and his Death Eaters was over. After that, your name was known throughout our world as the one who defeated the Dark Lord, and you are called to this day as ‘The Boy Who Lived’. Ever since then, anybody who knew about you either wanted to kill you or protect you from harm.”  
Harry turned his head to his mother’s spirit. “Mum? Is that what happened?”  
“Yes, Harry.” Lily tearfully answered herself. “I used a very old magic spell to protect you from him. That’s how you survived that day, Harry. What happened to Voldemort after that, I really don’t know.”  
Harry took a very deep breath before turning back to Alice and Augusta. “That doesn’t explain why Uncle Vernon and Marge abusing me for all these years and not killing me.”  
“Because you’re not only famous in the wizarding world, Harry.” Thaddeus answered. “You’re famous in certain parts of the muggle world as well. If Vernon or Marge tried to kill you, and made it look like you disappeared or ran away, too many people would have noticed. As powerful as these Supremacists are, they are not above suspicions if something like that were to happen. If you disappeared, then Vernon Dursley would most likely be the person to blame.”  
“Well, I can see why I might be important here,” Harry said after a long moment. “But I don’t see why you and your mother want to protect me. Aren’t there wizards and witches closer than where you came from that want to do so? Both Mrs. Longbottoms and Mrs. Figg want to.”  
“I knew that was going to come up.” Augusta said nonchalantly. “You best tell him who we really are. Neville as well since you decided to let him know as well.”  
“Well, first off, while I come from America, my adopted parents live somewhere else.” Thaddeus explained to Harry. “I don’t know where specifically, but I do know they’re not in England or America right now. As for why I am here; I’m here not just to protect both you and Neville, but to prepare you both for what’s to come. You see, Lady Longbottom and I represent a very secret society dedicated to preserving the existence of magic in all forms. We are called ‘The Coven’ and we have existed since the time of Merlin himself. You see Harry, we are powerful witches and wizards that tries our best to keep the wizarding world alive, by any means necessary. This means at times we seek out special witches and wizards to join our cause. People like you and Neville have several qualities already that might make you the perfect fit for our group.”  
“I don’t understand.” Harry responded. “This Coven wants Neville and me to join them? Aren’t we too young to do that?”  
“Well, of course I don’t mean now Harry.” Thaddeus answered, chuckling a little. “When you grow up you might want to though. Also, we don’t force people to join us. We’re not like those Supremacists who practically brainwash anyone they want to join their cause. If you don’t want to join us, that is completely up to you. However, there are risks involved if you two chose to.”  
“What do you mean risks?” Neville inquired.  
“Well, Neville, basically the Coven are outlaws.” He answered. “That is to say that we are not a legally organized group. The Ministry of Magic, as well as The Magical Congress of America have strict orders to send any member of us straight to a magical prison, like Azkaban. Other political organizations within the magical world have similar orders, mainly because of the fact of the witch who started our group: Morgan Le Fey herself.”  
A still shocked gasp went along the group, with Augusta being the exception. Thaddeus nodded at their gasping, understanding completely at him saying the name of the most famous Dark Witch in history, not to mention the first. Alice stood up at that point and looked at her mother-in-law. “Mother, you knew about this?”  
“I’m the Head Voice of The Coven here in England, Alice.” Augusta said to her without blinking. “Of course, I knew about who created our group. It’s one of the reasons that we don’t reveal ourselves unless the need is dire. The Ministry knows about The Coven, but fortunately, they don’t know how many of us there are or who specifically is a member. However, you should know that The Coven is not based on what you consider to be either good or evil, we believe in only doing what needs to be done. That is why we must remain secret.”  
“We would like to explain more to the both of you,” Thaddeus said as he removed a golden magnifying glass and a small jar of gold sand from his case. “but being that the Ministry gave orders that you, Harry, need to return to Privet Drive under the care of your Aunt Petunia, there is very little we can do but make sure you get home safe and watch you from now on.”  
“What?” Harry said in shock, standing up and looking at all of them. “If I go back there, Uncle Vernon and Marge won’t stop abusing me. Can’t I stay here?”  
“I would love nothing more than to make that happen, Harry.” Alice tearfully said. “The Ministry decreed last week that it would be safer for you to remain as much as possible in the muggle world until your eleventh birthday. You should know that from now on, at least every other weekend as well as the month of July, you will be staying with us. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more, but we had to fight your magical guardian just to get that.”  
“Who’s my magical guardian?” Harry asked her.  
After a long pause, Alice answered crying softly. “Albus Dumbledore. He’s also Neville’s guardian as well, in case something should happen to Lady Longbottom and myself.”  
“So, this Dumbledore gets to tell me where I have to live and who I have to stay with.” Harry said as his anger began to rise. “Who is he and why is he my magical guardian?”  
“He’s the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Augusta replied as she walked over to him. “He’s also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which means he has the final say and vote over most of magical Britain. Once more, he was our informal leader during the war against Voldemort. We, the Longbottoms, were a part of his group, The Order of the Phoenix, during that time. Your parents were as well, for that matter. That’s why he was chosen to be your and Neville’s magical guardian should the worst ever happen.”  
Harry blinked confused about much of what Augusta told him, but he understood enough to ask one question: “Who choose him to be my magical guardian?”  
“We did, Harry.” Lily told him as Alice said the same thing. “Your father and I trusted Dumbledore with our lives. We had faith that he would protect you as well.”  
“I still don’t understand why he wants me back at the Dursleys.” Harry said angrily. As he did, the room began to shake uncontrollably. “Why would someone like him not know about them and how bad they actually are. I don’t want to go back there!”  
“Harry, you have to calm down.” Thaddeus said as they felt the ground beneath them shake. They waited as Harry took a very deep breath and slowly began to relax. As he did, the shaking slowed to a complete stop. When he finally calmed down, Thaddeus continued: “Now, unlike these ladies, your mother included, I have never fully trusted Dumbledore. For me, he has always done things behind several walls of secrecy. That includes the fact that he holds several seats of power within wizarding politics without anyone asking how he got it. He even has my father’s ear when it comes to important decisions within the Flamel family. He always claims to do things ‘For the greater good’, but the only good he causes seem to only benefit himself.”  
Harry blinked shockingly at the tone of Thaddeus’ voice. To Harry, Thaddeus seemed more angry about Dumbledore than Harry was. After a few moments, Thaddeus calmed down as well and began to reassure Harry with his plan.  
“Now, Harry, while you are going back to the Dursleys, you’re not going to be alone.” Thaddeus told him. “I’m going to move in across the street from where you live. Right next door to Mrs. Figg, so whenever you need help, you can come over to my place and I will help you whenever I can. Mrs. Figg will also be there as well to make sure you stay safe. Alright Harry?”  
Harry looked directly at Mrs. Figg and asked: “What about Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg?”  
“Dumbledore asked me to look after you, Harry.” Mrs. Figg responded to him. “So, even though I don’t like the situation of you going back there, I will keep my word and protect you whenever and however I can. I also promise that I will not reveal to Dumbledore about the Coven being here and in force.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Figg.” Thaddeus said as he stood up and walked over to Harry. “Now, there is one last thing that I need to inform you about Harry. It concerns your mother.”  
Harry looked up at his mother worried a bit by what Thaddeus might be talking about, and as he handed Harry the gold magnifying glass, Lily returned Harry’s worried look.  
“That’s faux glass.” Thaddeus told him indicating the lens of the magnifying glass. “It allows the user to see things that other people can’t. You see, I noticed that Lily had only either talked to me or you during your time here, and not a certain someone else. Harry, if you would be so kind as to use the magnifying glass towards just behind the couch where Mrs. Figg is still sitting.”  
Harry did as Thaddeus asked, and when he did, he saw a spirit of a young girl nearly the same age as him and Neville, perhaps older. Harry gasped out loud at seeing this girl smiling and waving at him. Thaddeus then looked at Lily, who was dumbfounded as to what was going on.  
“You don’t see her, do you, Mrs. Potter?” Thaddeus solemnly asked her, opening the jar of sand that he had in his hand.  
“What are you talking about?” Lily asked, curious as to what Harry was seeing. “Is someone really there?”  
Thaddeus took a handful of sand from the jar and tossed it over Lily. In that instant, her spiritual form sparkled for several seconds before a collective gasp was heard from the Longbottoms and Mrs. Figg. Alice stared intently at the ghostly image of her best friend.  
“Lily?” Alice said disbelievingly. “That can’t be you, can it?”  
“The sand only allows you to see her, not hear her, Mrs. Longbottom.” Thaddeus told her. “It only works for a small amount of time, as well. I only did that so I could do this.”  
At that point, Thaddeus took another handful of sand from the jar and tossed it behind the couch where Mrs. Figg was sitting. To everyone but Thaddeus, a fog-like image began sparkling for a few seconds before a small brunette girl in wearing seventeenth-century looking clothing appeared before them all as another gasp went around the room.  
“Allow me to introduce you to my dead sister, Abigail Prendergast.” Thaddeus said, corking the jar of sand and facing Lily and Harry. “The reason I did this is because Abi told me that she could see and hear you, Mrs. Potter, but when she tried to talk to you, you never responded. That meant that you couldn’t see or hear her, and even though you are bonded somehow with your son, such a thing like this is simply not possible.”  
Lily listened to everything Thaddeus had told them, and while she did not know much about how spirits communicate, it became quite clear to her that she hadn’t talked with another spirit since she died, much less encountered one. Lily was simply shocked at discovering this new piece of information about herself, and looked straight at Thaddeus for the answer.  
“How can you be sure that my bond with Harry is not the cause of this?” Lily inquired as her form sparkled some more. In that instant, the Longbottoms and Mrs. Figg could no longer see her.  
“Because I am bonded with Abi.” Thaddeus answered, walking back over to the couch and sitting down. “She died when she was nine, accused of witchcraft and hung from her favorite tree. Ever since then, she has been with me through the good and the bad, and I’m not the only one she talks to. You see, ghosts exist everywhere, Mrs. Potter, and every spirit that I know of has been able to interact and communicate with one another. You are the only exception, and I don’t know how this can be happening.”  
“Maybe Marge did something with that tambourine of hers.” Harry suggested, putting the magnifying glass down. “After the earthquake, there was a moment when I couldn’t see her or even touch her.”  
“Well, that might be the case, Harry. I…” Thaddeus began to say, then realized that Harry said something that should not happen. “Did you just say ‘touch her’, Harry?”  
Harry looked at him almost wide-eyed and nodded.  
“Okay, well I can think of one explanation for that to happen, but I’m not sure you’re going to like it.” Thaddeus sighed and shook his head uncertainly. “Granted, I don’t know much about this, as something like this has never happened before.”  
“What is it?” Harr asked with Lily asking at the same time.  
Thaddeus looked at the both of them and with another long sigh, he answered: “You are not truly dead, Lily Potter.”

**********************************************************  
Same time-#4 Privet Drive

“So good of you to help me get back on my feet, Petunia.” The heavily bandaged Marge Dursley said to her sister-in-law as Petunia brought her a glass of brandy. Lying in the guest room of Vernon’s and Petunia’s home, Marge had gingerly been working her way on drinking her pain away, both physical and emotional. Losing her beloved Ripper as well as nearly dying herself had taken its toll on her. However, she already knew the cause of her pain and discomfort: Harry Potter.  
Watching Marge sip her brandy, Petunia left her to her own thoughts. As Petunia closed the door to the guest room, Dudley ran up to her with an exhausted look on his face. While Petunia was nursing Marge through her injuries, Dudley was doing the same with Vernon, at least as well as he could. However, Dudley had come to his mother for another reason.  
“Mum, there’s a man at the front door wanting to talk to Dad.” Dudley said almost out of breath. “I told Dad, but he said you should see who it is first.”  
Thank you, Dudleykins. I’ll take care of it.” Petunia said smiling at her child. “Please keep an eye out on your Aunt Marge, will you? She already on her fifth glass of brandy.”  
Dudley nodded as he went into the guest room to help his Aunt while Petunia walked downstairs and went to the front door and looked through the peep-hole. “Who is it?” She asked simply.  
“My name is Mr. Grin.” An elderly balding man said on the other side of the door. “I know that I’ve come at a bad time, Mrs. Dursley, but I’m afraid that this can’t wait. I need to talk to your husband right away, it’s very urgent.”  
“Very well, Mr. Grin.” Petunia responded, opening the door to the gentleman. “Please, follow me and I will take you to Vernon.”  
Mr. Grin entered the house and followed Petunia up the stairs to the master bedroom. When they entered, they saw a heavily bandaged Vernon lying in bed watching television. Vernon looked up and immediately shuddered at the sight of Mr. Grin. Vernon nodded respectively at the older man as Mr. Grin did the same. Vernon then looked at his wife and said: “Petunia, would you leave us alone for a while. We have something serious to discuss.”  
Petunia nodded and left them alone, closing the door behind her. Once she did, the pleasant demeanor of Mr. Grin instantly disappeared as Vernon eyes nearly teared up in fear of the man’s presence. Mr. Grin step closer to Vernon, his eyes glaring at him in pure hatred. By the time Mr. Grin was stand right next to the bed, Vernon was trembling.  
“Sir, I can explain.” Vernon said to the man. “We had every intention of doing what you wanted, but Potter proved to be too difficult. I promise you sir, that Marge and I will…”  
“Silence, Dursley.” Mr. Grin told him sternly. “Because of you two, we may have lost the one key that lets us discover the exact location of Hogwarts. I told you to keep that boy weakened until it’s time for him to go there. The goal was to keep him controlled, and trying to rid him of Lily Potter’s spirit right in front of him was careless and thoughtless. Both you and your secret lover should have known better than to underestimate a wizard, no matter how young.”  
“The boy will be returned to us soon, Mr. Grin sir.” Vernon told him. “Lily Potter will not be able to help him afterwards. As soon as we are able, Marge and I will place enchanted items around the house to keep her from entering. She won’t be a problem anymore.”  
“No.” Mr. Grin snapped. “You shall do exactly as you have before. Abusing and torturing the boy as much as you two can. I have already prepared something special for Potter for when he comes back. Lily Potter will not be able to stop you for hurting him, just ignore what she might do to try to stop you. Although, if I’m correct, the something I’ve prepared will undoubtedly take care of Lily Potter as well. Do I make myself clear, Dursley?”  
“Yes, sir. Perfectly clear.” Vernon nodded almost energetically. When he did, Mr. Grin turned and left the room. After he did, Vernon sighed in relief as he believed as bad as the magical world was, the leader of the Human Supremacists was ten times worse. Especially if he found out you didn’t follow his orders.  
Mr. Grin smiled as he said his goodbyes to Petunia Dursley as well as her son Dudley, before exiting their home. Taking a few steps onto the street in front of the house, he turned and looked directly above the house to see a floating cloaked figure. Genuinely smiling at the Dementor, he said to it: “Keep an eye on the boy wizard and report to me back at Azkaban if anything out of the ordinary happens.”  
The dementor nodded his understanding to his master, as the muggle world may know him as Mr. Grin, but to the wizarding world, he was the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald. He simply laughed out loud as he continued to walk down the street until he knew it was safe for him to Apparate back to Azkaban. When he knew that it was safe, he said one final thing before disapparating in the afternoon sun.  
“Albus, my old friend. Our plan is working perfectly.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: Christmas for Harry

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 4  
(Christmas for Harry)  
December 25, 1987-Longbottom Manor

Lily Potter smiled as she saw the look on her son’s face as Harry sat next to Neville in front of the Christmas tree with a load of presents. Ever since the earthquake that happened several months ago, Lily had to endure seeing Harry’s pained and weakened state at the hands of her sister’s family. After both Vernon and Marge finally healed, they along with Dudley took every advantage they could to beat and belittle Harry. Even with her there doing everything she could to protect Harry from them, they practically ignored her as they continued their assault on the seven-year-old boy. She tried everything that she could to get them off of Harry, from picking up and throwing dishes to making the furniture move, but it was unsuccessful. As for Harry, he seemed weaker and far more frail looking during that time. In fact, the only time Harry looked healthy was either when he visited Thaddeus Flamel and Mrs. Figg, or when he spent the weekend over at Longbottom Manor. However, it wasn’t until Thaddeus moved across the street that Lily discovered the reason for Harry feeling weak: a Dementor.  
Lily herself couldn’t understand why a Dementor was hovering over the Dursley home, nor why Harry was the only one affected by it. However, as soon as Thaddeus moved in to the vacant home next to Mrs. Figg’s, and Harry soon started spending as much time over their homes as much as possible, Lily herself discovered the cloaked figure hovering nearby a tree. After telling Thaddeus about the Dementor, Thaddeus used his patronus, which was the form of a large wolf, to attack it and force it to go away. Thaddeus did this after the sun had set, so no muggles had paid any attention when he summoned his patronus to get rid of the Dementor. However, after a week had gone by, two Dementors showed up around #4 Privet Drive and Harry went from bad to worse. The fact that the muggles never saw them made things even worse as Harry was so weak and cold that he hardly had any energy to do anything. Thaddeus became furious at this fact and nearly torched the Dursley’s home after the fact, but Mrs. Figg herself was able to calm him down just enough for him to summon his wolf patronus again to get rid of them. Afterwards, Mrs. Figg sent word to the Ministry about the Dementors being in Surrey, who in turn sent two Aurors to investigate. The Aurors questioned both Thaddeus and Mrs. Figg about the Dementor attacks and why Thaddeus is still in the country. Thaddeus simply told them that after the earthquake, he decided to move as a favor to Augusta Longbottom. As for the Dementors, no one seemed to know why they were in Surrey, nor why they were only targeting Harry, but the Aurors agreed that this warranted an investigation. Afterwards, no Dementors appeared and Harry slowly regained his strength.  
While the physical and mental abuse of Harry continued at the hands at the Dursleys, both Harry and Lily were extremely grateful for Alice taking Harry away from them for a weekend once a month. They were even more grateful when Alice convinced Vernon and Petunia to allow Harry to spend the Christmas holiday with her. During the small amount of time she had with Harry, Alice took him clothes shopping and bought him better clothes as well as anything else he wanted. The rest of the time with the Longbottoms were split between Augusta teaching him about their world as much as she could, and hanging out with Neville around their home. Lily could easily tell that he had much more fun being around Neville and could even tell that Harry felt closer to the Longbottoms than being around the Dursleys. It was definitely clear to her that Harry now considered the Longbottoms his family and begged Alice to find a way for him to stay there permanently. Alice of course promised him that she would not stop fighting for custody with the Ministry, but with those closed-minded fools she told him, that they were not likely to budge. In fact, there seemed to be only one person in the Ministry who showed any sort of sympathy: Madame Amelia Bones.  
When Harry was back with the Dursleys, he spent whatever free time he had with Thaddeus learning about his magic. Thaddeus of course began Harry with simple basics: controlling his thoughts and emotions, which was extremely difficult for a seven-year-old. In fact, Harry was still undergoing that first part just before the holiday break. As for Lily, she desperately wanted to know what Thaddeus meant when he exclaimed that she wasn’t dead. Thaddeus didn’t have an answer for her, although he did reveal to her that both James and Frank visited him prior to their deaths for an old spell they heard about through their families’ histories. When Lily pressed him further about that spell, he told her that he couldn’t reveal it at that time, as he was sworn not to reveal it to both Lily and Alice until both Harry and Neville turn thirteen. However, he did inform her that it might have been possible that James used that spell around the same time Lily cast her sacrificial protection spell on Harry, and that might explain Lily’s current condition. Anything more, Thaddeus told her, he had to search for himself, and promised to let her know immediately if he learned anything new.  
Harry was smiling and laughing with Neville as they torn into the presents beneath the Christmas tree. Both Alice and Augusta were sitting on one of the living room couches sipping tea watching them unwrapped their presents with youthful abandon. Both Harry and Neville got new clothes, some wizarding toys, and some books on basic magic for them both to learn. Their favorite present, of course, was an assortment of sweets and chocolates that they nearly tried to devour right then and there. However, there was one last present left for Harry to open before they all sat down for Christmas breakfast. It was a large golden wrapped package that had a note for Harry on it. Tearing the note off of the package, Harry read it silently.  
To Harry James Potter:

Your father left this in my care just before he died, and I feel that it’s time that it is returned to you. I promised your father that I would not give this to you until before you go to Hogwarts. However, after seeing how bad your life has been with the Dursleys, I had Topy go back to America and fetch this for me. I’m sorry that I didn’t bring it with me when we met, I was trying to honor your father’s wish. Use it well.

Your friend,  
Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast Flamel

“Open it, Harry.” Neville exclaimed happily. Harry ripped through the wrapping within seconds to reveal a long silvery, fluid-like cloak that Lily instantly recognized.  
“I don’t believe it.” Lily said shocked. “It’s your father’s invisibility cloak. How did Mr. Flamel get his hands on it. I thought he gave it to Dumbledore.”  
“An invisibility cloak?” Harry frowned and picked it up. When he did, Neville looked at it and placed his hands on it as well.  
“It is, isn’t it?” Neville said as he looked at it in amazement. “I’ve never seen one before. I’ve heard that they are extremely rare.”  
“I don’t believe it myself.” Alice chimed in, now standing over the two boys. “I can’t even believe that James had something like this. They are not only rare, but they’re not exactly legal either.”  
“What do you mean, Godmum?” Harry looked back up at her and asked.  
“Well, having an invisibility cloak in your possession is not illegal,” Alice explained, smiling at Harry for him calling her ‘Godmum’. “But if Aurors find out that you have one, they’re likely to seize it on grounds of suspicious activity.”  
“I suggest that you not use it unless you need to.” Augusta spoke up soon after. “Use it whenever you need to get away from the Dursleys, but never when you’re close by to muggles, or you’ll get caught for sure.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Harry answered, folding the cloak up and putting it to the side. Afterwards, both Harry and Neville put their presents away underneath the tree and went to join Alice and Augusta in the dining room for breakfast. The rest of the holiday was spent with Neville teaching Harry fun wizard games they could play together, Alice taking them to church, and Augusta cooking them the biggest Christmas dinner that Harry had ever seen. It was so big in fact that it took the four of them four days to finish it all. To Lily, she had never seen Harry happier. However, through all of this, she had to wonder about the whereabouts of Thaddeus Flamel.

**********************************************************  
Later that evening-Godric’s Hollow graveyard

Thaddeus didn’t like doing this, even though it was his idea, but he needed to get some answers, and this was the only place he knew he could get them. Thaddeus had waited until everyone in the town had gone to sleep, with the exception of a few stragglers who were still at the pub a few blocks over. Feeling that he was safe to be there undetected, Thaddeus left his sunglasses back at his new home as he began searching for the grave of James and Lily Potter.  
Thaddeus spent thirty minutes searching the graveyard before coming up on the Potters’ grave. When he finally found it, he bowed his head respectively and closed his eyes. He silently waited for several minutes before he heard a voice he had hoped he wouldn’t hear.  
“Hello, Mr. Flamel.” The voice of James Potter spoke as Thaddeus looked up at the ghostly figure of James Potter. “It’s good to see you again, although I would prefer to be alive and not stuck here in this graveyard.”  
“An aftereffect of the binding spell you used.” Thaddeus replied, frowning at James. “A spell that I specifically warned you and Frank Longbottom not to use, Mr. Potter.”  
“I don’t understand.” James said to him. “I didn’t use it on myself, how am I being stuck here in this graveyard an aftereffect?”  
“Because you’re the one who casted it.” Thaddeus told the spirit. “As a third-party caster, you used the binding spell just moments prior to your death. I know that you binded your wife’s spirit with your child’s, but there was a reason why I told you not to use it in the first place.”  
“What do you mean? You were the one who gave Frank and I the spell to begin with.” James crossed his ghostly arms across his chest and frowned. “What could have possibly gone wrong, it didn’t work anyway.”  
“First off, it did work in a weird way.” Thaddeus responded sharing James frown. “When you casted the spell, your wife was casting another spell on herself and Harry. It was the spell of sacrifice; a protection spell designed to permanently protect your son from any hostile threat to him by giving up her own life to do so. Your spell, binded both your wife’s and your son’s spirit in such a way that as long as they were together, nothing, or should I say no one, could kill them. So, in effect, both spells worked with unknown side-effects that nobody can foresee. That is the main reason why I am here, Mr. Potter. For me to understand what exactly happened, I need to examine your wife’s body to see if what I suspect is true.”  
“She’s not here.” James told him, almost angrily at Thaddeus. “That night something very horrible happened: we were betrayed by my friend Peter Pettigrew. He told Voldemort where we were and after Voldemort was destroyed, he took Lily’s body. I don’t know where it or he is.”  
“Do you know where he might hide her body?” Thaddeus asked.  
“No, I’m afraid that I don’t know. All I know is that he had a small farmhouse on the outskirts of Dublin.” James answered. “However, the dirty rat would never hide there. It would be the first place anyone would look. I doubt that Lily’s corpse would be there.”  
“Why would this Pettigrew take your wife’s body?” Thaddeus inquired, frowning even more so.  
“He had a thing for her while we were growing up together.” James explained to him. “He was always hovering around her whenever he wasn’t hanging out with me and my other friends. I always thought he was okay with me and Lily getting together, but maybe jealousy got the better of him. If you find him, Mr. Flamel, I hope that you make him suffer for what he did.”  
“I promise that if I ever find him, he will have a whole new definition of pain.” Thaddeus told him before nodding his goodbye. “Take care, James Potter. I hope that one day you’ll be able to explore outside of this graveyard.”  
“One last thing, Mr. Flamel.” James stopped him from leaving. “I know that what Frank and I did was wrong, but we wanted to protect our family. Please don’t reveal what we did until after both Harry and Neville turn thirteen. I know that both Lily and Alice would be mad at us for doing this, but Harry and Neville simply wouldn’t understand at this time. When they both turn thirteen, then you can explain it to them. Will you do this for me?”  
“Of course, Mr. Potter.” Thaddeus nodded. “However, my main concern is finding your wife’s body. Once again, take care.”  
Thaddeus left the graveyard and walked down a few blocks before Apparating back to Privet Drive. Before he did, however, his sister Abigail, who was silently waiting for him outside of the graveyard, finally spoke up.  
“Why didn’t you tell him about Harry?” She asked him.  
“Because there’s nothing he can do about it.” Thaddeus told his dead sister. “Telling him about how Harry is living right now will only get him angry at the situation he can’t deal with. It’s best that he doesn’t find out about the Dursleys, Abi.”  
Abigail nodded her understanding as Thaddeus Apparated away, taking her along with him. As they both disappeared, Thaddeus began wondering what Dumbledore was thinking all those years ago. As a matter of fact, Thaddeus began wondering what Dumbledore was thinking now.

**********************************************************  
Near Midnight-Azkaban

“I’ve been waiting for you, Albus.” Grindelwald said as he sat in his small dark cell in Azkaban Prison. The elderly bald man smiled and chuckled as the door to his cell opened and Albus Dumbledore, his long-time friend and greatest rival entered carrying a bottle of brandy and a couple of glasses. Facing him, Grindelwald stood from the ground and embraced his old friend. “It’s been too long, my friend.”  
“Indeed it has, Gellert.” Dumbledore responded, returning his friend’s hug. Releasing it a moment later, he handed Grindelwald the bottle and glasses while he pulled out his wand and conjured up a table and two chairs. Grindelwald sat down on one of the chairs and opened the bottle of brandy, filling both glasses in his hand before handing one over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took it and raised it in a toast. “To the holiday and to our well-laid-out plan.”  
“Indeed, Albus.” Grindelwald answered, raising his glass as well. They both clinked their glasses together and took a sip of brandy. “How is our plan folding so far?”  
“We have a small problem with this American wizard Thaddeus Prendergast.” Dumbledore told him as he sipped his brandy. “I have reason to believe that he belongs to the Coven. More so than that, he has moved across the street from where Potter is living right now.”  
“I suspected as much, Albus.” Grindelwald told him. “The Dementors that I sent to the Dursleys’ home told me of this wizard and his patronus. They told me that his wolf patronus was the most powerful one that they have ever encountered. I knew at that point it would be impractical to send more there to try and weaken the boy. Besides the fact that this wizard has come to help Harry Potter, what other reason that you have to believe that he is a member of the Coven?”  
“Nothing I can say for certain, old friend.” Dumbledore responded. “We need to keep a closer eye on Prendergast as well as both the Longbottoms and Potter. Our plan to get rid of the last pieces of the Peverell line and taking over both the wizarding and muggle world is still intact, Gellert. We might have to modify it a bit in order to get what we both want, though.”  
“I agree, Albus.” Grindelwald replied, finishing his glass of brandy. “What about Potter, Albus? Ever since he caused that earthquake, he has shown incredible power. Power he is now learning to control under the tutelage of Alice and Augusta Longbottom, not to mention that American wizard as well. What should we do if our primary plan fails, Albus?”  
“Don’t worry, Gellert. One way or another, Harry Potter will die, and the war we want will soon come to fruition.” Dumbledore rose and smiled. “We just need to wait until the boy comes to Hogwarts. Then and only then will our plan for both Potter and Longbottom will begin.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5: The Stone of Flamel Part 1: A Darker Beginning

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 5  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 1  
(A Darker Beginning)  
July 31, 1991-#4 Privet Drive

Harry have had enough with the Dursleys. He was also fed up with the Ministry and with Dumbledore, a man who he still hasn’t met and somehow gets the right to tell him where to live and more recently, what to do. The last four years ever since he caused the earthquake had been worse for him, with Vernon, Marge, and Dudley beating him almost non-stop when he was there. Even though he now had much better control over his powers, and using his father’s cloak to hide from them whenever he had the chance, there were still several times that they took the opportunity to beat and belittle him every chance they got. The only one who never laid a hand on him was Petunia, as she just stood watching almost every beating with a weird smile on her face. She only ever bossed her nephew around making him do chores all around the house, as well as helping Dudley with his school-work, which was next to impossible to do, as Dudley was denser than a thick fog. Even the small amount of time he had away from them couldn’t undo all the damage they had caused upon him, both physical and mental. During this last year, however, something inside of Harry had changed. Instead of showing fear, he was showing complete and utter hatred at the entire Dursley family.  
Lily had serious concerns with how her son had changed. Over the last few years, she had continued witnessing the Dursleys torturous abuse of Harry while she did everything in her power to distract them or make them stop. However, anything that she tried just angered Vernon and Marge more and they took it on Harry without mercy. She had hoped that Mr. Flamel and Mrs. Figg would have more over the last few years to protect her son from the Dursleys’ constant abuse, but they could only inform the Ministry of what they were doing and the Ministry did nothing but send Aurors every once-in-a-while to investigate. The last year alone was even worse because the Ministry stopped investigating, even though there was more than adequate proof that they were abusing Harry. After that, Mr. Flamel began making frequent visits over to the Dursleys, which made Harry feel safer, but after he was forced to leave, Vernon would use his belt on Harry and sent him to the cupboard without any dinner. However, Harry had finally done something that Lily would never imagine him doing: he began fighting back.  
It started with small things at first: with Harry sneaking out late at night and raiding the fridge for something decent to eat. Fortunately, Petunia never found out as she just assumed Vernon came down for a late-night snack. Lily herself thought that this was okay as Harry needed to eat a decent meal and time with the Longbottoms wasn’t helping much. A few weeks later, Harry began getting into fist-fights at school with Dudley and his gang of thugs. Even though he was essentially out-matched and out-gunned, Harry somehow managed to hold his own for a little while before being taken down by Dudley and his friends. Day after day Harry fought them, and each time he lasted a little longer than the last, until finally after several months of them going at it, Harry had beaten every single one of them, Dudley included. Of course, Dudley immediately went crying to his parents and Vernon instantly grabbed his belt and targeted Harry. Harry, however, was different than the boy who was terrified of his uncle. He still took his beating, but the look on Harry’s face was one of pure hate. This was definitely something Vernon wasn’t expecting.  
After the school year was over, Harry was spending every moment he could with Mr. Flamel learning to control his powers. This last year alone Harry was finally able to move small mounds of earth around him, and as he did, he felt the energy of the earth itself seem to flow into him and make him feel stronger than usual. More than that though, he told Mr. Flamel that he actually felt the earth’s heartbeat, which Lily simply couldn’t believe. However, Mr. Flamel explained how close certain witches and wizards are to their primary element, and to them, they can feel that element’s heartbeat. Mr. Flamel told Harry and Lily that his primary element was fire, and it took him decades to fully control the power the element gave him. However, he told them that he felt his element’s heartbeat as well as for these witches and wizards believed that the elements themselves are alive. There was more to what Mr. Flamel was telling them, but he felt that Harry wasn’t quite ready yet.  
July finally came around and Harry couldn’t wait to get to the Longbottoms fast enough. Harry was completely different from the way he was with the Dursleys. With the Longbottoms, Harry felt more like a child than how he felt with the Dursleys. Alice was kind and passionate with him, showing him the magical world whenever she could. She was essentially the mother Harry should have had after Lily. Lady Longbottom was very stern with both Harry and Neville, making sure they did their chores before going out to play. Unlike his aunt, Harry found Lady Longbottom to be extremely fair with him, never using her hand or a belt to punish him if he did anything wrong, which he never did. Neville was the brother Harry never had, much more kinder and friendlier than his cousin Dudley. Harry also had met Neville’s friend Dean Thomas, who just discovered a year ago that he was a wizard himself. All three of them hung out together whenever they had a chance, playing wizard chess that Neville had to teach both Harry and Dean to play. Unfortunately, the month went by fast for Harry as they reached the last week of July and Harry and Neville received their Hogwarts letters.  
While Neville was extremely happy that he was going to Hogwarts, Harry didn’t know what to feel. This was due to the fact that he received an additional message besides his acceptance letter into Hogwarts. It was a small note from his magical guardian and headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

Allow me to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you have undoubtedly heard from your godmother, Alice Longbottom, I was named your magical guardian by your parents. Because of that, I chose to place you in the care of your aunt and uncle after the death of your parents. I know that you have wondered why I had made the decision to leave you in their care instead of your godmother, and I know that your uncle and aunt have not treated you well these past years. The reason I did this though was to protect you until it was time for your wizard training. I’m sure that both your godmother and Lady Augusta Longbottom have informed you that your parents were murdered by a dark wizard known to all as Voldemort. After he killed your parents, he tried to kill you, but somehow his magic turned on him and he was destroyed. However, he had many followers within our world and they would resort to anything to kill the one who killed their lord. That was why I placed you in the care of your muggle family, as it would be the last place they would look, and if they did, I placed a magical barrier on the house to protect you as well as the Dursleys from unfriendly eyes.  
Unfortunately, you revealed yourself several years ago with that devastating earthquake you caused, and when you did, every witch and wizard were alerted to your location. Normally, a young wizard such as yourself would not discover his magical abilities until before he begins his magical education. However, there have been rare occasions where a young witch or wizard have tapped into their magical powers at a younger age. This unfortunately has led to many of these witches and wizards have not survived from doing so, as using power beyond their age causes too much stress on the body. You are one of the extremely few who have survived such an ordeal. This has us, the Ministry of Magic and I, make a decision about your further development. We knew that you needed to be educated about the magical world prior to you coming to Hogwarts, so we placed you with your godmother Alice Longbottom for a short time up until you have to join us at Hogwarts. I know that you might prefer to stay with the Longbottoms, but you still need to be in the custody of your aunt and uncle for your protection.  
Now, as you have now been accepted into Hogwarts, I’m sending our groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, to pick you up to gather your school supplies. Now, while I know that you might prefer that you travel with the Longbottoms, but for your and Neville’s protection, I must insist that you travel with Hagrid, as he is someone who I would trust with my life. Unfortunately, I must inform you that you must return to your main residence as soon as you receive this letter. The reason you need to do this is because with the knowledge of you reaching the age of your wizarding education has reached unfriendly ears, and they will do whatever it takes to kill you now. The Longbottoms have enough to worry about with protecting Neville at this time, and with the both of you together before Hogwarts at this time, I’m afraid the risk is too great. I allowed you two to be together before solely based on the fact that you needed education about our world and your role in it. Hogwarts has special magical wards and protection spells to protect the both of you, but until that time, I cannot allow you two to be together anymore outside of Hogwarts.  
Hagrid will be at #4 Privet Drive on 31st of July 1991 at 9:00 in the morning. Please inform your aunt and uncle about this so they can be prepared to receive him. He’s someone that muggles are not used to seeing, and he can be a little rough when it comes to his appearance, but I have come to trust him with the most dangerous situations. If you have any questions, Hagrid will be happy to answer them. I thank you for your time and hope to see you in good health and spirits when you join us on the 1st of September.

Yours Sincerely,   
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry stared at the letter from Dumbledore for several moments before the realization finally set in that Dumbledore wanted him back with the Dursleys. He stood there motionless for quite a long time before both Lily and Alice noticed that Harry wasn’t moving. Lily looked over Harry’s shoulder and read what Dumbledore wrote while Alice calmly kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his other shoulder.  
“Harry, what is it? What’s wrong?” Alice asked him while trying to comfort him. However, Harry snapped at that point and crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace. As he did, the entire house began shaking uncontrollably as Harry glared at the crumpled letter and ignited it with his mind. Everybody looked at what just happened and gasped loudly, shocked that somehow Harry managed to tap into another element without using a wand. The flame destroyed the letter completely and began to quickly grow out of control, until Lily herself managed to snap her son out of his rage.  
“Harry! Control yourself!” Lily shouted at him. Harry finally realized what he was doing and took a very deep breath to calm himself down. As he did, the house stopped shaking and the fire in the fireplace stopped growing. After Harry relaxed, Augusta extinguished the fire with her wand and looked directly at him. Lily placed her ghostly hand on her son and solemnly smiled at him. “Harry, what’s wrong?”  
“Dumbledore wants me to go back to the Dursleys right away.” Harry told everybody, but directed his gaze to his mother. “He said that I’m risking both Neville and myself by staying here, so I need to go back to them and stay there until I go to Hogwarts.”  
“What? That’s crazy!” Alice practically shouted as she stood and looked at her mother-in-law. “Mother, I thought we took care of this! You told the Minister himself that Harry should stay with us permanently after he starts Hogwarts.”  
“That I did, Alice.” Augusta responded, crossing her arms. “Professor Dumbledore must have convinced Fudge that it’s safer for Harry to be in the muggle world other than stay with us. Which is complete nonsense! Those muggle hypocrites have no business having custody of Harry. I swear, Fudge has not heard the last from me on this matter!”  
As soon as she said that, a knock on the door surprised everyone. After Alice opened the door, two Aurors entered and informed everyone that they had orders to escort Harry back to Privet Drive immediately. Harry knew that he had no choice but to gather his things and to go with them, but before he left, he embraced each Longbottom before leaving with them. He did hear Alice say one last thing before exiting Longbottom Manor.  
“We’ll fight this, Harry, I promise. Even if I take it up with Dumbledore himself!”  
All of that happened last week, before Vernon and Marge decided to convince Harry to help them with their cause, in their own demented way. The day Harry returned home, both of them were waiting in the living room, with twisted smiles on both of their faces. Vernon holding his leather belt, Marge carrying a branding iron. Strangely enough, Petunia and Dudley weren’t home, so it was just the three of them, well four counting Lily. The Aurors just left Harry out in front not bothering to check inside, which Lily found to be incredibly suspicious. Seeing Vernon and Marge creeping closer to her son, Lily started to become terrified about what could happen.  
“Welcome home, Mudblood!” Marge said to Harry, her smile taunting him to do something. “Want to start another earthquake, Mudblood?”  
“My name is Harry Potter!” Harry shouted at her. “Call me Mudblood again, and I’ll make you regret it, you Supremacist bitch!”  
Lily gasped in shock at hearing her own son curse for the first time, as she didn’t even suspect he even heard such profanity before, even from the Dursleys. It was clear to her that while Harry was allowed to be child with the Longbottoms, he was literally treated like an abused slave with the Dursleys, and Harry had finally decided enough was enough. However, Lily wanted Harry to control himself, as there was something about Vernon and Marge that told her that they weren’t afraid of what Harry was capable of.  
“Watch your language, Mudblood!” Vernon snapped at him, but kept his sick, twisted smile. “You have no right to say that to my sister, boy! I suggest that you apologize right now to her, Mudblood!”  
“That’s not necessary, Vernon.” Marge said to her brother still staring intently at Harry. “After all, this worthless boy will finally have a purpose for us. You, Mudblood, will help us rid the world of your kind, once and for all!”  
“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, his curiosity slightly pique at what she just said. “Why do you think that I am going to help you destroy the wizarding world?”  
“Do you see that branding iron in my sister’s hands, boy?” Vernon nearly laughed as he grabbed Harry by his arm. “Do you remember that compass and that tambourine that we used on your dead mother? Well, this item is specifically made for you and others like you, Mudblood. This is an enchanted item that we use to track your kind. Of course, we haven’t been able to use it before, so you will be the first.”  
Harry stared intently at the branding iron as Vernon lifted Harry’s shirt up to his chest as Marge positioned the branding iron, which had the symbol of the Human Supremacists on it, against Harry’s waist. However, Marge soon felt a strong pull on the branding iron as Lily angrily grabbed the iron and pulled it away from her son. Vernon realized that Marge was fighting to get the branding iron back, but he couldn’t see where Lily was, nor was he prepared to do anything to help. Releasing Harry, Vernon went to his sister and helped her with the branding iron.  
“Run Harry!” Lily screamed as she fought both Vernon and Marge. “I won’t be far behind you! Go to Mr. Flamel or Mrs. Figg! They’ll help you!”  
Nodding, Harry bolted out of the Dursley home and went straight for Thaddeus’ home. As promised, Lily had followed, giving Harry enough time to hide in Thaddeus’ living room. Thaddeus protected Harry from them, daring them to actually try something out in the open. Afterwards, Thaddeus gave Harry permission to stay there until his birthday, when this Hagrid was supposed to pick him up.  
On the day of Harry’s birthday, Thaddeus escorted him back across the street to the Dursley home. During the time Harry was with Thaddeus, Harry didn’t speak much. Lily asked Thaddeus what she could do, but Thaddeus didn’t have an answer for Harry’s attitude. Harry was completely angry at the Dursleys, as well as the people who put him in their care, Dumbledore being the main focus of his hate for the past year. Lily tried assuring her son that Dumbledore had reasons for doing what he was doing, but she was seriously doubting that herself. After all, she did remember telling Dumbledore that should the worst ever happen, Harry was not to be given to her sister and her husband. When Harry entered that very morning, Vernon was sitting down in the kitchen next to Marge and Dudley while Petunia was serving them breakfast. One look at Harry told Vernon that Harry wasn’t staying long, as Harry sat down on the couch quietly while Thaddeus stood in the living room waiting as well.  
“I demand that you leave my house at once, sir!” Vernon almost yelled as he stood and faced Thaddeus. “If you don’t, I’ll have you arrested for trespassing.”  
Thaddeus was about to answer, but the clock chime and a very loud knock at the front door stopped him. Harry stood and looked at the door as the house slightly shook from the knocking. After the third knock, the entire front door became unhinged as it fell down with a loud thud. Harry stared wide-eyed, as did everyone except Lily, as a near fourteen foot, hairy black haired large man entered through the open front entrance. His eyes somberly scanned the entire living room and dining room before giving a week smile.  
“Sorry ‘bout that.” He said to all and lifted the front door and placed it against the opening. He then turned to Harry and walked closer to him and Thaddeus. “Blimey, I ‘aven’t seen you since you ‘ere a baby Harry, but you’re a bit ‘ore along than I ‘ould ‘ave ‘pected. The Longbottoms influence I believe.”  
“Harry, this is Hagrid.” Lily chuckled at seeing a familiar face. “He’s the groundskeeper and gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He’s a very good friend who works for Dumbledore, and he’s someone that would gladly give his own life to protect others. I trust him, Harry, you should too.”  
Harry nodded and smiled as he offered his hand to the large man. “Hello, you must be Hagrid.” He said to him as Hagrid shook Harry’s hand. “I was told to expect you as you’re supposed to take me to get my school supplies. Is that right?”  
“Right you are, Harry.” Hagrid replied with a smile, releasing his hand. “Well, we ‘est be off. We ‘ave a long trip, and lots to buy.”  
Hagrid chuckled as he turned to leave. Thaddeus smiled and wished Harry luck as Harry followed Hagrid out as Hagrid threw the front door back down on the ground and walked over it. Harry and Lily followed him outside, leaving the door where it was with a loud laugh from Harry as Thaddeus watched them leave. Harry stopped laughing though as he saw how Hagrid was travelling: a beat-up motorcycle with a large side-car hooked on to the side. Uncertain, Harry cautiously entered the side-car as Hagrid started the motorcycle up. A moment later, Hagrid and Harry sped away as the motorcycle made loud noises moving across the streets of Surrey.  
After they left his field of vision, Thaddeus turned to Vernon and pulled out his wand. “Now, you should know that I am forbidden from harming you in any way, shape, or form.” Thaddeus told him, pointing his wand at the broken door. Waving his wand, he fixed the door quickly before turning it upon Vernon. “However, if you harm Harry any further, or try to tag him with that branding iron again, then I don’t care what they do to me, because what I will do to you and your sister, well let’s just say that’ll be worth it.”  
Thaddeus left the Dursley home after that with every single member left speechless.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6: The Stone of Flamel Part 2: Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 6  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 2  
(Diagon Alley & The Hogwarts Express)  
July 31, 1991-The Leaky Cauldron, London

Harry gasped loudly after Hagrid slowed the bike to a stop just outside of an old building with a beat-up sign that read ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. The ride from Surrey took them just under an hour, as Hagrid seemed to glide through traffic like there wasn’t any. As wild the ride was, Harry was smiling after, as he actually found the ride to be fun. However, while Harry enjoyed the ride, Lily did not, as she watched Hagrid drive crazily around to get to London. Even though she trusted Hagrid, him driving that bike like that with Harry on board was not something she enjoyed. As Hagrid shut off the motorcycle, Lily clearly gave a look to Harry that told him that he had to tell Hagrid not to go so fast next time. Harry, however, wasn’t paying attention to his mother as he got out of the side-car and jumped onto the sidewalk. He was still smiling as Hagrid got off of the motorcycle and stood in front of the eleven-year-old.  
“Well, I’m glad you ‘njoyed that, Harry.” Hagrid told him, returning his smile. “Of course, I was safer the las’ time you were on it. You ‘ere just a baby when you ‘ere las on it. It was just ‘fter your parents died.”  
“Hang on, you brought me to the Dursleys.” Harry frowned instantly after hearing this. “I thought Dumbledore was the one who did it.”  
“Aye, I’m ‘fraid that’s true Harry.” Hagrid nodded, removing his smile as well. “You see, Professor Dumbledore sent me to pick you up after your parents died and take you to your aunt’s home. He was there waiting for me when I arrived there, along with Professor McGonagall, and he personally placed you at the Dursley’s doorstep. I know that after dealing with your muggle family, you might not ‘prove of Professor Dumbledore’s actions during that time, but I assure you, he knows what he’s doing.”  
Harry looked away from Hagrid for a moment, processing the small amount of information he had just received. Once he acknowledged that Hagrid mentioned Professor McGonagall, he looked back up at the giant-sized man and asked: “Who’s Professor McGonagall? I know that she’s the Deputy Headmistress, as she sent mine and Neville’s letters, but why was she the one who sent it and not Dumbledore himself?”  
“Well, she’s one of the best teachers at Hogwarts.” Hagrid almost beamed proudly at answering Harry about McGonagall. “She’s also the head of Gryffindor, one of the four houses you might be sorted into this year. As for why Dumbledore not sending your letters, it’s procedure for the Deputy Headmaster to send them, I’m not sure why.”  
Harry nodded his understanding as he looked at the old building that they were about to enter. “Is this where I’m going to get my school supplies?” he asked uncertainly.  
“Goodness, no.” Hagrid responded, chuckling a bit. “This here is the Leaky Cauldron, an inn for wizards and witches alike. It’s also where we need to go to get to the place where we get your supplies.”  
With that, Hagrid opened the door and gestured Harry on through. When Harry entered the inn, his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit area and looked around the semi-crowded room. Hagrid closed the door behind him and took a few steps forward, bringing everyone’s attention for a moment before they returned to their own interests. The innkeeper, however, smiled and nodded to Hagrid saying: “Ah, Hagrid. The usual, I presume.”  
“No thanks, Tom.” Hagrid replied, raising his hand in greeting. “Not today, I’m afraid. I’m on Hogwarts business, helping young Harry getting his school supplies.”  
The entire place became instantly quiet as all eyes turned upon young Harry. Tom, the innkeeper, almost gasped out loud saying: “Bless my soul; it’s Harry Potter!”  
Harry looked at everyone wide-eyed as everybody in the Leaky Cauldron got up from where they were sitting and one-by-one all took turns at shaking Harry’s hand. Harry was both shocked and amazed at how warmly everyone was acting towards him. He knew that he was famous, but the realization finally hit him about how famous he was to these people, especially when a woman named Doris Crockford kept taking turns at shaking his hand. Hagrid pushed Harry through the crowd as everyone kept trying to shake his hand. Hagrid stopped Harry when he saw a tall, thin and slightly pale man wearing a turban step up to them. Lily saw the man and was about to identify him to Harry, but the man spoke first.  
“Ha-arry Potter! I ca-can’t tell you how pl-please I am to m-meet you.” He said with a smile even though stuttering every other word. Lily recognized the man as Quirinus Quirrell, a man she knew of from his known obsession with the Dark Lords. However, she knew that he wasn’t interested in becoming one, at least not when she was alive.  
“Hello, Professor. I almost didn’t see you there.” Hagrid smiled at the man. Then, he turned to Harry. “Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He’ll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.”  
“Oh, hello there.” Harry said to the Professor and offered his hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you.”  
“F-fearfully f-fascinating subject.” Quirrell responded, still smiling but avoided shaking Harry’s hand. “N-not that y-you need it, hey P-Potter.”  
“Well, must be goin’ now.” Hagrid chuckled to all as he turned Harry towards the back of the inn. “Lots to buy.”  
Both Harry and Hagrid left the pub through the back exit with Lily following slowly behind them. Before exiting, Lily gave one last look at Quirrell and thought to herself that something was definitely off about him. She wasn’t sure what, but she felt that she shouldn’t trust him.  
Harry followed Hagrid outside and into a small area where a small brick wall stood and there was just enough room for the two of them. Hagrid pulled out an umbrella from his large brown coat and muttered something Harry could just barely make out. Afterwards, Hagrid tapped several sections of the brick wall five times and Harry watched in amazement as the wall shook and began to split open revealing a large open area where shops were lined up on either side as far as Harry could see. Lily saw the look on her son’s face and silently chuckled.  
“Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley.” Hagrid smiled broadly as they stood there for a moment. Harry looked on in amazement as they slowly made their way forward, only stopping after hearing somebody call his name.  
“Harry!” Neville screamed as he ran straight towards them. However, Augusta grabbed him by his collar and stopped him halfway as Harry and Hagrid made their way to them. When they reached the Longbottoms, Harry smiled and hugged each Longbottom, saving his godmother for last. Even though it was less than a few days since they last saw each other, Harry was glad to see them here. Neville stared at Hagrid after greeting Harry as both Alice and Augusta chuckled.  
“Neville, this is Rubeus Hagrid.” Alice told her son with a smile. “You’ll both be seeing him at Hogwarts.”  
“’ello Neville.” Hagrid said with a wide smile. Neville slowly returned his smile after a moment. Afterwards, they shook hands before Hagrid turned his attention to both Alice and Augusta Longbottom. “Didn’t ‘xpect to see ‘ou ‘ere, Lady and Mrs. Longbottom. I thought ‘ou three ‘ould do ‘our shopping a bit ‘ater.”  
“We decide when to do our shopping for Neville, Hagrid.” Augusta said to him sternly, her smile on her face diminishing somewhat. “We only just arrived here a moment ago ourselves via Floo. We’re on our way to Gringotts if you haven’t been there yet.”  
“Gringotts?” Harry inquired.  
“Why it’s the Wizard Bank!” Hagrid answered, gesturing to the large, white building at the end of the street that they were on. “No safer place there is, ‘xcept Hogwarts, of course.”  
“It’s where every wizarding family does their banking, especially yours Harry.” Alice continued as they all began walking towards Gringotts. “Both of our families have multiple vaults inside their walls. More than any other wizard family, in fact.”  
Harry frowned slightly as he looked back at his mother, who smiled and nodded at him while following them behind. “It’s a long story, son.” Lily told him. “Let’s just say that your father’s family was very wealthy and have several vaults full of riches inside. We, your father and I, even set up a trust vault for you for school.”  
Harry nodded as they made their way to Gringotts with a slight look of surprise. He knew that he was famous for defeating Voldemort, but his knowledge about his family has been limited with the exception of what he learned from the Longbottoms. Harry stayed silent for the rest of the way until all of them enter through the double doors of Gringotts.  
An audible gasp from Harry echoed through the large room as he saw goblins all around sitting behind large desks on either side of them as they walked straight forward to the tallest desk with a very wrinkly goblin writing something down in a large book. Alice turned back to her godson and explained: “They’re goblins, Harry. They handle most of all wizard banking for us. They’re very dependable and trustworthy with every witch’s and wizard’s valuables, but they’re not exactly friendly. Stay close to Hagrid and follow us. Watch what Neville says to the main goblin, and after we leave, follow suit, understand?”  
“Yes, Godmum.” Harry answered as he did what Alice said. Neville made his way up to the old goblin with his mother and grandmother next to him. Hagrid stopped a few feet behind them with Harry standing next to him, indicating to everyone there that they were two separate parties. Lily stood silently watching the events play forth, remembering her first time within these walls. They stood there for several moments, almost a full minute, before Neville finally spoke to the goblin.  
“I, Neville Longbottom, heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, wish to make a withdrawal from my trust vault.” He said to the goblin formally, although Harry barely heard him as Neville spoke with a low tone, almost a whisper.  
The goblin stopped writing and leaned over the desk, looking straight at Neville. “Does Mr. Neville Longbottom have his key?” The goblin frowned a little and asked.  
“Yes, sir.” Neville squeaked a little as he pulled a thin, gold string from around his neck and revealed his key from underneath his shirt. After showing his key to the head goblin, the goblin nodded with a slight smile and motioned for another goblin to attend to them. All three Longbottoms followed that goblin to the side exit as Harry and Hagrid made their way up to the head goblin.  
“Wait a minute.” Harry said as he looked up at Hagrid. “I don’t have my key.”  
“I have it, Harry.” Hagrid answered. “Dumbledore gave it to me for safe keeping. You’ll get it after we visit your trust vault. Just remember, say it exactly how Neville said it, except you are the heir apparent to House Potter, which is also Most Ancient and Noble. Understand?”  
“Yes, but why can’t you give me my key now?” Harry asked.  
“Well, because I have business with the head goblin as well.” The half-giant replied. “Dumbledore sent me on an important mission. I’m here to pick up something from one of the vaults, something very secret. I afraid I can’t tell you what, Harry, just that I’m supposed to watch over you today as well as pick up this item. Please don’t ask me further.”  
Harry nodded, although his curiosity was now piqued. However, Harry stepped up to the desk of the head goblin and said more firmly than Neville: “I, Harry Potter, heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, wish to make a withdrawal from my trust vault.”  
“And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?” The head goblin leaned over his desk again and looked at Harry and asked.  
“Wait a minute, I have it here somewhere.” Hagrid said as he searched his coat pockets. Finally, after a long moment, he pulled a small gold key from his upper coat pocket. “Ah, there’s the little devil.” He placed it on top of the desk before pulling out a small, thick bound letter from his shirt pocket. “There’s something else as well.” He said, handing the letter to the goblin. The goblin took it and looked at it while Hagrid continued. “Professor Dumbledore me this. It’s about you-know-what in vault you-know-which.”  
“Very well.” The head goblin responded, keeping the same frown. He then signaled another goblin to them. “This is Griphook. Please follow him to the antechamber as he will be taking you both to your desired vaults.”  
Harry nodded his understanding as he and Hagrid followed Griphook into the caverns the lied underneath Gringotts, with Hagrid muttering something about the ride going there.  
As soon as they all got on the trolley-car and Griphook started driving it, Harry immediately understood Hagrid’s disdain for the ride. While he knew and enjoyed how fast Hagrid drove the bike, this ride was a literal roller coaster with no support to stay on. In fact, the only way Harry felt that he could stay on was to hold onto Hagrid, who was groaning the entire time until they finally stopped at Harry’s trust vault. After a moment of getting their bearings, both Harry and Hagrid got off and Griphook opened Harry’s vault. Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how full the vault was inside with golden and silver coins. Hagrid smiled down at Harry as the young wizard gasped loudly at seeing the amount of money he actually had.  
“Didn’t you think you parents leave you with nothin’, did you?” Hagrid asked with a chuckle. Harry didn’t respond though, he just stared at the money before looking behind himself to where his mother was silently watching with a smile. Griphook handed Harry two coin pouches after Harry regained his composer and Harry quickly filled them up as quick as he could. Afterwards, they got back on the trolley-car and headed to their next destination.  
“Vault 713.” Griphook said to them as they pulled to a stop again with another loud groan from Hagrid. Griphook got off of the cart literally unfazed by the ride and stood in front of a very large metal door. It was similar to Harry’s vault with the exception of there was no keyhole to unlock the door. However, Griphook simply raised his finger up the air and slowly lowered it toward the door, and as he did, the door slowly unlocked itself, revealing an empty vault save for one small item. It was a small greyish pouch that held something inside of it. Harry had no idea what it was, neither did Lily, but something made Lily suspect that Dumbledore wanted Harry to see Hagrid take this item from this vault. As Hagrid took the item from the vault, Harry looked at it with curiosity that made Lily wonder herself what was inside that pouch.  
“Best not reveal this to anyone, Harry.” Hagrid told him as he placed the item inside of his shirt pocket. Harry slowly nodded and they got back on to the cart to go back up to the building.  
After they got back up to the main lobby, Harry saw Augusta Longbottom waiting by the front doors alone. Hagrid gestured Harry forward when a goblin approached them. “Mr. Harry Potter, your presence is requested by our head. If you would accompany me please.”  
“Why?” Harry asked him.  
“I’m afraid that as both you and Mr. Neville Longbottom have declared yourselves to be future heads of your houses,” The goblin responded. “There is a procedure we need to have to both of you to do to verify your claim.”  
“Why didn’t you do this before Neville and I went to our vaults?” Harry asked the goblin sternly.  
“Because both Mr. Longbottom’s and your trust vaults belong to each one of you respectively.” The goblin explained. “However, being that there are many vaults listed in both Potter’s as well as Longbottom’s Houses, for us to grant you both access into them, we need to verify that you two are future lords and heir to your Houses.”  
“Best do what he wants, Harry.” Hagrid told him. “I’ll be waiting for you by the front entrance with Lady Augusta.”  
Harry followed the goblin into a separate room where both Alice and Neville were waiting. Neville was holding one of his fingers with his other hand as an elderly, thin goblin was looking at a piece of parchment very closely. Harry walked up to his god-brother as the goblin who escorted Harry closed the door behind them. As the door clicked shut, the older goblin looked up from the parchment and acknowledged Harry’s presence.  
“Ah, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you, sir.” The goblin said to him. “I am Balrog, the president of this Gringotts. I’m also in charge of investigating claims made as Head of Houses, such as the ones that you and Mr. Longbottom have made. Speaking of your claim, Mr. Longbottom, I have verified that your claim as Heir Apparent of House Longbottom is indeed true. Upon your thirteenth birthday, you will be ‘Lord Neville Longbottom’ and will have all the rights and privileges that your name entitles you. You will also have access to all vaults in the Longbottom name, as well as partial ownership of all Longbottom buildings and seats on the Wizengamont. I would like to add that your blood has also verified that you are a descendent of the House of Peverell. Unfortunately, we cannot name you as Lord of a dead house. However, you will have access to the Peverell vaults after you claim your lordship. Is that acceptable, Mr. Longbottom?”  
After looking up at his mother, Neville answered. “Yes, sir.”  
“Excellent. Now, Mr. Potter, if you would be kind enough to step forward and present your finger.” Balrog said. As Harry did so, Balrog pulled out another piece of parchment and placed it upon the table in front of him. When Harry placed his hand over the parchment, Balrog took his quill and with its point, pierced the finger of Harry’s raised hand. Harry winced in pain, but made no sound as several drops of blood hit the middle of the parchment. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may step back now.”  
Harry grabbed his bleeding finger as he turned and made his way over to Alice and Neville. Alice pulled her wand out from her side pocket and waved it over Harry’s bleeding finger. In an instant, Harry’s finger stopped bleeding and the slight pain that accompanied it died out. Harry nodded his thanks to her and turned his attention to Balrog as the goblin examined the parchment that Harry’s blood had dropped onto.  
“Interesting.” Balrog said after a while. He then looked up from the parchment at both Harry and Neville. “The odds that both of you are descendants to the Peverell line are astronomical. Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I’m happy to inform you that you are Heir Apparent to the House of Potter. You also have rights under the House of Black and Peverell as well. On your thirteenth birthday, you will be ‘Lord Harry Potter’ and will have all the rights and privileges that name entitles you. You will also have access to all the vaults in the Potter name as well as rights to enter the Black vaults and Peverell vaults. You will have partial control over your seats in the Wizengamont and have complete ownership over all buildings and properties in your family name. Is that acceptable, Mr. Potter?”  
“Of course, but why is it so odd that Neville and I are descendants to Peverell?” Harry inquired, looking at everyone in the room, his mother included. “Who are the Peverells?”  
“Why the Peverells are one of the original wizarding families, descending from Merlin himself.” Balrog told him. “The most famous of them are the three brothers Ignotus, Cadmus, and Antioch; the owners of what is known as the Deathly Hallows. However, the family slowly died out several generations after and any descendants were believed to have been extinguished. It is quite remarkable to find living magical descendants after so long.”  
“Weren’t both of our fathers descendants?” Neville asked.  
“Yes. However, they both turned down their lordships after they both married, and when they did so, they also declined their rights as Peverell descendants.” Balrog answered him. “Now, I’m afraid that I have other business to attend to, so unless you both have other needs, I have to ask you to leave at this time.”  
At that point, the door opened and the goblin who escorted Harry gestured for the three of them to follow them out. As they did so, Harry and Neville looked at each other and knew that they both had questions involving the Peverells. They soon joined Augusta and Hagrid at the entrance and they all made their way out of the bank.  
The rest of the day was spent doing their shopping for the school supplies. Hagrid was with them the entire time, much to Augusta’s displeasure, who told the large man repeatedly that he was no longer needed to protect Harry there. Hagrid nicely retorted that he was under Dumbledore’s orders to escort Harry the entire time and return him back to the care of the Dursleys. Augusta muttered something that Hagrid nor Alice understood, but Harry and Neville did as they giggled at hearing what she called Dumbledore. After a while, Harry and Neville arrived at their last stop; Ollivander’s. Hagrid departed for a moment telling them that he had one last stop to make, and for Harry to go on ahead.  
“Ah, I’ve been wondering when I’d be seeing you two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom.” A tall, thin man emerged from the back almost as soon as Harry and Neville entered the store. Without introducing himself, he shuffled through his shelves and picked out two thin black boxes from opposite shelves. He then brought them to the young wizards and opened each box revealing two different distinct wands. “Let’s see. Oak, and dragon heartstring, twelve inches for you Mr. Potter. Walnut, and unicorn hair, thirteen inches for you Mr. Longbottom.”  
Harry and Neville grabbed their respective wands and held them for a moment before Ollivander snatched them away from them. “No, no, definitely not those.” He said more to himself than to the wizards before him. An hour later, his counter was littered with wands of different colors and sizes. Finally, Ollivander pulled a wand from the far back of the store and walked over to Harry. “Perhaps this for you, Mr. Potter. Holly, and phoenix feather, eleven inches.”  
Harry held the wand for a moment, but all he got was Mr. Ollivander frowning at him. Ollivander took it from Harry’s grasp and examined the wand. “Hmm, I was sure that this wand would choose you.”  
“Can I try it?” Neville asked.  
“Of course. I don’t see why not at this point.” The elderly man replied, handing the wand to Neville. In that instant, Neville raised the wand above his head and red and gold sparks emerged from the tip. “Very, very curious. For both of you, this is very curious.”  
“I’m sorry, but why?” Harry asked.  
“Because the phoenix who gave his tail feather for that wand gave one other feather, Mr. Potter.” Ollivander explained. “The wand that has that feather as its core was the very one that gave you that scar.”  
Harry almost winced at the fact that Neville holding a wand that was twins with the wand that belonged to Voldemort. Neville looked at the wand wide-eyed at the exact wand and shuddered a bit. Ollivander went back searching behind his counter and pulled out one last wand for Harry to try.  
“I actually hope that this won’t work.” He said as he handed the wand to Harry. “Elm, and phoenix feather as well, twelves inches.”  
Harry took the wand from him and he felt red hot immediately as he literally began glowing in front of Neville and Ollivander. Harry, however, didn’t feel any pain as he raised the wand above his head and white sparks shot out of it.  
“Dear me, it looks like this wand has chosen you, Mr. Potter.” He told Harry. “I do suggest you be careful with that wand. Its previous owner was a very dark being indeed.”  
“And who was that person?” Harry asked, trembling a bit.  
“Why Morgana Le Fey, of course.”

**********************************************************  
September 1, 1991- King’s Cross Station

Harry was pushing his cart carrying all off his luggage between the two platforms following the Longbottoms to where they needed to go. On top of his cart, locked in his cage was a snow-white owl Hagrid had gotten him for his birthday when he left Ollivander’s that very day. Harry had studied about owls a little before thanks in part to his god-mother, so he named the owl Hedwig after reading a little about the history of magic. Just below Hedwig’s cage was Harry’s trunk with all of his school clothes, books, quills and ink, notebooks, parchments, as well as other magical supplies he needed. Harry was somewhat surprised that his trunk could fit everything that he bought inside of it, until Lily explained that these trunks were magically enchanted to store vast amounts of anything.  
Lily walked right behind Harry with a slight smile on her face. She was very happy that Harry was finally going to Hogwarts, and she was glad that he would be away from the Dursleys for the entire school term. However, the last month Harry had spent with them wasn’t pleasant for either of them. Although Harry had smartened up and hid in places where Vernon or Dudley couldn’t find him, when they did though, Vernon did whatever he could to try to get Hogwarts location from Harry. He even tried to use the branding iron a couple of times, but when Harry saw it, he took off for Thaddeus’ house across the street to hide. Lily had to calm Thaddeus down afterwards after he heard about the branding iron again as he nearly bolted to the Dursley home to have it out with Vernon. Thankfully, the rest of the month went by without much more incident.  
“Ah, here we are.” Augusta said as she approached a stone pillar directly in between platforms nine and ten. “Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Neville, you first.”  
Neville shook a bit as he started running strait for the pillar, pushing his cart with all his might. Within an instant, Neville disappeared into the pillar and with a nod to Alice, Augusta followed him there. Alice placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and leaned closer to him.  
“Take a deep breath, Harry.” She told him. “When you’re ready, run straight for the pillar. I’ll be right with you.”  
Doing what his god-mother suggested, Harry started running straight towards the pillar pushing his cart in front of him. Alice was right behind him, keeping her hand on Harry’s shoulder as he pushed straight through the pillar and arrived on the other side. When Harry slowed his cart down, he gasped at the sights all around him. Neville was right in front of him looking around with the same look of amazement. Both Alice and Lily smiled at their sons’ wonderment of the magical world. Augusta even smiled as she saw the look on the two boys faces. Harry’s eyes looked all around the platform, seeing all sorts of magical items until he finally saw the train that would take him to Hogwarts: the Hogwarts Express.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7: The Stone of Flamel Part 3: Hogwarts Express & the Sorting

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 7  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 3  
(Hogwarts Express & The Sorting)  
September 1, 1991-Hogwarts Express

Lily followed Harry and Neville as they entered the first empty compartment they found and sat down next to each other, with Neville getting the window spot. Soon after, they were joined by Neville’s friend Dean Thomas and a small, bushy haired girl who had her head nearly buried in a thick bound book titled Hogwarts: A History. Harry watched as Neville and Dean waved their goodbyes to their families as the train whistle sounded and it slowly began to move. Lily placed her hand on her son’s shoulder as a tear slid down his face. She understood how Harry felt at that moment, even though Alice and Augusta were there to see him and Neville off, Harry missed his family. Lily felt saddened herself as she desperately wanted to stand next to James and watching her son board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. However, she couldn’t deny the fact that she was able to travel with him and this made her smile. As the train pulled away from the station and began steadily moving, Harry looked up at his mother and sighed.  
“What’s the matter, Harry?” Lily asked him as another tear slid down Harry’s face.  
“Nothing. I just miss Dad.” Harry answered, sighing again as he turned towards to view outside. “What’s Hogwarts like?”  
“The best way for me to describe Hogwarts is magical.” Lily replied. “It’s the best place to learn magic and everything involving the magical world. The seven years that I was there was simply amazing. In fact, I was considering becoming a teacher there before, well, I died.”  
Harry looked back up at Lily and slowly began to smile. Dean looked at Harry strangely during their conversation, even though both Neville and Harry explained to him that Lily’s spirit was bonded to Harry and Harry was able to see and talk with her. The bushy haired girl was still reading her book, not bothering to pay attention to what was going on around her. Neville was watching the view of the countryside pass by through the compartment’s window for a while before chatting with Dean talking with each other about what they expected once they got to Hogwarts. Harry looked at the bushy-haired girl for a moment and was about to introduce himself, but right at that moment, the compartment door jerked opened as a red-haired, freckled boy entered and looked right at Harry and smiled widely.  
“So, it’s true!” He said enthusiastically, nearly shouting at him. “You’re Harry Potter! Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.”  
Ron offered his hand to Harry quickly, to which Harry slowly reached out to shake it. Ron nearly shook Harry’s arm off with his handshake, which got a laugh from both Neville and Dean. After Ron released Harry’s hand, he approached Neville and Dean, offering his hand to both of them in turn. Neville, smiling at Ron, shook his hand mildly.  
“Neville Longbottom.” He said to Ron while shaking his hand.  
“Ah, my dad knew your dad.” Ron said, still smiling. “He worked with your dad in the Ministry. Not in the same department, of course, with your dad being an Auror after all, but my dad said they were good friends before he died. Still, sorry about that.”  
“It’s alright.” Neville responded, releasing Ron’s hand. Ron then turned to Dean and began shaking the dark-skinned boy’s hand.  
“Dean Thomas.” Dean introduced himself to Ron. “Pleased to meet you.”  
“Pleased to meet you too.” Ron said. “I know most of the wizarding families around here. Are you muggleborn?”  
“Yes, I am.” Dean responded, releasing Ron’s hand almost abruptly. “That’s not a problem, is it?”  
“Are you kidding? My family loves muggles!” Ron almost proudly exclaimed. “My dad works in the Muggle Artifacts office, investigating misuse of any item from the muggle world being used in ours. My dad thinks muggles are quite fascinating really. Although he does get annoying sometimes he can’t stop talking about them.”  
Lily chuckled at hearing Ron go on about his dad’s love of muggles. So much in fact, that she barely noticed the bushy-haired girl finally pop her head out of her book and say: “I’m muggleborn too.”  
At the sound of the girl’s voice, all four boys immediately turned to her and stared at her as she looked at Ron. She didn’t even flinch at their shocked expressions as she put her book down beside her and introduced herself. “I’m Hermione Granger. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier, but I was fascinated by this book.” She told them, indicating the book she had just put down. She then looked back at Ron and said: “You’ve got dirt on your nose, do you know?”  
“So, the rumors are true.” A thin, blonde haired boy spoke, standing at their compartment’s door surrounded by two brunette boys. “Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts.”  
Harry frowned immediately as he looked at the boy who rudely interjected himself into their conversation. Lily herself frowned at this boy’s familiar attitude as something about him reminded her of someone she didn’t like.  
“This is Crabbe and Goyle,” The boy arrogantly introduced his two friends behind him as he took a step forward into the compartment. “And I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”  
Both Ron and Neville chuckled a bit at hearing Draco’s name, but Lily actually sneered at the fact that the boy was a Malfoy. As Draco snapped his head at Ron and Neville, Lily sneered at hearing that Draco was Lucius’ son. She remembered back when she was Harry’s age that it was Lucius who kept her and Severus apart during their time at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, she believed that Lucius was the main reason she saw Severus in a darker light after their friendship ended.  
“You two think my name’s funny, do you?” Draco snapped at the both of them. “I’ve no need to ask for yours, as I overheard you talking. You, Weasley, are traitors to our kind, associating with them!” Indicating Hermione and Dean. “And you’re just as bad, Longbottom. To think that your father was a semi-famous Auror.” At that, Neville and Dean stood up to face Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle enter the small compartment. Without taking his eyes off of the three standing boys, Draco said to Harry. “You’ll soon learn that some wizarding families are better, than others, Potter. You don’t want to make friends with the wrong sort, especially with Mudbloods.”  
At that, Harry jumped up and faced Malfoy, as Hermione followed suit right after, and glared at the blonde-haired boy. Lily almost knew that Harry was about to lose control of his powers at that point, however, something she did not expect to happen occurred as both Crabbe’s and Goyle’s underwear was yanked up from behind them by an unseen force. As they yelled out in pain, Draco turned around just as his underwear was pulled up from his pants. Draco screamed like a little girl as two red-headed boys step forward into view just behind Malfoy’s goons smiling widely.  
“Hate to but in on you first-years,” One boy said.  
“But we couldn’t help ourselves.” The other boy said.  
“Especially with three greased-up gits.” The first one finished.  
“Fred, George, I wish you two would stop talking like that.” Ron said to them. “Annoying you two are at times.”  
The rest of them chuckled at seeing the discomfort on Draco’s and his two goons’ faces. Lily however just smiled a little as there was something particularly familiar was about that situation. As Fred and George, who Harry assumed were Ron’s brothers, released their wedge spell on the three boys, Draco and his two goons ran out of the compartment with Draco shouting to them before he left. “My father will hear about this!”  
As soon as they left, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Fred, and George all laughed loudly at Malfoy’s discomfort. Lily chuckled silently as Hermione just smiled and went back to reading her book. After a while, Ron introduced his two older brothers and Fred and George told Harry that his father was one of their personal heroes. After hearing that, Lily finally realized where she saw that spell; it was from James. He used it on Severus several times during their time at Hogwarts. The fact alone that the Weasley twins declared that James was their hero, and the fact that they knew that spell, made Lily wonder if Fred and George were Marauders.  
After a while, all three Weasley children left as Hermione mentioned that it was time to change into their robes. Harry, Neville, and Dean left the compartment and closed the door behind them as they allowed Hermione to change first. Lily stay against the other side of the door making sure that her son didn’t peek. She couldn’t do anything if Neville or Dean peeked, but even though she trusted them, she knew that boys were very curious with the opposite sex, especially at their age. Lily herself couldn’t help it but to look at Hermione as she changed and she couldn’t help but admire her tiny frame as she reminded Lily of herself at that age, minus that unruly hair. What Lily didn’t notice while she did this was Harry was peeking on Hermione through Lily’s transparent body.  
The three boys dressed afterwards and they waited the long ride in silent reflection until the sun had sat and night had come. The train slowed noisily as they approached Hogsmeade station as the boys started grabbing their bags and Hermione did the same. When the train finally stopped, the compartments quickly emptied as scores of children filed off the train and headed towards horseless carriages at the far end of the station. Harry and the rest of the first-year students got off of the train and walked towards the front of the station where Hagrid stood waving a large lantern.  
“First-years! This way! First-years!” Hagrid shouted to them as all the first-year students grouped up around him. As they did so, Lily couldn’t help but remanence about her first time seeing Hagrid as she got off the train all those years ago. Ron, Dean, and Hermione gave an audible gasp at seeing the large man for the first time, which Harry and Neville smiled at seeing their reactions to him.  
“Hi, Hagrid.” Harry said to the half-giant, as Neville gave the same greeting.  
“’ello Harry. ‘ello Neville.” Hagrid smiled at them as the other children waited. Hagrid then looked up at all of the first-years and nodded. “Right. This way to the boats! This way, come on!”

**********************************************************  
Hogwarts Castle

The doors to Hogwarts opened wide as Hagrid led them into the main hallway. Every single first-year looked around the large castle wide-eyed in amazement as they walked up the first flight of steps. Hagrid stopped and turned as he was about to motion the children up to the next flight of stairs that led to the Great Hall. However, he froze as stared at a ghost of a person he had not seen in ten years.  
“Lily Potter?” Hagrid said in a gasp, unbelieving his own eyes. “That can’t be you, can’t it?”  
At that point, all of the children, Harry included, turned around to see the ghostly form of Lily Potter standing at the entrance looking at everybody shocked.  
“You can all see me?” Lily asked everyone around her. When the children all slowly nodded, she tearfully smiled a bit. “How can this be? Up till now only Harry could see and talk to me.”  
“That’s a very excellent question, Mrs. Potter.” The voice of Minerva McGonagall spoke as the elderly witch walked down the flight of stairs that led to the Great Hall. “I have several myself; like how is it that you are back here in Hogwarts?”  
“It’s a long story, Professor.” Lily answered as she stepped forward next to Harry. “I don’t know all of the details yet, but I know that I’m bonded with Harry. Where he goes, I go.”  
“I see.” McGonagall replied, showing no emotion to seeing her former student’s ghost standing a few feet from her. “Well, this is something Professor Dumbledore will want to know about. However, for the time being, there is the Sorting that must commence.” She took a deep breath before turning her attention to the first-years. “Now, before you join your classmates, you must first be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your houses will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, however any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will when the House Cup. Any questions?”  
“Yes, Professor.” Harry spoke up, frowning intently ever since Dumbledore was mentioned. “What about individual rewards? Are there any for a student who earns the most points, or has the highest grades?”  
“Well, Mr. Potter, that is a very good question.” McGonagall smiled at him, and giving him a slight wink. Harry blinked, and looked around, wondering why she winked at him. “However, I’m afraid that besides ‘Special Awards to the School’ that only the Headmaster himself decides to give to whomever he deems worthy for whatever reason, there are no such prizes for individual accomplishments. We do select prefects based upon grades and triumphs, but that will not happen for you lot until your fifth year. Are there any other questions?”  
“Yes, Professor.” Ron spoke up enthusiastically. “Is it true that we get sorted by facing up against a troll?”  
Everybody laughed around Ron at that moment, with the exception of Harry, Neville, and Hermione, who all wondered how dense Ron actually was. McGonagall, however, raised her hand sternly silencing the laughter immediately.  
“You must be Ronald Weasley.” McGonagall said, frowning at the red-headed boy. “Trust me, your brothers Fred and George have given me plenty of trouble throughout their tenor here, so them telling you that lie is no surprise to me. We do not use a troll to sort you children into your houses. We simply place a magical hat on top of your head and it will decide which house you will be placed. Oh, if you are sorted into Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, will you please tell your brothers that I will be taking ten points each from them for their extremely bad joke.”  
Ron gave a very audible gulp as everyone, Harry included looked at Ron’s reaction to that piece of news. After McGonagall gave a stern look around for other questions, she motioned the first-years up the stairs to the doorway to the Great Hall. Before entering, McGonagall turned back to Lily for a moment and asked “Is it possible for you to wait outside these doors Lily? I simply do not wish to startle the teachers with your sudden reappearance. Our Potions Professor will definitely become distraught over seeing you again.”  
“Professor Slughorn’s still teaching?” Lily asked, bewildered. “I thought he would at least be retired by now?”  
“You are correct in that assumption, Lily.” McGonagall told her. “I am talking about your old friend Severus Snape. He has been our Potions Professor these last ten years. He is also the Head of Slytherin House too.”  
Lily gasped loudly at the thought of seeing her former best friend again after so long. The last time she saw him alive was just after they left Hogwarts, and they both ended their friendship by taking opposite sides in the last war. However, she believed that Severus changed after she saw him in Harry’s bedroom the night she died. Now, after ten years, Lily was going to see him again, and she really didn’t know what to feel. She was not surprised at finding out that he became Potions Professor and the Head of Slytherin, as Severus was in Slytherin when they went to school, and he was always better at potion making than she was. However, for some reason, Lily felt that Severus being at Hogwarts was due to Dumbledore’s planning, and she didn’t trust it.  
“I can wait by the doors until after the feast.” Lily answered her. “However, I expect to see Dumbledore immediately afterwards in his office. I have several things to discuss concerning my son’s safety.”  
“I understand.” McGonagall said to her before turning her attention back to the first-years. “Follow me, please.”  
The doors slowly opened to reveal a large hall stretching across several acres. McGonagall led the first-years across the hall as each one of them looked around the large room. To either side of them stood four long wooden tables with students of various ages sitting and watching the first-years approach the main table where the Headmaster and teachers sat. Harry, however, looked back at his mother as the doors slowly closed with a soft thud. Harry then looked forward toward the main table and locked his eyes onto the elderly man with a long white beard sitting at the center of the table. As he pretty much glared at the man he believed to be Dumbledore with hatred, he overheard Hermione saying something about the bewitched ceiling. This caused a groan from one of the first-year boys, although Harry was almost sure that it was Ron. However, his attention was turned back to McGonagall as she gathered them in front of the main table where an old, brown hat sat on top of a stool. As their attention was drawn now to the Sorting Hat, it wrinkles soon turned to a face and began to sing.

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So, try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So, put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!”

The entire student body erupted in loud cheers and applause for a full minute and a half before McGonagall raised her hand to silence them. As they students stopped applauding, McGonagall began to speak.  
“Now, before you get sorted, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” She said and turned to the standing elderly man with the long white beard. Harry glared at the man again as he began to speak.  
“Thank you, Minerva.” Dumbledore said to her as he glanced around the Great Hall. “Greetings to all, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, as promised, here are my few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”  
Every student laughed except for certain students over at the table to the far end on the left side. Harry himself didn’t laugh as he kept glaring at the man who was responsible for his childhood with the Dursleys. The laughter soon died down and Dumbledore continued.  
“Thank you. Now I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forrest is restricted to all students.” Dumbledore stated to them. “Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to inform you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds, except for those who wish a most painful and gruesome death.”  
“Now, when I call your name,” McGonagall said as she lifted the Sorting Hat off of the stool. “You will sit upon the stool, where I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah.”  
A blonde-haired girl stepped forward with a look of fear on her face as she walked up to the stool and sat down on top of it. McGonagall placed the over-sized hat on top of Hannah as everyone watched in silence while the Sorting Hat muttered for a moment. After the moment had passed, the Sorting Hat made its first selection: “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
The table on the far right erupted in loud applause as the blonde-haired girl joined them. The applause died down and McGonagall called the next name on her list. “Bones, Susan.”  
A long, red-haired girl walked up to McGonagall, winking at Harry as she passed by. As she sat down, McGonagall place the hat on her head, and a moment later, it said: “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
Another round of applause rang out from the Hufflepuff table as Susan ran over to the table and sat next to Hannah. As the applause died down, Susan looked over at Harry again and gave him another wink.  
“Boot, Terry.” McGonagall said.  
“RAVENCLAW!” The Sorting Hat said a moment later.  
“Brocklehurst, Mandy.”  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
“Brown, Lavender.”  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
“Bulstrode, Millicent.”  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Each first-year smiled as they were sorted into their houses and they took their seat at their respective tables. However, Harry noticed that each girl winked at him in passing with the exception of certain Slytherin girls. He then realized that two identical girls were standing very close to Harry and Neville. Neville looked at Harry at that point and silently let him know that he noticed them standing there too. McGonagall kept calling each first-years’ name, and each one took a seat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on their head and they were sorted into their houses. Soon McGonagall called Hermione Granger’s name as she boldly walked up to the stool and sat down waiting to be sorted. After the hat was placed upon her bushy-haired head, though, the Sorting Hat took a very long time in deciding where she belonged. After several minutes had passed, the hat finally shouted: “GRYFFINDOR!”  
The Gryffindors cheered and applauded as Hermione took her place with the other Gryffindor first-years. Several more names were called before it became time for Neville to be sorted. Neville slowly made his way up to McGonagall, and just as slowly sat down upon the stool. Once the Sorting Hat was placed on Neville’s head, however, it quickly shouted: “GRYFFINDOR!” and Neville quickly joined the Gryffindor table as they applauded him, Harry included. After Neville, the pompous blonde-haired Draco Malfoy took his turn on the stool. The hat barely touched Draco’s head before it shouted: “SLYTHERIN!” The Slytherin table applauded as Draco smugly walked over to them. Harry watched him with a large frown on his face, thinking about how much Draco’s attitude reminded him of Dudley. After Draco took his seat, McGonagall called another first-year, and another one after that, until a brunette named Pansy Parkinson walked up to the Sorting Hat, intently separating the two twin girls away from Harry and brushing up against him as well. She sat down on the stool, smiling and winking at Harry as she did, and waited as McGonagall placed the hat into her head. After she was sorted into Slytherin, she walked over to the Slytherin table and blew a kiss at Harry. Next came the two twin girls who were next to Harry, Padma and Parvati Patil, as each of them took their turns at the Sorting Hat. Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw, while her sister went to Gryffindor, both of them smiling and winking at Harry as they went to their perspective tables. Harry looked wide-eyed at all of these girls and wondered why they were being so friendly towards him.  
“Potter, Harry.” McGonagall said with a smile on her face. Every teacher sitting at the main table straightened themselves up in attention as they heard Harry’s name mentioned, Dumbledore included. As Harry made his way up to McGonagall and the Sorting Hat, he could feel every student’s eyes locked onto him with intensity. As he sat down upon the stool, he found the silence in the Great Hall very uncomfortable as he looked upon the faces of every student who were waiting on hushed breaths to see where The Boy Who Lived would be sorted into.  
As the Sorting Hat was placed onto Harry’s head, Harry felt a presence inside of his own mind. Closing his eyes, Harry began searching his mind for the intrusion, using Thaddeus’ teachings as a gift. However, he found his need to block the presence unnecessary as the presence identified itself almost instantly after Harry began searching.  
‘There’s no need for that, Potter.’ A voice that Harry recognized as the Sorting Hat said from inside of his mind. ‘I need to be inside your mind to see which House you might be better sorted for. It also allows me to talk with students that I find very interesting, and you are very, very interesting.’  
Harry tilted his head in slight confusion at the Sorting Hat’s words. ‘Why do you find me interesting?’ Harry thought to the hat. ‘You didn’t find Neville just as interesting?’  
‘Ah, Mr. Longbottom will definitely become a powerful wizard.’ The hat responded. ‘However, his mind is quite simple and direct. It was quite easy for me to see that Gryffindor would suit your god-brother best. You are not simple, Potter. As a matter of fact, you are more complicated than someone else that I just sorted.’  
‘I’m complicated?’ Harry thought to the hat. ‘What do you mean?’  
There was a slight pause before the Sorting Hat answered him. ‘You are fully aware of the power inside of you, yet you are hesitant to use it. You are very protective of your mother, and you will risk your own life to save her, even though she is only a spirit. You love her deeply, and I also sense something else inside of you that has yet to be awakened. I don’t know what it is, but it is something dark. You see the Longbottoms as family, and this Thaddeus Flamel as a great mentor for you and Neville. As for these Dursleys, your emotions are quite clear as you wish for the ultimate worst to happen to all of them. Your thoughts are very, very dark concerning the four of them, especially towards your Uncle Vernon and his sister, Marge. Oh yes, I see much darkness in you concerning them, and your magical guardian as well.’  
Harry bit back his anger at hearing the hat mention Dumbledore, which caused the hat to chuckle inside Harry’s head. ‘Oh, I know that you blame Albus for placing you with the Dursleys, and you are aware that Dumbledore is using his power to make sure you stay with them. It does make me wonder why he is doing this if he knows that this Vernon and Marge are Supremacists as you believe. However, I’m not here for Albus, I’m here for you. Now, where should I put you?’  
‘You have the mind much like your mother, Lily.’ The Sorting Hat continued. ‘Ravenclaw would help put that mind in good use. I see that you are concern over your god-brother, Neville. Such loyalty is a great quality for a Hufflepuff. I also see that you have much courage, that quality is best for a Gryffindor. However, that darkness inside of you, combined with the last three traits, would serve you best as a Slytherin. Yes, Slytherin would definitely help you on the way to greatness.’  
‘Wait a minute!’ Harry said in his mind. ‘That’s the House that Malfoy kid and his two goons went to. If it’s all the same, I’d rather not put up with Malfoy more than I’d want to.’  
‘Yes, Malfoy was easy to sort.’ The hat answered. ‘He is simple-minded, a typical daddy’s boy. I see in your mind that he reminds you of your fat cousin, Dudley. A bully with no real magical talent, I assure you. At least not when compared to you.’  
‘If I can choose, I would want to be in Gryffindor.’ Harry told the hat. ‘Neville’s my god-brother, and I want to be in the same House as him. We need to stick together.’  
‘Yes, your family is important to you. After all, your parents were both in Gryffindor.’ The Sorting Hat responded. ‘Well, if you are sure, then better be…’ “GRYFFINDOR!”

**********************************************************  
After feast-Headmaster’s office

Harry sat across the desk from Dumbledore, glaring at the man who placed his childhood in the hands of the Dursleys, who was sitting at his desk with his fingers crossed together. Standing to either side of him was McGonagall and Snape, a tall slender man with greased-up black hair and wearing a black robe. They were all listening to the loud shouts of the spirit standing next to Harry, the ghost of someone that Dumbledore didn’t expect to see, Lily Potter.  
“You had absolutely no right to leave Harry in my sister’s custody.” Lily angrily said to Dumbledore as McGonagall and Snape looked stunned at Lily. McGonagall was shocked at hearing Lily’s tone towards Dumbledore, while Snape, who usually showed no emotion other than disdain, now looked at the ghost of the woman he once loved. However, Lily was uninterested with McGonagall and Snape, as her anger was completely directed towards the Headmaster. “James and I explicitly told you that under no circumstance that my sister and her husband take care of my son. Why would you consider leaving Harry with them, especially if you knew what type of people Vernon and Marge are.”  
“I am aware of who Vernon and Marge Dursley are.” Dumbledore admitted the her, his calm composer never wavering. “However, I will admit to you that I didn’t know about them when I placed him in you sister’s care. As for why I did so, I can say that at the time there was no other option.”  
“No other option?” Lily almost cried out at him as her pale face turned a bright shade of red. “We wanted Harry to stay with either Sirius or Alice if something happened to us. I know that there was nothing wrong with giving Harry to Alice, as she and Augusta would have gladly taken care of Harry. Also, you haven’t mentioned what happened to Sirius, and as I saw Hagrid riding Sirius’ motorcycle, I can only assume that he didn’t make it, but after everything you have done, I’m beginning to think that you might have something to do with that.”  
“Please calm yourself, Lily.” Dumbledore said, lowering his hands from his face. “Sirius is very much still alive, but his health is not the same as it once was. He’s currently in Azkaban, at the mercy of his captors, the Dementors.”  
“Why is he there?” Lily asked, letting herself calm down a bit.  
“He was put there for the mass-murders of Muggles who lived in a city block.” Dumbledore answered, his composer never wavering. “He was found covered in their blood shortly after your and James’ deaths. We also have reason to believe that he also murdered your Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. It was Sirius who betrayed you to Voldemort, not Peter.”  
“How can this be?” She said, shocked at hearing this bit of news.  
“When the Aurors captured Sirius, they found Peter’s finger next to a sewer access nearby.” He explained to her, focusing on her shocked face. “We believe that Sirius lured Peter out there, killed the Muggles around them as a way to scare Peter, then tortured him for the location of where you were hiding. After he had the information, Sirius must have killed Peter and destroyed his body in such a way that only Peter’s finger was left behind. I know that you don’t want to hear this Lily, but we believe that Sirius contacted Voldemort somehow moments after he did all of those things, before he succumbed to magical exhaustion and passed out.”  
Lily looked intently at Dumbledore as he told her about Sirius, none of which she actually believed. She knew Sirius, and besides the other members of the Black family, he was literally the polar opposite of his Pureblood family, who saw Muggles and Muggleborns as worthless. Sirius, on the other hand, saw Muggles as fascinating people and would gladly go out into their world to study them up close. Most times he would go out in is Animagus form, while there were other times when James and Remus had to either carry him home after being passed out in a pub, or save him from an angry boyfriend or husband after they found Sirius in their significant other’s bed. She knew Dumbledore was lying about Sirius, but by the way Dumbledore explained it to her, there was simply no way to refute it at the moment. However, that didn’t mean the she believed what he was telling her. As a matter of fact, it was now clear to Lily that Dumbledore was lying to her.  
However, Lily decided to drop the matter of Sirius for now, and decided to attack another issue instead. “Then what about Alice?” She asked sternly to Dumbledore. “I know that after Frank’s death there might have been questions about Harry’s safety with the Longbottoms, but as Neville has had a normal life under his mother’s and grandmother’s care, I don’t see why you didn’t immediately remove Harry from my sister and place him with the Longbottoms.”  
At that, Dumbledore gave a loud, audible sigh as he turned his head at Harry. “Harry, would you be so kind as to wait outside with Professor McGonagall. I need to have a private conversation with your mother.”  
“And what about him?” Harry finally spoke to the man sitting across from him, indicating Snape who was still standing next to Dumbledore. “Why do you need him to stay?”  
“He is Professor Snape, Harry.” Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly. “He is staying because of his friendship with your mother, and because there are some details he already knows that you currently do not need to know.”  
“Stay seated, Harry.” Lily said to her son, before turning her attention back to Dumbledore. “If you have something to tell me, you can tell Harry. He’s already been through hell with my sister’s family, so he has the right to know why he has to stay there.”  
Dumbledore gave another loud, audible sigh as he looked at both Lily and Harry. It was at that point that Lily noticed that Dumbledore was intently frowning at the both of them. After a long moment, he nodded to the both of them and finally said: “Alright, if you must really know, it’s because Vernon and Marge Dursley are Human Supremacists.”  
Lily this time gave an audible gasp as Dumbledore continued. “You see, after you and James died, I had no idea about either Sirius’ or Alice’s safety. All I knew at that time was that Harry was alive and very much still in danger, I did not know who Vernon actually was until much, much later. So, even though you specifically forbade me to place him in your sister’s care, after you made your sacrifice for Harry, your very blood became the one thing that would protect Harry from any and all harm. Thus, Petunia became the only viable option to protect Harry from Voldemort’s followers.”  
At that moment, Lily looked over to Snape, who at that moment, turned his gaze away from his former friend, his face now showing guilt. Lily knew that Snape was no longer one of Voldemort’s followers, but even after all these years, it was good to know that he still felt guilt over the things he had done as a Death Eater. However, Snape stayed quiet as Dumbledore kept on talking.  
“Over time, I found out about Sirius, as well as Augusta’s special protections regarding Alice and Neville, so removing Harry at such an early time in his life simply was not an option, even though I was aware of his life while living there. The protection that your sister provides Harry is simply too strong for me to ignore. Even after the events of the earthquake that Harry caused, the protection of Harry was still my primary concern. However, it was then that I learned about Vernon’s and Marge’s affiliation with the Human Supremacists. While this was clearly not ideal for Harry’s protection, this created an opportunity that I simply could not ignore.”  
“Wait a minute!” Harry almost snapped at Dumbledore. “Why are you saying my aunt protected me? She hasn’t done one damn thing to protect me from those two?”  
“Harry, there is a spell known as a Fidelius Charm.” Lily explained, now understanding why Dumbledore originally placed Harry with the Dursleys. “With my sacrifice, any person who shared my blood would be able to help create a Fidelius Charm, meaning that any person who wanted to do you harm wouldn’t be able to find you unless they knew who your Secret Keeper was.”  
“And I made sure that the Fidelius Charm is constantly active by making sure that you stay in that house, Harry.” Dumbledore told him. “Mainly because your Secret Keeper is none other than me, and for the charm to continue working, you need to be in that house at least one day per year. However, getting back to Vernon and Marge, finding out that these two were Supremacists, thanks to your American friend, Thaddeus Prendergast I might add, was unfortunate, but created an opportunity. One that could finally rid us of that bigoted group once and for all.  
“You see, while I know that these Supremacists have plans for Harry, as that was the only reason they could want him to be alive, I also know that they have others in their mists, and to reveal them to the whole world once and for all, Harry needed to stay where he was.” Dumbledore said to them, pausing a moment to let that bit of information sink in. “However, I did realize that after Harry realized his magical powers had awakened, he needed training to control his powers. So, I allowed him to begin visiting the Longbottoms twice a month as well as the entire month of July. I would explain more, and I promise to do so, but given the lateness of the hour, I do believe that it’s best that Harry retires to Gryffindor Tower for the night.”  
Lily looked at Dumbledore for several moments before answering. “Alright, Albus, but this isn’t the end of this. Come on Harry, Professor McGonagall will take us to Gryffindor Tower.”  
Harry rose from his seat, staring intently at the man he felt gave no real explanation to why he had to stay with the Dursleys, before turning away and walked towards the Headmaster’s door. McGonagall nodded to both Dumbledore and Snape before meeting Harry and Lily at the door. Before exiting, Lily looked at the two men across the room and gave one last thought: ‘You’re full of shit, Albus, and I intend to find out why you are lying to Harry.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8: The Stone of Flamel Part 4: The First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva/Harry tease

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 8  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 4  
(The First Week)  
Late Evening-Gryffindor Tower

Harry laid in his four-poster bed with his eyes wide open and his thoughts were on the events of the evening. His mind was still back in Dumbledore’s office hearing the Headmaster telling his mother that he knew that Vernon and Marge were Supremacists. Not only that, but Dumbledore actually admitted that he wanted Harry to stay in that house just for the fact that he could keep a closer eye on the Dursleys. This made no sense to Harry, as he believed that after Dumbledore discovered that Vernon and Marge were Supremacists, he could have found a way to keep a watch on them without endangering Harry further. Even if Dumbledore’s goal was to rid the world of these Supremacists, to endanger the life of any young wizard, regardless of how powerful or famous, was borderline retarded. Frustrated with Dumbledore’s explanation, Harry tossed his covers off of his body and stood up from his bed. As he did, Neville lifted his head up off of his pillow.  
“Alright, Harry?” Neville asked as he wearily looked at his god-brother. Harry tried to smile to Neville, hoping to not make him worry, but Harry was simply too mad to do so.  
“I’m alright, Neville.” Harry lied as he stretched his arms out. “I just can’t sleep. I’m going to go to the common room for a bit and talk to Mum for a while. Maybe that’ll relax me enough to finally sleep.”  
“Okay, but I doubt that’s going to happen with Ron over there.” Neville said, indicating the loud snoring red-head sleeping on the other side of Harry’s bed.  
Even though Harry was angry, he managed to chuckle and smile at his god-brother’s comment. He then left the first-year boy’s dorm room and headed for the common room. As he walked down the flight of steps, Harry heard his mother already talking with somebody else. Somebody he actually met during the feast earlier in the evening, the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Ron made the mistake of referring to him as Nearly Headless Nick, which the Gryffindor ghost chastised the young red-head for and told him that he preferred to be called Sir Nicholas. Hermione then asked the ghost how he could be nearly headless, and Sir Nicholas gave no amount of hesitation when he grabbed his hair and pulled his head off of his neck with a thin strand of skin and bone still connecting his head with his body. Most of the first-years either gasped or groaned at seeing this grotesque image, however Harry had a fascinated look on his face as he looked at the half-decapitated man. At the time, Harry began wondering if all ghosts looked like they were the exact moment they died, as he had only seen his mother, and Thaddeus’ dead sister that one time. Just then during the feast, other ghosts had floated through the Great Hall, slightly disturbing the students’ supper, and to Harry’s eyes, they each looked quite different from Sir Nicholas. Some looked like they had died horribly just before they had become ghosts while others looked quite normal except for the fact that they were dead. This was something he felt he should ask Thaddeus about, as he was the leading expert on communicating with the dead. However, Harry knew that would be awhile, as he had just arrived at Hogwarts and Thaddeus asked Harry not to write him unless absolutely necessary.  
Making his way into the common room, Harry smiled at his mother as Lily stopped talking with Sir Nicholas and noticed Harry. “Harry. Is something wrong?”  
“Can’t sleep, Mum.” Harry said truthfully, letting his anger ebb down. “Good Evening, Sir Nicholas.”  
“Good Evening, Mr. Potter.” Sir Nicholas smiled at him and nodded. “It’s quite wonderful to finally meet the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. You look very much like your father, young Potter, except for your eyes of course. Your eyes belong to your mother.”  
At hearing Sir Nicholas mention this, Harry slightly blushed and took a deep breath. He didn’t know why, but he felt embarrassed at hearing that he had his mother’s eyes. Harry loved his mother, but now he was suddenly feeling something stronger towards his mother, something he couldn’t quite describe. However, Harry pushed those feelings aside as he needed to talk with his mother.  
“Sir Nicholas, might I have a moment with my mum alone?” Harry asked sincerely.  
“Of course, Mr. Potter.” Sir Nicholas responded cheerfully. Then, to Lily. “I hope that you do consider joining us for our nightly patrols, Mrs. Potter. You are definitely a welcome addition here at Hogwarts for us.”  
“I will definitely consider it, Sir Nicholas.” Lily responded. “However, as I am bonded to my son, I will not be able to patrol the grounds very far from the tower here. I’m sorry if that’s not acceptable at the moment, but I can only be no farther than 1000 feet from where Harry is at any time.”  
“I understand, Mrs. Potter.” Sir Nicholas said, looking both at Harry and Lily. “I will speak to the Baron about this and we will arrange for you to patrol the Gryffindor side of the castle. Good Evening, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter.”  
Both Harry and Lily watched Sir Nicholas float away through the walls separating the Gryffindor tower from the rest of the castle. After he left, Harry couldn’t help but to ask: “Why does he need to talk to the Bloody Baron about your situation here?”  
“The Baron oversees all of the Hogwarts ghosts.” Lily explained. “Although, I don’t think it’s official. I know that the Baron mainly organizes the ghostly patrols for Dumbledore and keeps Peeves in line. When concerning Peeves, though, I think that it’s safe to say that both Dumbledore and the Baron have done a terrible job.”  
Harry smiled at this, as he remembered meeting Peeves shortly before entering Gryffindor tower. The ghost reminded Harry a lot of the two Weasley boys, Fred and George, as he floated right in front of McGonagall and magically grabbed her nose off her face. McGonagall was not amused, though, as she demanded her nose back before calling the Baron on him. Pouting a bit, Peeves returned her nose before speeding through the hallway, laughing and shouting that he got McGonagall’s conk.  
However, there was a reason for Harry to be in the common room. “Mum, I wanted to talk to you about what Dumbledore told us tonight.” Harry said to her. “Does what he said make any sense to you?”  
“Truthfully Harry, it does not.” Lily told him with a slight frown on her face. “While initially I could see Dumbledore originally having no other option than to place you in Petunia’s care when you were a baby, leaving you there when he knew you were in danger makes no sense at all.”  
“What about the fact that he knew that both Uncle Vernon and Marge are Human Supremacists?” Harry asked, sharing his mother’s frown. “I can’t believe that he wants me to stay there just for the opportunity of getting rid of them since he hasn’t done a damn thing to stop them since he found out about them.”  
“I’m afraid that you’re right about that.” Lily answered. “Dumbledore might have his reasons, and to some in the wizarding world, those reasons are valid. However, to me, and perhaps others, whatever reasons he has for letting Vernon and Marge abuse you as long as they had are not only utter nonsense, but complete bullshit!”  
Harry smirked inwardly at hearing Lily curse at Dumbledore’s actions. Hearing Lily actually cuss for the first time wasn’t something Harry was expecting from her, even though she watched his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, she never uttered a curse word. However, there was more that Harry wanted to ask her about.  
“What about my godfather?” Harry inquired. “Do you believe what Dumbledore said about him?”  
“No, Harry.” Lily replied, her sorrow about Sirius showing on her face. “I do think Dumbledore is telling us the truth when he said that your godfather is in Azkaban, and the reason he’s in there Dumbledore may well actually believe, but I don’t believe it. You see, Sirius was a member of a Pureblood family: his mother, father, and his younger brother Regulus were all racists in regards to Muggleborn witches and wizards. In fact, the entire Black family were Pureblood bigots, leading back all the way to the beginning of their family line. Sirius was very much the ‘black sheep’ of his family. He and your father were two of a kind, both of them being forced to deal with their families Pureblood tendencies. In fact, they were both the first members of their families to be sorted into Gryffindor, much to their mothers’ chagrin. Sirius bore no hatred towards Muggles or Muggleborns, and was nearly disowned by his own mother for his beliefs. So, I can’t believe Sirius could do what Dumbledore said he did. More to the fact, I simply refuse to believe that Sirius betrayed us to Voldemort. I know in my heart that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed us to Voldemort, so if Sirius did kill him, it must be because he learned of Peter’s betrayal and took it upon himself to avenge us. I can’t say for sure, Harry. I can only speculate, I’m afraid.”  
“Who is this Peter Pettigrew? I know you mentioned him before, but why was he your Secret Keeper? Why did you trust him?”  
Lily frowned even deeper at this line of questioning from her son. Harry had a right to know this, but looking back on those events, Lily herself was beginning to question why Peter was chosen, and why James and she trusted him. “Peter was one of your father’s childhood friends.” Lily explained. “Him, along with your father, Sirius, and Remus Lupin were like the ‘Four Musketeers’ of Hogwarts. They called themselves ‘Marauders’, and the four of them were the closest of friends. However, as they grew up into adulthood, it was clear to anyone that Peter was more of a follower than a friend. After Hogwarts, Peter was one of the last wizards to join Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix. After your father and I were marked for death by Voldemort and his followers, we went into hiding and created a Fidelius Charm to protect all of us. Originally, we wanted Sirius to be our Secret Keeper, but after a lengthy discussion with Dumbledore, we chose Peter instead. According to Dumbledore, Peter was the best choice since he was less likely to stand out to Voldemort and his followers, as he was just an ordinary wizard with no special traits. We agreed to this, and told Peter where we planned to enact the Fidelius. Little did we know that fate itself would intervene and cause the events of that night to happen.”  
“So, it was Dumbledore who chose him.” Harry said, taking a deep breath to control his anger. It was awhile before Harry talked again. “Why didn’t you mention this Remus Lupin as a Secret Keeper to Dumbledore?”  
“He was originally our second choice as Secret Keeper.” Lily told him. “Peter was not really in our minds as Secret Keeper. However, while we were sure of both Sirius’ and Remus’ loyalties to us, we trusted Dumbledore more. I’m sorry Harry, we were so blind in trusting Dumbledore that we never saw Voldemort coming until it was too late.”  
Harry had heard the guilt in his mother’s voice and instantly hugged her ghostly body. Lily silently teared up returning her son’s embrace, hearing him say: “It’s not your fault, Mum. It was Dumbledore and this Pettigrew fellow who betrayed us! Dumbledore for convincing you and Dad that Pettigrew could be trusted and Pettigrew for being responsible for what happened that night!”  
Lily held her son tightly for a few more moments before releasing him and locking her eyes with his. “Harry, you really need to go to bed. You’re going to have a full week starting tomorrow.” She told him. “Trust me, the schedule for your classes are hectic. It will take you some time to get used to it. But don’t worry Harry, I’ll be close by in case you need any help.”  
“Alright Mum. Can I ask one last thing?” Harry said, and after Lily nodded, he asked: “Do you know of a way to shut out Ron’s snoring? Neville and I can’t sleep with him next to us.”  
Lily chuckled loudly at hearing Harry say that, as she remembered a fellow classmate of hers that snored loudly as well. So, with a simple smile, she told him how to solve his problem. “There’s a silence charm on every bed curtain. To activate it, all you have to do is close the curtain around your bed and it should muffle out Ron’s snoring. Now Harry, off to bed.”  
“Alright Mum, Goodnight.” Harry said, giving her one last hug before turning back towards the stairs and heading back to bed. Lily watched him ascend the stairs as Harry looked back at his mother. He wanted to ask her about what happened during The Sorting, moreover why several girls and female teachers were giving him weird looks throughout the event and during the feast. He was especially curious as to why the Patil twins had stayed so close to him up until they had gotten sorted themselves. However, after dealing with Dumbledore, the weird events of The Sorting didn’t seem to be important enough to mention to his mother at that time. Anyway, he figured that whatever was going on, it would resolve itself soon enough.  
However, just before he entered his dorm room, he heard the soft sound of footsteps from the opposite side of his dorm. Turning his head to see who was running, Harry saw the back of the head of a certain bushy-haired girl running back towards her room.  
“Hermione?”

**********************************************************  
Moments Earlier-Headmaster’s Office

Albus Dumbledore sat in silence as he watched Lily’s and Harry’s exchange with each other through a magical mirror placed secretly in Gryffindor’s common room. As he listened, a small smile crept upon his face and chuckled quietly. Of course he knew that after the events of the earthquake several years ago, both Harry and Lily would have a difficult time in trusting him, but to tell the truth, he really didn’t need it at that time. As the Muggles would say, he was playing the long game, and it all started for him over ten years ago, after Sibyll Trelawney foretold of Voldemort’s defeat.  
Before he met who was going to be Hogwarts’ Divination Professor, Dumbledore was primarily focused on the war against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. While the war itself was being won by Voldemort and his followers, Dumbledore was thrilled at battling another Dark Lord. To Dumbledore, fighting Dark Lords was his life’s mission: first Grindelwald, now Voldemort. Defeating Grindelwald and imprisoning him in Azkaban nearly destroyed him, both physically and mentally. Physically because the final fight they had drained him in almost every capacity, and mentally because no matter the outcome, Dumbledore still considers Grindelwald his closest friend and truest ally. The reason for this was because of the fact that they both knew since they were young that one of them would defeat the other, and even though they both knew this, they secretly maintained their friendship. Afterwards, Dumbledore received fame and recognition as he positioned himself into where he wanted to be. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. Many suspected that he would soon Minister of Magic, but it just didn’t appeal to him. For Dumbledore, being Minister was more about politics than power, and more about pleasing others than those who should be pleasing him. No, he was just happy being the one who could influence the Minister as Chief Warlock, and mold future Ministers as Headmaster of Hogwarts. However, prior to him becoming Headmaster, he met a strange boy in an orphanage: Tom Riddle.  
When Dumbledore first met the boy, who would become Lord Voldemort, he already saw his potential; his dark potential. Dumbledore immediately saw this as an opportunity to mold Riddle into a Dark Lord that he wanted; a Dark Lord he could battle against for the thrill of it. However, while Riddle was committed to becoming a Dark Lord, he had no intention of being Dumbledore’s pawn. He eventually grew up and became Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore had a worthy adversary to fight. Voldemort gathered his followers, and Dumbledore assembled his, most notably James Potter and Frank Longbottom.  
Dumbledore knew that both the Potter and the Longbottom families were two of the oldest families in the wizarding world, next to the Blacks of course, and having both James and Frank on his side meant that he had the backing of both of their families as well. Having Sirius was also good, but without his family’s backing, there wasn’t much of a benefit to having Sirius in his ranks. Having Longbottom’s support wasn’t that much of a surprise, as the Longbottoms were known as forward thinkers and embraced the Muggle world within reason. The Potters were the surprise, however, as they were as Pureblooded as they came, nearly disowning James for marrying Lily, a Muggleborn witch. Fortunately, Dorea, James grandmother, realized that without another male heir, the Potter clan would die out if she did disown him. The only downside to having both James and Frank on his side was the fact that Voldemort personally marked them and their families for death, and even though Dumbledore was powerful, he was slowly losing the war and his ability to protect the Potters and the Longbottoms was being strained as it was, even with Fidelius Charms. For it was his original intention for having the Potters and the Longbottoms backing in the Wizengamot after the war. However, that was before he heard that blasted prophecy from Trelawney. After learning of the fate of this Dark Lord, Dumbledore came to only one conclusion:  
Both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom must die.

**********************************************************  
One Week Later-Hogwarts Grounds

Harry and Neville were smiling and laughing as they walked to their first flying lesson, with Dean, Ron, and their new friend, Seamus Finnigan, following shortly behind them, with only Dean sharing their laughter. Ron and Seamus would have smiled and laughed as well, save for the fact that they were the reason for the others enjoyment. You see, Seamus had a bad habit of having his spells explode, and one of them was always right next to him when it happened. Ron was the first one to discover this, the first class they had; Professor McGonagall’s Transfiguration Class.  
The first morning at Hogwarts for Harry was strangely fantastic as he discovered that he had a much easier time with the spells required than the other students. In fact, he seemed to master his first spell on his very first try. He and Neville walked in to Transfiguration Class right after they had breakfast in the Great Hall, and to their surprise, they walked in to a near-empty classroom, with Hermione already sitting in the front row copying notes off from the chalkboard in front of them, and a medium sized Maine Coon cat sitting on top of the teacher’s desk. As Harry and Neville sat down at the desk next to where Hermione sat, the cat looked directly at Harry and began to purr softly. Harry looked at the cat and knew that it was McGonagall. He couldn’t understand how or why he knew, he just did. Deciding not to dwell on it, Harry pulled out his quill, ink, and a blank piece of parchment and began copying the notes off of the chalkboard.  
The rest of the first-years filed in as Harry studied the notes he had written. Thanks to his lessons with both Alice and Augusta Longbottom, and with Thaddeus Flamel’s and his mother’s help, he had a basic understanding of what he was looking at. As the clock bell signaled the top of the hour and the beginning of class, several students looked around and wondered where McGonagall was. A full minute passed before Ron and Seamus bolted in the room, both of them panting heavily. As they made their way to the last empty desk in the room, Harry heard Ron say: “Can you imagine the look of Old McGonagall’s face if she saw we were late?”  
At that point, the Maine Coon cat leapt off of the teacher’s desk and in mid-air transformed to Professor Minerva McGonagall, looking sternly at both Ron and Seamus. Most of the students gasped at the sight of McGonagall standing before them, Ron and Seamus included. Another moment passed and Ron exclaimed: “That was bloody brilliant.”  
McGonagall warned Ron and Seamus to be on time next time, or she might be tempted to turn one of them into a pocket watch. After they took their seats, McGonagall took roll call and gave the class a brief explanation of what they would be learning this year. After that, she passed out a match to each student, and instructed them how to turn them into a needle. She then waved her wand in a specific fashion and turned the match on her desk into a sharp, silver needle before nodding to her students to begin the spell. Following McGonagall’s wand movements with his wand, Harry casted his spell on the match and instantly turned it into a perfect needle. McGonagall stared wide-eyed at Harry after she saw him complete his assignment on the first try.  
“Excellent, Mr. Potter!” McGonagall exclaimed after a moment. “No one has ever been able to do a transfiguration spell on their first try. Not even…”  
An explosion sounded and everyone turned to the direction of the sound, which was directly behind Hermione. What they saw was both Seamus and Ron covered in black soot and slightly burned in several places and a burnt hole where Seamus’ match used to be. Half the classroom laughed as they saw the embarrassed look on Seamus’ face. Of course, no one knew that Seamus was going to have a problem with learning spells when every time he tried, he blew something up. That’s not to say that he didn’t eventually get better with his spells, he just had a bad habit of blowing stuff up first.  
The rest of Harry’s first week showed the same easiness with his ability to learn spells as he mastered any spell he was given on the first try. As a matter of fact, with the exception of three subjects, Harry was clearly better than the rest of his fellow classmates. The exceptions were Hermione being top in History of Magic, where a ghost named Professor Binns actually taught, Neville being top in Herbiology, where a short, stubby woman named Professor Sprout taught, and Potions, where as far as Harry knew, Professor Snape had no top student in.  
Harry frowned at thinking about his first Potions class with the man, as he was already aware of the fact that his mother and Snape were once friends. However, Snape showed no sympathy towards Harry at being Lily’s son. In fact, he tried to catch Harry off guard by asking him questions that no first-year would know, unless of course you were Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, or Hermione Granger.  
“Tell me, Potter, what would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape asked him, standing right in front of his desk looking menacingly down at him. Between him, Hermione and Neville raised their arms up, with Hermione practically shooting her arm up while Neville slowly raised his in fear at the Potions Master.  
However, Harry smiled as Lily actually helped him with his Potions textbook prior to starting Hogwarts. “Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir.”  
“Correct, Potter. I see that having your mother floating around has some benefit for you.” Snape said to him, glaring down at him even harder. “Let’s try this: where you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”  
Both Hermione and Neville kept their arms raised, but Harry knew this answer too, thanks to Thaddeus giving him and Neville one each. “A bezoar is a stone that is taken from a stomach of a goat and can be used to cure most poisons, sir.” Harry answered, still smiling at the Potions Master.  
“Correct again, Potter.” Snape almost sneered at Harry’s answer, but decided to ask him one more question. “Tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”  
“None, sir.” Harry said simply, thanking his Aunt Petunia for that one as he often helped her in her garden. “They’re the same plant, which is also known as aconite.”  
“Correct, Potter.” Snape grunted and finally looked at both Hermione and Neville. “Put your hands down, both of you! As for the rest of you, why aren’t you writing this information down?”  
As much as Harry showed Snape how prepared he was, it didn’t seem to matter. It was clear to Harry from that moment that the man hated him for some reason, and even if he knew how to make a potion correctly, Snape would only give him an acceptable grade and claimed it was because of Harry’s mother that he was so good. Harry had to wonder what the man was so angry about all the time, especially if he and Lily were friends at one point. However, no matter how much Harry tried that week, Snape didn’t want to reciprocate.  
Harry, Neville, Dean, Ron, and Seamus all arrived at their afternoon class for the day. When they showed up, they saw two rows of old, wooden brooms on either side of a large field of grass. The five Gryffindor boys all lined up next to each broom as the Gryffindor girls, led by Hermione, did the same. A few moments later, the Slytherins, led by Malfoy, all took their places on the opposite side of where the Gryffindors stood. Harry instantly frowned upon seeing Malfoy’s smug smile and had a sudden urge to wipe it off of his face. However, Professor Hooch, who preferred to be called Madam Hooch, walked towards the class and nodded her greeting to each student. She stopped when she saw Harry and turned to face him.  
“Good afternoon, Harry.” Madam Hooch smiled uncharacteristically and Harry saw her eyes twinkle. “I’ve heard from Minerva that you are a natural with your wand. I hope you are also a natural with a broom, much like your father once was.”  
“Thank you, Madam Hooch.” Harry replied uncomfortably, trying to turn his head to avoid the older woman’s stare.  
Madam Hooch finally went to the front of the group in between the two groups and began the class.  
“Welcome to your first flying lesion.” Hooch said, her face returning to her natural composer. “Well, what are you waiting for? Place your right hand over your broom and say ‘Up’.”  
“Up!” Everyone shouted.  
Harry’s broom jumped up into his hand right away, followed closely by Malfoy. Several other Gryffindors and Slytherins took a few more tries after Hooch told them to put feeling into it before they had their brooms in their hands. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were the last ones to finally get their brooms, with Ron’s actually hitting him in the face before finally getting it into his hand.  
“Excellent, I see Mr. Potter had his broom first, so I award five points to Gryffindor on his behalf.” Hooch smiled at Harry again for a moment before returning to her lesion. “Now, everyone mount their brooms. Good, now when I blow my whistle, I want everyone to kick off the ground hard. Then you hover for a moment, before lean forward slightly and touch back down safely. On my whistle, three…two…one…”  
Hooch blew her whistle and before anyone had a chance to kick off of the ground, Neville shot up into the air with no control of his broom. Harry worriedly shouted at his god-brother as Neville uncontrollably flew around all over directly above the class. Hooch tried to use her wand to get control of Neville’s broom, but she was unsuccessful as she couldn’t get a direct shot of it. Harry wanted to do something, but all of the magic he knew so far couldn’t him Neville. Neville suddenly crashed into the castle wall several times and then uncontrollably took a sudden nose-dive, straight towards Harry.  
“Harry, move! I can’t control it!” Neville shouted at Harry as Harry dove out of the way as quick as he could. He successfully dodged the broom, but as he got back up, he saw that Neville’s broom did a complete 180 and dove straight after Harry again.  
“Jump, Mr. Longbottom! I’ll catch you!” Hooch shouted as Neville flew fast towards the group. “Harry, stand clear. That broom is bewitched!”  
Harry nodded and tried his best to move with the group that suddenly swarmed around Harry, most of them female. As for Neville, he jumped off as soon as he was close enough to Hooch and low enough to the ground. At that point, Neville groaned in mid-air and a very strong and powerful gust of wind blew everyone off the ground and held everybody a few feet in the air, Hooch included. Neville looked around frightened at what was happening, for he knew that he was the one doing it. A few moments later, the wind died down and everyone landed softly back on their feet with the exception of Neville, who somehow managed to fall onto his right hand with a loud crack.  
“Oh my, a broken wrist.” Hooch said, lifting Neville up to his feet. She then looked to everyone there and said: “Everyone will stay on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Understand? And until we know what just happened with Mr. Longbottom, please keep it to yourselves. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore will have an explanation for what just happened to Mr. Longbottom.”  
As Madam Hooch walked Neville into the castle, Harry frowned intently at hearing Dumbledore giving them an explanation for what happened to Neville. However, while Harry was watching Hooch lead his god-brother away, he heard Malfoy and his two goons laugh loudly.  
“Did you see the way he landed?” Malfoy laughed loudly as he tossed a large round glass ball in his hand. “I bet if Longbottom remembered to give this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass.”  
Harry looked closely at what Malfoy was holding and instantly recognized it as Neville’s Remembrall, which Harry knew that Neville had just gotten in the mail from his grandmother earlier that day. Harry got right into Malfoy’s face in that instant and glared right into his eyes.  
“Give it here, Malfoy, or I’ll make you regret it.” Harry told him.  
“No, I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” Malfoy responded, taking his broom and gliding away from Harry in expert fashion. When he flew to about two or three hundred feet in the air, he shouted back down to Harry. “You want it Potter, come and get it!”  
At that, Malfoy threw it as far as he could towards the Forbidden Forest with a harsh laugh at Harry expense. However, at the moment that the Remembrall was in the air, Harry had already mounted his broom and took off after it. Harry sped through the air as he raced for Neville’s Remembrall and right before it dropped into the tree line of the forest, Harry snatched it up and brought it back to the ground where his fellow Gryffindors, as well as several Slytherins were cheering him. Harry wanted to smile, but as he touched the ground, his one thought was to punch Malfoy in the face.  
“Harry Potter!”  
Harry and the rest of the class turned to Professor McGonagall who frowned intently at what had just transpired. Harry knew at that point that he was in trouble.  
“Follow me, Mr. Potter.” She said sternly to Harry. Harry complied, with his head down and began to follow McGonagall back to the castle. Before, they left, though, she turned back towards Malfoy and said: “Don’t think I didn’t see you in the air either, Mr. Malfoy. I’ll be taking ten points from Slytherin for disobeying Madam Hooch. I’ll also be talking to Professor Snape about your serious lack of morals.”  
As Harry walked back to the castle, a smile crept onto his face.

**********************************************************  
Several minutes later- Hogwarts Castle

“That was complete reckless, Harry!” Lily said to her son as she followed McGonagall and Harry towards their unknown destination. “While I’m proud of you for defending Neville, flying a broom without proper supervision is dangerous.”  
Although Harry wanted to respond, knowing that Lily was watching the class from a nearby window, he knew that his mother was worried. However, McGonagall spoke up on Harry’s behalf.  
“Please calm yourself, Lily.” McGonagall stopped walking for a moment and turned to face her. “I am not going to punish your son. All he did was defend his friend and god-brother from being ridiculed. He may have broken the rules to do so, but his intention was honorable.”  
“Then where are we going?” Lily couldn’t help but wonder.  
“We’re going to see a fellow Gryffindor about something very important concerning your son.” McGonagall smiled and started walking again.  
Both Harry and Lily looked at each other quizzingly as they followed McGonagall towards their destination, which after a moment, they realized that they were heading for Charms class, which a short wizard named Professor Flitwick taught. McGonagall opened the door and stepped into the class for a moment. “Excuse me, Filius, but can I borrow Wood for a moment?”  
After a moment, McGonagall stepped out of the class and waited as a burly fifth-year boy walked out of the classroom and looked at Harry and Lily. With a nod to all three of them, McGonagall, led them to an empty classroom inside and motioned for Wood and Harry to enter. “If you don’t mind, Lily, would you wait out here for a moment?”  
Lily nodded, uncertain as to what was going on, although she had a vague idea. After McGonagall shut the door, she looked back at Wood and with a sudden delight in her voice, said: “Wood, I have found us a Seeker.”  
Wood looked at Harry and smiled widely, grabbing and shaking his hand energetically. “Nice to meet you, finally. I’m Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as team Keeper.”  
“Thank You.” Harry replied after Wood released his hand and returned his smile. “Can I ask a question: What is Quidditch? I’ve heard it mentioned once or twice, but I’ve never seen a game.”  
“Not to worry, Harry.” McGonagall said to him. “Wood will explain it all to you during your first Quidditch practice. I must say, after seeing you catch that Remembrall just before it got lost to the forest, I knew you were right for our team. Your speed on a regular broom is fantastic, and your ability to see a small object from far away is perfect for what we need. Now, Wood, would you mind if I talk to Harry alone for a bit. You can go back to class now.”  
“Not at all, Professor.” Wood said, still smiling at Harry. “Harry, I’ll meet you in the Great Hall during dinner and we can hash out what you need to know in regards to training.”  
Harry said goodbye to Wood after he once again shook Harry’s hand energetically before Wood left McGonagall and Harry alone.  
“Now, Harry.” McGonagall smiled at Harry a bit wider than normal. “I remembered what you asked me about individual rewards, and I have been giving that some thought, especially after I saw what you were willing to do for your god-brother.”  
“I don’t understand, Professor.” Harry frowned, a little scared of what was happening at that moment. “Even though I recovered Neville’s Remembrall, I still broke a rule in doing so. I shouldn’t be rewarded for that.”  
“True, Harry, but as you were not the main culprit behind the incident, I see no reason to punish you.” McGonagall told him as she pulled out her wand from her robes. “However, if I give you points after I deducted points from Mr. Malfoy, then Professors Dumbledore and Snape would argue that I would be showing favoritism to you. So, I have decided to do several small things for you to reward you for your compassion and courage. The first one will be that any time when we are alone, you can call me Minerva. Can you do that, Harry?”  
“Yes, ma…err, I mean Minerva.” Harry replied, still not sure as to what was happening.  
“Good, now the second thing you must not reveal to anybody, especially your mother. Understand?” McGonagall dropped her smile a bit and looked intently at the young boy. After Harry nodded, she continued, waving her wand around her body in specific fashion. “Now, the truth for many of us witches and wizards is that our aging slows dramatically at a certain point in our adult lives. So many of us, teachers especially, use magical glamours to hide our real appearance from others. Nobody in several decades has seen the real me, not even Professor Dumbledore.”  
As she finished waving her wand, her appearance changed into a thirty-something woman with a tremendous figure, with long brown hair that actually flowed down her shoulders, not pinned up, radiant green eyes that sparkled with intensity, and lush red lips that were puckering at Harry as he looked at her stunned at the vision walking towards him. McGonagall stopped right in front of Harry and kneeled down a bit to face him.  
“Well, Harry, do you like what you see?” She said, no longer smiling, but showing Harry an emotion that he was now feeling. All Harry could do was nod, and McGonagall stood up straight and took one step back. “Well, my second thing is not yet done, Harry, as since I said you get to see me, and so you shall.”  
At that, McGonagall began disrobing herself right in front of the eleven-year-old wizard. As she slowly did so, Harry watched her with an open mouth and his hands moving towards his crotch area. He watched as she undid her large green robe and even brighter green dress revealing her semi-tan skin, her C cup breasts, and a completely shaved pussy. When she had finished she took a step back towards Harry and bent down on one knee with her face about an inch away from Harry’s.  
“Now, before you leave, Harry.” McGonagall said, slightly licking her lips. “There is one last thing I want to do for you, but I must remind you that you can’t tell anybody. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Minerva.” Harry finally breathlessly said as he found his voice.  
She then placed her lips onto Harry’s and placed her hands into his hair. Harry instinctively returned the motion and grabbed the back of McGonagall’s head, closing his eyes as he did so. Feeling this, she opened her mouth a bit and slid her tongue against Harry’s small lips. She gently pressed against them, slowly forcing them to open as she pushed her tongue into Harry’s mouth. She moved it around a bit before finally pulling back her kiss and shakenly stood back up.  
“Now, Harry, why don’t you head to the Hospital Wing and check on Neville.” McGonagall said breathlessly. “I’ll clear it with Madam Hooch for you.”  
“Thank you, Minerva.” Harry said after a long few moments. Harry stumbled slowly for the classroom door, keeping his eyes locked on the naked figure of Minerva McGonagall. As he exited the classroom, he saw McGonagall grab her clothes and proceeded to get dressed. However, what they didn’t know was that for the last few minutes, Lily had seen everything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9: The Stone of Flamel Part 5: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual situations involved. Harry/Minerva/Poppy

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 9  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 5  
(Halloween)  
Warning: Sexual situations involved, female dom., femslash. Also intense violence and death.  
An hour later-Hospital Wing

“A Seeker?” Neville inquired, the excitement in his voice clearly evident after Harry told him the news of him joining the Quidditch team. “I thought first-years never made the house teams.”  
Harry smiled at Neville’s excitement over the news of him becoming the Gryffindor’s team Seeker. Even though Harry was relieved that his god-brother was alright and his Remembrall had been returned, in the back of the young wizard’s mind, he was replaying the passionate kiss he received from Professor McGonagall an hour before. Harry had felt strange about what had happened with McGonagall, yet he was really glad that it happened. However, he was still curious as to why this was happening, and while he did promise to not tell anyone of what had happened, he wanted to get Neville’s thoughts on what was going on with the females at Hogwarts.  
“Neville, I want to ask you something.” Harry frowned at that moment with a more serious look on his face. Neville looked at him with a quizzical look, but nodded to his god-brother. “Don’t you find it strange that all these girls here are weirdly nice to me? Not just that, but most of them seem to get really close to me whenever possible. Don’t you think that’s weird?”  
“Yeah, and some of the teachers are unusually nice to you as well.” Neville said after a moment of thinking about it. “Originally, I thought it was because of the fact that you’re famous here, you know. You’re ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and you’re a hero for defeating ‘You Know Who’, after all. Now, after this week, I can’t really say why. What do you think, Mrs. Potter?”  
Lily suddenly snapped into the conversation as she was only half-listening to Harry and Neville, as her own mind was replaying the image of a completely younger and naked figure of Minerva McGonagall kissing Harry in such a way that was so unlike the very teacher she grew up respecting. She was still in near total shock about what she saw in that empty classroom. However, Lily’s emotions on what she witnessed were surprisingly mixed. She was angry, of course, after all, McGonagall took advantage on her son. She was also feeling two other emotions that she couldn’t understand; jealousy and lust.  
Harry realized that his mother hadn’t answered Neville, and turned to her. “Mum, is everything alright.”  
“Sorry Harry and Neville.” Lily said to both of them. She then took a moment to think about what Harry and Neville were talking about before directly looking at her son. “Harry, why didn’t you say anything to me before?”  
“I don’t know, Mum.” Harry answered her truthfully. “I guess for a while it was because I didn’t know what to think. It didn’t start happening until after we first entered the castle, and no matter what I do or where I go, they all seem to swarm around me. They are a few who don’t, however, like Hermione. What do you think is the cause of all of this, Mum?”  
“I don’t know, Harry.” Lily responded after another moment of thinking about it. “The only difference between you before and you now that I can see is your wand.”  
Harry and Neville looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Lily. “Do you think Morgana Le Fey had something to do with what’s going on with Harry, Mrs. Potter?” Neville asked her. “I remember Mr. Ollivander mentioned that Harry’s wand used to belong to her.”  
“I’m not sure, Neville.” Lily answered him. “But I have to say that’s likely. Also, you can call me Lily, Neville. Even though I’m somewhat dead, I’m your god-mother, after all.”  
“Sorry, Lily.” Neville smiled at her. “I’m just not used to seeing you around yet. Give me time.”  
Just then, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley burst into the Hospital Wing and went straight towards Harry. Ron literally ran and grabbed Harry’s hand and shook it more energetically than Wood did an hour ago. He smiled widely and even managed to pat Harry on his shoulder while doing so. Fred and George soon grabbed their little brother and tried pulling him away from Harry, but Ron wouldn’t budge.  
“Congratulations, Harry.” Ron said, his smile growing wider. “We just heard that you are our new Seeker.”  
“Thank you, Ron, but I was only named Seeker an hour ago.” Harry responded, trying to pull his hand away from him. “How did you find out?”  
“Sorry, Harry.” Fred said to him, both him and George finally able to pull Ron away from Harry.  
“Wood found us after class.” George said.  
“Told us the good news.” Fred said after that.  
“That you are our new Seeker.” George said after that.  
“However, fan boy here…” Fred said, indicating Ron.  
“Overheard us three talking…” George said, looking at Ron pathetically.  
“And ran up to us and told us what you did during your flying class.” Fred finished, both he and George grinned at the struggling Ron.  
“Oh, lay off, you two.” Ron said to them, fighting to get free from their grasp. “Harry’s the youngest Seeker in a century, after all. You can’t blame me for wanting to congratulate him.”  
Harry could only look at the twins and nodded to the both. For the entire week so far, Ron had taken every opportunity to try to get to know Harry. Harry wouldn’t have minded so much, except for Ron being a little too overzealous with how he did it. Ignoring Ron for a moment, he looked back at the twins and asked: “Are you guys on the team too?”  
“We’re the Gryffindor Beaters.” Fred answered, releasing Ron after he stop fighting.  
“Our job is to make sure you, Wood, and our Chasers don’t get bloody up too bad.” George said, still hold on to Ron’s arm.  
“Brutal, but no one’s died in years. Someone may disappear now and then,” Fred said after George.  
“But they turned up after a month or two.” George finished, then the Weasley twins picked their brother up and left the Hospital Wing.  
As they left, Harry turned to face Neville with a sick look on his face. Neville looked at his god-brother and smiled, trying to comfort him. “You know that they’re joking, right?”  
“Sure, Neville.” Harry returned the smile. “Knowing the way that they joke around, Quidditch is probably the safest wizard sport we have.”  
“It’s the only wizard sport we have, Harry.” Lily placed her hand on her son’s shoulder, patting it gently. “It’s not that safe to play, but it’s fun to watch. Your father was the House’s Seeker when we went here.”  
“That’s right, Mr. Potter.” The voice of Albus Dumbledore said and the three of them turned to the headmaster. As both Harry and Lily looked at the elderly man with the long white beard, their growing anger towards the man was beginning to appear in their eyes. “Your father James was one of the best Seekers Gryffindor had next to Charlie Weasley. He won the Quidditch Cup for his team in his second year as Seeker. However, I came to see how our young Mr. Longbottom is doing. I heard some troubling news concerning Mr. Longbottom’s broom.”  
“I’m quite well, Professor.” Neville answered, sharing Harry’s and Lily’s frown but had no anger for the man. “Is it true, sir? Was my broom bewitched?”  
“I’m afraid that I have no answer for that, Mr. Longbottom.” Dumbledore responded, smiling weakly. “After Madam Hooch came back to her class, she took possession of it and locked it away in her storage closet. However, after her class ended a short while ago, I investigated along with Madam Hooch only to find that the broom was somehow destroyed in a magical fire. I promise you, Mr. Longbottom, I plan to find out who did this as well as who might have tried to harm you.”  
“Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore,” Harry stood from the side of Neville’s hospital bed and glared at the headmaster. “But are you telling us that you believe someone tried to hurt Neville?”  
“As I have said, Mr. Potter, I have no information on that.” Dumbledore answered, letting his smile drop. “However, I will continue to investigate this matter with the effort that it is due. Now, I suggest that you and your mother leave so Mr. Longbottom can get his rest.”  
“That won’t be necessary, Albus.” Madam Pomfrey said as she entered from her office opposite the entrance to the Hospital. “Mr. Longbottom can return to his dormitory now. After all, his wrist should be mended completely by now. There’s no need to keep him overnight.”  
“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” Neville said to the witch, who reminded Harry of how Muggle nurses look during World War II. “However, since it’s nearly dinner, I would like to go to the Great Hall if that’s alight.”  
“Yes, that’s fine. Just be careful with your wand hand for the day or so.” She told him. She then looked over at Harry, and smiled sweetly. “Mr. Potter, would you mind waiting for a moment. There are some questions I have concerning your health before coming here.”  
Harry looked at both his mother and god-mother before turning to the middle-age witch and asked: “Can we handle this later, Madam Pomfrey? I would really like to join Neville and my House for dinner.”  
“Very well,” Madam Pomfrey replied, a small sound of pouting barely noticeable in her voice. “But I expect to see you here first thing Monday morning. Is that clear, Mr. Potter?”  
“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry replied with a grimace and turned to leave with Neville and Lily. As he left though, he could almost swear he could feel Pomfrey staring at him intently with the same look that McGonagall and Hooch kept giving him. Instinctively, Harry unknowingly grabbed his crotch again as he felt his penis get harder inside of his pants.  
Lily took one last angry look at Dumbledore before leaving with Harry and Neville. However, before she exited, she noticed Madam Pomfrey giving her son a lustful look as they left. The same kind of look McGonagall gave him in that empty classroom.  
‘What’s going on?’ Lily thought as the doors to the Hospital Wing closed behind them and they made their way to the Great Hall. ‘No wand could be that powerful to make three of the most respected witches to give my son lustful looks like that. I know that Harry’s famous, and very powerful, but fame and power were never that important to McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey. Harry is handsome, though, even with all of the scars and bruises he has from the years of abuse he suffered from the Dursleys, so I can understand why girls his age and older found him attractive. However, adult witches like McGonagall should resist the urge to approach my son like she did. Still, in a strange way, I can’t really blame her, or Hooch or Pomfrey. Harry is a very attractive young wizard, after all. He looks so much like James…, no, he’s not like James. Harry may look like James, but his attraction is all his own. I can see why McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey are drawn to my Harry. Hell, even I can see myself being drawn to him…OH MY GOD! What am I thinking?’  
Just then, Lily felt herself shudder in a way she hadn’t felt in a very long time. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and dropped to her knees. Her breaths had quickened and had become shallow as her ghostly body began trembling. Lily couldn’t understand how it happened, but she had a very intense orgasm, just from having one naughty thought about Harry.  
“Mum, are you alright?” Harry turned and asked after he realized that she wasn’t next to him. He looked at her worried that she was in some kind of pain, however, Harry noticed that after Lily caught her breath, she rose back to her feet with a weird look on her face. “Is there something wrong?”  
“I’m fine, Harry.” Lily answered after a moment. “I felt a little dizzy for a moment. I don’t know why it happened, though. Could be a strain on how far we are apart.”  
At that moment, Harry moved closer to her and Neville followed suit, each walking on either side of Lily. While Lily enjoyed the compassion Harry showed her, she didn’t feel good about lying to her son. As they got to the Great Hall, Harry spoke silently to both Neville and Lily. “I think it’s time to contact Mr. Prendergast.” He said, looking at both of them. “He should know what’s been happening so far. Especially about Dumbledore lying to us, Mum.”  
Lily nodded slowly, half-listening to her son as her thoughts were being filled with images of her son naked before her. She was just able to shake the image out of her mind as they entered the Great Hall. However, as she watched Harry being swarmed by the Patil twins and the rest of the Gryffindor girls, a strange thought entered her mind:  
She liked it.

**********************************************************  
Saturday, September 7, 1991-Quidditch Pitch

Wood led Harry out to the Quidditch Pitch very early the next morning. Harry was constantly rubbing his eyes as Wood was explaining the rules to Quidditch. Harry was half-awake, and half-listening to him as he was still tired after the night he had. During dinner the night before, Wood managed to get through the crowd of girls to sit down next to Harry where he told him that Quidditch practice usually starts a month from the beginning of the school term. However, since Harry was a first-year, and since Wood hadn’t actually seen Harry’s capabilities, Wood wanted to see Harry in action himself the very next morning to see what type of training Harry would need. Harry agreed, however he didn’t know how early Wood was going to wake him up.  
After dinner, Harry and Neville went back to the Gryffindor common room to do their homework, only to be harassed by Malfoy once again, who always seemed to have Crabbe and Goyle along with him, before they even got there. However, Percy Weasley, who Harry knew as one of the school’s prefects, separated the three Slytherins from them and commanded the two groups to go back to their respected dormitories. Harry was actually glad that Percy showed up when he did, even though his younger brothers all claimed that he was a teacher’s pet and followed every rule strictly. Harry and Neville finally made their way into the common room and found a small corner so they could work on their homework. Hermione joined them soon after that, who was soon followed by Dean. The four of them quickly plowed through their schoolwork quietly, only conversing with each other when needed. Harry found that he understood all of the magic he was being taught, even though he had spent the majority of his life so far in the Muggle world. An added benefit to him doing this was that he wasn’t thinking about McGonagall or the other witches that were being drawn to him. However, that ended when he went to bed.  
Harry turned in early so he could prepare himself for Quidditch training. However, as much as Harry wanted to sleep, the image of a naked McGonagall plagued his thoughts. Harry tried to put it out of his mind, however, as soon as he tried, images of Madam Hooch and Pomfrey joined her as Harry’s penis began hardening again. Frustrated that this was happening, Harry undid his pajama bottom and released his growing dick out from under it. Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. However, the images of McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey kept dominating his thoughts. Harry instinctively at that point grabbed his penis, which felt at least six inches in his hands, and began moving his hand up and down against it. He didn’t know why, but it felt extremely good doing it. His mind went rampant as he imagined the younger versions of McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey all standing naked in front of him in that empty classroom he was in earlier that day. His heart started beating harder and faster as he pictured each of these witches taking turns kissing him with their tongue. As each witch did so, Harry imagined each one of them taking turns at massaging his penis. Harry jerked his hard dick harder and faster as he imagined McGonagall getting on her knees and positioned her mouth right in front of his six-inch erection. Unfortunately, right when Harry was about to imagine McGonagall putting her mouth around Harry’s dick, he groaned and orgasmed all over himself.  
Harry had to wait until the others fell asleep before sneaking off to the Gryffindor’s boy’s restroom to clean himself off. Afterwards, he went back to his bed to try to go to sleep. He was somewhat successful as whenever he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of having his dick kissed and sucked by either McGonagall, Hooch, or Pomfrey. Each time he awoke feeling his cock get hard and he took several deep breaths before calming down and falling back to sleep. The last time he was asleep, he dreamt of a fourth witch joining them, his mother Lily. Fortunately, Wood had woken him up before he began thinking about his mother in that way.  
Now, as he followed Wood to the Quidditch Pitch, his thoughts went back to his mother, who was following them a little further behind. Harry had to wonder why he had dreamt about Lily like that, as he wasn’t even thinking about her during that time. Not that he didn’t find her attractive, mind you, but she was his mother. She sacrificed herself for him against Voldemort. He loved her, that much was obvious, but did he really want to be with her in that way?  
“What are all of you doing here?” Wood’s voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts and Harry saw the other five members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team standing in front of the entrance to the Pitch. Fred and George Weasley yawned heavily as they stood to the right of three girls who were not only wide awake, but smiling intently at Harry.  
“Wasn’t our idea, Wood.” Fred said with his eyes half-opened.  
“The Chasers woke us up.” George said with a loud yawn.  
“Said we should come down here and watch Harry train.” Fred added.  
“And make sure we don’t lose our new Seeker to your training methods.” George finished with another loud yawn.  
“Oh, knock it off, you two.” The dark-skinned tall girl said as she walked up to Harry and offered her hand to him. “Angelina Johnson, Lead Chaser. Pleased to meet you, Harry.”  
Harry shook Angelina’s hand and returned her smile. As he released her hand, an equally tall, Caucasian girl took Angelina’s place in front of Harry and introduced herself.  
“Alicia Spinnet, equally pleased to meet you.” She said as she shook Harry’s hand. Finally, the third girl, a slightly shorter brunette took Alicia’s place and shook Harry’s hand as well.  
“Katie Bell, I was just named Chaser just before you joined up.” She told him smiling sweetly. “Actually, it was decided last year after Angelina and Alicia saw me on a broom.”  
“Nice to meet you, Katie.” Harry smiled back at her. She stepped back and Harry noticed that all three girls were smiling the same way that McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey were at him. After that, Wood pushed him onto the Pitch.  
Once inside the Quidditch Pitch, both Wood and Harry were surprised to see Madam Hooch standing in the middle of the grounds. Hooch smiled sweetly as she waved both Harry and Wood over to her. As both boys made their way over to Hooch, Lily began wondering why Hooch was out there, as the Flying Teacher and Quidditch referee was not known to take a vested interest in training sessions.  
“Ah, Wood, Potter, good morning gentleman.” Hooch said as she pulled her wand out a summoned a large case from under one of the stands. The large brown case with Hogwarts’ signet on it lowered next to Hooch, and she kicked it with a light tap with her foot. It opened and Harry saw three large balls, one of them light brown with two indentations on opposite sides, while the other two were smaller, and perfectly round, but they were wiggling under the straps that held them. After talking to Wood during dinner the previous night, Harry knew that the first ball was called a Quaffle, and the two moving balls were known as Bludgers. Harry also knew that there was another ball that Wood told him about, and according to him, it was what Harry was solely responsible for during all Quidditch games. Called the Golden Snitch, it was described to be wicked small and damn impossible to see, and it was Harry’s job to catch it before the other team’s Seeker. Whoever caught the Snitch would end the game and award their team 150 points, most likely winning the game for their team. Even after Wood described what the Snitch looked like, Harry felt like he had the easiest job on the team. However, he had yet to actually see the Snitch.  
“Good morning, Madam Hooch.” Wood said as he pulled his wand out from his holster and pointed it at the Quidditch broom closet. “Accio Gryffindor team brooms.” Wood said and the closet door swung open and seven old looking brooms floated out towards them. Almost instantly after Harry saw this, he heard both Fred and George groan loudly and saw Wood turn to face his team members. “Now team, since you’re up to see Harry train, I think it’s only fair that Harry should see how we train. So, everyone grab a broom and prepare to fly in a standard formation. That’s includes you too, Potter. Don’t worry though, just stay on my left side and follow closely what I do.”  
Still groaning, Fred and George picked up their brooms and lined up on the right side of Wood, while the three female Chasers were very cheerful as they pick up theirs and lined up in formation, Katie standing next to the Weasleys while Angelina and Alicia stood next to Harry. Harry and Wood had already had their brooms when the others lined themselves up, and Harry followed the others’ movements as they mounted their brooms and took off into the air. Soon after, Harry quickly found out why the Weasley twins groaned.  
At first, flying with the team was relatively easy, as Harry realized that they were in a classic bird-of-prey formation, or a standard ‘V’ as some might call it. Wood led them around the Quidditch Pitch flying both high and low, and making turns very slowly. However, Harry realized that was to make sure that he could keep it. All of a sudden, Wood had the team make several series of sharp turns, making sure that everyone stayed in formation, which fortunately, everyone did. Wood threw every flying tactic there was, which included scraping the ground without touching it, loop-de-loops, and even flying upside down. When they finally touched back down, Harry was nearly out-of-breath. However, Wood wasn’t done with Harry yet.  
“Not bad, Potter.” Wood said as he nodded satisfactory. “I can see why Professor McGonagall is impressed with your flying. However, you’re going to need your own broom. These alone are just training and practice. You can use them in a game in a pinch, but they’re not very practical when our competitors have a better class of brooms. For you, I think the new Nimbus Two-Thousand might suit you best. If you like, I’ll talk to Professor McGonagall to see if she can help.”  
“Thanks, Wood.” Harry said, still trying to catch his breath. “Is that all you need from me?”  
“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, Potter.” Wood said to him and looked over to Madam Hooch. Hooch bent into the case and opened up a tiny compartment, pulling out a small golden orb with very distinct markings all over it. After she walked the Snitch over to Wood, he finally had to ask: “What are you doing here, Madam Hooch? Quidditch team Captains usually conduct trainings and practices without supervision.”  
“True, Wood.” Hooch said to him as she handed him the Snitch. “However, since you have a first-year on your team now, and since I never got a chance to see Potter’s skill yesterday, I decided to watch this training session to make sure Potter knows what to do during a game, and to make sure you don’t overdo it with him.”  
Wood nodded his understanding, and turned back to Harry showing him the Snitch. “Now, as soon as I release this, you need to fly up and catch it.” Wood told him, indicating to Harry should mount his broom again. “Be careful though, as it’s faster than your broom so you’ll have to maneuver around the Pitch to catch it. You don’t need to worry about losing it, as it can only fly within the Pitch itself. Are you ready?”  
Harry nodded and Wood tossed it high into the air and the Snitch revealed its two tiny wings and flew fast away from the ground. Harry pushed hard off of the ground and went after it, but as Wood said, the Snitch was incredibly faster than Harry’s broom. Harry was still able to keep his eyes locked on the tiny golden ball and watched its movements closely. Within moments, Harry anticipated that the Snitch would try to fly through one of the hoops on the far side of the Pitch. So, Harry flew straight for them and a moment later, he had the Snitch in his hand and was flying back down to Wood and Hooch. The entire Gryffindor team crowded around Harry as soon as he landed and they cheered him for his success, Wood and Hooch included.  
“Excellent flying, Potter.” Wood finally said after the cheering died down. Then he decided to address the entire team. “Alright, team. That’s all for today. However, don’t forget that our first official training takes place a month from now, and after that is our first practice as a team. Also, I’m afraid that our first match will be against Slytherin again this year, but now that we have Potter as our new Seeker, those cheaters don’t have a chance.”  
There was a collective groan as the Gryffindor team found out that they were facing Slytherin again as their first match. However, they cheered again after hearing Harry’s name. Harry had to wonder if the Slytherin Quidditch team were cheaters, why were they still playing. However, as the Gryffindors left, Harry started following, but Hooch had stopped him.  
“Hold on, Potter.” She called out and Harry turned to face her. She then turned to Wood who was busy gathering the brooms together so he could put them away. “Wood, I’ll take care of this. You can go and enjoy the rest of your day. Besides, I need to have a few words with your new Seeker.”  
Wood nodded and left with his team while Harry stood where Hooch had stopped him. Glancing over to his mother, who couldn’t be seen or heard by anyone but Harry since they were outside of the castle, Harry wondered what Hooch’s true motives were. Harry was also wondering if he was going to try and resist it, as right at that moment, his penis began swelling up again.  
Lily herself looked at Hooch and wondered the exact same thing. However, she also wondered if she wanted to stop it before it might happen. As much as she was disgusted at the actions of McGonagall yesterday, she couldn’t deny that she was turned on by what she had witnessed. Also, she wondered about the consequences if she did try, like Harry becoming so embarrassed that he might not want to talk to her for a long time. However, just because McGonagall took advantage of her son didn’t mean that Hooch was going to.  
“Harry, would you mind picking these brooms up and taking them to the broom closet?” Hooch smiled after placing the Snitch back into its compartment and closing the case. After taking her wand and using it to levitate the case in the air, she looked back at him. “I know that you don’t know this spell yet, but I’m quite sure that a little manual labor won’t kill you. I’ll be over there in a few moments to help you after I store this away in its proper place.”  
Harry nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as he began picking up the brooms and began carrying them to the broom closet. He carried four brooms over to the closet first, then went back for the other three. As he did, he noticed that Madam Hooch was underneath one of the Quidditch stands watching him intently. He also noticed that she was waving her wand around her body in the same manner McGonagall did the day before. Picking up the last three brooms, Harry kept his eyes locked on her as he made his way back over to the closet. Within moments, Hooch revealed herself as she looked in her late twenties, with short jet-black hair, bright green eyes, a very toned figure, and from what Harry could only guess from where he stood, D cup size breasts. Harry was simply stunned at the fact that both McGonagall and Hooch looked so young and beautiful for under their glamours, they looked like their actual ages.  
Harry took his eyes off of Hooch and opened the door to the broom closet. As soon as he did, Harry was pushed immediately inside of heard the door closed tightly behind him. Harry turned around and was fiercely pulled into a passionate kiss by Hooch. Harry’s penis instantly got hard again as Hooch forced his mouth open slightly so she could slide her tongue inside. Harry felt her tongue play around the insides of his mouth and he felt the urge to do the same. Harry’s tongue entwined with Hooch’s and Hooch moaned into the kiss. As she moaned, she showed even more forcefulness as she placed her hand on Harry’s crotch and began rubbing his dick through his pants, which caused Harry to moan into the kiss. At that moment, Harry saw his mother Lily standing just behind Hooch breathing heavily and touching herself in a manner that Harry had never seen before. Harry wanted to ask her what was going on with her, but Hooch had his mouth’s attention.  
After a few more moments, Hooch broke off the kiss and breathlessly panted close to Harry’s face. Harry breathlessly looked into the eyes of the attractive witch and another moment later he felt Hooch’s hands undoing the button on his trousers. Harry’s eyes stared at Hooch in complete shock as she smiled sweetly and pulled down his pants. Harry couldn’t help but to sigh as he felt the breeze touch his engorged member and groaned the instant that Hooch grabbed it and slowly started to jerk him off.  
“You know, Harry, there is something very different about you.” Hooch said to him, glancing down to see his pulsing dick. “I don’t know what it is, but ever since I first saw you during the Sorting, I’ve been feeling incredibly aroused and horny towards you. I must admit that I haven’t this way towards anyone in a very long time, not since I was a student here. I’m almost ashamed to admit this, but I masturbated that first night just thinking about you, and every night since. Harry, I know that it isn’t right, but I needed to something or I felt like I would have gone crazy.”  
‘Is that’s what happening to me?’ Lily stopped masturbating and thought about what Hooch had told Harry. ‘No, I saw Harry get his wand and I didn’t feel anything like what I’m feeling now when he got it. Could it be when we got to Hogwarts? No, the only thing that changed was the fact that everyone could see me as long as Harry and I stayed inside the castle. The wand may be affecting the witches here, but the only way it would be affecting me was through our bond. Wait, could that be it? Could I be feeling aroused because Harry does? What kind of bond could cause this to happen?’  
As Lily was wondering this, Hooch had undone her blouse and revealed her large breasts. She then got onto her knees and positioned her tits in front Harry’s pulsing dick. She began jerking his cock faster as Harry moaned loudly within the closet they were in. Lily became mesmerized by the very sight of Hooch giving Harry a hand job, and slowly began masturbating again. Within moments of this, Harry placed his hands on Hooch’s shoulders and emitted a guttural growl. After that, several streams of white fluid shot out of Harry’s dick on landed on Hooch’s breasts. Hooch jerked him off harder as stream after stream of Harry’s sperm found their way to her large breasts and even managed to nail her face a couple of times. Hooch moaned heavily as she felt each and every stream of Harry’s cum touch the naked parts of her body. As the last streams of Harry’s juice hit Hooch’s breasts, she released Harry’s cock and fell to the ground and screamed out a moan that would have shattered the walls around them. Harry himself fell down to his knees and panting heavily, and while he did, he noticed that one of Hooch’s hand was under her long skirt and a steady stream of fluid coming out from where her hand was. Trying to compose himself, he glanced over to his mother who was also on her knees panting and moaning heavily. Harry also noticed that one of her hands was in between her legs hidden beneath her ghostly clothing. Harry was shock and surprised to see his mother in that position, yet he couldn’t deny how turned on he was by seeing her like this. Harry slowly placed his hand around his cock and began stroking his still hard member. Lily was just getting her composer back as she saw her son jerking himself off while looking at her. Lily was still breathing heavily, but was completely surprised by her son’s action. At that moment, she was wondering what might happen next if she allowed this to continue.  
“Harry, you can stop.” Hooch said still breathlessly after finally composing herself. Harry snapped out of his haze and released his dick, as Lily did the same by removing her hand from her crotch. They both stared at Hooch as she stood back up and buttoned up her blouse with Harry’s cum still on her breasts. After a moment, Hooch grabbed her wand and used it to magically evaporate Harry’s cum from her body and placed her glamour back on. When she was done, she looked back at Harry and smiled. “Thank you, Harry. I haven’t felt an orgasm like that in a long time. And it seems like you enjoyed it as well. It’s only natural, after all. You are a healthy young boy, and with a cock like that, you’re going to have every witch pining after you. I mean more than they already are, Harry.”  
Harry had already stood back up and buttoned up his trousers when Hooch made that last statement. “Wait a minute. You know what’s happening to these girls?”  
“Of course not, Harry.” Hooch answered, smiling sweetly at him again. “However, I would have to be blind to notice that every female student, as well as some of the teachers, are inexplicitly drawn to you. Even people like me and Professor McGonagall have not been able to stop thinking about you. Harry, it’s entirely up to you, but I think you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this.”  
“No, Madam Hooch.” Harry frowned once again at hearing the headmaster mentioned. “Right now, he is not the one I would trust with this information. Unless this matter becomes an immediate danger to the school, or the students within it, then I will go to him for help. I can only ask right now, Madam Hooch, that you do not reveal this information to Dumbledore or Professor Snape unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Until then, I have a friend outside of the school who may be of help, so I would like to contact him at the earliest convenience. Also, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey about this as well, so can you please keep this between us until I discover what’s been going on with me?”  
Both Hooch and Lily became shocked at hearing Harry’s sound logic on the matter. They knew that Harry was incredibly smart, but for him to use logic in this matter was something entirely new to them. After a moment longer of silence, Hooch responded. “Alright, Harry. I really had no intention of telling anyone else, though. The choice belongs entirely to you if you wish to tell. However, I would ask you to keep what happened in here a secret as well, as I love teaching here and watching you young kids learn Quidditch.”  
“I understand, Madam Hooch.” Harry smiled finally and motioned himself to leave. Before he left, though, Hooch kissed him one last time and opened the door for him to leave.  
Harry left the Quidditch Pitch and walked back to the castle with Lily following closely behind. Harry was walking with an almost strut to his step when Lily moved in front of him.  
“Harry, I’m sorry that you saw me like that.” Lily said to him, clearly ashamed at having him see her in that position. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I’ve been getting aroused any time someone has taken advantage of you. I’m afraid that includes what happened with McGonagall yesterday.”  
“You know about that?” Harry asked. After Lily nodded, Harry began walking again, and asked her while she followed. “What do you think I should do, Mum? You know I won’t go to Dumbledore with this, and I don’t want to go to anyone else here, with the exception of Professor McGonagall. The only option I can think of is to talk to Mr. Prendergast about this.”  
“You’re not mad at me?” Lily inquired as she gasped at how calm her son was with this whole situation.  
“No, of course not.” Harry responded, smiling at her to reassure her. “Mum, if anyone’s to blame, it’s me. I think the only way you could be aroused is because of the bond we share. After all, we don’t know what kind of bond we have, and according to Mr. Prendergast, he can’t reveal that information until I turn 13.”  
Lily smiled at this new sense of maturity that Harry was showing. However, at that moment, Neville came running out from the castle holding a stack of papers and headed straight for Harry.  
“Harry, you need to see this!” Neville exclaimed as he practically shoved the stack of papers into Harry’s hands. “Mr. Prendergast is on the front page!”  
Harry looked at what he now recognized as The Daily Prophet and saw a moving picture of several goblins around an open and empty vault. Floating in and out of the right side of the picture was Thaddeus looking very serious at one of the goblins. Surprised at seeing him in the picture, Harry read the article.

Break-In at Gringotts  
By Samuel Knight

Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards currently unknown, a vault inside the Gringotts Wizard Bank in London was found opened the morning of August 1. The goblins have acknowledged that a breach in their security did occur the previous night, but they have insisted that nothing was stolen. The vault in question, 713, had in fact been emptied out earlier in the same day that the breach occurred. One of the current owners, a Mr. Thaddeus Prendergast, visited the vault during this interview, but has refused to comment on what was inside.

Harry looked back at Neville with a bewildered look on his face. “713! That’s the vault Hagrid and I visited that day we went to Diagon Alley. And if Hagrid had access to the vault, it must mean that Dumbledore is also one of the owners of that vault.” Harry exclaimed as the realization hit him. He then grabbed Neville by the arm and pulled him towards a large hut on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  
When they got there, Hagrid had just walked outside and saw Harry and Neville walking towards him. Smiling, Hagrid waved the two boys over and took a seat on a large bale of hay. As soon as Harry and Neville reached Hagrid, Harry showed him the front page of the newspaper. “Hagrid, do you remember the vault that Dumbledore had you visit? It was broken into the night after you removed whatever it was inside of it.”  
Hagrid looked closely at the newspaper and frowned slightly for a few seconds before looking at both boys. “I’m sorry, boys, but I can’t talk about it.” Hagrid told them frankly. “Professor Dumbledore trusted me with upmost discretion, and I’m not about to let him down.”  
“Hagrid, do you or Dumbledore know this man?” Harry asked, pointing to the image of Thaddeus floating in and out of the picture.  
“No, Harry. I’ve never seen him before.” Hagrid said simply. “Dumbledore might, though, after all he’s a great man. He knows a lot of people around the world.”  
“Hagrid, does the item that you took from there belong to Dumbledore?” Neville decided to ask.  
“Sorry, Neville, but I can’t say that.” Hagrid told him, still frowning. “All I can say is that the item is in the castle safe and sound. After all, no one knows how to get past Fluffy, except for me and Dumbledore.” A moment of silence later, Hagrid said: “I shouldn’t have told you that.”  
Harry and Neville looked at each other before looking back at Hagrid. “Who’s Fluffy?” Neville asked.  
“Sorry, boys, but I can’t tell you anything more.” Hagrid answered, pulling out a wooded flute from his large coat. “Top secret, that is.”  
With that, Hagrid began playing a tune on the flute and it became clear to the boys that they weren’t going to get anything more from him. Harry and Neville walked back towards the castle, unsatisfied with what they learned, or lack thereof. Then a thought came to Harry and decided to share it with Neville.  
“Hey, Neville. Do you remember our first night when Dumbledore mentioned the third-floor corridor on the east side being out of bounds?” Harry asked him. After Neville nodded, he continued: “I think that whatever was in that vault is now hidden on the third-floor.”  
“Harry, please don’t tell me that you’re thinking of going there just to find out what it is?” Neville stopped him and asked, looking dead into his god-brother’s eyes.  
“Relax, Neville.” Harry told him, placing a calming hand on Neville’s shoulder. “I’m not planning on doing anything that foolish. Besides, Mr. Prendergast most likely knows what it is since the vault belongs to him. I ask him about it when I write to him later today. Till then, let’s go see Professor McGonagall and ask her about why your broom was bewitched.”  
Neville smiled at his god-brother and continued walking towards the castle. Harry walked with him, half-smiling and thinking how he broach the subject of what’s been going on with her and Hooch.

**********************************************************  
Halloween Night-Great Hall

Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were talking amongst themselves, ignoring Ron purposely as he had made the mistake of pissing Harry off. While Hermione usually joined them at the table, usually eating while either studying or doing extra credit homework, tonight she was nowhere to be found. The reason for this was during Charms class when Hermione outshone Ron with the levitation spell: Windgardium Leviosa. Harry himself had already mastered the spell on his first attempt, followed by a little while after by Hermione. However, since Harry had already mastered the spell, he was closely watching his fellow Gryffindors and helped them when he could. Ron and Hermione, however, were on the other side of the classroom so Harry couldn’t help Ron. Hermione tried to help Ron, though, which for some reason Ron wasn’t receptive to it. It was then that Harry heard Ron bellow out: “You do it then, if you are so clever!”  
Following Professor Flitwick’s instruction, Hermione calming said the spell as she swished and flicked her wand. After seeing her successfully complete the spell, Ron turned his head away from everyone, clearly fuming at Hermione’s success. Harry was slightly worried for Ron, that was of course until Seamus’ feather blew up right next to Harry. He heard both Neville and Dean chuckle at that, for it was the first time Harry was stuck next to Seamus. After class, Harry was actually chuckling with Neville, Dean, and Seamus as they walked back to Gryffindor tower when Ron caught up to them.  
“Did you hear her?” Ron exclaimed to them. “Hermione’s a bloody nightmare! ‘It’s Leviosa, not Leviosar.’ Really, she’s a menace! It’s no wonder she hasn’t got any friends!”  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Ron, angry that he had said something like that. He was about to tell him off when Hermione ran passed them with tears in her eyes. After she was out of sight, Harry grabbed Ron by his collar and pulled him closer to his face.  
“Listen, Ron. I’m her friend.” Harry told him in angrily. “If you want to have a problem with her, you’re going to have a problem with me. If you don’t, then I suggest you find Hermione and apologize right away!”  
With that, he let go of him and Ron ran off after Hermione, clearly afraid to get on Harry’s bad side. Ron had spent most of his time at Hogwarts telling everyone that he was friends with the ‘Great Harry Potter’, which annoyed Harry somewhat, but he decided to let it slide. It became clear to Harry that Ron was somewhat of a fanboy, especially how after Harry became the new Seeker, Ron had told the entire school and bragged that Harry would win the Quidditch Cup for the Gryffindors this year. Again, this annoyed Harry, but seeing as Ron couldn’t help himself, he let it go.  
Dinner time came and as Harry joined his fellow classmates, he saw Ron eating, or devouring the plate in front of him, but no Hermione. Harry decided to ask Ron if he apologized to her yet, to which he nodded energetically with his mouth full of food. Harry sat down across from him and a plate of food magically appeared in front of him. Harry began eating, letting his anger of Ron go at the moment. However, Neville, Dean, and Seamus entered the Great Hall and walked straight towards Ron with angry looks on their faces. Once there, Neville looked over at Harry and said to him: “Hemione’s in the girl’s bathroom crying. Parvati said she’s been in there ever she heard what Ron said.”  
At that moment, Harry was about to jump up from his seat and grab Ron again by his collar. However, a frightened Professor Quirrell bolted in to the Great Hall and shouted: “Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know.”  
The entire student populous screamed loudly and panicked, with the exception of Harry. Harry could feel a slight bit of fear at the fact that a troll had gotten in to the school, but he couldn’t help but feel that this was only a distraction for someone, or something. Dumbledore shouted and calmed the entire hall down, and told every student to go back to their dorms while the teachers deal with the dungeons.  
Harry let go of his anger at Ron for the time being and looked at Neville. “Did Parvati say which bathroom Hermione’s in?”  
“Yeah, follow me.” Neville replied and led Harry out of the Great Hall. Lily saw Harry and Neville separate themselves away from the group after they exited the Hall and headed in another direction. Lily immediately floated in front of them and said: “Just where do you two think you’re going? There’s a troll in the school. You both should be on your way to Gryffindor tower.”  
“We need to go get Hermione, Mum.” Harry told her. “Somebody’s got to warn her about the troll.”  
After a moment, Lily moved out of the boys’ path. “Alright, but after we find her, we need to head back to the tower right away.”  
With that, Neville continued leading Harry to the girl’s bathroom where Hermione was. All three of them moved as fast as they could until they heard a deafening scream from several feet away. Recognizing that the scream was Hermione’s, Harry broke into a fast run towards the direction the scream came from.  
When Harry, Neville, and Lily found Hermione, she was hiding underneath one of the sinks directly next to a near fifteen-foot tall troll holding a giant size club that was bigger than both Harry and Neville combined. The troll looked around the bathroom and swung his club around smashing everything in its path. As it did, it growled and slowly turned around to face the boys who had their wands drawn and ready to fight. However, Lily had another idea.  
“Harry, Neville, I’ll distract it while you two pull Hermione to safety.” Lily explained to them. “When she’s free, all of you get back to the tower. Do not engage the troll!”  
Both Harry and Neville nodded and put away their wands as Lily grabbed several pieces of broken wood and threw it at the troll’s face. The troll slowly turned and faced Lily as she picked up more debris and threw it into its face. As the troll growled in anger and swung his club in Lily’s direction, smashing it into the wall, both Harry and Neville crawled under the bathroom sinks and tried to reach a frightened Hermione. After seeing that the troll was distracted by Lily, Hermione slowly crawled over to Harry and Neville, both boys motioning her to take it slowly, as to not to get the troll’s attention. Hermione managed to reach the boys, but as they slowly made their way back under the sinks, Lily screamed out in pain. Harry looked and saw his mother lying on the floor against the wall where a big hole was. Somehow, the club in the troll’s big thick hand was able to hurt Lily even though she was a ghost. Harry couldn’t understand what just happened, nor did he care at that moment. Harry stepped out from under the sinks and faced the large grey monster, the rage inside of him boiling over much like it first did when he caused the earthquake all of those years ago. However, Harry had a much better control over his magic this time, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath,  
“Neville, get Hermione out of here now!” Harry yelled as the troll turned to face him, swinging his club slowly. Neville grabbed Hermione by her hand and quickly led her out of the girl’s bathroom, and as soon as Harry knew that they had left, Harry opened his eyes and looked at the troll with intense hatred. At that moment, the entire bathroom began shaking uncontrollably and Harry let a small smile show on his face. The troll growled loudly as his entire body was shaking with the small quake that Harry was generating. Clearly angry that this was happening, the troll swung his club straight at Harry, who simply stood his ground, not even budging as the large, thick weapon was hurtling towards him. Right before the club was going to hit him though, Harry summoned a stalagmite from the earth below as it shattered the bathroom floor and crashed right into the troll’s club. The moment that happened, Harry placed his hand on the stalagmite, and right in front of the troll, he transformed the rock formation into a restraint on the troll’s arm. After that, Harry summoned another stalagmite from the ground and shot it straight for the troll’s other arm. The troll growled in pain as the stalagmite impaled it in its hand and Harry transformed that one into a restraint as well. Now being held in place, Harry smiled wider and took one step back, saying to the giant troll: “Don’t fuck with my mother!”  
With that, Harry summoned two more stalagmites, one more from directly between him and the troll and the other from the wall where Lily had been slammed into. Lily herself had rose back to her feet and silently watched her son as he summoned the stalagmites. However, she uttered a small gasp as she witnessed what her son did next. Harry placed his hands on the first stalagmite and with murderous intent in his eyes, caused the stalagmite to break off from the ground and shot it into the troll’s chest like a bullet. The troll groaned in pain and in shock as the brownish earth infused into the troll’s flesh and the troll fell down onto its knees. When that happened, Harry simply glanced at the stalagmite from the wall and mentally commanded it to take the troll’s head off. The stalagmite broke off from the wall and flew straight at the troll’s head, instantly beheading the monster as greyish blood sprayed from the open hole where its head once was. The blood sprayed everywhere around the bathroom, with Harry being nearly bathed in it as the troll’s body fell down in front of him, with pools of its blood pouring out from it. Harry looked down at the dead troll’s body, and then looked at its separated head now lying next to a toilet. Harry had a strange urge to laugh at that moment, but as his attention was turned to his mother, who had a shocked look on her face, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell ran into the bathroom with Hermione and Neville directly behind them.  
“Oh, my goodness!” McGonagall exclaimed as they all saw the decapitated remains of the troll next to a blood-soaked Harry. “Explain yourself right now, Mr. Potter!”  
“I had no choice, Professor.” Harry responded, breathing heavily as his adrenaline dropped down. “Somehow, the troll was able to hurt Mum, so I fought the troll to stop it.”  
Snape glanced over at Lily for a moment before glaring at the young wizard. “Your mother is dead, Potter!” Snape snapped at him. “We may see her here, but she is only a ghost! The dead cannot die again, so any pain she may have felt is no excuse for murdering a helpless creature.”  
“Helpless?!” Harry shouted right at the black-haired man. “How is a mountain troll a helpless creature? It would have killed Hermione, Neville, and me just for being near it. I know that trolls aren’t intelligent, pretty much brainless in comparison to other creatures, but they’re not helpless in any way. Also, I expect you to give my mother the respect she is due. Whether or not you believe it, but my defeat of Lord Voldemort only happened because she sacrificed herself to protect me from his magic.”  
Snape immediately became red-faced at hearing Harry’s response, and was about to respond to him, but McGonagall raised her hand in front of Snape to silence him from speaking. “Very well said, Mr. Potter.” She said to him, smiling just enough for Harry to see. “However, that does not tell us what you three are doing out of your dormitory.”  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, Hermione walked around the teachers and faced McGonagall. “It’s my fault, Professor.” She told McGonagall, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact. “I went after the troll. I read about them and thought that I could handle it. If Harry, Neville, and Mrs. Potter hadn’t come to my rescue, I’d probably be dead.”  
“Be that as it may, Miss Granger.” McGonagall frowned at the young witch. “I expected more from a bright witch such as yourself, and I am severely disappointed with your serious lack of judgement. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor.  
“Mr. Longbottom.” McGonagall turned around to the boy, who was slightly frightened about how McGonagall might react. “While both you and Mr. Potter did disobey Professor Dumbledore when he ordered all students to go to their dormitories, I must applaud you both for your loyalty to Miss Granger and the courage to confront a fully-grown mountain troll. I hereby award five points each to you and Mr. Potter for that and for the fact that you’re alive to tell the tale, which is sheer dumb luck.”  
Neville smiled at hearing this, but remained silent as McGonagall looked at both Hermione and Neville. “Now, you two please return to your dormitory while I escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. We need to check to see if he succumbed to any injuries, after all.”  
Neville and Hermione left shortly after, but not before Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a big smile. McGonagall waited until Neville and Hermione left before taking Harry by his hand and leading him out of the bathroom. Snape left shortly after, glaring at Quirrell before he did. Quirrell, now left alone, looked at the dead troll’s decapitated body before looking directly into a mirror. With an intense frown, he said: “The boy is truly powerful, Albus. More importantly, the distraction didn’t work. Snape met me just before I met your first obstacle. It would be impractical to try now, since your errand boy will be keeping a close eye on me from now on.”  
After a moment, the image of Albus Dumbledore appeared through the mirror. “I will take care of Severus after the holiday, Quirinus.” Dumbledore said to him with a frown. “I have manipulated him for over a decade now, after all, so don’t worry about him. As for Potter, he has shown me that he has a weakness where his mother is concerned. So, this little failed distraction has given me a bit of useful information about the boy. However, I think that it’s time to see how strong his own survival instincts are. After all, what’s danger without a little Quidditch.”  
Dumbledore laughed loudly before telling Quirrell his plan, and afterward, Quirrell smiled and laughed as well.

**********************************************************  
A hour later-Hospital Wing

“Well, Harry, I’d say that you had quite the experience.” Madam Pomfrey stated as she slowly undressed the boy wizard. Harry was standing behind a hospital curtain as Pomfrey removed his stained clothes from his body. McGonagall and Lily was fortunately on the other side of the curtain, so Harry slowly relaxed somewhat as Pomfrey smiled wider every time she took off a piece of Harry’s clothing. The blood from the troll that was all over Harry had been slowly removed prior to Pomfrey taking off Harry’s clothes. She explained to Harry that troll blood was incredibly tricky to remove, even magically. However, after almost a full hour, Pomfrey had cleaned him off and insisted that she had to remove his clothes to ensure that the blood from the troll had been completely removed from Harry’s body. As Pomfrey removed Harry’s underwear, she took a step back and shook her head. “Oh dear, I was afraid of this.”  
Harry, slightly embarrassed about being completely naked in front of the witch, looked at his body and saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary on his body. No troll blood was on his body, just the normal scars that were caused by his time with the Dursleys. So, he looked back up at Pomfrey and asked: “I’m sorry, but what’s wrong?”  
Pomfrey just smiled wider and looked past the curtain. “Minerva, you better come and take a look at Harry. I’m afraid that you may be right about what would happen.”  
McGonagall walked past the curtain and looked directly at Harry’s crotch area. This caused Lily to float over and see what was wrong with Harry, and saw the same thing: Harry’s six-inch dick sticking out proudly at all three of them. Harry followed their eyes toward what they were looking at, and finally realized that his dick was hard and as soon as he did, he felt completely dizzy and fell backwards. Pomfrey quickly caught him and sat him down on the bed behind him. Then, placing a hand on his forehead, Pomfrey explained: “It’s magical bloodlust. For a wizard as young as you are, Harry, for this to happen is simply incredible. After a wizard or witch make their very first kill, they can become so overwhelmed with lust that they are known to do whatever it takes to get their release. Of course, this has only happened to adult witches and wizards, as no one as young as you have intently killed anyone before, not even Lord Voldemort. Afterwards, many of these witches and wizards either go back to being normal, or they become so addicted to the feeling that they kill mercilessly over and over. Now, with magical bloodlust, it can affect you several times during your lifespan, or this might be the only occasion that you will deal with this. However, in the case of the former, you need to be prepared for what you need to do in case that come to pass.”  
“What should I do?” Harry said, his eyes half-glazed over as McGonagall gently laid him down on the bed. Lily herself knew what the answer was, and she was getting less surprised by how turned on she was now getting. Harry himself was feeling his penis throbbing now and his heart pounding throughout his entire body. After another few moments, McGonagall leaned over Harry’s upper body in her non-glamour form and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth again. While this was happening, Harry felt the expert hands of Madam Pomfrey grab his member and begin to stroke it. As McGonagall broke off the kiss, Harry glanced over at Pomfrey and saw her non-glamour form: appearance in her mid-thirties, long light-brown hair, blue eyes, and what looked like perky B cup breasts. Pomfrey stood up from her kneeling position and took McGonagall’s place as McGonagall took Pomfrey’s place and began slowly stroking Harry’s erect dick. It was then that Pomfrey finally answered him.  
“Masturbation can ease it, but it will not dismiss it completely.” She told him, smiling sweetly. “The only way to make the bloodlust go away for a significant amount of time, perhaps forever, is with intense sexual activity. Now, Minerva and I are esteemed people inside these walls, so we cannot service you in such a manner…”  
“Even though we must admit that we want to. Right Poppy?” McGonagall smiled at her, licking her lips in the process.  
Pomfrey smiled back at her and nodded almost energetically before turning back to Harry and stroked his jet-black hair. “Yes, Harry, I must admit that I have fantasied about you every night since you came to Hogwarts.” She said to him, licking her lips as well. “I know that you’ve been wondering about this strange attraction that every female here has for you, and Minerva and I have been looking into it. However, the only explanation we have for what’s been happening would be if you have Veela in your blood.”  
Lily was getting turned on by watching what Pomfrey and McGonagall were doing to her son, but stop herself from masturbating when Pomfrey mentioned the Veela. Lily almost gasped in understanding a possible reason for every witch’s attraction to her son. While she knew that Harry was in no way part Veela, as every Potter that existed until Harry was known to be of Pureblood decent, it was possible that Ollivander could have not noticed that there was a second core in Harry’s wand. However, she knew that every witch and wizard was taught to mentally protect themselves from a Veela’s allure, as she learned it herself during her third year at Hogwarts. So, why would it affect McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Hooch in such a lustful way?  
“We know that cannot be, though, as your father was a Pureblood and your mother was Muggleborn.” Pomfrey continued as McGonagall stood up and began undressing herself. Pomfrey did the same, but continued talking to Harry. “So, we have no answer to why we are deeply attracted to you in this way. All we will do is help you right now, Harry, because if you don’t feel sexual release soon, you might act rashly and search for someone not willing to oblige.”  
Harry gasped out loud as he saw the naked figures of both McGonagall and Pomfrey standing near him. Both women smiled a bit wider as McGonagall kneeled back down next to Harry’s crotch and began to stroke his dick again. Pomfrey leaned over to Harry’s face and passionately kissed him, pressing her pointed breasts against his bare chest. His lust taking control of him, he grabbed the back of Pomfrey’s head and pressed her deeper into him. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Pomfrey to stick her tongue inside, and Harry’s tongue slid into hers. Both McGonagall and Lily watched Harry do this, and they both began masturbating heavily as Pomfrey wildly moaned into the kiss. Pomfrey grabbed one of Harry’s hands and moved it to her breasts and Harry instinctively gave it a squeeze, causing her to moan more. Harry felt McGonagall speed up the pace with his dick in her hands as she panted and moaned just enough for Harry and Lily to hear. Harry felt her hands grip his erection harder and he groaned at the feeling of being jerked off. Pomfrey panted and moaned after she finally broke off her kiss and Harry could tell that she was masturbating too. During this time, Harry gave a quick glance over to Lily, who had floated behind McGonagall at that moment, and saw his mother panting and moaning herself. Harry felt the intensity of his lust and could no longer keep control of the buildup. He groaned even louder and felt euphoria as he orgasmed all over himself and McGonagall.  
“Oh my goodness, Harry!” McGonagall nearly shouted as she felt the thick streams of Harry’s sperm hit her body. Pomfrey went over to her and without a moment of hesitation licked off a stream of it from her face. After McGonagall released Harry’s hard dick from her hand, she impulsively locked lips with her friend. Harry watched this and felt his lust boil over again, and began masturbating himself. Lily had orgasmed shortly after, and seeing McGonagall and Pomfrey kiss each other passionately, her own lust was in control as she kept masturbating to the vision. McGonagall broke the kiss off and gave Harry a lustful smile, saying: “This is only the beginning, Harry. After all, we need to take care of this…” Looking at Harry’s erection lustfully. “Until you regain control of it.”  
Harry spent the entire night in the Hospital Wing with the two witches, and his mother. And until Christmas, he had never had a better night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10: The Stone of Flamel Part 6: Christmas at Hogwarts and Longbottom Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/McGonagall, Harry/Padma/Parvati/OC

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 10  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 6  
(Christmas at Hogwarts and Longbottom Manor)  
Warning: Smut/Lemon, Underage sex, Threesome/Foursome  
The Next Morning-Great Hall

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Harry walked in with a big smile on his face and holding his new broom, the Nimbus Two-Thousand, and joined Neville and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Neville and Hermione turned to see Harry sit down in between them and place his broom on the table in front of them. They both showed concern on their faces about where Harry was, but seeing him enter the Great Hall with his new broom, they both smiled back at him. However, Lily, who had followed him into the Great Hall, was greatly conflicted at what happened the night before. Not that she didn’t enjoy herself, though, as she orgasmed multiple times just from watching McGonagall and Pomfrey had their way with Harry. However, she was still his mother, and a part of her believed that what was happening was wrong. Still, she remained silent as Harry started conversing with Neville and Hermione.  
“Morning Neville. Morning Hermione.” Harry said simply as a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast appeared in front of him next to a glass of orange juice. He quickly grabbed a fork and dug right in, with Neville staring at Harry’s new broom, and Hermione staring at Harry. After Harry swallowed his first bite of eggs, he turned to Hermione and asked: “Are you alright, Hermione? I know you had a bad time yesterday, with Ron and with the troll.”  
“I’m alright.” She replied, sounding grateful for Harry’s concern. “I dealt with Ron last night after we got back to the tower. I actually punched him in his face.”  
“Did she ever!” Neville said, still eyeing Harry’s broom. “Gave him a black eye, she did. Even after all of that, Ron apologized to her, saying that it was his fault that she was in the bathroom when the troll got in.”  
“Wow.” Harry responded, shocked to hear that Ron had apologized, even after Ron had lied to Harry about it last night at dinner. “Did you forgive him, Hermione?”  
“Haven’t decided yet.” Hermione answered, giving him sort of an evil smile. Harry laughed with thoughts of what Hermione would make Ron do to earn her forgiveness. At that moment, Harry turned to Neville and saw him gawking at his broom.  
“Wicked broom, Harry.” Neville finally was able to say. “When did Professor McGonagall give it to you?”  
“Just before I got here.” Harry answered as he took a gulp of his orange juice. “Madam Hooch wanted me to stay the night in the Hospital to clean off all of the troll blood that was on my body. After I woke up, Professor McGonagall was there and she handed me my new broom. I really can’t wait to try it on the Quidditch Pitch!”  
“Is that so, Potter?” A voice boomed behind the three young students. They looked behind them and saw the tall, black-haired Potions Professor stood directly behind them. “Well, after you defeated a troll last night, I guess a game of Quidditch should be easy for you. Even if it is against Slytherin.”  
Harry watched Snape walk away, but not before Lily stood in front of him. Lily tried to say something to her former friend, but Snape walked right through her without a moments pause. While Harry was angry at how Snape was treating his mother, he couldn’t help but to notice that the man had a bad limp as he walked. As a matter of fact, Harry remembered that Snape was limping as he exited the girl’s bathroom last night. He began wondering about what could have made that man limp all of a sudden.  
“Did you see that?” Harry asked both Neville and Hermione. They both looked at Harry confused at what he asked, but they turned their attention to Snape and his limp, and instantly understood what Harry asked.  
“Yes, I saw some kind of bite mark on Professor Snape’s leg.” Hermione told him. “The bottom section of his robe had a large tear in it last night, and I saw it clear as day. Snape tried to cover it up, though, like he was embarrassed that it happened.”  
Both Harry and Neville looked at each other as a sudden realization occurred to them. “Do you think, Harry?”  
“Yeah, Neville. It was Fluffy.”  
“Who’s Fluffy?” Hermione looked at her friends.  
“One of Hagrid’s pets,” Neville answered. “He told us that he lent it to Dumbledore to guard something. We don’t know what it is, but we know that it’s hidden on the third-floor corridor.”  
“Really?” Hermione asked, clearly intrigued by what she just learned. “How did you two find out?”  
Harry had opened his mouth to tell her, but at that moment, Hedwig flew down from the windows above and landed on the table in front of Harry holding a letter in her beak. Harry gently took the letter and fed Hedwig a piece of bacon for her troubles. Nibbling on it, Hedwig chirped happily and flew out of the Great Hall. Harry frowned a bit as he read who sent the letter.  
“Who’s it from, Harry?” Neville asked. Harry silently showed him the address label and Neville silently nodded as he recognized Thaddeus’ name on it. They both looked at each other silently, as they hadn’t heard anything from Thaddeus since before they left for Hogwarts. Since Harry sent his letter describing everything that had happened during the first week, including Neville’s control over air and the females’ attraction towards Harry, they haven’t heard anything from him in all that time. Harry was slightly angry at this, but both he and Neville were told that Thaddeus could not risk sending any information to them unless the need was dire. However, after their first week there, with someone trying to hurt Neville, and with McGonagall, Hooch, and now Pomfrey committing sexual acts to Harry, they both felt that Thaddeus needed to contact them sooner rather than later. Harry opened the envelope, and pulled out a thin piece of parchment. Opening it, Harry saw that Thaddeus had written to both Harry and Neville. So, placing the letter between them, they both read the letter.

To Harry Potter & Neville Longbottom,

Allow me to apologize for not responding to your letter earlier, Harry. However, as you know, doing so meant that there was a chance that Dumbledore might find out my ties to the Flamel family. Unfortunately, I fear that is no longer the case as you both saw the picture in the Daily Prophet. Let me assure you that when I went to Gringotts that day, I was not expecting to be ambushed by reporters. I tried to avoid my picture being taken, and afterwards I used whatever influence and goodwill I had just to get them to postpone the article. However, I suspect that Dumbledore actually staged the break-in that day, and used his power within the Gringotts and the Prophet to lure me out. To what end, I don’t know. Hopefully, Dumbledore will reveal something soon.  
Now as for you, Neville. Allow me to say that I’m pleased that you discovered your primary core magic. I don’t like the fact that you both suspect that Neville’s broom had been bewitched and then destroyed after the event happened. I believe that you are right in the belief that somebody wanted to hurt Neville. To what end, I cannot say at this moment. Until then, Neville, I would like you to begin meditating as soon as possible to enhance your mental defenses. Harry, please help him as much as you can, even though you have your own problems right now.  
Lastly Harry, I have a deep suspicion as to what been happening to you. However, the only way I can be sure if I see you in person. If I am correct, Hedwig will deliver this letter the morning of your first Quidditch match. I need both of you to meet me and Lady Augusta Longbottom underneath the Gryffindor Quidditch stands next to your team meeting room as soon as you both finish reading this. I suggest that you both come alone, but if not possible, please bring someone you can both trust.

Sincerely,   
Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast

Both Harry and Neville looked at each other and nodded. Then they looked over to Hermione and Harry asked: “Hermione, we’re meeting a friend at the Quidditch Pitch. Would you like to come with us?”  
Hermione beamed at them and nodded. The three of them got up from the table and began leaving to the Quidditch Pitch. Before they left, they noticed that Parvati and Padme Patil sitting at the Ravenclaw table, hugging each other with tears in their eyes. Concerned with why, they walked over to them and Hermione asked: “What’s wrong?”  
Parvati looked up at the three of them and weakly smiled. “Our grandfather passed away.” She told them, holding a crumbled-up note in her hand. “Padme received a letter from our father notifying us early this morning.”  
“We’re sorry to hear that, Parvati.” Harry said, placing a hand on Parvati shoulders. Then, he glanced down at Padme and asked: “Will you two be alright?”  
Both girls let go of each other and instantly stood up to hug Harry. Harry gasped for air as he felt their arms wrap around him tightly. Both girls cried into Harry’s shoulders and Harry tried to gently pull them away from him. However, he soon realized that was impossible until they wanted to let go of him.  
“Harry, you’re so sweet. Thank you for your concern.” Padme said as they finally let him go. “To tell the truth, we didn’t know him that well. Our mother refused him to let him visit about five years ago.”  
“True. Mother never told us why, but we do know it involved some kind of debt he owed.” Parvati explained. “We don’t know what it was, or who he owed it to, but we know it was big enough to concern the Gringotts goblins.”  
“How do you know about this if your mother never told you?” Neville asked them, still concerned with hearing that their grandfather died.  
“A goblin visited our home last year.” Padme said to them. “Father escorted him into his office along with Mother. He did shut the door but the walls of our home are practically hollow. We overheard everything.”  
“The goblins name was Balrog, and he informed our parents that our grandfather had taken ill and was placed in the care at St. Mungo’s.” Parvati continued. “He also informed them that Father and Mother were responsible for his debt, and unless substantial part of the debt has been paid off by the time of our grandfather’s death, then the goblins of Gringotts would be forced to take drastic measures.”  
“What drastic measures?” Hermione inquired, clearly shocked at hearing such a thing.  
“We don’t know,” Padme answered. “We just know that we haven’t paid it.”  
“How come?” Harry had to ask.  
“Father and Mother had to deal with the medical bills from St. Mungo’s.” Parvati told him. “Grandfather was very sick, but no one knew what was wrong with him.”  
Harry found that interesting, and Lily did also. She had remained completely silent since her encounter with Snape, as she was more than angry at her former friend’s reaction to her. However, she was very curious at this conversation, even though she was still interested in the meeting that Harry and Neville had with Thaddeus under the Quidditch stands. She knew that Thaddeus might be upset with Harry and Neville being late, but knew he would understand.  
“Listen, we have to go,” Harry said to them. “But if you like, you can come with us. You just have to promise not to say anything, ok?”  
The both nodded, and Harry left the Great Hall with Neville, Hermione and the Patil twins following. After they exited the castle, Neville whispered to Harry: “Harry, I don’t think Mr. Prendergast wanted us to bring this many people.”  
“Relax, Neville.” Harry whispered back. “I’ll talk to him before I introduce him to Hermione, Parvati, and Padme. He should be fine with it.”

**********************************************************  
Quidditch Pitch

“Well, Harry and Neville, I guess better late than never.” Thaddeus smiled as Harry and Neville walked into the secluded spot underneath the Gryffindor stands. Both Harry and Neville shook Thaddeus’ hand before each of them hugged Augusta who smiled at seeing the boys again. After Thaddeus shook their hands, he looked at Lily and nodded to her. “I’m sorry, Lily, but as of yet, I have no information regarding your body. According to James, Peter Pettigrew took it from where you were killed and hid it somewhere. I’ve been spending the better part of these last few years searching for this worm, but I’ve had no luck.”  
“According to Dumbledore, Pettigrew is dead.” Lily responded to him. “Our friend, Sirius Black, is being held in Azkaban for murdering him.”  
“Yeah, I managed to find that out through Madam Amelia Bones.” Thaddeus told her. “However, I really don’t think he’s dead.”  
This immediately caught Harry’s attention as he looked at Thaddeus and asked: “What do you mean, Mr. Prendergast?”  
“This might be hard for you to understand, Harry.” Thaddeus began to explain. “I believe that your mother’s body is being held in some sort of magical stasis. A specific type designed to keep a person’s body alive for a given length of time. Now, if Pettigrew created this stasis around your mother’s body, he would have to continuing put magic into it every so often to keep it stable. Otherwise, the stasis would collapse and your mother’s body would begin to truly die. That is why I need to find Pettigrew, not just to have him reveal the location of your mother’s body, but to keep putting magic into his stasis until I figure out how to undo what was done to her.”  
Harry nodded uncertainly, but asked: “Why can’t you put Mum’s body into stasis after Pettigrew’s magic on it vanishes?”  
“Because the time involved to place her into another stasis would simply be too great of a risk to her body.” He told Harry. “I can’t risk doing that since I don’t know what type of stasis Pettigrew has on your mother’s body.”  
Harry nodded again, this time more understanding of Thaddeus’ explanation. Changing the subject, Harry then asked: “We brought three friends here with us. Can they come in?”  
Both Thaddeus and Augusta nodded and Harry opened the curtain the let Hermione, Parvati, and Padme in. After Harry and Neville introduced them to Thaddeus and Augusta, Thaddeus looked to Harry and asked: “Are they aware of what’s been happening to them?”  
“I don’t think so?” Harry answered as the three young witches suddenly looked confused at both Harry and Thaddeus. “But I think that they should know what’s been going on with them and me.”  
Thaddeus gave a deep sigh and looked to Augusta. “Lady Longbottom, do you sense his allure?”  
Augusta nodded and said: “Yes, and it’s very powerful. I’m just glad that I protected myself from this attraction, or I would be compelled to attack him, so-to-speak.”  
The three girls looked at both adults, confused by what they were talking about. However, Thaddeus looked directly at Harry and asked point-blank: “May I see your wand, Harry?”  
Harry nodded and pulled his wand out and held it out in front of Thaddeus. Thaddeus, without touching it, closed his eyes and shuddered as he slowly moved his hand just above the elm wand. After he did so, Thaddeus frowned intently and looked dead into Harry’s eyes.  
“I was actually afraid of this.” Thaddeus told them. “Harry, when you told me about your wand last month, I was actually happy for you. However, when you told me that the females here have been strangely attracted to you, I studied up on the previous owner and found a disturbing fact: there’s a second core inside your wand, and I believe that core interacted with your magical power and caused the attraction towards you by the females here.”  
“It’s Veela hair, isn’t it?” Lily asked him, a new serious look on her face. Thaddeus nodded at her, but kept his eyes focused on Harry’s wand. “What triggered this reaction?”  
“Hogwarts. It the only thing I can think of that make sense.” Thaddeus responded with everybody looking confused by what he said, so he explained: “Your wand was not only owned by a powerful witch, she actually created it to rival the most powerful wand in existence: The Elder Wand. To do so, she used a feather from an extremely rare magical bird, a phoenix, and a hair from one of her first servants, who happened to be a Veela. Now, Veelas are known throughout the Wizarding world for their allure, their ability to attract people of the opposite sex, and can use it as a weapon on us when the need is dire. However, while the Veela of today are able to turn their allure on and off when they have to, when this wand was created, they hadn’t learned that ability yet. Back then, they were a completely submissive race, choosing willingly to serve wizards and witches when they came upon them. Because of their allure, they were also constantly raped and used for sexual satisfaction at length. However, there was one Veela who chose not to submit to our kind.  
“Her name was Appoline, and as I said, she became that wand’s original owner’s servant. Although while she served this witch, she was no slave. Appoline chose to alley herself with this witch in exchange of being taught how to use magic and to control her allure. The price she paid was one hair during the time when her allure was at its peak. Now, Appoline did die along with her mistress, but not before she helped her kind to control their allure and resist their submissive nature.”  
The five young wizards and witches stood silently for several moments taking in this information before Hermione finally spoke. “So, you’re saying that because of this Veela hair inside Harry’s wand, we are strongly attracted to Harry. So much so that we can’t stop thinking about him.” Thaddeus nodded to her, and she asked: “Who created Harry’s wand?”  
“I can’t tell you, Hermione, at least not here.” Thaddeus answered, with Augusta nodding while glancing around the area. “While we are not ashamed of who this witch was, saying her name out in the open without magical protections in place would alert the wrong kind of people to our whereabouts. You’re going to eventually learn about her here, so don’t you worry about it much.”  
“Ha! I severely doubt that!” Augusta told him loudly. “Professor Binns only teaches them about the Goblin Wars. He won’t even bother bringing her up unless he finally decides to teach them about her.”  
“Wait a minute.” Harry said, realizing a key point Thaddeus made. “You said something about Hogwarts being a trigger for this allure to be happening. What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, when you’ve got your wand Harry, the core inside of it begins to attune itself with your magical core.” Thaddeus explained again. “However, it does take time for these cores to bond to a witch or wizard. That’s why some spells in your first year of school are hard to master. But that’s not what happened to you Harry, as you were able to master these spells with your first attempt. The only contributing factor for this is Hogwarts. I don’t know how or why, but you became attuned to both your cores the instant you entered those castle walls. Unfortunately, since you were unaware that there was Veela hair as a second core in your wand, the effect was what been happening to you.”  
Sympathy shown in Lily’s face towards her son as she asked Thaddeus: “What happens when he leaves Hogwarts? Will this allure follow him?”  
“I don’t know.” Thaddeus answered. “Only time will tell if this continues or Harry will learn to control this allure he’s been sending out.” He took a deep breath and at that point, pulled open the curtain and looked to the three young witches. “If you would be so kind as to excuse us, ladies. I have some information that I must relay to Harry and Neville alone at this time.”  
The three girls looked to Harry as he nodded them to go. After they left, Thaddeus watched them leave for several moments, making sure they were out of earshot when he closed the curtain and looked directly at Harry and Neville.  
“The day I visited the Flamel’s vault, I had just received a letter from Perenelle that Nicholas placed his most prized creation inside that vault: The Philosopher’s Stone.” He told both boys with a look of complete seriousness. “From what she guessed, Dumbledore was able to convince him to first place it into his vault at Gringotts, then suggest that Hogwarts was a much safer place for it.”  
“I remember Mum mentioning that after we met.” Harry said, remembering Thaddeus explained to Harry who he was. “She also mentioned something called the Elixir of Life. Why is this stone so important?”  
“The Philosopher’s Stone is the only stone in existence as it is the culmination of all Alchemists work.” Thaddeus explained to them. “Nicholas is the only known Alchemist to create one. With the stone, you can create the Elixir of Life, which makes any drinker of it immortal. It can be also used to transform any pure metal into gold, however, the Flamels, me included, have no desire in using it in that way. Over the years, my adopted parents, brothers, sisters, and myself have amassed a large enough sum to rival the richest people on the planet. Now, since Dumbledore has Nicholas’ stone, I can only assume that he either wants the stone to use for himself, which seems likely, or use the stone to draw someone out.”  
“Who would risk that?” Neville asked.  
“I don’t know, Neville.” Thaddeus replied. “It has to be someone who not only desires the stone, but is willing to put children in danger to obtain it. Much like Dumbledore is willing to place you at risk just by keeping it here.”  
“I still don’t understand a few things:” Harry told him. “Why do you think Dumbledore staged the break-in at Gringotts, and how did he convince your father to give him the stone in the first place?”  
Thaddeus took another deep breath before answering Harry. “While I have no proof of this, I have long suspected that Dumbledore has been manipulating Nicholas with an Imperius Curse. I’m sorry, Harry, but an Imperius is a curse that allows a witch or wizard to control another’s mind. It takes intense mental discipline to prevent such a curse from entering and controlling your mind. Unfortunately, Nicholas has lived a very long life and because of this, his mental defenses are not as strong as they once were. I don’t know how long he has been doing this, but it does mean that Dumbledore knows where Nicholas and Perenelle are hiding and has been travelling to their location to apply the curse to him.  
“As for the break-in, I suspect that he let it slip out to certain circles that The Philosopher’s Stone was inside Gringotts. Now, even though it’s extremely well protected, I believe that there are people out there who have the capability to try to break-in to Gringotts and enter one of the vaults. As for who did it, I don’t know, but I figured it had to be someone who’s desperate enough to try to break-in to Gringotts, and to come here to try to get it.”  
“What should we do?” Harry asked him.  
“Nothing!” Augusta said firmly. “You two are here to learn magic, not to get yourselves involved in adult matters.”  
Thaddeus nodded to the boys, saying: “You two just enjoy the rest of your semester. I’ll see you two during your Christmas holiday. Right now, I’m afraid that I must leave, as I can’t risk Dumbledore and I meeting right now. I would like to see you play Quidditch, Harry, but I’m sure Lady Longbottom will tell me all about it.”  
“Grand mum, you’re staying?” Neville asked, perking up slightly.  
“Yes, Neville. As Lady of the House of Longbottom, I’m allowed to attend various school events without questioning.” Augusta told her grandson. “I also happen to be on the board of Governors for this school, so Dumbledore wouldn’t dare to deny my right to attend a school function.”  
Harry almost laughed at hearing this, but remembered how stern Augusta could be. Afterwards, Harry and Neville said their good-byes to Thaddeus and he left the Quidditch Pitch quickly and headed in the direction of Hogsmeade. Augusta then also said her good-bye, as she told them that she had to meet up with Alice before coming back here.  
Lily looked at the two boys as they watched Augusta leave and frowned as a sudden realization struck her. ‘Damn it! I forgot to ask him about what’s been happening to me.’

**********************************************************  
Early Afternoon-Quidditch Pitch

“And Angelina Johnson scores again!” Lily heard the Weasley twins best friend, Lee Jordan say through a microphone. “What an amazing shot and what splendid teamwork from her fellow Chasers, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell!”  
Lily watched the game play out, floating as far away as she could so she wouldn’t distract Harry from playing the game. She was just a few feet above where Neville, Hermione, Hagrid, and the rest of the Gryffindors watched the game, cheering for their team. Lily was smiling proudly as a former Gryffindor herself, and was cheering silently, however, she was frightened at the same time. In her heart, Lily loved Quidditch, but in her mind, she hated how dangerous the game really was. Not to mention her own son was now a Seeker on the Gryffindor team, and as proud as she was that Harry was following his father’s footsteps, she was frightened that something might happen to him.  
“What a dirty move!” Lily heard Jordan say as she witnessed Wood fall from his broom after purposely being hit with a bludger. “Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint grabbed a bat from one of his Slytherin Beaters and used it to smack a bludger right into Gryffindor Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood. Come on, Madam Hooch, that was a definite foul!”  
“Jordan!” Lily heard McGonagall chastised the young Gryffindor boy. Even though Lily agreed with Jordan’s call on the situation, it was perfectly clear that he was definitely biased towards Gryffindor. The Slytherin team scored two points almost instantly, taking Angelina Johnson out with a dirty move as they forced her to crash into one of the stands. The Gryffindors looked a bit disheartened for a moment, until Lily noticed that Harry started speeding across the field at breakneck speed. At that point, Lily and the Gryffindors began cheering their hearts out.  
“Here comes young Harry Potter!” Jordan spoke loudly through the microphone. “The new Gryffindor Seeker, who’s happens to be the youngest Quidditch player in a century, appears to have his eyes locked on the Snitch and hopes to win for Gryffindor. He ducks from a bludger, and heads straight for his target. Wait a minute! What’s this? Harry Potter seems to be having a problem with his broom! What’s going on here!”  
Lily was deathly worried at watching Harry trying to control his broom. So were the other Gryffindors, as Lily suddenly notice that Hermione was pointing over to the Slytherin stands where Professor Snape, Quirrell, and parents of several Slytherin students, sat watching the game. Lily tried to hear what Hermione was telling Neville, but she soon left and disappeared into the crowd. Not knowing what else to do, and knowing that Harry was the only person that could see her on the field at that moment, she floated over to where he was and grabbed a hold of Harry’s broom, trying to stabilize it.  
“Hold on, Harry!” Lily told him, struggling as she felt the magic being cast on it. “I can feel the magic on it! Someone is jinxing your broom!”  
“I’m trying, Mum, but whoever’s doing this, they’re pretty strong.” Harry told her, trying to maintain his grip on his broom.  
“Don’t worry about how strong they are, focus on how strong you are!” Lily told him. “Just take a deep breath, and close your eyes, and your magic will come.”  
Harry did as he was told, and as soon as he did, he felt his magic begin to help stabilize his broom to where it no longer shook. He opened his eyes and saw Lily smile and remove her hands from his broom. They both knew that Harry couldn’t move his broom yet, as the jinx was still on Harry’s broom. However, another moment later, Lily noticed that Snape suddenly stood up and knocked Quirrell and several parents over and Harry felt the jinx on his broom being lifted. Harry took off again as he saw the Slytherin Seeker going after the Snitch. Within moments, Harry caught up with the other team’s Seeker and with one deft move, rammed him off of his broom and caught the Snitch with ease.  
“Harry Potter has done it!” Jordan exclaimed triumphantly. “He’s caught the Snitch awarding Gryffindor 150 points and thus winning the game! Gryffindor Wins!”  
Cheers and applause were heard from three quarters of the Quidditch stands as Harry flew around the Pitch holding the Golden Snitch in his hands. Lily could see the big smile on his face, but she could tell that Harry was angry at someone interfering in the match. Lily was very worried herself, as whoever it was, was sitting in the Slytherin stands. Whoever it was, she suspected that Neville and Hermione knew.

**********************************************************  
Later in the day-Outside Hagrid’s Hut

“Professor Snape?” Hagrid looked at the three Gryffindors who were telling him what each of them saw during the day. “Why would he jinx Harry’s broom? He may be the Head of Slytherin House, but he’s also a Hogwarts teacher. He’s held by the same rules by every teacher here. Even Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t think of doing such a thing.”  
Harry frowned instantly at hearing Dumbledore mentioned again. Harry had this growing suspicion that Dumbledore was somehow responsible for both his and Neville’s brooms getting out of control. However, just before coming to see Hagrid, Hermione told him that she saw Snape muttering and keeping his eyes locked on Harry during the match. Lily was shocked at hearing this information, but couldn’t deny that Snape had it in for her son ever since the first day. Hearing Hagrid deny this didn’t calm her suspicions of him at that time either.  
“But Hagrid, I know all about spells.” Hermione said to the large, bearded man. “I’ve read all about them. You have to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking.”  
“I also believe that Snape tried to get past Fluffy on the third-floor corridor.” Harry told him also. “We saw him limping this morning, and Hermione noticed that he had a large bite mark on his leg the night before. Whatever’s going on, Snape must be behind it. The question is why is he involved?”  
Hagrid sighed out loud, and took a deep breath before responding. “Now, listen to me, all of you. You’re meddling in things that ought not be your concern. It’s dangerous, it is. Not to mention top secret. The only people who need to know are Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…Oh dear me. I shouldn’t have said that. Go on, you three. Enjoy your day!”  
With that, Hagrid walked into his hut and promptly shut his door. Both Harry and Neville frowned as they looked at Hermione as they knew what she was going to ask next.  
“Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” She looked at the two boys and asked.  
Harry and Neville made a quiet decision to tell her, but not reveal anything about the stone. “He’s an Alchemist, Hermione.” Neville told her with Harry nodding. “We don’t know much else about him, though.”  
Hermione, Harry, and Neville began walking back towards the castle at that moment, realizing that Hermione was planning to look Nicholas Flamel up in the library. Both Harry and Neville were conflicted over their friend, as they felt that she should know the truth, but at the same time, discovering the truth would place her into danger. Lily quietly followed the three, wondering what she should do. She wanted to confront Snape herself, but with Harry nearby, she couldn’t risk it. If it was true, and Snape wanted Harry dead, then there was simply no way she would allow Snape an opportunity to get to Harry when they were alone. However, there was still a part of her that simply could not believe that Snape would do something like that. He may have been a Death Eater once, but she remembered seeing him grieve over her all those years ago. Once more, if he wanted Harry dead, why didn’t he do it when he had the perfect chance?  
As they entered Hogwarts castle, the sun had just started to set, which meant that it would be soon time for dinner. Hermione instantly frowned as she knew that the library would be closed and started walking up to the Gryffindor tower when all three of them were stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
“Ah, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall called out and walked up to them from the Great Hall. “I wanted to personally congratulate you for your outstanding gameplay today. You were simply magnificent.”  
“Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” Harry smiled uneasily as he suspected what was going to happen next. Lily frowned as she suspected the same, and she was going to try to stop it this time.  
“Excuse us, Minerva, but these Gryffindors need to wash up before dinner.” Lily said to her, gesturing to Harry to continue walking. Hermione and Neville, not knowing what was happening, made their way past McGonagall and headed up the stairs. Harry, however, was blocked by the Transfiguration Professor.  
“I’m afraid that this can’t wait, Lily.” McGonagall responded, then looking at Harry. “I also wanted to say that you handle yourself brilliantly, especially after someone tried to jinx your broom. I am absolutely disgusted that someone would try something like that. I will be personally conducting an investigation into who could have done this.”  
Harry instantly frowned at hearing this. “Excuse me, Professor, but what about the investigation of what happened to Neville and his broom?” Harry asked her. “I would think that after so much time has passed by, a culprit would have been identified by now.”  
“I’m sorry to tell you this, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said with a touch of compassion. “But Professor Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to lead the investigation into Mr. Longbottom’s incident. And besides informing me of his broom being destroyed by fire, he has not revealed any information on the matter.”  
Harry’s anger and frustration was boiling over at hearing the headmaster’s name again. He looked up at the stairs and saw Hermione and Neville waiting for him, and said: “You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”  
Both Neville and Hermione nodded and disappeared up the stairs as Lily began to get an uneasy feeling about what Harry wanted. As soon as they left, Harry looked directly at McGonagall and said: “May I speak to you in private, Professor?”  
“Of course, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall said as she motioned Harry and Lily away from the Great Hall. She led them to another empty classroom, one that from Harry’s viewpoint, hadn’t been used in years. However, neither Harry nor McGonagall cared about the condition of the classroom at that moment. All McGonagall cared about was fulfilling her sexual needs and all Harry cared about was for some real answers for a change.  
After McGonagall locked the door, she pulled out her wand and began to transform into her non-glamour appearance. Harry leaped upon the teacher’s desk and sat on top of it, looking intently at the Deputy Headmistress with half-lust, half-anger. McGonagall smiled as she walked over to him and slowly began to strip off her clothes. About half-way through, however, Harry had stopped her.  
“Excuse me, Minerva, but I need a favor from you.” Harry said to his Head of House. “I would like you to drop the investigation concerning who jinxed my broom during the match today. Both Mum and I have a good idea who did it, but unless we have proof, we rather not say, as we need to know why this person would do it. Right, Mum?”  
McGonagall looked over at Lily, who was frowning at her son, but nodded silently. She wanted to say something, but at that moment, she felt strangely compelled to stay silent. McGonagall turned back towards Harry and asked: “Why wouldn’t you want me to investigate this person? It is my job as the Head of Gryffindor, after all.”  
“Because I believe that whoever is responsible for jinxing my broom is the same person who bewitched Neville’s broom during our flying lesson after our first week here.” Harry told her, licking his lips in anticipation for what he wanted. “Again, it’s only a suspicion, but I want you to privately investigate what happened during that flying lesson. I want you to do this secretly and not inform Dumbledore if you discover anything.”  
“Harry, why wouldn’t you want Albus to know this?” McGonagall frowned slightly, but continued undressing. “He’s the Headmaster of this school, and he’s already investigating Mr. Longbottom’s incident. If I tell him that you suspect that the same person is trying to harm both you and Neville, I’m sure that he will quickly discover the culprit.”  
“Minerva, he hasn’t done one damn thing about it since it happened!” Harry angrily leapt of the teacher’s desk and walked straight up to the nearly naked McGonagall. “Dumbledore promised Neville that he would find out who bewitched his broom and why that person did it! It’s been way over a month and a half and Neville is still frightened to get on a broom, and after what happened to me during the Quidditch match, I’m sure it didn’t help matters.”  
Harry grabbed McGonagall’s hand and pulled her to the desk. Her lust taking control of her senses at that point, she nodded almost energetically to Harry. “Alright, Harry. However, after so much time has passed by, I doubt that I could uncover anything noteworthy or important.” She told him, placing her hands on Harry’s face, and leaned in for a kiss. “I promise to tell only you if I do discover anything about Neville’s incident. It will be our secret.”  
Harry stopped McGonagall from kissing him for a moment as he jumped back on the teacher’s desk, then he grabbed her face and pulled her face to his. McGonagall kissed Harry passionately, entwining her tongue with his and moaning loudly. Harry, not wanting another jerk off session with her, decided to show some initiative and moved his hands to each of McGonagall’s breasts and started squeezing them. She moaned even louder in the kiss, finally breaking it after a short while and actually began purring a bit.  
“Why Harry, what’s the meaning of this?” She asked, smiling sweetly as she placed her hands on Harry’s pants and began to unbutton it. As she pulled out his six-inch dick, she continued to purr, and began to slowly jerk him off. “Are you trying to tell me that you want something more than just a handjob?”  
“Yes, Minerva. I am.” Harry breathlessly told her as he leaned closer and began kissing her neck. “You see, ever since you jerked me off that first time, I’ve been having dreams of having your lips around my penis. I would very much like to see that dream become a reality. I know that a part of you thinks of this as wrong, but you’ve already done so much already. I want you to suck my cock, Minerva, but the question for you is, what do you want?”  
Harry placed his mouth over one of McGonagall’s round breasts and began sucking on it, just like he saw Pomfrey and McGonagall do to each other the night before. McGonagall panted and moaned as Harry moved his free hand down towards her crotch area and pressed his fingers against the folds of her pussy. She gasped and trembled instantly at feeling Harry’s fingers come in contact with her clit and her cunt. McGonagall couldn’t understand it, but somehow this young virgin wizard knew what to do to turn her on even more than she was. She almost screamed as she felt two of Harry’s fingers enter her pussy and began to play with it.  
“Oh My Goodness Harry!” McGonagall shook as she felt her juices flow down to Harry’s fingers. “How did you learn to do this?”  
“From you and Poppy.” Harry told her simply. While fingering her, Harry glanced over at his mother and saw that she was already masturbating, panting and moaning as much as McGonagall was. During this, McGonagall stopped jerking Harry’s dick and pulled Harry’s head off of her chest.  
“Alright, Harry,” McGonagall said as she got onto her knees and positioned her mouth just in front of Harry’s erection. “I’ll suck your cock, but on one condition: I want you to hold my head down on it and I want you to thrust your hips as much as you can. And when you cum, Harry, I want you to make sure that I swallow every last drop.”  
Without another word, McGonagall took Harry’s six-inch cock into her mouth and began to suck it. Harry instantly groaned as he grabbed her long, brown hair and began thrusting his hips to meet McGonagall’s tempo. Lily moved up closer to see McGonagall take her son’s erection as Harry was thrusting his hips faster. Lily noticed that McGonagall had one of her hands underneath her crotch clearly rubbing her pussy as Harry was fucking her face. Lily was licking her lips as she watched McGonagall’s head move up and down on Harry’s dick with skillful precision.  
‘It’s been so long since I sucked a cock.’ Lily thought as she remembered her last time with James. While many would not believe, Lily used to love sex. She and James had sex almost every night, sometimes twice to three times daily depending on how much energy James had after work. Even with the war, her getting pregnant, and eventually giving birth to Harry, they still found a way to have sex as often as they could. Not that she considered herself to be sex-crazed, at least back then. She and James simply were madly in love with each other. Now, as she was watching her son getting his cock sucked, she couldn’t help but to imagine herself sucking James’ cock again. ‘No, not James. I want Harry. Oh my god, I want Harry’s cock in my mouth!’  
Lily dropped down to her knees beside McGonagall and looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. At that moment, she decided to stop worrying about her guilt and gave into her lust for her son. “Fuck her face, Harry!” Lily moaned to him as she started fingering her ghostly pussy. “Give Minerva what she wants and dominate her like a whore!”  
Harry was already at his limit, but watching his mother masturbating next to McGonagall, and her saying what she just did, pushed him over his edge. He groaned loudly and shoved McGonagall all the way down on his cock as he orgasmed down the Deputy Headmistress’ throat. Lily screamed at that moment as she felt her own orgasm rock her ghostly body while McGonagall very loudly moaned over Harry’s vibrating dick as she began swallowing his huge load of cum. So much, in fact, that when Harry had finally released his grip on McGonagall’s head, she pulled up for air and the last streams of Harry’s cum nailed her on her face. Lily instinctively tried to lick the cum off of her face, but was unsuccessful as she quickly remembered that the only person she could touch was Harry. She turned to looked at her son and saw that his six-inch dick was still hard. Again, instinct took over her reasoning and without another moment of hesitation, she grabbed Harry’s hard cock and took it into her mouth. Harry looked at his mother wide-eyed for a moment, but as soon as he felt her lips around his shaft, he instinctively grabbed his mother’s head and began fucking her face as well. Harry felt the chill of Lily’s mouth sucking his dick, and in comparison to McGonagall’s mouth, he simply couldn’t decide which was better. McGonagall’s mouth was hot and wet, while Lily’s was cold, but he felt the fierceness of her cock-sucking ability. However, Harry didn’t have much time to compare, as his cock was still sensitive from orgasming into McGonagall’s mouth. Harry orgasmed again, and held his mother’s head down on his dick as he did so, only instead of Lily being able to swallow it, thick streams shot out through Lily’s head and hit McGonagall, who was masturbating behind Lily. As he let go of his mother’s head, Harry began to see white and Lily jerked the last amounts of sperm from his hard erection. Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up from the teacher’s desk with Lily still jerking him off. However, Lily soon realized what she was doing and the guilt came back to her.  
“Harry, I’m so sorry!” Lily said as she stood up, still holding his now softening dick. She then realized that she was and instantly let it go, continuing to look into Harry’s eyes. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, but every time you are in these situations, I feel incredibly horny.”  
Harry looked at both women in front of him and smiled. “Mum, I promise we’ll talk about this tonight.” Harry said to her. After Lily smiled and nodded back to him, he looked towards the now getting dressed McGonagall and asked: “Minerva, why did you want me to hold your head on my dick?”  
She smiled weakly as she grabbed her wand and waved it around her body, transforming back to her glamour form. “When I was married, my husband used to force-fuck my face whenever he wanted.” She answered him. “Not that I’m type of woman, mind you, but ever since the Death Eaters killed him during the war, I’ve haven’t had a good dick in my mouth to play with. Harry, I have to say that you may have been better than him.”  
Harry didn’t know what to say after that, so he zipped up his pants and walked up to her. He then gave her a long kiss before exiting the classroom with Lily following with a bigger smile.

**********************************************************  
Two Weeks Later-Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

“W…well, that’s a…all for t…today. Cl…class Dis…missed.” Quirrell stuttered like always he did. As Harry got up from his desk, he wondered why Quirrell was a professor, much less than their DADA teacher. Sure, he did seem to have incredible knowledge about the Dark Arts, but with every lesson, Quirrell seemed to be shaking with fear just by being in a room with kids. What was worse, for Harry at least, was every so often when Quirrell turned his back to them, he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his lightning-shaped scar. Even though he was at the top of the class, followed by Hermione, Neville, and strangely Ron, Harry found Quirrell to be one of the worst teachers here. Followed next to Snape, of course.  
Speaking of Ron, he in the last weeks started taking all of his classes seriously. In the small amount of time that he knew the red-head, this seemed very unlike the boy. However, ever since the day after Halloween, Ron was found in the library studying or in the Great Hall eating while doing his homework. The change with him was so sudden, even the professors were wondering what was going on with him. Harry himself did not understand what was going on until the day before, as he saw both Fred and George laughing at their younger brother joking about him and Hermione. Afterwards, Hermione, and Neville who knew but promised Hermione not to tell Harry, finally came forward and told Harry the truth: in an effort to get hers and Harry’s forgiveness after the incident at Halloween, Hermione told Ron that he had to pick up on his studies and actually do his homework without help. Harry almost started to laugh, until Neville told him about what else Hermione had Ron doing.  
“She’s been making him carry her books, making sure he cleans up the common room, and other stuff as well.” Neville told him yesterday. “If Ron does all of this, including keeping his grades up to close to where we are by the end of the school year, she will forgive him enough to allow him to be her friend. Which means you might forgive him too.”  
At that, Harry really started laughing. Ron had literally became Hermione’s slave just to get Harry’s forgiveness, and Hermione was going to milk him for the entire school year. Hermione had a little bit of a dark side in her, even though what she had Ron doing was more like she was his teacher or mother than being Ron’s master. Harry smiled at Hermione and asked them both: “Why didn’t you guys tell me? I could’ve helped with ideas.”  
The four of them were currently on their way to the library to begin doing their DADA homework, when McGonagall appeared before them looking quite frazzled. “Ah, Mr. Potter. I’ve been asked to bring you, and both Parvati and Padma Patil to see Professor Dumbledore. I’m afraid that a Gringotts goblin has come here to talk to you, and has brought the girls’ parents along with him.”  
“Why?” Harry asked, wondering what was now going on.  
“I’m afraid that I don’t have that information at this time, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall answered. “All I know is that it concerns you family and theirs. Ah, Miss Patil, and Miss Patil, would you please accompany me and Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence.”  
The Patil twins nodded and instantly and quickly clung to each of Harry’s arms. Lily almost chuckled at seeing this, but wondered what Dumbledore wanted to see them about.  
Harry, Parvati, and Padma followed McGonagall up to Dumbledore’s office with Hermione, Neville, and Ron continuing on to the library. When they reached the stone steps that led to the Headmaster’s office, they had already discovered that the stone gargoyle had moved out of the way for them. They slowly walked up to the stairs and reached the door to Dumbledore’s office.  
“Please, come in.” Dumbledore said from behind the door without anyone even knocking. McGonagall opened the door for Harry, Parvati, Padma, and even Lily to enter the office to see Dumbledore intensively frowning at the three people in front of his desk. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind his desk rubbing his temples clearly showing that he was trying to fight a headache. Harry looked at the three people and recognized one of them as Balrog, the head of Gringotts bank in London. The other two, who Padma and Parvati ran up to and hugged, he assumed were the twins’ parents. After the Patils stopped hugging each other, Dumbledore placed his hands on his desk and said: “I would like it on record that as Harry Potter’s magical guardian, I object to this transaction.”  
“Your objection can not be noted, Albus.” Balrog looked at the headmaster and told him matter-of-factly. “This concerns both Gringotts and the House of Potter, and as such, you have no say in regard to this transaction.”  
“I’m sorry, but what transaction?” Harry step forward and asked the goblin. He then looked at the Patil family and had to guess. “Is this about Parvati’s and Padma’s grandfather?”  
“Partly, Mr. Potter, but first, allow me to introduce Mr. Jinder Patil and soon-to-be ex-wife, Mrs. Divia Patil.” Balrog said to Harry. Harry walked up to them and shook the Patils’ hands, smiling at the two of them. They gladly shook the young wizard’s hand, but they didn’t return the smile. Divia, however, pulled Harry a little closer to her while she shook his hand. After his hand was released, both the Patil twins noticed what Balrog had just said.  
“Mother, Father, are you getting a divorce?” Padma asked her parents, both her and Parvati giving them worried looks. Both of them stayed silent, and hugged their children tightly as Balrog answered the question.  
“I’m afraid that because of the nature of this transaction, Divia Patil and Jinder Patil can no longer be married.” Balrog informed the girls. “The paperwork will be finalized just before Christmas this year. Now, Mr. Harry Potter, as the sole Heir to the House of Potter, you have the right to know about the reason behind this transaction.”  
“Excuse me, but what transaction?” Harry asked again, frustrated that he hadn’t received an answer yet. Lily floated over to her son as she was equally frustrated with what Balrog was talking about.  
“The transaction of Divia, Parvati, and Padma Patil to serve the House of Potter.” Balrog stated matter-of-factly. Both Harry and Lily looked at Balrog in complete shock, and Balrog began to explain: “Over a century ago, the Patil family took out a loan from the Potter family, with Gringotts endorsing the loan for an investment opportunity in India. The original debt was 1.5 million Galleons and the investment was to teach non-magic people the ability to control snakes in their country. You see, prior to the Muggle First World War, the ability to talk to snakes, known as Parseltongue, was highly valued in several countries by magical and non-magical people alike. However, after the war, the Wizarding World outlawed the use of Snake language unless you were directly licensed to by their governed countries.”  
“Why?” Harry asked, not understanding why an ability to communicate with snakes could be a bad thing. It was Dumbledore who answered.  
“Parseltongue was considered by many to be the language of Dark Wizards and Witches.” Dumbledore said, giving a slight smile. Lily felt a cold shudder run through her ghostly form at seeing it, like he was the one responsible for making Parseltongue illegal. “The governments of the Wizarding World thought it was best to outlaw the ability to teach the language, and give magical licenses to those who already had this ability. We did this to monitor all Parseltongue wielders for illegal activities.”  
“Which, I’m afraid they were illegal activities.” Balrog continued. “As shortly after 1920, many Parseltongue wielders were either sent to a Wizard prison, like Azkaban, or killed after misusing their ability and tried to run. Now, Sonjay Patil Sr., had hired many of these wielders as teachers prior to the war ending, and he was just about to open his school until Parseltongue was declared illegal. Unfortunately, he had already paid for the building and for the teachers, as well as all the necessary permits to operate in India as it was known to be the ideal place to teach Parseltongue. According to many back then, they were actually interested in learning the ability.  
“After Parseltongue was outlawed, the Patils lost everything. Once more, Dorea Marie Potter nee Black, your great-grandmother Mr. Potter, who loaned Sonjay Patil Sr. the money, was expecting some sort of payment after the event occurred. However, as the debt he owed began to increase due to interest, he decided to do a dishonorable thing: he took his own life.”  
“I’m confused, I know that suicide is considered bad, but why is it dishonorable to do so?” Harry asked Balrog, who looked at him questionably.  
“It was dishonorable because Dorea Potter was not someone who would allow such a debt to be forgiven by such a cowardly act.” Balrog answered him. “Also, if any substantial amount of money is borrowed from any vault inside Gringotts, no matter whom owns that vault, Gringotts has to sign off on it, guaranteeing that the amount including any interest accrued would be paid back by the lender. As such, the entire Patil family was declared responsible for the debt owed to the Potter family.”  
“Can Harry forgive this debt?” Lily inquired, as she knew Dorea Potter was a very spiteful witch. She never even bothered to congratulate James on the birth of Harry. However, family was everything to Dorea, as she had very little left, so Lily hoped that she left Harry some control over this debt.  
“Ah, Lily Potter nee Evans, I’m sorry that I did not address you earlier.” Balrog said to her. “However, to answer your question, no. Unless the original debt and at least 75% of the accrued interest is paid, Dorea Potter left a will instructing us not to forgive such a debt unless the Potter clan was without an heir. And since your son officially identified himself as a legitimate heir to the House of Potter, that became impossible at this time. Also, as Gringotts is solely responsible for making sure this debt is paid, we forego normal wizarding laws and do what is necessary to ensure the debt is paid to the family’s satisfaction. You should know, Mr. Potter, that even if you tried to forgive the debt, we goblins would still have no choice but ensure the said debt is satisfied where future parties might be concerned.”  
At that moment, Harry began to feel throbbing around his temples. While Harry did not understand this explanation Balrog was giving, and the way Balrog was so willing to explain everything to him, Harry still had one important question: “Okay, so the Patil family owes my family money, that much I got, and I’m not able to forgive this debt, as my great-grandmother wouldn’t allow it as I understand. What I don’t get is why do I have to accept Parvati, Padma, and their mother into serving my family as slaves? And why not their father?”  
“Well, before you were born, and before Dorea Potter died, Sonjay Patil Jr. had worked out a deal that at the time satisfied his obligation for the debt.” Balrog responded. “The deal allowed him to be solely responsible for the debt until his death, allowing his child to be free to pursue better investment opportunities. The reason for this was because the Patil family was at the time disavowed from doing any business that didn’t already involve their own vaults. Unfortunately, Jinder Patil did take out a loan directly from Gringotts several years ago, and while it wasn’t in the amount of his grandfather’s loan, it was still substantial enough for him to present collateral should his investment opportunity fail. His collateral was prized artifacts belong solely to his family, and we accepted the terms. However, lying to a goblin is not advisable under any circumstance, as the loan was used in an illegal operation located in America, and the amount was seized by American Aurors and disbanded the entire operation.”  
“I don’t understand, Father.” Parvati looked up at him, who was nearly in tears at this point. “What operation did you invest in?”  
“It’s best that I don’t say, Parvati.” Jinder told her, silently crying. “Although I swear that I didn’t lie when I asked for the loan. It was my friend who lied to me.”  
“That constitute you lying to us, Mr. Patil.” Balrog informed the man, the goblin frowning for the first time during the meeting. “You were told when you asked for this loan that we would not forgive any amount of shortsightedness. You not verifying the validity of your friend’s business represents such shortsightedness. It was not Gringotts fault that you chose your friends poorly and lost the money we lent you.”  
“Now, Mr. Potter, as I said, Sonjay Patil Jr. worked out an arrangement with Gringotts to satisfy his obligation of the debt.” Balrog looked back at Harry. “The arrangement was for him to be bound in servitude to Gringotts for his entire life, in exchange for paying off 5% of the interest per year to the House of Potter. However, during the time of this arrangement, the debt the Patil family owed including interest was over 30 million Galleons, so while Mr. Patil could decrease the debt accrued by his family, there was simply no way he could have eliminate it fully. Now, even though he was bound to Gringotts, Mr. Patil served us with distinction, working down in the caves for nearly 15 years before he had taken ill. Now the illness that unfortunately took him was caused by his long years working in our caves, as wizards are simply not used to the kind of work we goblins do. I would like to say that while we are grateful for his years of service, we are very sorry for his loss.”  
Balrog took a moment to catch his breath. “Now, this leads me to why I am here. Since Jinder Patil incurred his debt with Gringotts solely and not with another wizarding family, he now solely belongs to Gringotts as our property. However, Gringotts cannot ignore the debt the Patil family still owes the Potter family, since the debt they owe is just under 25 million Galleons. So, we have to declare the entire Patil family and all of their vaults the sole property of the House of Potter.”  
Harry looked at Balrog still completely confused at what he had explained to him. Lily was slightly less confused and as she looked around the room, both McGonagall and Dumbledore had the same look of confusion as well. After a very long silence, Harry had to ask: “What does that mean for Parvati, Padma, and their mother?”  
“Well, they are yours to do with as you please.” Balrog told him simply. “Within reason, of course, as the Patil family must not be forced to do anything that they would not want done to them, that is until you claim your lordship of House Potter. However, the girls can still attend school if you allow it, and Divia Patil can seek employment if you so chose her to do so. Also, until your thirteenth birthday, you are extremely limited to what you can order them to do. Until then, you can have them either live in their former home, which now belongs to you, or have them move to another place which you are currently registered to live.”  
Harry thought long and hard before looking at his mother for some sort of approval. Lily just silently nodded to her son before Harry finally gave Balrog his answer. “Alright, since it looks like I really have no choice but to accept them as my family’s servants. However, both Parvati and Padma will continue their education and their mother will stay in their home. Divia will be allowed to seek out employment so she can continue to provide a stable home environment for Parvati and Padma. Also, I would like to have a meeting with you prior to Christmas so I can better understand what I am allowed to do with them.”  
“Of course, Mr. Potter.” Balrog bowed to him, before pulling a short wand from his coat. “Now, would you please take your wand out so we can finish this transaction?”  
Harry pulled out his wand and waited for Balrog’s instructions. Balrog approached Divia first and motioned for her to kneel down. After she did, Balrog pressed the point of his wand against her throat and looked directly over to Harry and said: “After I bound each of them into servitude, you must raise your wand and recite ‘I, Harry James Potter, Heir Apparent to House of Potter, accept’ say the witch’s name ‘as servant to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter’, and then say, ‘So Mote It Be’. Understand?”  
Harry nodded again, and Balrog turned back to Divia. “Do you, Divia Patil nee Balart, accept your position as servant to the House of Potter?”  
“I, Divia Patil nee Balart, do accept my position as servant to the House of Potter.” She silently wept as a bronze collar spun out of Balrog’s wand and wrapped around Divia’s neck.  
“I, Harry James Potter, Heir Apparent to House of Potter, accept Divia Patil nee Balart as servant to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.” Harry recited with his wand raised up in the air. “So Mote It Be.”  
A small, white light flashed from the tip of Harry’s wand and as he kept his eyes on Divia’s neck, a golden “P” appeared hanging from the bronze collar. Balrog did the same thing to Parvati and Padma, and Harry raised his wand each time accepting them as his servants. After it was all over, Balrog smiled and shook Harry’s hand saying: “A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter. I will put a meeting for us on the books right away for you.”   
With that, he gestured to Jinder Patil and walked over to the fireplace. Jinder grabbed both of his daughters and gave them a long hug before saying good-bye to them and his wife. He then followed Balrog as each of them grabbed Floo powder from next to the fireplace and entered it, saying: “Gringotts Bank, London.”  
While each one disappeared in the fireplace, Harry looked at all of the people in the room, with Dumbledore being last. As Harry stared at the elderly headmaster, he saw how frustrated Dumbledore was with this situation. Harry could only have one reaction from this: he smiled.

**********************************************************  
Mid-December-Hogwarts Hallway

Harry was smiling widely after a late-night session with Professor McGonagall. He was, however, trying to get back to Gryffindor tower without being caught by Filch or Snape, so therefor, he was hiding near a dark corner of one of the hallways near the library. Lily was also hiding between the walls, mainly because if Snape or Filch saw her this far away from Gryffindor tower was, they would know that Harry was out of bed. The only reason why they were doing this on their own was because McGonagall had orgasmed so many times that she passed out from her own masturbation.  
Harry looked over to the next corridor and saw two dark shadows next to a strange door. He quietly listened as he could just barely make out what was being said and recognized who they were.  
“You don’t want to make an enemy out of me, Quirrell.” One voice said. It was clear to both Harry and Lily that it was Snape.  
“I…I don’t k…know what y…you’re talking a…about, Severus.” Quirrell responded.  
While Harry could barely make out each man, he was strangely fixated on the door behind them. He didn’t know why, but he felt a sudden urge to see what was behind it.  
“We’ll talk later,” Snape told him menacingly. “When you decide where your loyalties lie.”  
With that, Snape walked towards where Harry and Lily were hiding while Quirrell shakenly walked the opposite direction. Harry stood nearly frozen against the wall without making a sound while Snape walked passed him. Harry waited until Snape had vanished down another corridor before making his way for the door.  
“Harry, what are you doing?” Lily asked him as she followed him to the door. “You need to get back to the tower and go to sleep. You have to pack for the holiday break tomorrow.”  
“I know, Mum.” Harry whispered back as he reached the door. “Something’s behind this door. I can feel it calling to me.”  
Lily silently watched as Harry opened the door to reveal a large, empty room with a heavy looking mirror in the middle of it. Harry shortly realized that he was being strangely pulled towards this mirror, though he didn’t know why. Lily saw the mirror and had a strange feeling that she knew what this mirror was and saw the writing on the side of it.  
Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi  
“I show not your face but your heart’s desire.” Lily stated as she tried to warn her son. “Harry, this is the Mirror of Erised. It’s designed to show you what you desire most in the world.”  
Harry stopped just in front of the mirror and looked over at his mother. “You know what this mirror is, Mum?”  
Lily nodded, and tried to pull Harry away from it. “I studied about magical artifacts while trying to qualify to becoming a teacher here.” She told him. “You need to step away, Harry. Many witches and wizards have spent their entire lives in front of the mirror, some have even gone insane.”  
Harry glanced at the mirror, and at first saw himself and his mother standing there. But before he was about to turn away, the image of what he saw glimmered a bit, then changed to seeing what he had often dreamed about. He saw himself standing naked bathed in someone’s blood with several witches around him naked as well. He easily recognized McGonagall, Hooch, Pomfrey, Hermione, and the Patil twins either laying sprawled out on the ground around him, or kneeling before him with a re-haired woman on her hands and knees positioned right in front of where his dick was and moving back and forth. Mirror Harry was gripping this woman’s ass and thrusting his hips and as the woman looked up, Harry could see who it was: his own mother, Lily.  
“She’s correct, Mr. Potter.” The voice of Albus Dumbledore shocked Harry and Lily as he appeared out of nowhere next to the door they entered a short while ago. Harry stepped away from the mirror and turned to the headmaster. “Many of these wizards and witches were drawn to the mirror from a short distance, hence the danger with this mirror. Which is why it will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I must ask you, Harry, not to look for it again.”  
“Excuse me, Professor,” Harry looked at the old man. “But aren’t you going to deduct points for me being out this late?”  
“No, I think I’ll let this one slide, Harry.” He answered. “Being curious is not a crime. Even for a young wizard such as yourself. Now, pip pip, Harry, off to bed.”  
Harry moved away from the mirror, and walked back towards the door. Before leaving, however, he asked the headmaster one thing: “What do you see when you stand in front of it, sir?”  
“Ah, I see myself holding a pair of wool socks.” Dumbledore almost chuckled. “Most people give me books for my birthday or Christmas, but alas, not one decent pair of wool socks.”  
Harry frowned at the man, but nodded his good-bye and left the room. Lily herself looked at the headmaster before leaving, wondering herself at what Dumbledore was up to, and as she floated away, she could have sworn hearing him say: “My plan is working perfectly.”

**********************************************************  
Christmas Afternoon-The Patil Household

Harry appeared in a flash from the fireplace, stepping out and brushing off soot from his sweater and jeans. He had just had a very busy morning, as after he had woke up at Longbottom Manor, he had opened presents with Neville, had Christmas breakfast with the Longbottoms, and then while they went to church, Harry had to go to Gringotts for his meeting with Balrog, as the goblins didn’t observe human holidays, so the bank was open. The meeting that Harry wanted was supposed to be before Christmas, or at least that was what Harry had wanted. However, Balrog sent him an owl a week prior informing him that the earliest time he could set an appointment for him was Christmas morning. So, Harry begrudgingly returning to owl with a note telling Balrog that he agreed and to set the meeting at Gringotts for 9:00 Christmas morning.  
Once he had arrived, Balrog personally accompanied him to a smaller room than the room Balrog had him and Neville in the first time he was at Gringotts. Once there, Balrog had Harry signing one piece of parchment after another, while informing him of his obligations of having the Patils as servants, one of them being that he had to do regular inspections of the family and the household. He had to make sure they were healthy, and should they be injured or ill, he had to have a healer to make them better. He also had to make sure they had three-square meals a day too.  
He was also told of his restrictions regarding what he could and could not do with the Patil witches, one of them being that he was forbidden to punish them in any way until he became a lord. However, if he injures them too much, he had to make sure they are healed afterwards so that the public doesn’t see them hurt. He wasn’t allowed to sell them either until he owned his Lordship.  
Also, he was told that while he could engage in sexual activity with Divia Patil at any time he desired, he was forbidden to do so with Parvati and Padma until they were thirteen. Although the goblin did let him know that as long no one finds out, and they don’t end up pregnant, he could do whatever he wanted to them, even if they don’t want it. When asked why he was willing to tell him this, Balrog told him that the no sex until he was a lord was part of the deal they made with the Ministry of Magic. But to the goblins, they really didn’t care about when humans fucked each other, as it was no concern to them. But should they end up pregnant, or someone reports him having sex with them before he was legally allowed to, he would lose the servitude of the entire Patil family, and Divia, Parvati, and Padma would be signed over to the service of Gringotts.   
He would still be allowed to own the Patil vaults, but for the Patil witches, they would be sold to another wizarding family whose lordship is intact. Harry was frightened at the notion of another wizarding family buying Divia, Parvati, and Padma and asked Balrog which wizarding family would think of such of a thing. Balrog answered him telling him that while there were many wizarding families who have lords who would buy the Patils, but with the debt they owed, there was only one family and one lord who could afford it: the Malfoy family and their current lord; Lucius Malfoy.  
Cringing at the thought that Draco’s family might own the Patils, Harry decided that it was best to do his best and not do anything to endanger the Patil witches. So, after spending the rest of the morning and the first part of the afternoon signing his name to everything Balrog had wanted, he was given a quick tour of all of the Patil vaults, which were now the Potter vaults, according to Balrog. Afterwards, Balrog led him to the fireplace, and suggested that he go to inspect the Patils to get it out of the way.  
“Merry Christmas, Heir Potter.” The voice of Divia Patil said from what looked like the dining room, as Harry appeared in the room. Harry looked over at the woman who was setting four place settings for dinner. She looked at him and smiled sweetly, still wearing the bronze collar with the golden “P” attached to her neck. Otherwise, she was wearing what looked like traditional Indian clothing, even though Lily thought it was a little too revealing. As Divia entered the living room, she kneeled before the young wizard and said: “Welcome, young Master Potter. I’m very pleased to see you here today.” Before Harry left the bank, he was informed that from now on, the Patil woman would now call him Master, unless he told them otherwise.  
“Thank you, Divia, but how did you know that I would be coming today?” Harry asked, looking at the four plates on the table and knowing that Jinder was now living with the goblins of Gringotts, and assumed that the fourth place setting was for him. He found himself liking being called Master by Divia and so he didn’t say anything to change this. “I had only just got done with Balrog a few moments ago, and I only decided that I was coming here just before entering the Floo. Why the fourth place setting?”  
“Balrog instructed me to expect you at any time for regular inspections, as he called it.” Divia told him, still smiling at him. “I’m sorry to say that Parvati and Padma are not here at this time Master. They went to a friend’s house for a little while before coming back for dinner, letting them know that they might not see them as often, because you are now their Master and wasn’t what you allow them to do.”  
“As long as they behave, and don’t tell people my secrets, I have no problems them visiting their friends.” Harry informed his new slave.  
“Thank you Master, I know they’ll be happy to hear this, they were worried that you won’t allow them to visit their friends.” Divia told him. “Now Master, would you like to inspect your property?”  
“Yes, Divia, I would like to inspect my property.” Harry smiled, already knowing what that meant for Divia. Still kneeling, she slowly took off her silk jacket and purple blouse. Harry felt his dick become instantly hard as she removed all of her clothing and stood in front of him, completely naked. If Harry could have spoken right then, he would have said how gorgeous she looked. Divia’s five foot, ten-inch-tall body slowly spun in front of Harry, allowing him a perfect view of her entire body. Her lightly-dark skin, long and thick black hair, dark-brown eyes, C cup size breasts, and an already moist pussy made Harry grab his crotch and grown at seeing this beautiful woman before him.  
“There’s no need to be ashamed, Master Potter.” She told him, looking at him holding his crotch and knelt back down in front of him. “I belong to you now, after all, so you can command me to do anything that you want.”  
“I’m not ashamed, Divia.” Harry smiled at her, and to prove it he pulled down his jeans and underwear, revealing his erection to her. “I was trying to show a little restraint. However, since I am relatively new at this ‘master’ deal, I think you should start with giving me a blowjob.”  
Divia smiled, and took Harry’s dick in her soft hand before saying: “As you command, Master.” With that, Divia almost hungrily took his erection into her mouth, and to Harry’s surprise, took his full length on the first attempt. With McGonagall, even though she wanted him to force-fuck her mouth, only went half-way on the first push, then all the way on the next. Harry placed his hands on the back of Divia’s head and began thrusting his hips into her face, her moans nearly filling the entire living room. Lily herself had begun masturbating as she moved next to Divia and knelt down herself, giving her a perfect view of Harry’s dick going in and out of Divia’s mouth. The feeling of Divia’s mouth was wonderful for Harry, but as he saw his mother kneeling next to Divia masturbating, he remembered the image he saw in the Mirror of Erised. It was then that he knew that he wanted something more.  
“Divia,” Harry groaned as he pulled her face off of his dick. “While I appreciate what you’re doing, I’m here to inspect you. So, if you would turn around and get on your hands and knees, I can inspect your pussy.”  
“Of course, Master.” Divia smiled and did what she was told. Lily gasped in shock as she began to wonder how Harry knew what to do in this situation, but when Harry grabbed Divia’s tight ass and slid, his six-inch dick inside the Indian woman’s pussy, whatever reasoning had once again left her as she enjoyed watching her son begin fucking Divia Patil. “Oh, Fuck!” Divia gasped as she felt Harry’s cock slide in and out of her slowly. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a dick inside of me. Fuck me, Master!”   
Harry began thrusting his hips faster and harder as he felt Divia’s pussy walls tighten around his penis, feeling vibrations that went all the way up to Harry’s chest. Both Divia and Lily panted and moaned, with Divia letting out an occasional scream to ask Harry to fuck her harder, and Lily positioning herself in the exact same way that Divia was now in, masturbating heavily wanting her orgasm to come when Harry’s did. The noise in the room became so loud, that no one heard the front door open and close, nor the two loud gasps that came after that. It was only after Lily was looking directly at Harry’s sweaty face that she noticed that Parvati and Padma were walking towards them removing their clothes as well. Harry, however, hadn’t noticed until each Patil twin took position on either side of him, and Parvati took the initiative and grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him hard.  
“We’ve been waiting for this to happen, Master Harry.” Padma said while Parvati passionately kissed him. After she released him, Padma grabbed his head and did the same.  
“Well, not fucking our mother, mind you,” Parvati breathlessly told him. “But we’ve wanted to have sex with you the moment we laid eyes on you on the train.”  
“Wait, what?” Harry nearly stammered after Padma broke off the kiss with him. “Not when I first saw you two inside the castle?”  
“No,” Parvati moaned, her hands down where her pussy is, clearly masturbating. “Although we felt drawn to you since we entered Hogwarts, we’ve known about the great “Harry Potter” for a while now, and since we saw you on the train, both me and Padma were in competition to see which one of us would jump you first.”  
“Now, girls, you should be ashamed of yourselves.” Divia told them through her moans. “After all, I taught you both how to respect others. You should know better.”  
“Mother, we know, but we just had to have Master.” Padma moaned as well, clearly masturbating herself. “And now since he is our master, we don’t have to wait to be fucked.”  
Harry could only look at the twins with a look of weird amusement. ‘What is wrong with these two?’ he thought, but he slowly felt his orgasm coming and turned back his focus back to Divia, who was now slumped half-way on the floor as her arms were giving out on her. Lily had felt her own orgasm rise as she refocused her efforts on timing her orgasm with her son’s. A few moments later, Harry shoved his dick all the way into Divia’s pussy and groaned loudly as he shot his load inside of her. Divia, screamed loudly as her own orgasm hit and trembled as she felt his hot load enter her womb. Lily smiled happily as her own orgasm rocked her body at the time of Harry’s orgasm. When Harry pulled out, he gasped for breath but still found that his dick was hard. Both Parvati and Padma dropped to their knees and took turns at sucking Harry’s cock, with Padma beating her sister by half-a-second. Harry could only groan at feeling both twins taking turns at giving him a blowjob. He felt like he was about to cum again, but he didn’t want to orgasm in their mouths.  
“Girls, get on your hands and knees beside your mother.” He told them, taking a step back so they couldn’t get to their prize. Parvati and Padma nodded eagerly and took the same position that their mother was in, with Divia looking back at her Master getting ready to fuck Padma first.  
“Please, Master, be careful with them.” Divia told him, trying to catch her breath. “I know that they both want this now, but I must warn you that you cannot cum in them like you did with me, as they aren’t on the anti-pregnant potion yet. As you are not a lord and will be subject to penalties should you impregnate one or both of my daughters. As for me, Master, I’m sorry to tell you that it was a safe day.”  
Harry nodded understandingly as he penetrated Padma, the young girl screaming loudly as she felt her virginity taken. After a moment or two, Padma looked back at Harry and nodded, and Harry began thrusting his hips causing her to scream and moan each time. Harry groaned himself, trying to fight off the urge to orgasm as he was still sensitive from cumming inside Divia. Lily was masturbating again, this time sitting on a nearby chair with her legs spread widely for her son. Harry saw his mother and while in her ghost form she was clothed, he could almost swear that he could see Lily’s pussy. At that point, neither Padma nor Harry lasted long after as he pulled out and orgasmed all over Padma’s sprawled out body as she orgasmed as well.  
Parvati was next, and while Harry felt the same kind of sensation he felt with Padma, Parvati was more into it slightly. Parvati was thrusting his butt against Harry’s stomach with sheer lust in her eyes. Again, Harry only lasted a few minutes before Parvati came and he pulled out and orgasmed all over her. Harry at that point, slumped onto his knees gasping for breath, looking at the four witches in front of him, Lily included. All of them were looking longingly at him, with Divia getting her mouth on his dick and making sure he stayed hard. He smiled lustfully at all of them and said one last thing:  
“Best Christmas Ever!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11: The Stone of Flamel Part 7: The Forbidden Forest

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 11  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 7  
(The Forbidden Forest)  
January 3, 1992-Hogwarts Express

Neville was troubled, looking at his god-brother Harry sleeping soundly with his head against the window. Sitting next to Harry were Parvati and Padma, who were chatting and laughing about something Neville didn’t quite understand, mainly because they were talking to each other in Punjab. He did suspect that they were talking about Harry, as Harry did tell him privately of what happened Christmas day. Harry had already discussed having the Patils as his servants with the Longbottoms and Thaddeus, and while Alice and Augusta were somewhat disgusted with this, it was Thaddeus who spoke up for Harry.  
“Gringotts goblins are notoriously strict whenever a debt is owed.” Thaddeus had explained. “They are quite known to bypass wizarding law often to settle any debt that is owed to any wizarding family with whatever means they see fit. Harry doesn’t really have a choice in this matter, so it’s best to help him make sure that the Patils are well taken care of.”  
Augusta then suggested that Divia meet with her to discuss possible employment opportunities, so she could help provide for both Parvati and Padma with food, clothes, and school supplies. She also suggested that Harry should give Divia some sort of monthly allowance to help provide for her and her daughters, in case Augusta couldn’t find a job for Divia. Harry acknowledged this, and informed Augusta that he planned to discuss this with Balrog during their meeting, asking them to send Divia Patil 1000 Galleons a month until further notice.  
For Alice, she did her best to protect herself from the attraction towards Harry. However, even with Augusta teaching her special protection charms, there were times that Neville saw his mother stare at Harry for a long time before either Augusta or Thaddeus snapped her out of it. Fortunately, it didn’t go any further for Alice than that, although Neville did notice that she kissed Harry on the lips on New Year’s. However, that wasn’t what was troubling Neville, it was the fact that with all of the mental training that Harry went through, he was no closer in learning to control his allure.  
Speaking of the training, Thaddeus began having both Harry and Neville do physical exercises to help build up their magical stamina. It started with simple exercises, running, jumping-jacks, push-ups, things like that. Harry seemed to have an easier time with it, mostly because of his earlier life with the Dursleys just before he came to Hogwarts. Neville had a much harder time with it, as he found himself becoming exhausted after running a quarter-mile. Thaddeus reassured him, saying that he would soon get better at this, and Harry promised Neville to help him with it. While doing all of this, Thaddeus told them that after the school term was over, he would be teaching them a mental defense known as Occlumency, and would also be teaching them both how to fight. While Harry felt he already knew how to fight, being that he was a punching bag for Vernon and Dudley until he had enough and starting throwing punches of his own, he felt that he had to ask why wizards should know this, since they knew magic.  
“Harry, magic isn’t a solution for everything.” Thaddeus had told him. “There have been, and will be, elements in your life that magic won’t be able to protect you. You may be able to create earthquakes that can level a town, and know how to use a few basic spells, but magic can’t protect you from a bullet or a bomb. Also, there are places where you might have to hide what you are, based on where Muggles live and socialize. So, fighting to defend yourselves is very useful in those types of environments.”  
Neville and Harry nodded after that, and said their good-byes to the man, as it was just before they had to leave for Hogwarts to resume their school term. However, before they left, Thaddeus did tell them what he suspected Dumbledore was up to.  
“I did some research on the Mirror of Erised, and I believe Dumbledore is hiding the Philosopher’s Stone inside the mirror.” Thaddeus said to the boys and Lily. “While the mirror is known to drive wizards and witches mad after spending a very prolonged time in front of it, it can also be used as a convenient hiding place for very valuable objects. Once inside, it would be nearly impossible to remove it from the mirror unless a specific requirement is met. What that is, I don’t know. What I can tell you is that my adopted brothers and sisters are extremely upset that Dumbledore has the stone, and have decided to discuss the matter with Nicholas and Perenelle. After this meeting happens, I expect to be at Hogwarts to confront Dumbledore on this matter.”  
“What about you?” Harry had asked him. “Are you going to see them? They are your adopted parents.”  
“No, Harry.” He answered. “I will attend the meeting, however. I just won’t be attending in person. Perenelle left explicit instructions for me to remain here in England and help you whenever I can.”  
The door to the train compartment opened and Hermione entered, snapping Neville from his thoughts as she sat down next to Neville almost sulking as she opened the book she had in her hand and began reading. Both Padma and Parvati stopped talking and looked at their friend who had entered, wondering why Hermione was in a foul mood. Harry had finally stirred from his nap and looked over at their friend.  
“Hello Hermione. Good Holiday?” Harry smiled at her, not realizing that Hermione was in a bad mood.  
“Oh, hello Harry, Neville, Parvati, and Padma.” Hermione looked up from her book and said. “Not really, though. I spent the entire time trying to find out anything about Nicholas Flamel.”  
The Patil twins looked at each other before looking over to Harry. “Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” Padma asked.  
“He’s an Alchemist.” Harry told them, hoping that the Patils won’t pry much more than what he told them. He then looked back at Hermione and said to her: “I take it that you had no luck finding out anything about him.”  
“I couldn’t find anything about him.” She almost grunted. “I checked every library in London for anybody named Flamel. I even asked my parents, but as far as I can tell, nobody in the Muggle world has even heard of Nicholas Flamel. It’s very strange, there should be some reference to the Flamel family outside of the Wizarding world, but it’s like somebody deliberately erased all information about him.”  
“That’s not strange at all, Hermione.” Neville told her with a gentle smile. “Many wizarding families have done whatever it took to remove themselves from Muggles. Such families like the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, and Macnairs have all used memory charms and other means to not be associated in any way with Muggles and the Muggle world.”  
Harry frowned immediately at hearing those names mentioned as Hermione exclaimed: “That’s not fair! What do they think Muggles are? Piranhas?”  
“In many ways, yes.” Parvati told her. “However, while those types of families consider themselves better than the Muggle world, there are others that are afraid of what the Muggles can do to us if they knew about our world.”  
“That’s true, Hermione.” Padma added. “Though, there are Wizarding families who have slowly begun to embrace the Muggle world. Families like the Weasleys and the Longbottoms were among the first to do so. In fact, I suspect that the Potter family will definitely embrace the Muggle world soon. Won’t we, Master?”  
“What did you just call Harry?” Hermione asked in shock and disbelief as she looked at Padma after called Harry ‘Master’, and then gave Harry an intense frown. She already knew that the Patil family were now bound to serve Harry and his family, but she hated the fact that essentially the Patils were slaves, and all because the twins’ great-grandfather owed a lot of money to Harry’s great-grandmother. She then saw Harry smile slightly at being called ‘Master’, and as soon as Harry noticed this from Hermione, he decided to explain.  
“Sorry, Hermione. Divia, Padma, and Parvati have to refer to me as ‘Master’.” Harry said to her, sheepishly smiling at her. “I was going to tell Padma and Parvati to drop the whole ‘Master’ thing once we got to Hogwarts, but honestly, I kind of forgot about it. My mind was elsewhere earlier today when I meant to tell them.”  
Both Parvati and Padma giggled and smiled at each other, as they both knew why Harry’s mind was preoccupied earlier that day. Harry had already ordered the Patil witches to join the Longbottom family and him to King’s Cross Station. Once there, Harry had excused himself and asked both Parvati and Padma to accompany him to someplace private. His plan was to quietly tell them that unless they were alone together, they should call him ‘Harry’ while at Hogwarts, or anywhere else in public. However, the twins had other ideas as they pulled him into a small utility closet nearby and had their way with him. Which he didn’t mind, of course, as he fucked their faces and had them swallow his cum after he orgasmed.  
“We should have told you earlier, Master.” Parvati looked at Harry and said, grabbing the golden “P” and holding it in front of everybody. “We have to call you ‘Master’ now. Once these collars were magical placed around our necks, and once you had finished signing all the documents that had you legally take possession of us, all of us, including mother, must refer to you as our master.”  
“If we don’t, the collars will magically cause us mild pain at first, but if we continue not calling him our master, the pain will increase slowly until we feel pain similar to the Cruciatus.” Padma told them, holding her collar in the same manner as her twin. “However, there are benefits to these collars. For one, Master can use these collars to give us pleasure should he wishes it. They also act as Portkeys, allowing us to appear next to him should we be too far away and he wants to see any one of us for any reason he desires.”  
“That’s terrible!” Hermione exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat. “Harry, you can’t possibly be okay with all of this.”  
“I really don’t have a choice here, Hermione.” Harry told her, even though he felt like if he did, he would have chosen to have them like this anyway. He then looked over to the twins and frowned. “Though, I wonder why Balrog didn’t mention this to me when I visited Gringotts on Christmas.”  
Neither twin had an answer for Harry at that point. However, both Padma and Parvati smiled at Hermione and gestured to Harry. “We don’t mind being his slaves, Hermione.” Padma said. “After all, other wizarding families wouldn’t even allow us to continue with school or Mother to find a job.”  
“Wait a moment, are you telling me that Harry can stop you from going to school?” Hermione asked, her face turning a brighter shade of red at that point. Frowning even more, Hermione turned back to Harry. “Is that true, Harry?”  
“Yes, Hermione, but I’m not going to even consider doing that to them.” Harry answered his bushy haired friend. “You already know that I can’t release them from servitude, but you should know that I can lose possession of them if case of certain situations occurs. If that should happen, Gringotts would sell them to another wizarding family like the Malfoys to satisfy the Potter debt, and I sincerely doubt that they would allow Padma and Parvati to continue school.”  
Hermione quietly thought about this as her frown slowly subsided. Neville, who had stayed silent throughout that part of their conversation, finally decided to speak up.  
“Harry, why didn’t you ask about the collars?” Neville asked his god-brother, a look of concern on his face.  
Harry looked at his god-brother, and paused a moment in thought before answering him. “To tell the truth, I don’t know, Neville. When Balrog placed the collars on the Patils, I naturally assumed that they were just to show others that they were servants to the House of Potter. I didn’t even think to ask him about it during Christmas when he had me sign every parchment concerning the Patil witches and their debt to my family.” Harry and Neville both looked over at Padma and Parvati, and they smiled at both of them as they knew what they were going to ask.  
“We assumed that you already knew, Master.” Parvati told Harry as Padma nodded to Neville. “Balrog should have explained how the collars work to you so knew how to properly use us.”  
“While not common in today’s society, slave collars were once widely used across the Wizarding world.” Padma continued. “As one of the oldest wizarding families, Balrog probably assumed that you already knew how to use the collars, since the Potters of old used to have wizards and witches as slaves.”  
The four of them sat in silence after that, with Harry, Hermione, and Neville pondering several things. Harry glanced around the compartment and realized that his mother was not nearby. However, a moment later, he saw her floating just outside the door, with her eyes locked on her son and his friends.  
A genuine smile was on Lily’s face as she watched her son talk with his friends. She was truly happy to see Harry with people who liked him for who he is, not what he was or what he had done. Even with Harry’s allure, and the fact that Padma and Parvati were now Harry’s slaves, it seemed to Lily that Harry had found true friends with these four. If it wasn’t so obvious to everyone, she might have included the fanboy Ron with Harry’s group of friends. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that they believed that somebody was trying to kill both him and Neville, Lily would have said that Harry had a great time at Hogwarts so far.  
A frown appeared on her ghostly face at that moment, as she thought about Neville nearly being thrown off of his broom during their flying lesson, and Harry barely controlling his new broom during his Quidditch match. After Harry had persuaded Professor McGonagall to focus her efforts on finding the culprit for Neville’s incident, they hadn’t heard anything else noteworthy concerning that other than Madam Hooch taking it upon herself to referee all Quidditch matches this year, as normally other teachers would take turns as referee for each match. Even during Harry’s night-time sessions with McGonagall, they hadn’t learned anything at all about who or why was trying to kill the two boys. Lily knew that Harry was very upset with this, and had told her the night before that he wanted to talk with their Head of House immediately after they got back to the castle, and was going to do whatever it took to convince her to try harder at finding out who jinxed Neville’s broom.  
Lily began to smile again at the thought of what Harry was planning with McGonagall, and even though she was very much still conflicted with what Harry was doing, she could no longer fight her feelings for her son. Ever since they had that talk the night after the Quidditch match, Lily decided that until they knew what was going on with her, it was best to not fight the overwhelming lust she had felt each time that Harry was in those situations. She had wanted to talk to Thaddeus about what was happening, as it seemed to her that he had some idea as to why she was getting sexually involved with her own son. However, Thaddeus didn’t answer her, stating that until Harry turns thirteen, he was forbidden to tell her what was going on. He did tell her, though, that it had nothing to do with Harry’s wand, but with Harry himself.  
As she wondered why Thaddeus was holding back on her, the train whistle sounded indicating that they were nearing Hogwarts. The door to Harry’s compartment opened and Lily looked at her son standing there with a look of worry on his face. “Mum, are you alright?” He asked her.  
Lily smiled and nodded her answer to Harry as she looked through the window of the compartment and saw the village of Hogsmeade getting closer into view. As the train began slowing down the closer it got to Hogsmeade Station, the students slowly began to prepare themselves to disembark. Nodding to his mother, Harry followed suit and grabbed an old, beige leather-bound suitcase from the overhead as Neville pulled out an exact duplicate. This caused Hermione to stare at the twin suitcases and asked both boys: “Where did you get those?”  
“They’re gifts from a friend of ours.” Harry told her honestly. “Remember Mr. Prendergast from the morning of my Quidditch match, he’s the one who gave us both these suitcases. We don’t know much about them, as yet, but he did tell us that they’re equipped with standard protection charms. He also told us not to open them until we get to Hogwarts, as they had surprises in both of them that we might need here.”  
Lily smiled at Hermione as the young witch finally sighed and grabbed her things from next to her. Harry himself looked out the window and saw the castle beyond the town with a smile on his face. ‘I’m really looking forward to the rest of the year.’

**********************************************************  
Mid-Spring-Hogwarts Grounds

Harry and Neville had looked better than ever. Thanks to what was in their magical suitcases, which thanks to an extension charm each had what many would consider a house inside of them, both had grown several inches in height and were just beginning to show muscles. Especially Neville, who in these last short months lost most of his extra weight and had now looked like what Dean had said referred as a lean rugby player. In fact, when Harry wasn’t next to him, a few girls had noticed Neville’s new physique and had begun talking to him. As for Harry, his new physique allowed him to be even more attractive to the witches around him. While they were already attracted to him because of his allure, many witches there looked like they were seriously thinking about jumping Harry. This of course meant that Harry and Neville were introduced to several students, including some within Slytherin.  
It was very strange for both boys when they first opened their suitcases and entered them. They, along with Hermione, Padma, and Parvati went into Harry’s suitcase first, and as soon as they did, all of them stared wide-eyed at what was inside. They stood in the middle of a large living room, with several couches, chairs, lounges, and tables lined up in a very decorative fashion. What surprised them the most was that there was a large television with a VCR on top of it. To the right of it was a storage rack containing a full collection of video tapes of movies ranging from comedy to drama to action and to even science-fiction and fantasy. Harry immediately saw three movies that caught his attention as he never got a chance to watch them: The Star Wars movies.  
When they explored around the place, they saw a kitchen, which was fully stocked with not only with food, but with regenerative potions to help Harry and Neville with building muscles. They also found a dining room, bathrooms, a completely functioning gym and wizarding training area, a master bedroom and guest bedrooms, which Padma and Parvati licked their lips at, and finally, an immense library that had Hermione literally drooling over the number of books that were in the vast room. Even Lily gasped at seeing these books and wondered how Thaddeus managed to get his hands on some of them, as some of these books were banned in several countries, including England and America. For Harry, there were several that caught his attention.  
“The Dark Arts: A Beginner’s Guide to Darkness,” Harry read out loud as he thumbed through each binder. “The Unforgivables, Dark Creatures and How to Control Them, Wizarding Genealogy, and What Kind of Animagus Are You? Huh, this is interesting, the author of this last book is Michael McGonagall.”  
“He was Minerva’s husband.” Lily told Harry and the others. “I never met him, as he died before James and I left Hogwarts and joined with Dumbledore’s army to fight Voldemort. I do know that he was a very powerful Animagus, a person who can change shape into an animal at any time for as long as they desire. For certain witches and wizards who can manage this transformation have only one animal they can turn into. However, with Michael McGonagall, according to people who knew him best mind you, was able to turn into two different animals; a cat and a dog.”  
Harry immediately pulled that book from the shelf and decided to spend any free time reading it. He had already found transfiguration to be interesting, and not just because Minerva was teaching it. However, he felt like that becoming an Animagus was something that he needed to do. It was almost like his very blood inside was telling him to read the book.  
In Neville’s suitcase, there was an identical version to what was inside Harry’s suitcase in almost every detail, except the types of books that were in Neville’s library. While Harry’s library contained mostly books concerning the Dark Arts, Neville’s contained almost the exact opposite. His library had many books dedicated to Herbiology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neville also noticed that he had What Kind of Animagus Are You?, the same book that Harry was currently holding in his hand at the moment. However, there was one book that caught both boys’ attention, as it was lying on a table underneath a lamp.  
“Your Inner Core: An Advanced Guide to Elemental Magic.” Neville read out loud as he picked it up off of the table. Harry stood next to his god-brother as he opened up to the first page and they both saw a small note written on the back of the cover.

Neville & Harry,  
Sorry, I only had one copy of this book. Please share when either of you need help with your training.  
Thaddeus Flamel

“I wonder why Harry has books on Dark Arts and Neville has books on defending against them?” Hermione asked as she browsed through Neville’s library. Harry and Neville looked at each other and wondered the same thing. However, they had decided that Thaddeus placed different sets of books in each of their libraries so they both could benefit from the knowledge, and told Hermione the same thing. They didn’t know if that was true, but for them at the time it seemed plausible.  
Harry and Neville spent as much free time as they had inside their suitcases, drinking regenerative potions and reading through their books. Most of the time, they spent their time together in one of their suitcases, reading or working out in one of their gyms. Even Hermione and the Patil twins joined them on occasion not only with studying the books in their libraries, but they also worked out with the boys as well. This surprised Harry, as he discovered that all three girls were in better shape than he originally believed. Not that he believed that they were out of shape, mind you, it was simply the fact that when they worked out, both Harry and Neville found that they were only slightly ahead of the girls in several areas in training. Even Hermione, who told them that she only exercised when she needed to, had a slight edge over Padma and Parvati with the routine that Harry created for everybody.  
During the weekends, Harry taught Neville and the girls how to make nutritional snacks and to cook some decent meals that he learned from his time with the Dursleys. During the nights, though, he spent with Padma and Parvati in the master bedroom inside of his suitcase, fucking them constantly until they all passed out. At times Harry would even summon Divia to join them, thanks to the special ability of the slave collar, and fuck her in the same manner as her daughters. Harry had become a much more dominate person to them with each sexual encounter, going so far as to demanding each of them to make out with each other. They didn’t mind doing this, though, as all three Patils were happy to please their master.  
The rest of the time at Hogwarts went as normal as possible for Harry. However, his anger nearly boiled over after his private meeting with Minerva his first day back. The reason for this was because that Harry had learned that McGonagall was ordered by Dumbledore to drop any and all investigations concerning both Neville’s and Harry’s incidents, because Dumbledore himself had discovered the culprit of both incidents, and would punish this individual accordingly. When Harry asked her who this person was, Minerva told him that Dumbledore wouldn’t tell her, informing her that this person wished to remain anonymous for the time being. This infuriated Harry to the point where the part of the castle where they were began shaking uncontrollably. Lily was just as angry, and demanded that McGonagall put Dumbledore in his place and tell him that both Harry and Neville are in her house and as such she has a right to know the identity of the perpetrator. McGonagall promised both Harry and Lily that she would do just that, slightly frightened that Harry was able to make the room around them shake violently. However, as soon as Harry calmed down and stopped the shaking, McGonagall got down on her knees and began sucking Harry off.  
About a month later, Dumbledore summoned both Harry and Neville to his office, and when they got there, they were met by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Hooch, and a first-year Slytherin boy named Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore then informed both Gryffindor boys that Blaise was the one responsible for both incidents concerning their brooms, which Harry actually scoffed at hearing almost immediately after. McGonagall asked the Headmaster how Mr. Zabini could jinx either Neville’s or Harry’s broom without anyone knowing. Dumbledore simply answered that he knew of the spell from his late father, who was a bit of a practical joker in his own way. Neville had to ask why this boy wanted to do this, and Zabini answered in an almost blank expression that he was only supporting his fellow Housemates by pulling these stunts, and he was sorry that he didn’t come forward sooner. Lily, who was just as angry as her son, asked Dumbledore why he didn’t reveal this information to Harry and Neville when he found out, only to have Dumbledore explain to her that the Zabini family asked him to keep the matter private to avoid public ridicule. Not believing anything Dumbledore had said, and not needing to hear any more lies, Harry stormed out of the room with one loud shout to the entire room: “Bullshit!”  
During dinner that very night, Harry was confronted by two other Slytherins, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Harry had already heard rumors about Davis, Greengrass, and Zabini, and knew that while these two first-year Slytherin girls were not close to anyone in the castle, those three were the closest friends inside their House. When the girls reached Harry and his friends, Harry tried to smile but the ice-cold look on Greengrass’ face forced him to drop it.  
“Heir Potter, I am Heir Daphne Greengrass of the Ancient House of Greengrass.” The tall, slender blonde bowed formally to Harry with a look of complete seriousness on her face. “This is Tracey Davis, and we apologize for disturbing you and Heir Longbottom during this time, but we have come to talk to you concerning our friend, Blaise Zabini. We wish for you to apologize for your rudeness at him and to forgive him for the incidents against the two of you.”  
Harry blinked for a moment and swallowed a bit of his food before answering. “I’m sorry, but why doesn’t he come up to me and ask me himself? Also, while I do apologize for being rude, even though I believe that I had a right to be, I cannot forgive him for something that I know he didn’t do.”  
Both Davis and Greengrass looked at each other before turning back to Harry. “I’m sorry, but are you saying that you believe that Blaise is innocent?” The shorter blonde Davis asked him.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Harry answered, and Neville looked at the Slytherin girls and nodded his agreement to Harry. “Your friend may have admitted it, but I sincerely doubt that he could have jinxed both Neville’s and my brooms without having a sufficient reason for doing so. The only question I have is why he would willingly take the fall and confess to doing this when he was clearly in public view during both times and well beyond his current abilities.”  
“Not that Harry is saying that Blaise is bad at magic.” Neville calmly added. “We just think that somebody else is behind those incidents.”  
“It’s more than likely that somebody manipulated your friend into confessing that he was the culprit.” Hermione told the Slytherin girls. “It has to be somebody older and far more powerful than any first-year here.”  
“Who that is, we don’t know, although we have an idea on who it could be.” Harry finished explaining to them. “Since we don’t have any proof, I would rather not say who we suspect. However, if it would ease your mind, then I will publicly forgive Blaise for what happened, even though he didn’t do it.”  
“I will too if it helps.” Neville chimed in as well.  
Both Greengrass and Davis smiled at them at that point and nodded their approval of this idea. “Thank you, Heir Potter and Heir Longbottom. We will inform Blaise of this and hope we can all resolve this matter as soon as possible.” Greengrass said with one final bow and she and Davis walked back over to the Slytherin table.  
During that whole exchange, Harry was thankful that Ron had already eaten and went back up to the common room to study. He was even more thankful when both he and Neville shook Blaise Zabini’s hand and forgave him for the incidents. However, Ron did give Harry and Neville hell about being nice to Slytherins after Seamus told him all about it. Hermione silenced Ron with a stare soon after, though, and the young red-headed wizard went up to the boys’ dorm with a loud huff.  
Soon after that happened, Padma introduced them to one of her friends in Ravenclaw: Su Li. This caused Parvati to finally encourage her friend Lavender Brown to join their group. Lavender was a very bright and spunky girl, always laughing and smiling at everything Harry said, whether or not it was a joke. Su was the complete opposite to Lavender; quiet, reserved, and only spoke little when someone talked to her. Both girls praised Neville’s and Harry’s intelligence as everyone knew that the boys, along with Hermione, were the top of their year.  
Thanks to all the training Harry was doing, he found that he was getting slightly better at Quidditch. Everyone cheered him on as he caught the Snitch in record time against Ravenclaw, even though he could have sworn that their Seeker, Cho Chang, had pulled back at the last minute to let him get it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said against Hufflepuff and their Seeker, Cedric Diggory, as almost a minute after the game began, it ended with Diggory holding the Snitch proudly above where Dumbledore was sitting. Surprisingly enough, Harry wasn’t angry at him, for he was clearly the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts. At least, according to Wood.  
“Ever since he started playing,” Wood had told Harry after their loss. “Cedric has been on a whole other level compared to every player here. It’s like he was born to play the game.”  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team all nodded in agreement, as they all had to deal with Hufflepuff beating them every year. Wood did admit that at least Hufflepuff played fair whereas Slytherin always found ways of cheating when they beat Gryffindor before Harry joined up. Harry quietly vowed to himself that he would give Diggory a run for his money the next time they played against each other.  
When winter finally ended and spring finally came upon Hogwarts, the students were all beginning to study harder as the end of term was fast approaching which meant end of year exams for all students. Harry, Neville, Hermione, and their friends were less worried about them, as they felt completely prepared already as they were already top of every class, except Potions of course. This was definitely because Snape was clearly showing favoritism to Slytherins, most especially Malfoy. Although Malfoy wasn’t terrible in the class, it was the fact that Harry and his friends were clearly better. All except for Ron, as he was now struggling heavily to keep up with Harry, Neville, and Hermione. This fact was not lost on Hermione, as she ridiculed him at length, which made Ron work even harder at doing whatever it took to earn Hermione’s forgiveness.  
As for Hermione, she had finally discovered who Nicholas Flamel was, and on a late Saturday afternoon, she had been furiously searching for Harry and Neville, who had just finished a run around the castle grounds. The boys were on their way back to the castle when Hermione found them and literally dragged them both to the library. Harry had asked her why she was rushing them to the library, and it was just outside of it that she gave both Harry and Neville an evil look.  
“You both know, don’t you?” Hermione asked in an angry tone. “Your friend, Mr. Prendergast, and the Philosopher’s Stone?”  
Harry and Neville were silent, looking at each other and Hermione, fearful at what she had learned. With an angry huff, she grabbed both of them again and pulled them through the door. Inside the library, she pulled them to a large table where Ron had his head buried in a book next to even a larger, thicker one. Harry looked at this very large book and tried placing where it would have gone on the shelves. However, Neville actually asked.  
“Where did you find this book, Hermione?” Neville looked at her as she forced him and Harry to sit down across where Ron was sitting, or more like sleeping as they heard Ron’s heavy breathing. “I don’t remember seeing this book in here.”  
“Neither have I, but I saw it lying over on one of the end tables this morning, and decided to pick it up to do a little light reading.” Hermione said as she sat down in front of the book. She then glanced over at Ron and slapped the back of his head, waking him up with a startled look. As Ron gave her a frightened look, Hermione began to read aloud: “Nicholas Flamel, a world-renowned alchemist, is the only known creator of the Philosopher’s Stone. Also known as the Sorcerer’s Stone in certain minor places, it is a stone of astonishing power, as it can turn any metal into pure gold just by touching it, and can be also used to create the Elixir of Life, which can make any drinker immortal.  
“There have been many rumors over the Philosopher’s Stone over the centuries, but the only stone in existence currently belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, who as of this writing, recently celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. Unfortunately, there has been no public sighting or communication with Mr. Flamel, nor his wife Perenelle, since the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald by Albus Dumbledore in 1945. The most recent picture of him and his family was taken in Dublin, Ireland in 1905.” Hermione flipped the book around for Harry and Neville and pointed to a picture below the writing. Both boys saw a group of men, women, and children smiling and waving with two white-haired people in the middle. Harry and Neville clearly knew that these two people were Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, even though they themselves have never met the two. However, at the far left of where they were standing, stood Thaddeus, smiling and waving along with his adopted family. At that moment, Hermione placed her finger on top of Thaddeus’ face.  
“That’s you friend, Mr. Prendergast, isn’t it?” Hermione angrily whispered at the both of them. “He’s a Flamel. Why didn’t you two tell me?”  
Ron had become very interested at that point and was smiling at the fact that Hermione was angry at somebody other than him. Neville and Harry looked at each other for a moment and decided to tell her the truth as best they could.  
“He’s the adopted son of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.” Harry quietly told her, trying to calm her down. “He trying to protect the location of his family, so he refers to himself as his birth name: Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast.”  
“Why is he here, then?” Hermione asked, her anger ebbing slightly.  
“He’s kind of our mentor.” Neville answered. “We met him when we were seven, shortly after that earthquake. He’s been helping us ever since then, although Harry received more help at first.”  
“Not to change the subject,” Lily said to them, which caused all four of them to jump out of their seats. “But I like to know how that book got here.”  
“Blimey Mum, you really scared me there.” Harry gasped, holding his chest. “I forgot you were here.”  
“But you do have a good point, Mrs. Potter.” Hermione said thoughtfully. “I already asked the librarian, and she told me that she never seen this book here before. It almost looks like someone is trying to tell us that the Philosopher’s Stone is here in Hogwarts.”  
Harry, Neville, and Lily looked at Hermione shocked at her knowing that the stone was here. Hermione smiled at their expressions and began to explain. “Honestly, did you think that I wouldn’t figure it out after this book? After Halloween, I suspected Professor Snape let in that troll that night so he could access the third-floor corridor, where he got himself bit by Hagrid’s pet. Then he jinxed your broom, Harry, during your first Quidditch match, which I think was because you killed the troll and showed everyone how powerful you are. The only problem I have is that he is a Hogwarts teacher, which means that he should already know how to get to the stone without doing all of this, right? So why is he doing all of this?”  
Harry had one idea: Dumbledore. “I believe Snape is acting on Dumbledore’s behest.” Harry said silently to them. “I can’t prove it, or even figure out why he would want to do this, but somehow it seems to fit for me.”  
“I think we should go see Hagrid.” Hermione nearly exclaimed out loud as she stood up and gathered her things. Harry and Neville looked at her bewildered at this sudden suggestion. Hermione realized this and explained. “I know that it’s getting dark, but Hagrid knows about the stone already as he leant Dumbledore his pet; the same pet that bit Snape on Halloween. He must know why the stone is here and what Professor Dumbledore is doing with it.”  
“Alright Hermione,” Harry said as they got up, and with a nod, convinced Neville to take the book. “However, I don’t think Hagrid will be very helpful. He only does what Dumbledore asks of him and he absolutely trusts the headmaster no matter what anyone says. He might let something slip though, as he can’t really keep his mouth shut for very long.”  
“Can I come too?” Ron asked, practically begging Hermione with tears in his eyes. Hermione sighed and nodded to the red-head and he silently cheered as he left his books on the table and headed out of the door. Hermione nearly turned a brighter shade of red as she picked up Ron’s books and followed him out of the library. Harry. Neville, and Lily were the last ones to leave as Harry had a sinking feeling that this wasn’t going to end well for the four of them.

**********************************************************  
Just After Sunset-Hagrid’s Hut

The four Gryffindors were standing just outside of Hagrid’s front door as Hermione knocked loudly against the thick hard wood. Lily was standing just behind the four as they waited for Hagrid to open the door. “Just a moment!” Hagrid shouted almost frantically as they all heard the large man moving around and metal banging against him. Several moments later, though, Hagrid opened the door and looked at the four children at his doorstep, saying: “Sorry, don’t wish to be rude, but I’m in no mood to be entertaining tonight.”  
“Hagrid, we know about the Philosopher’s Stone.” Hermione exclaimed, trying to stop the large door from closing on her. Hagrid, upon hearing this, frowned and relented, allowing the Gryffindors inside. Once there, Hermione sat down on the large recliner as the three boys sat on a bench against the wall. “We think Professor Snape wants to steal it.”  
“You’re still on ‘bout that.” Hagrid said to her as he glanced over to his fireplace. Harry noticed this and noticed that a large pot was steaming as a burning fire was blazing underneath it. Harry didn’t think this was abnormal, but Hagrid was looking mighty suspicious as he nervously kept glancing at it. “Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, not t’ mention that he’s one of teachers protectin’ the stone. He’s not ‘bout to steal it.”  
“One of the teachers?” Ron asked, almost absentmindedly as he too was looking at the rattling pot that had Hagrid’s attention.  
“There are spells and enchantments protecting the stone, Ronald.” Hermione answered, almost exasperated at him asking such a thing.  
“Wais’ of bloody time, if you as’ me.” Hagrid smiled at himself proudly and stated. “Nobody getting past Fluffy. Not a soul knows how, ‘xcept for me an’ Dumbledore. But I shouldn’ have tol’ you that. I shouldn’ have tol’ you tha’.”  
Just then, the rattling in the pot became louder and faster as Hagrid immediately put on two pot-holders and took one large step over to the fireplace. At the moment that Hagrid placed his hands in the burning pot, everyone was curiously interested in what Hagrid was doing, including Lily. All of their eyes widened as Hagrid pulled a round-shaped something out of the pot and very carefully carried it over to his dining table. Once he placed the item on the table, the four Gryffindors gathered around Hagrid as Lily instantly recognized what it was.  
“It’s a dragon egg.” Lily told her son, her eyes just as wide as the children’s. “How did Hagrid get one?”  
“A dragon egg?” Harry looked at the oval-shaped, slightly black-colored egg and asked out loud.  
“Not just any dragon egg, Harry.” Ron exclaimed as he almost drooled at staring at the egg. “That’s a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie studies dragons up in Romania. He even taught my family how to recognize different dragon eggs. My sister Ginny and I even found one not too far from where we live last year. That one was only a Swedish Shortsnout though.”  
Hagrid nodded at Ron with a smile as the others looked at him with surprise. After a moment, Neville looked at Hagrid and asked: “Where did you get it?”  
“I won it.” Hagrid told him. “Last night I went down to the pub in the village and met a stranger down there. Offered the egg in a game of poker and asked me what kind of pets I keep.”  
At that moment, a crack in the egg appeared and everyone became quiet as the tiny dragon cracked open its shell and emerged from the egg. The jet-black dragon flopped around out of its egg and used its wings to try to stand up. Hagrid tearfully chuckled at seeing the baby dragon as if it was his own child. The dragon turned to face Hagrid and sneezed, letting out a tiny fireball, singing Hagrid’s beard. While Hagrid patted down his singed beard, the dragon gave out a tiny little chirp.  
“Oh, bless him, he knows his mommy.” Hagrid cheerfully said. “Don’t you, Norbert?”  
“Norbert?” Neville curiously looked at Hagrid.  
“Well, he’s got to have a name now, don’t he?” Hagrid responded. “He’s needs a little bit of training, but he’ll be just as safe as any of my other pets.”  
“Hagrid, about this stranger.” Harry looked at the large man. “You said he was interested in what kind of pets you have. Did you say anything about Fluffy?”  
“Of course, I mentioned Fluffy.” Hagrid told Harry. “I mean, how often do you come across a Cerebus, even if you’re in the trade?”  
“Wait a minute!” Hermione exclaimed in shock. “Fluffy’s a three-headed dog?”  
“Dear me, of course ‘ermione.” Hagrid chuckled at her, before turning back to Harry. “’owever, I tol’ him, this stranger, the trick with any beas’ is knowin’ how to ‘alm them. Take Fluffy for ‘xample; just play ‘im a ‘it of music, and he’ll ‘all right t’ sleep.”  
A crowded gasp went through everyone there, as Hagrid suddenly realized his massive mistake. “I shouldn’ have ‘old you ‘hat.”  
At that moment, they all heard a noise just outside Hagrid’s small window. They all looked through it and Harry instantly recognized the light-blonde hair of a boy running back towards the castle.  
“Malfoy.”

**********************************************************  
Shortly after dinner-Potion’s Class

Harry had never seen the Potion’s master smile before, but now as he, Neville, Hermione, and Ron all stood in front of his desk, he had now wished that he never had. When they entered the castle earlier before dinner, Snape was standing right in front of the Great Hall with Malfoy right next to him, both wearing the smuggest grins that Harry had ever seen. Snape didn’t waste any time as he informed the four Gryffindors that they were out after nightfall and that they were to report to the Potion’s classroom after dinner for punishment. During dinner, Harry had tried to get McGonagall involved, hoping that she lessen the punishment that he believed Snape would inflict upon them. However, she told him that as Snape was the one who caught them, it was his right to punish them for their rule-breaking, much like his right to do so in his own class. She also told him that unless overruled by the headmaster, all punishments are final.  
Lily herself had never seen her former friend like this. While she knew that he might’ve done horrible things while he served Voldemort, it seemed to her that Snape wasn’t taking a gentle approach with them. She wanted to try to talk to him, but after this year so far, she knew that if she tried, Snape was going to continue ignoring her as if she wasn’t even there.  
“Well, well. I must say I have been expecting this, Potter.” Snape looked down upon all four of them, his sneering smile covering half of his face. “You’re just like your father and his friends. Always thinking that the castle and the grounds were theirs.”  
“They did not!” Lily protested. “They were rule-breakers, but they always respected Hogwarts and the grounds around it.”  
Snape glanced in Lily’s direction for a moment, but continued ignoring her as he turned back to the children. “Unless you are with a teacher, no one is allowed to be outside the castle walls after nightfall. So, to ensure that is does not occur, a hundred points each will be taken from Gryffindor because of this, and all four of you will be given detention. Mr. Filch will be the one who decides when and where you will serve your detention. Now, back to your common room before I think of something else to deduct more points for.”  
Both Ron and Neville were halfway to the door at that point, but Harry and Hermione stood firm at Snape’s desk. “Excuse me, but why isn’t Malfoy being punished?” Harry asked the Potions master. Snape instantly frowned back to his usual manor at hearing the tone in Harry’s voice. Even Hermione shot Harry a quick look at Harry for his disrespectful tone.  
“Mr. Malfoy has already been dealt with, Potter.” Snape answered him. “As he was the one who reported that the four of you were outside of the castle after hours, as well as reporting that our unkempt gamekeeper has a dragon in his possession, I have decided that he should be rewarded for reporting these infractions. As for that oaf, be assured that I will be reporting him to the Ministry myself about this. Is there anything else, Potter? Or should I deduct more points?”  
“That won’t be necessary, Severus.” Dumbledore said as the door to the classroom opened widely, revealing the headmaster standing there. “While I can’t prevent you for giving the children the punishments they deserve, Rubeus Hagrid is solely my responsibility as headmaster of this school. As such, there will be no need to involve the Ministry of this matter until I talk to Hagrid myself.”  
Lily frowned intently as she wondered how much Dumbledore knew about this, and decided to ask him. “Excuse me, Albus, but what is your intention in dealing with Hagrid?”  
“Well, Hagrid has always been into creatures that he sees as misunderstood.” Dumbledore slightly chuckled at Lily. “In fact, I do seem to recall him mentioning how he would like to raise a dragon. However, as he is aware, owning dragons is forbidden by Wizarding Law by the Ministry, so I will be having a very long talk with our gamekeeper and send and owl to the dragon reserve in Romania to take possession of the baby dragon. Hmm…I do seem to recall that your brother Charlie is studying dragons there, isn’t that so, Mr. Weasley?”  
Ron smiled and nodded at hearing his brother’s name, but Hermione stepped forward to the headmaster with a look of frustration on her face. “Excuse me, Professor, but I think you should know that Hagrid got that egg from a stranger he met in the village.”  
“Thank you, Miss Granger, but I can assure you that I will handle it from here.” Dumbledore said to her before looking at all four of them. “Now, I suggest that you all go back to Gryffindor tower and prepare for bed. Pip pip.”  
Ron, Hermione, and Neville left the Potions classroom nodding to Dumbledore as they passed him. Harry, however, walked up to the man and looked right at him with an intense frown. He knew that Dumbledore had something to do with how the day went, even though Harry couldn’t prove it. Dumbledore was up to something, and it had to do with the Philosopher’s Stone.

**********************************************************  
A week later-Just outside the Forbidden Forest

The four Gryffindors were walking out of the castle following Argus Filch towards Hagrid’s hut very late at night. They were left a note by Professor McGonagall that very morning informing them that Filch would be picking them up for their detention at eleven o’clock that evening. When Filch picked them up, he had a weird smile on his face and led them out of the common room to the castle doors. From there, they heard the caretaker grunt a chuckle as they walked through the grounds and towards Hagrid’s hut.  
“I miss the old days,” Filch said as they walked. “Used to be detention meant to have you hanging upside down in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming.”  
The Gryffindors shuddered as they continued walking towards Hagrid’s hut and the forest behind it. Even though she was still a ghost, Lily shuddered as well as she remembered how much Argus Filch enjoyed punishing any wrongdoing to Hogwarts. As they were finally reaching Hagrid, who was strapping on a crossbow to his leg, Lily was somewhat glad that Filch was taking them to Hagrid.  
“You’ll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight.” Filch told them, stopping in front of the large man. “He’s got a little job to do in the Forbidden Forest.”  
Hagrid sniffled a bit while looking at the four Gryffindors who stood in front of him. At that moment, Fang, Hagrid’s large old bloodhound, lumbered out of the hut and went to Hagrid’s side, groaning tiredly at being up at this time of night. Hagrid smiled and nodded at them, still stifling at losing Nobert, as Charlie Weasley personally picked up the dragon from Hagrid the other night and took him to Romania.  
“Dear God man, you’re not still on about that dragon, are you?” Filch looked at Hagrid with a bit of disgust. “Pull yourself together. You’re going into the Forest after all. You’ve got to have your wits about you.”  
“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Ron asked timidly as he looked towards the forest. “I thought students weren’t allowed. I mean, there are werewolves in there as well as other things.”  
“Oh, you can be sure of worse things in there, I can guarantee you of that.” Filch looked down at the young red-head and smiled a toothy grin. He then looked at all four of them and said: “I’ll be back to pick you all up in the morning. Whoever’s left, that is. Nighty-night.”  
They all heard Filch chuckle as he headed back towards the castle. However, Harry kept his attention on Hagrid, who was picking up a large lantern as began motioning the four Gryffindors toward the forest. “Right then, let’s go.”  
A few moments later, Harry felt his heart beating faster as they walked through a shallow path in the dense forest. In a weird way, he wasn’t frightened at being in a dangerous place. He felt excited at the prospect of coming across the dangerous creatures that called the Forbidden Forest home. It was the same kind of excitement he felt when he faced and killed the troll on Halloween. Harry couldn’t explain why he felt like this, but he knew he liked it. However, he was also worried about the Philosopher’s Stone, as Hagrid had let it be known how to get past Fluffy. If that stranger was Snape, then Harry suspected that it would be only a matter of time before he would find a way past the other defenses that the other teachers had set up. Harry believed that Snape already figured out what Quirrell did to protect the stone, as the Dark Arts teacher was seen with Snape recently discussing something that Harry couldn’t overhear. Snape was smart, and Harry believed that the Potions Master would have the stone in his possession by the time the term was over.  
Hagrid had led them to a small clearing, where the four first-year children saw a thick, silver fluid pool of something on the ground before them. Lily instantly gasped as she recognized what she saw. “Unicorn blood.” She said as Hagrid knelt next to it and dipped two fingers into it cautiously. Before Harry could look at his mother and ask her how she knew this, Hagrid grabbed his, and everyone’s attention.  
“See this? Unicorn blood, this is.” Hagrid told the four of them. “Now, I found one dead ‘bout a week ago, it’s blood drained from the poor thing. ‘his one here has been hurt bad by something, so it’s our job to find and help the poor beast. So, Ron and Hermione, you’ll come with me, and ‘arry, since I know that Lily is with you at all times, you and Neville will follow her as she should remember a bit about the forest. You two be careful, you here. If you find the unicorn, or the monster that been attacking them, do not engage. Shoot red sparks from your wand, and I’ll come running. You two should take Fang as well, but I should tell you that he’s a bloody coward.”  
Harry silently chuckled as he and Neville wished their friends good luck and Lily gestured her son to follow her. Neville was slightly frightened at walking through the dark dense forest behind Harry, who was communicating with both Lily and him to make sure Neville knew what the plan was. Lily was a little warry as she was trying to take a safe path through the forest and hoping that they weren’t going to find anything. Harry, however, was excited at the prospect of encountering some kind of action in the forest. About an hour later, after walking into a large clearing, Harry got his wish.  
Lily cussed at herself silently as both boys came upon the white unicorn lying dead a few feet away from them with a hooded figure leaned over its neck with the look of drinking its blood. Harry instantly hissed in pain as he grabbed his head where his lightning shaped scar was located, and the hooded figure lifted his head to look at the two children that faced him. Lily felt a cold chill run through her ghostly body as Harry nearly dropped to his knees screaming in pain. Neville, quickly realized the danger and pointed his wand up in the air and shot red sparks from his wand. Fang was true to Hagrid’s word as he ran away quicker than any bloodhound younger than he was could run. Lily tried to pull Harry back to his feet, and slowly Harry was able to, but the pain was getting worse as the cloaked figure was now flying towards them at breakneck speed. Neville, mostly on pure instinct Harry had to figure, summoned his air power and with one hard push of his hand, caused the figure to be pushed back by a sheer gust of wind. However, about twenty feet away, the figure managed to stop himself and tried charging again, however this time Harry had summoned a rock wall to block the figure’s path to them. Unfortunately, the figure was much stronger as he drilled a hole into the wall and charged for the boys again. Both Harry and Neville readied themselves for what was about to happen, but at that moment, several dark figures charged into the clearing and put themselves between the boys and the cloaked figure. After a moment, Lily recognized the creatures who began to chase the cloaked figure away and told Harry.  
“They’re centaurs, Harry. They’re proud warriors who rely on honor and a fierce sense of moral codes that dictate their actions. They’re also very territorial and focus much of their time on trying to read the stars and planets above during the night.”  
Harry sighed as the pain in his scar receded while the Cloaked figure disappeared into the forest with the centaurs following him. However, two male centaurs stayed behind as they turned towards the two boys and approached them.  
“Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.” The elder centaur said to them. “I am Bane, leader of my tribe, and this is Firenze, my most trusted scout. You two should not be in the forest at this time.”  
Both boys decided to bow in respect, as they knew that these two saved them from that figure. After Harry raised himself, he had to ask: “Why? Is it because of whoever that was?”  
Firenze turned and kneeled in front of the slain unicorn. “Yes.” The muscular centaur answered him. “It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking a unicorn’s blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch away from death, but at a terrible cost. For once you have killed something so pure, you will have a cursed life. We only know of one dark individual who would have dared to do such a thing.”  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Neville asked.  
Both centaurs nodded, but it was Harry who said that individuals name. “Voldemort.”  
Bane leaned in closer to both boys and whispered: “Do you both know what is hidden in the castle at this moment?”  
Both boys nodded as the sound of Hagrid’s feet came to a stop behind them. “Oh, thank goodness. ‘ello Bane. ‘ello Firenze. I thank you for protecting these two.”  
Bane solemnly nodded as Firenze picked up the dead unicorn up with his massive arms and propped it on his backside. Bane gave one final look to both boys before leaving and said one last thing: “Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, your destinies are entwined with one another. However, you are both safe now, so I bid thee good luck and ask you all to vacate my forest at once.”  
With that, Bane and Firenze went back through the forest and disappeared from sight. Harry looked at his god-brother and his mother afterward and knew that he had one choice left.  
He was going after the Philosopher’s Stone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 12: The Stone of Flamel Part 8: The Philosopher's Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/McGonagall/Lily/ Hooch/Pomfrey

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 12  
The Stone of Flamel: Part 8  
(The Philosopher’s Stone)  
Warning: Lemons  
The Next Morning-Gryffindor Common Room

“I’m with you, Harry.” Neville practically shouted to his god-brother, even though he very tired from the night before. Harry was standing and smiling next to his god-brother next to the fireplace in the common room. Harry had just laid out his plan for going after the Philosopher’s Stone after they got back inside the castle to Neville and Hermione. Ron, who was tired from walking around all night, went straight to his four-poster bed without another word to anyone. Hermione frowned intently as she was shaking her head negatively at both boys, not liking the idea Harry had come up with.  
“For a brilliant wizard, Harry, that’s completely idiotic.” Hermione told him, crossing her arms against her chest as she looked at them while sitting on the couch. “Some of the smartest witches and wizards alive today have placed protections to guard against anyone getting the stone. The three of us may be at the top of our year; do you honestly believe that the three of us will be able to get through all of that to beat Snape to the stone? Not to mention that we still have to get past Hagrid’s Cerebus Fluffy first.”  
“I have an idea about that, Hermione.” Harry responded. “I remember seeing a flute inside the Patil house when I visited them during Christmas. All I need to do is summon Divia here and ask her to bring the flute to me before we leave tonight.”  
“Do you even know how to play a flute?” Hermione glared at her friend.  
“I do, Hermione.” Neville said to her. “I played one during primary school. I’m not very good, though, and I only remember one song.”  
“I have to ask; what song?” Harry looked at his god-brother and smiled.  
“Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.” Neville smiled meekly as Harry and Hermione chuckled after hearing that. Even Lily had to smile after hearing that. However, another thought came to Hermione at that moment.  
“Harry, how are we going to get to the third-floor corridor without being seen?” Hermione asked him, giving a quick glance to Lily. “No offence, but your mother is also a problem, because if anyone sees her floating around away from the tower, they’ll know that you’re out of bed.”  
Harry looked at Lily and frowned as Hermione had a good point. Neville nodded in agreement and said: “That’s a good point, Harry.”  
“Well, my invisibility cloak should cover the three of us until we get to the place where we won’t need it.” Harry said thoughtfully, looking at his mother and wondered about how she could get through the castle unseen. “Mum, other than floating between walls, I have no idea how we’re going to get past the prefects or teachers patrolling the castle at night.”  
“I have several ideas about that.” Lily answered her son. While she was slightly against Harry going after the Philosopher’s Stone, she also knew that at this point there was no stopping him from going after it. And, to tell the truth, she wanted him to go after it as well, especially after what happen last night. “Instead of me floating through the walls, I can either float through the floor, or fly high above the ceiling. I’m less likely to be seen by anyone in those places, but there is a chance that the ghosts might see me as they instill the same methods to catch children out of bed. However, there is another idea I have, but there are some complications with trying it.”  
“What is it, Mum?” Harry asked her, the three of them clearly interested in what her idea was.  
“Well, it’s something that normally I wouldn’t have brought up because I really don’t know if it’s even possible yet.” Lily explained to them. “I can possess either Neville or Hermione for a short time while we walk to the third-floor corridor. It’s not something I recommend, though, as I know it can be seriously dangerous.”  
“Hmm, interesting idea, Mrs. Potter.” Hermione said as she placed one of her hands on her chin. “I think that there’s a book in the library about it. I’ll check it out and read as much as I can about it. No offense, Neville, but if she tries this, then it’s going to be with me. It’s better as we’re both female and we have common traits with one another.”  
“None taken, Hermione, as I wasn’t looking forward to the idea of having my godmother possessing me.” Neville smiled meekly at both Hermione and Lily.  
“Are you two sure about this?” Harry asked Hermione and his mother. “If you both try this, who knows what’ll happen. I’d rather play it smart and go slowly to the third-floor corridor, hiding you, Mum, until the coast is clear.”  
“You have a point, Harry, but based on the fact that we don’t know when Snape could go after the stone, I think it’s a chance we have to take.” Hermione said to him, smiling at Lily. “However, if we can’t do it, then we’ll go slow.”  
“I think it’s best to try it a few times before we go tonight.” Lily said to Hermione. “After you get the book from the library, I’ll read it with you over your shoulder, if you don’t mind. That way, we should both be prepared for when we try it later tonight.”  
“Alright, Hermione you can get the book, but before you do that, I need you to talk to Professor Flitwick and see if you can find out what kind of protection he set up for the Philosopher’s Stone.” Harry told her, and then turned to Neville. “Neville, you should talk to Professor Sprout and ask her the same thing. Seeing as these two sees us as three of their favorites, you two might have a chance in finding out what they had set up. As for me, I’m going to see Professor McGonagall.”  
Lily had a seductive smirk on her face; one that Harry secretly sent her back as they knew what was going to happen when they got there. Hermione looked at the two of them kind of strangely after that, but nodded and smiled as Neville did the same.  
“We should get a little bit of sleep before we do that, though.” Neville said, yawning for a short time after. “We were up the entire night last night, after all, and we’re more than likely going to be up tonight as well. I do have one last question, Harry: What are we going to do if Snape already has the stone, or if he’s waiting for us down there?”  
“I don’t know yet, Neville.” Harry answered after a moment, thinking about the matter while he did so. “If we try to take him on, there’s little that we can do to beat him, even as powerful as we both are. We may not have much of a choice if we find him down there, though, so let’s all think about it and hope one of us will come up with something.”  
Hermione and Neville both nodded in agreement and quietly wished each other luck as they turned towards their respective dorms to get some sleep. Harry looked around the common room, feeling a sense of uneasiness that he couldn’t shake as he walked up the stairs to his four-poster bed. Lily stayed in the common room and as she watched her son go up the stairs, she felt the same sense of uneasiness, and as she lowered her eyes from the top of the stairs, she came upon a mirror placed in a remote place that nobody really looks at; with a collection of paintings with people moving in and out between them. What shook her at that moment was the fact that she could have sworn she saw someone inside the mirror with a smile on his face: Dumbledore.

**********************************************************  
Early Afternoon-McGonagall’s office

Harry entered Professor McGonagall’s office after getting a restless nap in him. Harry had a hard time sleeping after talking with Hermione, Neville, and his mother. The reason for it was that Harry was still thinking about how they were going to get the Philosopher’s Stone. Even if they were successful in getting the information that they needed from Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, and then finding a way to get to the third-floor corridor without Lily being detected, they still had to get through the other protections that the stone had, as well as the Mirror of Erised that the stone was hidden in. As much as Harry hated Dumbledore, he had to admit at the genius of that idea, although after what his mother just told him about the mirror in the common room, he was beginning to think that he was walking into a trap.  
“Hello, Harry. Hello Lily.” Minerva smiled as she stood up from behind her desk. As Harry closed and locked the door to her office, she grabbed her wand and quickly removed her magic glamour. “I wasn’t expecting to see you two today. After you served detention last night, I expected not to see you until tonight. Is there something wrong, or did you come here to have some fun?”  
“Well, I suspect it’s both, Minerva.” Lily smiled, following Harry as he walked over to Minerva’s desk. While Harry had visited Minerva before here many times, taking in the room that was the Deputy Headmistress’ office was still breathtaking. While Minerva’s desk, office chairs, end tables and table lamps were and might be the only thing one would notice, behind a large red silk curtain with the Gryffindor emblem emblazed upon it, was what both Lily and Harry could only compare to either an expensive hotel suite, or some rich person’s luxury condo. Wizard style, of course, as there was no TV nor any sort of modern muggle technology inside, but she did have a luxury couch and sofa, dining table, a large bookshelf that Hermione would have drooled over, a Pensieve, which Lily told Harry was for looking into memories from anyone’s past, and a massive king-size bed. However, while Harry did see it, he and Minerva had kept their sexual activities either in her classroom or the part of her office that they were actually in. Today, however, Lily had a feeling that Harry was going to use that bed.  
“Minerva, I’m afraid that I have to reveal that I know about the Philosopher’s Stone and I believe that someone is going to steal it.” Harry stood in front of her desk and told her. As soon as Harry said that, Minerva’s smile turned into an intense frown. Both Harry and Lily understood why she was crossing her arms at this point and looking very upset with both of them.  
“Listen, both of you,” Minerva said in a somewhat harsh tone. “I don’t know how you found out about the Philosopher’s Stone, but I can assure you that the stone is well protected. Now, I beg of you Harry, please drop the subject.”  
“I’m afraid we can’t, Minerva.” Harry said to her, grabbing a stack of parchment that was on top of Minerva’s desk and threw it over to the floor. Minerva gasped, shocked at Harry’s sudden boldness as Harry jumped on the desk and sat right down in front of Minerva. She tried to step back, but as Harry grabbed her arm, she relented as Harry pulled her into a deep, long kiss. While Harry’s and Minerva’s tongues played with each other, Lily walked over to Minerva’s side and seductively whispered into her ear.  
“We need to know what protection that you set up for the stone.” Lily said to her, breathing heavily into her ear. “If you tell Harry, then he’ll fuck you right here and now, Minerva. I know that you’ve been secretly hoping for that ever since you first touched Harry’s cock. Come on, Minerva, doesn’t your pussy want to taste Harry’s manhood?”  
Minerva pulled away from Harry, purring softly as she looked at Lily with lustful eyes. However, she still shook her head, slowly mouthing the word ‘No’ to her before turning her attention back to Harry. Harry had removed his hands from her at that point and began unbuttoning his trousers.  
“Strip, Minerva.” Harry told her with fierceness as he pulled out his six-inch cock from out of his pants. Minerva was shocked even further at hearing the tone in Harry’s voice, as every time they had these secret sessions, Harry’s tone was more suggestive than anything else. Today, Harry was flat out telling her with a domineering tone, and what surprised her was that she liked it.  
Minerva began removing her green robes and green dress, revealing her attractive, thirty-something figure to Harry and Lily once again. She left her clothes on the floor and tried to kneel down in front of Harry, hungrily eyeing his dick and licking her lips seductively. However, Harry had other ideas as he jumped off the desk and began stripping off his clothes as well. Minerva rose to her feet, looking quizzically at the young wizard, wondering what Harry was planning.  
“Oh, you’re not sucking my cock yet, Minerva.” Harry told her with a seductive smile on his face as he finished undressing. Then, as Lily kneeled down in front of Harry, he told her: “Get on the desk and play with yourself while watching me fuck my mother’s face.”  
Pouting a bit, Minerva sat down on top of her desk and obediently spread her legs in front of Harry. Harry smiled as Lily took her son’s cock into her ghostly mouth and shuddered slightly as he felt the chillness of his mother’s blowjob. Minerva moaned as she watched this happening while her left hand kneaded her breast as her right hand was fiercely rubbing her vagina and clit. Harry grabbed Lily’s ghostly red hair and thrusted his hips into her mouth harder and faster, causing Lily to moan even louder as she was masturbating herself and rolling her eyes in pleasure. Minerva had placed two of her fingers inside of her pussy and was fucking herself with passion as she moaned louder and began panting heavily. Harry watched Minerva closely, and after several minutes, her body began tensing up and Harry knew that she was approaching her orgasm. At that moment, Harry pulled away from Lily and pointed his throbbing member at Minerva’s pussy.  
“Stop masturbating, Minerva.” Harry told her as he licked his lips and stroked his cock. Minerva groaned painfully as she pulled her hand away from her pussy as she knew that she was on the brink of orgasm. At that point, she looked at Harry and his throbbing cock longingly as Lily crawled next to Harry, pouting that she didn’t get to feel Harry orgasm inside of her ghostly mouth. Harry smiled and waited for Minerva’s excitement to ebb away until she started breathing normally. When that happened, Harry released his cock and grabbed both of Minerva’s legs as he bent down and placed his mouth on her pussy. Minerva gasped as she felt Harry’s tongue enter her pussy and began lapping up the wet juices inside. She laid back against the desk and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s tongue fucking her cunt. Lily licked her lips as she started masturbating again, moving closer to the desk and standing back up to grant her a better view of what her son was doing. Minerva grabbed Harry’s head as she nearly growled from feeling her orgasm building up again, with Harry using his tongue expertly against his Transfiguration teacher. Lily herself felt her own orgasm growing, but right before she and Minerva came, Harry pulled his tongue out of Minerva’s pussy and yanked his head away from her crotch. A near sadistic smile emerged on Harry’s face as he watched Minerva painfully calm down from her sexual height as her orgasm faded once again. Lily had stopped masturbating as well, not because Harry wanted her to stop, but because she wanted to relish seeing Minerva in this state and wanted to feel the same amount of frustration that was now on Minerva’s sweaty face.  
“The only way I am going to let you cum is with my cock in your pussy, Minerva.” Harry told her, placing his right hand on top of her cunt. “And the only way I’m going to put my cock in your pussy is after you tell me what protections you placed for the Philosopher’s Stone. So, Minerva, how much longer can you last?”  
With that, Harry inserted two of his fingers into her pussy and slowly began to fuck her as he used his thumb to rub her clit. Minerva tearfully began moaning and panting again as she felt immense pleasure from Harry’s fingers. She knew that Harry was torturing her with this, but as a respected professor here at Hogwarts, she wasn’t going to give Harry what he wanted. However, as Harry moved closer and bent his head over her chest, kissing and sucking one of her nipples, she knew if he kept this up, sexually torturing her this way, she would eventually tell him what he wanted to know. To tell the truth, Minerva felt an undeniable urge to be dominated by Harry, not just to be fucked by him. While it was true that Minerva was the one who instigated this whole scenario, she knew now that Harry was the one controlling her, not the other way around. As she felt her orgasm once again rise, she couldn’t resist the need to scream out and tell him.  
“Oh Merlin! I’m going to cum! I’m going to…” Minerva screamed loudly and as she began, Harry pulled his hand away from her pussy and lifted his head up from her chest. Harry smiled sadistically again as he pushed her to the brink again without taking her over. Minerva was now clearly sobbing as her orgasm dissipated for the third time, looking up at Harry and begging him with her tearful eyes. “Please Mas…Harry, I mean Harry, please let me cum! You know I can’t reveal to you about the stone’s protections, I am a Hogwarts teacher after all! I am also a woman, though, and I have needs, so please fuck me with your manhood and make me cum!”  
Both Harry and Lily noticed Minerva’s slip at nearly calling Harry Master, and as Harry resumed his attack on her pussy, it was Lily who bent over to Minerva’s ear, breathing heavily as she did so.  
“Did you try to refer to Harry as your master?” Lily seductively asked, rubbing her crotch vigorously and panting heavily. Minerva could only moan as she was being finger-fucked by the young wizard, so Lily continued whispering into Minerva’s ear. “You want Harry to be your master, don’t you Minerva? You want to submit to him and let him control you like he’s doing now, a true Alpha male. If that’s the case, then why don’t you just tell Harry what protection you gave to the stone.”  
“No! I can’t!” Minerva screamed as she shook her head fiercely. “I’m a Hogwarts teacher! I’m the Head of Gryffindor House as well as the Deputy Headmistress of the school! It’s my responsibility to protect you from what’s down there as well as prevent anyone from going after the stone! It’s far too dangerous and you’re my responsibility and…Oh Merlin, I’m going to cum!”  
“No, not yet, Minerva.” Harry said teasingly as he pulled his hand away again. Crying fully, Minerva tried to move closer to Harry as she felt her orgasm die down for the fourth straight time. Once she had calmed down again, Harry showed her his sadistic smile again and bent down over her crotch. Before he started on her pussy with his mouth, Harry told her: “I’m going to keep doing this over and over, Minerva, until you give me what I want! Because I can guarantee that if you don’t, you won’t get what you want!”  
And so, Harry continued his sexual torture on her, stopping every time his Head of House was near orgasm, to show her that HE was in control and not her and that he would get what he wanted. He would show her that he was her Master and she was nothing more than his slave. For what seemed to be forever, he continued to lick her pussy, playing with her clit, even playing with her breasts, and every time he knew she was close to cumming he stopped for a few moments before going back.  
Before long though Minerva was at breaking point, all she could do was focus on Harry sexual torturing her, to lengths she never thought possible. Until he came along, she was a strong woman, dealing with the most troublesome of teenagers, like Harry's own father. But now, she didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that Lily was right, she wanted Harry to be her Master, to be used and dominated by him. She wanted this for some time now, to have Harry take her and make her his woman. No, not just his woman, his personal sex slave. She had to admit that when she saw the Patil witches become Harry’s slaves, she was slightly more than jealous. And even though she had no proof, Minerva knew that he was fucking all three of them. Then, as her orgasm was beginning to build once again, she began imagining a collar on her neck with a golden ‘P’ on it. At that moment, she could no longer deny it, she was Harry’s.  
“It’s a chess set, Master!” Minerva was almost incoherent as she was on the brink of her orgasm, but it was enough for Harry and Lily to make out as she realized who Harry was to her now. Harry removed his hand and shoved his entire manhood into her wet pussy. Her orgasm had finally come at that moment, her body shaking uncontrollably on top of her desk, nearly forcing Harry himself to cum. “Oh Merlin, Oh Fuck, Thank You Harry! Thank You, My Master!”  
Harry held still inside of her pussy as she rode through her orgasm, gritting his teeth as her pussy tightened around his cock. Once Minerva had finished cumming, she laid against the cold wood of her desk exhausted from Harry’s sexual torture. However, she glanced up at Harry as she realized that his throbbing six-inch long dick was buried all the way into her cunt, nearly touching her womb. At that point, Harry licked his lips in anticipation for what he was going to do to her. For Harry, it was no longer about just fucking his Transfiguration Professor, it was about showing her that he could go keep going, even if she couldn’t.  
And so, with Lily climbing on top of the desk and partially straddling Minerva’s face, Harry started fucking her in earnest. As Minerva began moaning, panting, and literally purring tiredly at Harry, who wasn’t interested at how tired she was. He wanted to have fun with her, as every time he was close to his own orgasm he would stop for a few moments; allowing himself to calm down a bit before continuing, as he wanted to make sure that his new slave knew who he was to her, and this was what he could do to her whenever he wanted. He would play with her breasts as he fucked her, or kiss his mother and play with her breasts as he fucked Minerva, anything to show Minerva who she now belonged to and that he would do what he liked. Unfortunately, before long, no matter how much he tried, he felt his buildup in his balls and knew that he needed to cum. Both Minerva and Lily had already came several times at that point, and with his own orgasm approaching, Harry knew that there one last thing he needed to find out.  
“Minerva, is today a safe day for you?” Harry asked her, holding back his orgasm as much as he could. Minerva nodded with a whimper, showing her dissatisfaction at not being able to be impregnated by her master. “Pity.” Was all he said as he shoved his entire length into her, nearly entering her womb as he did so. At that moment, he came violently into her, filling his Head of House’s pussy and womb completely with his cum. Minerva felt her master’s hot sperm enter her and was immediately rocked with another orgasm, causing her to nearly pass out. Lily was also cumming at that moment, being rocked to the point that she fell off of the desk and hit the ground below. After a full minute had passed, Harry finally pulled out of Minerva, the three of them breathing heavily from what just happened. However, as Minerva lifted her head and saw Harry stroking his still hard cock, she knew that her master wasn’t done with her yet.  
Pulling her up by her arm, Harry led her past the red Gryffindor curtain and took her over to her bed. Walking on wobbly knees, Minerva saw where Harry was taking her and uttered a squeal of delight. Lily herself was following a few steps behind, wondering how much longer her son could go on. When they got to the bed, Harry threw her onto the bed and positioned her on her hands and knees, with her ass wiggling at him. Not needing much more enticing, Harry mounted her and inserted his enraged dick into her cum-soaked pussy again, fucking her more fiercely than he did moments before. Lily climbed on the bed and spread her legs in front of Minerva and began masturbating as she watched Minerva being taken again by her son. There was no question in her mind at that point, she wanted to feel Harry’s cock fucking her. At that moment, Lily wished desperately for her body to be found.  
Minerva was screaming loudly and purring her moans, feeling another powerful orgasm wash over her. As she came, she arched her back and for some strange reason, meowed like a cat. When her orgasm was over, she collapsed on to the bed, her green eyes rolling to the back of her head and her long brown hair flowing down against her sides onto the red silk sheets of her bed. Harry fell down on top of her, continuing to dominate her as he drilled into her with a much faster pace. After several more minutes, Harry felt his orgasm approaching again, and this time he felt compelled to pull out of her this time. When he did, he got onto his knees and proceeded to cum all over Minerva’s backside and ass, with a few strands hitting her hair and the bed sheets that they were on. After he had finished cumming, Harry laid down next to Minerva and glanced at his mother, Lily, who even though she was a ghost, found herself nearly exhausted from cumming so much. Smiling at Lily, Harry looked at Minerva’s bare neck and felt the urge to do something to it. However, not knowing what that was, he laid there wide-awake waiting for Minerva to awaken from her sexual slumber.  
Nearly an hour later, Minerva stirred and felt the heat of Harry’s body lying next to her. Instinctively, she rolled out of bed and got on to her knees, waiting for her new master to give her instructions. Smiling even wider at her, Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his softening dick in front of Minerva’s face. She quickly took it into her mouth and began sucking it to make it hard, hearing her master moan in satisfaction at her blowjob. As soon as Harry got hard again, he pulled her off of him and looked down upon her, letting her know that her master still wanted something from her.  
“Alright, Master.” Minerva said as she stroked his cock, already knowing what her master wanted. “Even though I feel that you shouldn’t go anywhere near the Philosopher’s Stone, I’ll tell you what I know about what’s protecting it. If you get to the third-floor corridor, without being caught mind you, you have to make your way down that corridor until you come to a locked door that no key can open. If you get past that, you’ll find a trap door being protected by a large Cerebus that Hagrid named Fluffy. Now, I assume that you already know how to get past Fluffy, giving the fact that Hagrid is bad at keeping secrets, but in case you don’t know, you need to play some music to the beast, so he’ll fall asleep. After that, go through the trap door and fall onto Professor Sprout’s protection, which is Devil’s Snare…”

**********************************************************  
Just after midnight-Gryffindor Common Room

Harry, Neville, Parvati, and surprisingly Ron were all sitting down watching Hermione shake violently as she was now being possessed by Lily. This was the fifth attempt that both Hermione and Lily tried, and to tell the truth, while each attempt got easier for both of them, Harry still felt uneasy with the both of them trying this. When Harry and Lily returned from McGonagall’s office, they found Hermione and Neville over in a corner sitting around a table with Hermione reading the book she promised to check out from the library concerning ghost possessions, and Neville quietly writing a letter to Thaddeus, who Hermione discovered was the author of the book she had read. This made sense to Harry, as Thaddeus was the only wizard Harry knew of that could communicate with ghosts outside of the magical world. So, at that point during the day, Harry had summoned Divia to him and as soon as she appeared, Harry told her that he needed the flute that he saw in the Patil home the last time he was there. Pouting that her master didn’t want to fuck her, she teleported back to her home and returned about ten minutes later with the flute.  
The rest of the day was spent with Harry informing Neville and Hermione about what he learned from Professor McGonagall about the protections for the Philosopher’s Stone. Harry had learned that Hermione and Neville had no luck in obtaining the information from Professors Flitwick and Sprout, so Harry thought it was good that he knew what those protections were. Unfortunately for him, though, Hermione found it to be more than strange that McGonagall would give Harry all of that information, and decided to ask him about it.  
“Professor McGonagall shouldn’t have given you any information about the stone, Harry.” Hermione had told him, feeling a slight loss of pride for her Head of House. “How did you get all this information, Harry? Did you use your allure on her to trick her into telling you?”  
Harry thought about this for some time before coming up with an appropriate answer for Hermione. The reason was he didn’t want Hermione to think less of their Transfiguration Professor, and at the same time he didn’t want to reveal what he did to get the information. After a long pause, he finally came up with an answer.  
“At first, she didn’t, Hermione.” Harry had explained to her. “After I revealed to her that I knew about the stone, Professor McGonagall was very displeased with me for having that information. However, after convincing her that I was only interested in the knowledge about the magic alone being used to protect it, she reluctantly gave me Flitwick’s and Sprout’s protections as well as her own. I may have used my allure on her, Hermione, but I assure you that it was unintentional as I still don’t have any control over it as of yet. Also, while we now know what those protections are, as well as how to get pass them, we still don’t know what Quirrell and Snape have set up down there. McGonagall didn’t have this information, as Dumbledore is the only one who did know what those protections are.”  
Hermione nodded at Harry’s explanation, but frowned intently at Harry not referring to Dumbledore, Snape, and Quirrell as professors. While she somewhat understood for Harry’s attitude towards the Headmaster and Professor Snape, she truly believed that as educators, they deserved the respect due to their positions. Hermione had a reputation for being somewhat of a teacher’s pet during her time in primary school, and with her first year at Hogwarts nearly over, she still considered herself as a perfect student. However, Hermione knew that ever since she became friends with Harry and Neville, she became a bit more, well, outward than she was once before, as the old Hermione would have never been bold enough to incur a teacher’s wrath by breaking a rule, and especially never have forced another boy to do whatever she wanted, like Ron had done.  
Hermione had gone back to studying the book in front of her and started explaining what she had learned about possessions to Lily. While that was happening, Neville had told Harry that he wanted to notify Thaddeus about what they were planning and ask for whatever help he could give to ensure that the Flamel family gets the Philosopher’s stone back. Harry understood this, and allowed Neville to use Hedwig to send the letter directly to him so Thaddeus could know what was going to happen. At that point all Harry and Neville could do was wait until nightfall when everyone in the tower was supposed to be asleep, so the three of them could go after the stone and stop Snape from getting to it first.  
As for the rest of the Gryffindors, even after they found out that Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ron had lost them four hundred points, most of them were surprisingly okay with it. In fact, they were very few Gryffindors who blamed them for the incident. The entire girl side of their house were still talking to Harry, Hermione, and Neville, and with the exception of a few sixth and seventh year boys, the guys were all supportive of them, citing that Snape took advantage of the situation and was always looking to make any Gryffindor pay. Even Percy Weasley, who Fred, George, and Ron had said was a rule-stickler, sympathized with his younger brother as well as Harry, Neville, and Hermione. Harry was very much grateful for this, as he believed that the entire boy side of the house would hate him and the other three for costing them these points. Not the girl side however, as Harry knew that his allure was preventing them from hating him. Harry didn’t mind this, though, while he didn’t like being the center of attention, he did like the looks all the females had been giving him lately. It was the same looks he got from McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey, the look of lust.  
After dinner, Hermione and Lily began attempting having Lily possessing Hermione. While they were attempting this, Neville practiced on the flute that Harry had got from Divia, and while he hadn’t played in years, Neville wasn’t all that bad. Harry still hoped though that it would be good enough to put Fluffy to sleep. As for Hermione and Lily, their first attempt turned out to be a slight success except for the fact that it only lasted a full minute until Lily was thrown out of Hermione and the young witch felt exhausted from the effects of being possessed. After witnessing the first attempt, Harry told Hermione that there might be too much risk involved with his mother possessing her. Hermione agreed to this somewhat, stating from the book that she had studied that successful possessions only occurred with adult or pre-adult witches and wizards, and to date, there was no actual attempt on someone Hermione’s age before. However, she believed that it was still worth the effort as they needed to get to the stone as quickly as possible and this was the best way for all of them to get to the third floor without being detected. Harry had nodded at that point, saying that if it was still difficult by the time they had to leave, they would forget it and go safe and slow until they reached the third floor.  
As Hermione and Lily had finally stopped shaking, Harry, Neville, Ron, and Parvati all breathed a sigh of relief. The young possessed witch slowly took a deep breath and looked at the four who slowly stood from the couch and walked over to him. Harry still looked worried at this happening as he had to ask: “Mum? Hermione? Are you both there?”  
“Yes, Harry.” Hermione’s and Lily’s voices responded to him, a look of shock on Harry’s face at hearing both of their voices coming out of Hermione’s mouth. Harry had to try to understand what they were saying, as both voices were trying to overlap the other. “We don’t know how long we can hold this. We should get to the third-floor corridor quickly.”  
Harry nodded and turned to Ron and Parvati. “You two need to cover for us while we’re gone.” Harry told them both. “Ron, use whatever stunts and tricks you know to keep the prefects from checking our beds. Parvati, the same goes for you. Now, if Neville, Hermione, and I are not back by morning, go directly to Professor McGonagall and no one else. Tell her what you know, as well as Professor Snape’s involvement with this. Hopefully, all of us will be safe and sound by the time the sun rises.”  
“Will do, mate.” Ron said, grabbing and shaking Harry’s hand heavily. “I wish I could go with you guys. I might be able to help you get to the stone.”  
Harry pulled his hand away from Ron’s grasp, shaking his head at the thought of him coming with them. Harry honestly believed that Ron would either get himself hurt or killed, or do something so stupid that would more than likely endanger Harry and the others. Ron may have improved thanks to Hermione pressuring him, but Ron also had a knack for being careless, and for Harry, that was simply not worth the risk. There was also the fact that Harry did not like the young Weasley boy, as he was more annoying than anyone he ever met, with the exception of Malfoy, of course.  
Parvati hugged Harry tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Come back safe, Master.” She whispered into his ear. “Padma and I will be looking forward to fucking us after you retrieved the stone.”  
Harry gave her a seductive smile after she released her hold on him. Both Neville and Hemione/Lily said their good nights to Parvati and Ron as Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from the couch and began motioning his two friends towards the entrance. When Neville and Hermione/Lily gathered next to Harry, the three of them nodded one last time to Ron and Parvati before Harry covered all of them with the cloak and left Gryffindor tower to go after the Philosopher’s Stone.

**********************************************************  
Moments Later-The Third-Floor Corridor

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the three, well, four of them made it through the third-floor corridor without any trouble. While they came across teachers and prefects patrolling the castle, thanks to Harry’s invisibility cloak and Lily possessing Hermione, they managed to get through the castle undetected. Thankfully even the ghosts couldn’t detect them as they reached the third-floor corridor quicker than Harry had figured. When they knew that the coast was clear, Lily emerged from Hermione’s body and after a moment or two of composing themselves, they reached the locked door at the end of the corridor.   
“Alohomora,” Hermione quietly said as she pointed her wand at the doorknob. After they heard a click, Lily floated through the door first, to see if anyone was already there. A moment later, she poked her head back through the door with a frown but nodded that it was safe to enter.  
After they entered the room, Harry removed the cloak off from them and gasped out loud as he saw the size of the three-headed dog in front of them. Hermione and Neville stared wide-eyed at the beast, who to their surprise, was already asleep as its paw was covering the trap door they needed to go through. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief as seeing the Cerebus for the first time, for if it was awake, they had little doubt that the beast could devour each of them with each of its heads with just one bite. However, while they were grateful that Fluffy was sleeping, they already knew what that meant. Snape had already been there.  
“Look, there’s a harp over by the window.” Neville said quiettly and pointed to the gold object. “Snape must have used it to get past Fluffy. After he got through, Fluffy must have put its paw on the trap door. What’s the plan, Harry?”  
“We’re going to have to move its paw slowly, so we don’t wake it up.” Harry said softly. “Neville, stand by with the flute just in case. Hermione and I will try to lift the paw up gently and move it off the trap door.”  
Both Neville and Hermione nodded as Harry moved slowly over to the trap door. Neville pulled out the flute and prepared to play as Hermione joined Harry by the Cerebus’ paw. Slowly, both Harry and Hermione lifted the large paw and tried moving it off the wooden frame of the small door. Fluffy growled in its sleep as Harry and Hermione moved its paw off the trap door, Neville shaking nervously from Fluffy’s snoring. After what seemed like forever for Neville, Harry and Hermione had successfully moved Fluffy’s paw and had opened the trap door. Neville checked to see if Fluffy was still sleeping before joining Harry and Hermione at the trap door. Lily nodded with a sigh of relief knowing that the children got past the large three-headed dog.  
“Alright, remember the next protection is Devil’s Snare, Professor Sprout’s protection.” Harry whispered to them. “I’ll go first, and if it’s safe, I’ll light my wand, so you’ll know, then you can go too.”  
Both Hermione and Neville nodded, and Harry jumped down through the trap door. All Harry could see was darkness as he fell for several seconds until he landed on the soft fleshy surface of the plant. After a moment, Harry lit the tip of his wand and pointed it up, hoping that it was strong enough for Neville and Hermione to see, but not strong enough to wake Fluffy. As Hermione and Neville landed next to Harry, the Devil’s Snare reacted to them and slowly began wrapping its vines around the young people. Hermione and Neville pointed their wands at the vines and said: “Lumos Solem!” Harry followed their example as bright light emerged from their wands and destroyed the vines that were wrapping around them. After the vines were gone, Harry looked over to the side and saw his mother floating by the wall. Smiling, Lily pointed to a small opening just underneath where she was. Nodding, Harry motioned for Hermione and Neville to follow him as they crawled towards Lily, knowing that they needed to be as relaxed as possible while doing so. Once they arrived at the hole, they dropped down the floor ten feet below, and took a moment to get their bearings before moving on. As they did, Harry began hearing the sound of wings flapping around.  
Entering a round room with what looked like had no ceiling within sight, they encountered Professor Flitwick’s protection: charmed keys with wings. In the middle of the room were three brooms hovering, indicating that they had to fly to catch the right key to open the door on the other side of the room. Hermione and Neville went to the door to check the lock while Harry looked at the hundreds of keys flying over them.  
“We’re looking for an old, brass key.” Hermione told Harry as she and Neville examined the lock while Harry grabbed one of the brooms. “A thick one too, comparing to the lock here.”  
“I see it.” Harry exclaimed as he pointed above his head. “It’s the one with a broken wing.” Harry frowned at that moment and looked at his friends.  
“What’s wrong, Harry?” Neville asked, wondering why Harry hadn’t mounted the broom yet.  
“Well, besides Fluffy, these traps are almost too easy.” Harry explained. “First with Devil’s Snare, where we learned about at the beginning of the school term, then this, where all I have to do is fly up and catch one key to unlock the door.”  
“Maybe it’s a trick of some kind.” Hermione suggested. “After all, we still have to get through a game of wizard’s chess, not to mention whatever Professors Quirrell and Snape set up to prevent anyone from getting to the stone.”  
“She’s got a point, Harry.” Neville said. “Maybe Dumbledore set this up to lull anyone who tried into a false sense of security. I mean, after getting past Fluffy, of course.”  
Harry nodded still frowning, but mounted the broom and pushed off the ground to go after the key. Harry flew swiftly after the key as it moved much faster than he had anticipated along with the fact that the other keys swarmed around him, blocking his vision from the key. Harry maneuvered around the tight corners in the room as he tried keeping the key within his sight. After several minutes of fighting and flying, Harry grabbed the key and dove straight towards Hermione and Neville, who were patiently waiting for Harry. Harry quickly tossed the key to Hermione and landed quickly on the ground next to them as Neville summoned his air abilities and shoved the other flying keys across the room away from them. Smiling at his god-brother, Harry ran through the door after Hermione opened it and waited for Hermione and Neville to join him. As soon as Neville and Hermione came through, Hermione slammed the door shut as the three of them took another moment to catch their breath.  
“Okay, that was a little bit harder than I thought.” Harry said, trying to breathe normally and smiling at both Neville and Hermione. After they nodded at him, Harry told them: “Alright, next is Professor McGonagall’s protection: a wizard’s chess set. Now remember, normally we would have to play the game until we checkmate the king to get across the room. However, she told me that she built in a special trick for getting past the game quickly. It’ll be difficult, but if we take out the white queen without taking out any other major piece on the board, the king will surrender, and we can get past to the next trap. Neville, you have more experience with the game, so Hermione and I will follow your lead, okay?”  
“Alright, Harry, but I don’t know how we will get to the queen without taking out any of the castles, knights, or bishops first.” Neville told his god-brother and took the lead going into the next room.  
When they entered the next room, they gave a collective gasp as they saw the sheer size of the chees set and the pieces on it. While the room itself was rectangular, Harry could easily see the entire Quidditch pitch fitting inside the room with room to spare. After a long moment, Neville stepped forward and examined the pieces on the board, discovering that three black pieces were missing: a castle, a bishop, and a knight. The horse that the knight was supposed to sit on was still there, shining in black marble. At that moment, Neville understood what they needed to do.  
“Looks like we have to take the places of the pieces missing.” Neville stated. “Alright, Harry, you can take the knight, Hermione, you can be a bishop, and I’ll take the castle’s place.”  
Both Harry and Hermione nodded, taking their respective places on the board. Neville took the end spot reserved for the castle’s position, and as the white king’s pawn moved up two spots, Neville had to shudder, saying: “I hope that this isn’t like actual wizard’s chess.”  
A few minutes into the game, Neville found out how wrong he was, as the first black pawn he moved was annihilated by the white queen, the very piece that they all knew they would have to defeat to go on. Neville positioned the other black pawns around the white queen, using them as a quick diversion while setting his major pieces in position to take her when they had the chance. However, the major pieces of the white side began taking out the black pawns as their queen took out the black castle on the opposite side where Neville was currently standing. At that moment, Neville had wished that he was on the horse instead of Harry, one because he would’ve had a better view, and second because there was a white knight between him and the queen. It was also his turn.  
“So, someone has to move to a position that will make that knight move out of the way.” Neville shuddered at the thought of what he was going to ask. “Harry, you have the best angle, so I think you have the best shot to move the knight out of the way. That way, I’ll be able to take out the queen and we can get past this to the next trap.”  
“Wait a minute! You want Harry to sacrifice himself?” Hermione asked, shocked at what Neville was suggesting. However, she also knew that they were losing time as Snape was either closing on to the stone or already had it by now.  
“He’s right, Hermione.” Harry looked at both of them and said. “Don’t worry, because I think I have a plan for when the knight takes me. Mum, can you pull me off right at the moment the knight makes its kill?”  
“Yes, but the timing would have to be perfect, or the game might reset, and you’ll be forced to play again.” Lily answered and moved to her son’s side, preparing herself for what Harry had planned. Neville called out the move at that point, and Harry moved into the position. The white knight made its move and took out Harry. Fortunately, though, Lily was able to pull Harry off of the horse right as the spear from the white knight shattered the black marble of the horse. As the shattered pieces of the horse fell onto the board, Harry covered up his body as best as he could to protect himself from the falling pieces.  
“Harry! Are you alright?” Neville yelled, concern clearly on his face.  
“I’m alright, Neville!” Harry responded after the dust from the shattered pieces cleared and the white knight took his new position. Harry remained on the ground so as to not give away that he wasn’t really hurt. “Take the queen so we can get out of here!”  
Neville nodded, and moved across the board to the white queen. When he got to her, he pointed his wand at her and shouted: “Bombarda!” The queen exploded from within as pieces of her went all around, a few pieces nearly hitting Neville. When it was all over, Neville took her place on the board and waited for the next move on the white side. After a long moment, the white king dropped its sword signaling the end of the game, and allowing Harry, Neville, and Hermione to continue onward.  
“Is everyone alright?” Lily asked as they gathered past the white king next to the door leading to the next protection. Harry, Neville, and Hermione nodded to her, all of them breathing heavily and giving quick coughs from the dust they took in. Lily frowned as while she was glad that they made it through, she couldn’t help but notice the bruises on Harry and Neville after they survived their ordeal.  
“Next time, we should bring Ron.” Neville said as he finally caught his breath. “He’s the better chess player, and he would’ve gotten us through a lot faster than I could.”  
Harry couldn’t help but to nod at Neville’s statement, as Hermione was also nodding with a frown on her face. Harry suspected that Hermione did not think of Ron as anything other than a nuisance, much like what Harry thought of the redhead. Instead of asking her about it, though, Harry followed his mother as Lily went into the next room.  
The room was much smaller than the last room, and was dimly lit, with barely enough light to see the door on the other side, and what was blocking the way. A large mountain troll, much larger than the troll Harry fought and killed on Halloween. Both Hermione and Neville shivered at the sheer size of the monster, who at the moment was sprawled across the middle of the floor. From what they could tell, the troll was completely out cold from his own large club that was next to its monstrous head. While Lily, Neville and Hermione all sighed in relief that the troll was unconscious, Harry growled a bit at not having to fight this troll to get by, and hoped that the next trap would be more of a challenge. After moving slowly around the large and smelly troll, they reached the door and quickly left the room and entered the next one.  
As soon as they entered the room, purple flame erupted around the door behind them as black flame erupted around the door in front of them. After they realized their new predicament, Hermione saw a large table in the middle of the room with seven differently shaped bottles lined up side-by side on top of it, and a piece of parchment at the end of it. It was the parchment that pulled Hermione’s attention, as it was laid out like someone had read it before they had got here. Hermione walked over to the table and picked up the parchment, examining it closely as Harry, Lily, and Neville gathered around her waiting for her to read it. However, she turned to Harry looking puzzled at him.  
“Harry, this is Snape’s trap.” Hermione told him, showing the parchment to him. Harry nodded at her, agreeing that it was Snape’s trap, but not understanding why Hermione was showing him the parchment, so she continued: “This parchment was originally rolled up, see?” She indicated the indentations along the sides of the parchment. “Someone recently unrolled this to read it before we got here, and left it flat on the table. Now, listen to this:” And with that, she began to read.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

“I don’t see the point, Hermione.” Harry said to her, with Neville nodding in agreement. However, Lily gasped as she understood the point Hermione was making.  
“Severus designed this trap, Harry.” Lily explained. “He wouldn’t have needed to read it to find out which bottle he needed to go through the barriers, as he designed everything about this protection. He even wrote the poem, so why would he need to read it if he already knew which bottle to drink.”  
Harry frowned. Both Hermione and Lily were right, Snape wouldn’t have needed to read the parchment, which meant one of two things for them, and neither of them had Snape getting the stone.  
“Okay, so either Dumbledore is in there, or Voldemort is in there.” Harry stated out loud, looking at the door with the black flame. However, neither sounded more better than the other. If it was Dumbledore, then Harry would have to explain why the three of them were down here, which surely meant that even though Harry suspected that Dumbledore wanted him dead, he would still act like the headmaster and expel all three of them for this indiscretion. Unfortunately, Harry believed that Voldemort would be even worse.  
Harry remembered the night before, seeing Voldemort for the first time in the forest, and while Harry counted himself and Neville to be extremely lucky at fending him off, he knew that if he was in there, and had the stone, then Harry believed that they had no chance at fighting off Voldemort, even in his weaken state. Unfortunately, Harry suspected that it was Voldemort that was in the next room, which meant that Harry, Neville, and Hermione had to be extremely smart, fast, and lucky if they had any chance at beating him.  
“I don’t think it’s Professor Dumbledore, Harry.” Hermione said to him, frowning again at not hearing respect in Harry’s voice after mentioning the headmaster. “He brought the stone here, and had the other professors set up these protections to guard the stone, so he must know how to get past these traps already. I’m sorry to say this, but I think it’s Voldemort, but how did he get past the wards that protect the castle?”  
Harry frowned again, looking at Hermione as she made a fair point. He wanted to say Dumbledore or Snape, but neither made sense, even to Harry. Dumbledore would not help Voldemort to get into the castle, as they were clearly enemies with one another, so Dumbledore helping Voldemort did not make sense. Snape was the better option, as Lily did tell Harry that Snape was a supporter of Voldemort, but again, that didn’t make sense to Harry as Snape would have already told him how to get past these protections, or at the very least his own.  
“What do we do, Harry?” Neville asked him, looking at the bottles laid out on the table. “We have to go through, one way or the other, so which bottle do we drink out of?”  
Harry looked at the table, thinking back to the poem Hermione had read to them. After several minutes, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all pointed to the same bottle, the smallest one on the table, right in the middle.  
“There’s only enough for one of us.” Harry stated, picking up the bottle and frowning a bit more. Harry then looked at the round bottle at the end of the line at the right side. “You two drink that one and head on back to the trap door. Contact Professor McGonagall and tell her what’s going on. I’ll go on to the next room and face him. For some reason, I have to go on. I need to face the man that murdered my parents.”  
Neville nodded his understanding, and pulled Harry into a quick hug before grabbing the bottle he needed. As Neville drank, Hermione grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. She then whispered something that completely shocked Harry, almost to the point that Harry thought he heard her wrong. “Come back to me, Harry, because you’re mine!”  
After that, Hermione took the bottle from Neville and took a drink from it. She and Neville silently then wished their friend good luck before going through the purple flame and disappearing into the previous room.  
Harry looked at his mother, who was already standing next to the door with the black flame around it. Lily nodded her readiness and Harry took one big swallow from the tiny bottle. After drinking it, Harry put down the bottle as he felt the effects of the potion kick in. His entire blood felt like ice as he took a deep breath and walked through the door surrounded by black flame. Lily followed her son through the door, and they both gasped at who they saw there.  
It was Professor Quirinus Quirrell.  
“Well, Harry Potter, and Lily Evans Potter, welcome to ‘the end of the road’, as your American Wizard friend would say.” Quirrell smiled a toothy grin, much more than either Harry or Lily seen from the man. What was more disturbing was the fact that he wasn’t stuttering, nor did he look like he was terrified of something. No, this was a much more confident man who stood before them, smiling very boldly at the both of them. “I expect you two are wondering why I have been waiting for the both of you, and the answer is very simple. I’m going to kill you, Harry Potter.”  
“I can’t believe it’s you, Quirinus.” Lily said, still shocked at seeing this middle-aged man. Right behind him was the Mirror of Erised, the very mirror that called to her son just before the Christmas holiday. The way Quirrell was standing in front of the mirror, and the way he was smiling, she suspected that he may already have the stone, so she tried the only thing that she could think of: stall. “Of course, I do remember that you had a thing for the Dark Arts.”  
“Very good, Lily. Yes, I did have a, how do you say, an obsession with the Dark Arts, and whoever who dared to practice them openly without fear of persecution.” Quirrell nodded at her, but kept his eyes locked on Harry. “Including the Dark Lords, Grindelwald and Voldemort. That was, of course, before that fateful night all those years ago. Now, I can truthfully say that I no longer have such obsession for the Dark Arts, not since you murdered our Dark Lord.”  
Harry glanced at his mother, who gave him a look that told him to keep Quirrell talking. Nodding his understanding, Harry looked back at Quirrell and said: “So, I take it that Snape helped you get past the traps then.”  
“Are you mad, boy?” Quirrell laughed loudly at him. “But to you, I suppose he does seem the type, doesn’t he? After all, he was one of the Dark Lord’s most trusted Death Eaters. Next to him, who would ever suspect p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell.”  
“But Snape tried to kill me during the Quidditch match against Slytherin.” Harry stated, slowly taking a step back. Quirrell instantly recognized this, and with a snap of his fingers, created a wall of fire circling the entire room. Harry had to gasp at that point, seeing such mastery over that particular element.  
“No boy! I tried to kill you!” Quirrell dropped his smile and glared at the boy with intense hatred. “And if Snape’s robe hadn’t caught fire that day, I would have succeeded, even with him muttering his little counter-curse and you two fighting the effects of my jinx.”  
“Wait a minute! Snape was trying to save me?” Harry was shocked to hear this. “Then you must have let that troll into the castle on Halloween.”  
“Very good, Potter. You see, I knew that you were going to be trouble for me on that night. Even Dumbledore thought so, and that’s why we decided to lure you down here, so I can get the stone and kill you here in this very room.” Quirrell explained to the boy. “Surprised to hear that your dear headmaster wants you dead, Potter? Why do you think that foolish old man brought the stone here in the first place, huh?”  
“Actually, I’m not surprised at hearing that Dumbledore wants me dead.” Harry stepped forward, looking at the turban-wearing Dark Arts teacher. “After all, I bet he told you to jinx Neville’s broom too.”  
“Very good again, Potter. Yes, it was I who sabotaged your god-brother’s broom.” Quirrell smiled again, taking a step forward towards the boy and his ghost mother. “The goal for Dumbledore was to eliminate Longbottom so you would turn to the Weasley boy as a source of family you might need while you are here. Why, I can’t say, for Dumbledore hasn’t shared that information with me. However, that does not matter to me, as I wanted Longbottom dead anyway. Now, if you don’t mind, I have something that I need to do before I kill you.”  
With that, Quirrell turned and faced the mirror and dropped his smile and waited for something to happen. Lily closed her distance with Harry at that moment, hoping that her son had an idea about how he was going to escape. Harry, however, realized that escape wasn’t an option for them at this point. All he could hope for at this point was to cause enough of a distraction to get himself out of danger and warn McGonagall and the others about Quirrell. However, the pain in Harry’s scar intensified as Quirrell had his back turned and Harry recognized it as the same kind of pain he felt the night before in the Forbidden Forest, and he knew with a sickening feeling in his stomach that Professor Quirinus Quirrell was Voldemort.  
“I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone,” Quirrell said, frustration clearly on his face. “But how do I get it?”  
“Use the boy!” A voice from somewhere told him. As Harry heard it, his scar flared in pain again.  
“Come here Potter. Now!” Quirrell turned back to Harry and glared at the boy. “Do what I say, and I will grant you a quick, painless death.”  
Harry shook his head deliberately, telling Quirrell ‘No’ right then and there. However, with Quirrell simply raising his hand, Harry was lifted off of the floor and floated straight towards the man and the mirror. Harry was dropped a moment later right in front of the Mirror of Erised and with Quirrell grabbing him and holding him in place, Harry saw his desire appear once again in the mirror.  
Mirror Harry was once again fucking his mother as she laid on her back on the floor. He was surrounded by other witches that he knew, most notably Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Alice Longbottom, who was at the moment sucking on one of Lily’s breasts while Minerva was sucking on the other. However, while Harry was enjoying seeing this happening, he did see an actual reflection of himself as Mirror Harry was fucking Mirror Lily, and as soon as he noticed that, Mirror Harry raised his left hand and showed him a red stone in his hand. Mirror Harry winked and smiled at Harry and placed the stone inside the reflection’s pocket. Harry looked down at his pants right pocket and felt the slight weight of the stone in there. Harry couldn’t understand it, but he had the Philosopher’s Stone.  
“Well? Tell me what you see!” Quirrell snapped at him and shook him hard for an answer. Harry lurched himself out of Quirrell’s grasp and stepped away from the man. “Tell me Potter, or you’ll regret it!”  
“Let me talk to the boy!” The voice said to Quirrell making Harry’s scar hurt and making Quirrell jumpy. Lily knew at that moment who was commanding Quirrell; Voldemort. Deep rage and hatred rose within her at the man she thought to be dead, the man she sacrificed her life to protect Harry from.  
“M-master, y-you’re not s-strong e-enough.” Quirrell said to the voice, clearly afraid of who the voice was.  
“I have strength enough for this!” The voice responded angrily, making Quirrell nod in response and began unwrapping his turban. As he did, he turned away from Harry and Lily, finally removing the orange cloth from his head, revealing a snake-like face of a man that Lily knew at once. She didn’t know how or why, but Voldemort was now living as a part of Quirrell.  
“Harry Potter, and Lily Potter, how nice it is to see you both again.” Voldemort hissed at the two. Harry almost gagged at seeing this grotesque figure on the back of Quirrell’s head. Lily thought that seeing the Dark Lord like this was a fitting punishment. “You see what I’ve become, living like a parasite off of this wretched being. Unicorn blood sustains me for a short while, but it can’t give me a body of my own. However, there is something that can, and that something is in your pocket.”  
Voldemort’s lips curled up into a smile as he forced Quirrell to walk backwards toward Harry. Harry placed his hand in his pants pocket, holding the stone tightly at that point. Lily moved closer to Harry, preparing herself to do whatever she could to distract Voldemort and allow Harry time to escape. However, Voldemort noticed this movement, and smiled even wider.  
“Ah, of course, a mother’s desire to protect her child. How admirable. Tell me, Harry, how would like to have your mother back? If you join me, I’ll let you have her body back, and together, we can bring spirit and body back together as one. You can have your mother back Harry, and all you have to do is give me that stone!”  
Harry couldn’t help but to consider his proposal, as he desperately wanted his mother truly back. However, Harry knew Voldemort was the one who murdered her in the first place, so giving in to the man was simply not an option. Even if he was telling Harry the truth about having Lily’s body, he wasn’t willing to make a deal with this madman.  
“You’re a liar!” Harry angrily yelled at Voldemort and braced himself for the fight he knew was coming. Lily smiled at her son, proud of him for not giving in to the Dark Lord, and prepared herself to distract Quirrell any way she could.  
“Stop Him!” Voldemort yelled, forcing Quirrell to turn around and face the eleven-year-old boy. A wicked smile emerged from Quirrell’s lips as he summoned several fireballs from out of nowhere and magically launched them at Harry. Harry had managed to barely dodge them as Quirrell nailed Harry with a well-aimed lightning strike to his chest. Lily saw this and floated straight at Quirrell as Harry nearly fell to the ground, but was able to keep moving as Quirrell summoned another volley of fireballs and aimed them at Harry. Lily floated through Quirrell/Voldemort with a loud scream of rage, distracting the merged being from attacking her son. However, what happened next surprised everybody as Lily was thrust out of Quirrell’s body with a scream of pain from both Lily and Quirrell. While Lily was able to recover quickly, Quirrell fell to his knees vanishing his fireballs for a moment.  
This was an opening Harry needed as he stopped moving and placed his hands on the ground below. The entire ground began shaking in the room as Quirrell rose back to his feet and tried to keep his balance. Sensing the opportunity, Harry summoned stalagmites from behind where he was crouching and launched them straight at Quirrell. However, he jumped into the air and flew around them easily, laughing at the young wizard.  
“Is this the best that the famous Harry Potter can do?” Quirrell laughed as he floated high above Harry as he continued dodging stalagmites that Harry magically threw. “Throwing rocks like a muggle. I thought you were stronger than that.”  
“Fool! Get the stone!” Voldemort said, causing Quirrell to drop his smile and dive straight towards Harry. Lily rammed into Quirrell at that point and caused the same reaction that occurred a few moments ago. Quirrell fell just short of where Harry was crouching, and Harry took one deep breath a raised his hands summoning the roof to come crashing down on top of Quirrell. Quirrell used his magical strength and summoned a strong wind to protect himself from the falling ceiling. However, in doing this gave Harry an opening as he summoned a stalagmite from just under where Quirrell stood, and as it quickly erupted from the ground, it split Quirrell’s body in half, killing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and ending the battle.  
Harry collapsed to his knees afterward, as blood covered his body and sweat was glistening his face. Harry felt weary after fighting not only Quirrell, but the Dark Lord who murdered his mother, and his father as well. As Harry was trying to catch his breath, Lily went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, getting down on one knee and kissing him on his lips.  
“We should get out of here, Harry.” Lily said comfortingly. “You’re exhausted and need to rest and heal properly. We should go see Minerva first, though, and tell her about Dumbledore and Quirrell working together.”  
Harry nodded and as he started to breathe normally, he stood back up and turned to the exit. However, his scar flared up in pain right at that moment and the hairs on the back of his head rose up as Harry and Lily stopped moving. Turning back around, they both saw a black cloud emerge from the lying corpse of Quirrell and flew in circles above them. As it floated around the room, both Harry and Lily saw the face of Voldemort on it, and before they could react, the cloud enveloped the two of them, causing Lily to scream in pain and Harry to be thrown into a nearby wall with enough force to kill him, or wound him terribly. As Harry fell to the ground, he heard the menacing laugh of Voldemort as he succumbed to darkness. Lily was on her knees, looking angrily at the cloud as it floated into the hole in the ceiling and then into the darkness beyond and was gone. As Lily was about to curse at the cloud that was Voldemort, she heard the familiar sound of an Apparation from behind her. She looked behind her and gasped out loud at seeing the one man she didn’t want to see down here: Albus Dumbledore.

**********************************************************  
An unknown time later-Hospital Wing

Harry was woken up from the sound of slurping and three very familiar witches moaning. Harry slowly opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised at seeing the sight before him. Madam Pomfrey was sucking his fully erect dick with Minerva on one side and Madam Hooch on the other. As his eyesight cleared up, he saw that all three were showing their younger looking, non-glamour selves, and all three of them were completely naked, with lustful looks on all three of them. Harry also noticed that they were not in the hospital wing, per se. In fact, if he had to guess, he believed that they were in Madam Pomfrey’s office/bedroom, which Harry believed was behind where the actual Hospital Wing. The bed Harry was currently on was much like the one he fucked Minerva on, a massive king-size bed with purple bed-sheets and blankets which made Harry believe that Pomfrey was a Ravenclaw. Although, if he had to guess, he suspected Madam Hooch was a Ravenclaw too, but at this point he wasn’t in a position to care, as all three witches noticed that Harry was finally awake.  
“Good evening, Harry.” Pomfrey smiled and said to him after she pulled her mouth off of his dick. “Everyone was worried sick about you after hearing about what you did. I must tell you, Professor Dumbledore was very upset that you, a first-year, was able to get past all of those defenses. However, after managing to defeat Voldemort yet again, who had leeched onto Professor Quirrell’s body somehow, the headmaster decided to show you and Gryffindor leniency for saving the Philosopher’s Stone from Voldemort’s grasp.”  
“How long was I out?” Harry asked, slightly groaning from the air hitting his exposed dick. Harry noticed at that moment that while he saw the three witches surrounding his erection, he didn’t see the one witch he usually saw around him; his mother Lily. “And where’s Mum?”  
“Relax Harry, I’m right here.” Lily appeared as she floated from the ceiling above where Harry laid. “I’ve been so worried Harry. You’ve been out cold for almost two weeks. Of course, there was one part of your body that refused to sleep.” Lily smirked and indicated his enlarged member, floating down next to the other witches.  
Harry tried to sit up, but as soon as he did, he found out how sore he actually was. He saw that both of his arms, both of his legs, and a good portion of his chest and stomach was wrapped in bandages, and just trying to move made Harry wince in pain. Minerva moved to Harry’s side as eased him back down on the bed.  
“You need to take it easy, Harry.” Minerva said, whispering ‘Master’ in Harry’s ear as she moved a pillow under Harry’s head. “Poppy told us that if it wasn’t for Albus, you wouldn’t have survived down there. Fortunately, he arrived down there shortly after what occurred with Voldemort and quickly brought you to the Hospital Wing for treatment.”  
Harry frowned at hearing that, and Lily nodded at Harry’s confusion at knowing that Dumbledore saved his life, somewhat. “I don’t understand it either, Harry.” Lily told him quietly. “We know he conspired with Quirrell to get the stone here, so he could use it to be free from Voldemort, and he wanted both you and Neville dead, so why didn’t he do the job there and pin it on either Quirrell or Voldemort?”  
“He has the stone, doesn’t he?” Harry asked to his mother, but it was Minerva who answered.  
“Yes, Harry, Albus took the Philosopher’s Stone from you after he brought you to the Hospital Wing.” Minerva told him, kissing him on the lips softly. “However, a day later, the Minister of Magic himself arrived here along with several members of the Ministry and demanded an explanation as to what happened to you and why the stone was here at all. At that point, another wizard emerged from the crowd of Ministry officials and showed Albus a letter. The wizard, an American I believe, waited until Albus had finished reading, and after he did, the American demanded the return of the Philosopher’s Stone to him immediately.”  
“Wait, if Dumbledore gave this American the stone, then Dumbledore must know who this American was.” Harry exclaimed, although knowing already who the American wizard was.  
“The American wizard is still here, Harry,” Hooch told him, taking Pomfrey’s place at Harry’s cock and began to feverishly stroke it. “And we know that he’s Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast. We suspect that he works for the Flamel family, since the Philosopher’s Stone is the rightful property of Nicholas Flamel. As for why he’s still here, we don’t know yet, but it may have to do with the fact that the Longbottoms arrived the day before last. Ever since then, the Headmaster has been locked in his office with either Lady Augusta, or Alice, or Mr. Prendergast, or all three of them. No word has come from any of them outside of the Headmaster’s office, so we don’t know what’s been going on as of yet.”  
Harry nodded his understanding, smiling at the fact that Thaddeus was here, along with his godmother and Lady Augusta. However, he had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore was still up to something. He decided not to worry about it at the moment, though, as he had three gorgeous witches surrounding him and waiting to be fucked.  
“Well, Rolanda, are you going to keep stroking it, or are you going to be putting it into your mouth?” Harry smiled lustfully as he grabbed Minerva’s head and pulled her into a more dominate kiss. Rolanda returned the smile and swallowed Harry’s six-inch member with expert skill. Harry moaned into Minerva’s mouth as he felt Rolanda move her lips up and down along his shaft. Rolanda kept doing this as she slid slightly over, allowing Poppy to attack Harry’s balls. Harry pulled away from his kiss with Minerva and groaned as he felt the two attacking his most sensitive spots. The pain he was in was slowly fading away as he felt pleasure rise quickly from the double attack on his dick and balls. However, he had no intention of cumming right away, so looking at Minerva, he said: “Straddle my face, Minerva, so I can suck on your pussy.”  
Minerva smiled and got on top of Harry, straddling his head with her wet pussy over his face. Harry slowly wrapped his bandaged arms around her legs and began licking her clit and pussy, causing her to moan with a purr. He still felt a little pain from moving his arms, but the sight before him was incredibly worth it. He slid his tongue inside of Minerva’s pussy, causing her to scream as she felt it. “Oh, Merlin! Yes Harry!” She yelled as she rocked her body back and forth against Harry’s face. Harry licked and sucked her pussy and clit faster, trying to make her cum before he did, as Hooch and Pomfrey were doing a fantastic job at taking turns on Harry’s cock and balls. Several minutes later, Harry had got Minerva to cum just moments before he shot his load straight down Hooch’s throat. Minerva collapsed on top of Harry afterward, purring softly as she watched Rolanda pull her head off of Harry’s still hard erection and noisily gulped down Harry’s sperm with a seductive smile.  
“I haven’t had a decent cock in my pussy in so long, Harry.” Poppy told him as she got on top of his bottom half of his body. “So, I hope you ladies don’t mind, but it is my bed, after all.”  
“In that case, Minerva, would you move off of Harry’s face, so I can try his pussy-licking skills.” Rolanda released his dick to Poppy as she crawled over to Minerva. Minerva moved off of Harry and Rolanda straddled Harry’s mouth at that point as Poppy inserted his erection into her wet pussy. Harry began licking Rolanda’s clit and cunt as Poppy slowly bounced up and down onto his cock, both witches moaning instantly as they rode Harry’s tongue and dick. Harry moaned himself as he devoured Rolanda’s pussy, sticking his tongue deep into her snatch, and causing her to moan louder. “Merlin, Harry! Yes, just like that!”  
“Oh, Merlin Yes Harry!” Poppy screamed as she bounced up and down faster and harder. At that moment, Minerva’s and Lily moans began to chime in with Poppy’s and Rolanda’s. Harry couldn’t see what was happening, but he couldn’t help to imagine them masturbating while watching the scene before them. Within minutes of hearing that, Harry was at the point of climax, and was trying not to cum before the two witches on top of him. Harry kept attacking Rolanda’s pussy as he heard Poppy reach her orgasm, followed closely by Rolanda. Harry had no choice at that point as he felt Poppy clench hard against his dick, causing him to orgasm shooting his sperm into her pussy. As their orgasms ended, and Poppy and Rolanda climbed off of Harry, Harry smiled contently as he found that he wasn’t in any pain, and his cock was still up.  
“You were right, Minerva.” Rolanda said as she slowly crawled over to her, hungrily looking over at Harry’s dick. “His dick doesn’t seem to stop being hard, and his stamina is impressive.”  
“Well, as I said, it’s been a long time since I had a cock inside of me.” Poppy said as she began licking off her juices from Harry’s cock. “And since I’ve finally had a taste of Harry, I don’t want to think about the last time I had one. Of course, his bloodlust could be the cause of this.”  
“Wait, I actually thought that you made that up.” Harry slowly rose, this time with only mild pain, and smiled at Poppy. “I mean, I know the last time you told me that was Halloween night, and I believed it to be true. However, ever since then, I’ve been fine, and I haven’t felt any urges to kill somebody just to have the feeling again.”  
“Well, that’s because you’ve been sexually active ever since then.” Poppy explained, slowly stroking his dick. “I’m not talking about masturbating, of course, I’m talking about Minerva and Divia Patil, and what you’ve been doing with them. I suspect that I can include both Parvati and Padma as well, since the Patil family are yours to do with, but that’s not up to me to say that’s wrong. Now, since you’ve been having sex regularly, you haven’t felt the bloodlust inside of you taking control. However, there may come a point when you get older you’re your bloodlust will take over whether you want it or not.”  
“Well, in that case, I should tend to my needs to keep my bloodlust in check then.” Harry smiled as he slowly got to his knees, pain slightly increasing as he moved. Poppy groaned as she was forced to let his cock go, but smiled when Harry moved towards Rolanda’s behind. Poppy crawled behind Harry as he made his way over to Rolanda and Minerva, who were kissing each other fiercely, with Rolanda on top of Minerva. As for Lily, she was watching all of this intently while constantly masturbating. Harry grabbed Rolanda’s ass at that moment and plunged his entire length into her pussy. Rolanda instantly broke her embrace with Minerva as she arched her back and moaned loudly. Poppy took Rolanda’s place and began kissing and sucking on Minerva’s tits. Harry moved Rolanda off of Minerva so Poppy could have a better access to Minerva as he drilled Rolanda’s pussy as hard as he could. Rolanda tried moving in motion with Harry, but as she tried, Harry pressed down on top of her, forcing her to collapse on the bed. Rolanda was amazed at Harry’s strength as she felt his weight on top of her and she felt an entirely new sense of pleasure as he rammed her cunt like he was possessed. Rolanda felt Harry’s hand grip her crotch and his fingers began playing with her clit, causing her to growl out moans and pants at that moment. She was being dominated, and she liked it.  
“Oh, Fucking Merlin! Harry, You’re An Animal!” Rolanda cried through the bed sheets as she climaxed against Harry’s cock. Minutes after, Harry plunged his entire length into her and growled loudly as he shot his load straight into her womb. Harry was pleasantly surprised by his own reaction to his animalistic nature. It was almost like there was some kind of beast inside of him and he was feeling it now.  
Harry pulled himself off of Rolanda and eyed Minerva and Poppy, who at that moment were riding off of their own orgasms as they had their crotches together and panting heavily. Rolanda was completely out of it at that point, and his mother was enjoying watching the action, so when both Minerva and Poppy noticed Harry crawling towards them, they were shocked to see how full of energy he still was.  
“Merlin Harry, I can’t believe that you’re still up!” Minerva gasped breathlessly, pulling away from Poppy. She then got on all fours and presented her ass to her master. “Well, I guess it’s my turn, then.”  
“That’s right, Minerva, but I decided to go into another hole besides your pussy.” Harry told her, and without any more indication, aimed his six-inch member for her asshole. Minerva screamed hoarsely as she felt the tip of Harry’s prick enter her tight ass. Harry grunted as he pushed his dick further into her tight sphincter only managing to get two inches of his cock into her. Minerva tried to relax and open her ass to her master, but as another inch of his dick entered her, she yelped in pain. However, after nearly five minutes, Harry had finally loosened Minerva’s ass with his dick and was fucking her in earnest, grunting and growling like an animal while Minerva was moaning and screaming loudly, feeling intense pleasure from having her master’s cock inside of her ass. Within minutes of this, she had a very intense orgasm and collapsed on the bed limp from the pleasure she was feeling. Harry smiled lustfully as he placed his weight on top of her and drilled her asshole with intense satisfaction of dominating his Transfiguration Professor. After making Minerva cum two more times, Harry slammed his cock hard into her ass and shot his load deep inside of her. Harry left his cock inside of her for a moment after as he whispered into an exhausted Minerva’s ear. “I want your help teaching me to become an Animagus, Minerva.”  
“Yes, Master.” Minerva smiled tiredly before closing her eyes and went to sleep, completely sated with obeying her master. Harry pulled out of her at that point, getting back onto his knees and looking at Poppy, the only witch who was still awake besides his mother, and crawled over to her as she looked at him wide-eyed and opened her legs for him as well.  
“My, my, Harry, an adult wizard would have been satisfied by now.” Poppy told him, watching him climb on top of her and preparing to penetrate her pussy again. “Oh well, I guess I can be thankful that I have an abundance of anti-pregnancy potions available, because with a drive like yours, one of us will definitely get pregnant otherwise.”  
Harry plunged his dick into her pussy and possessively began fucking her again. Poppy became more surprised as after he fucked her, Lily had her ghostly mouth fucked until he came again and after that, he was still hard. During the rest of the night, Harry took turns dominating each witch as they woke up, only to make them pass out again in pleasure afterwards. When the morning sun had just cracked the horizon, Harry had finally collapsed and fell asleep. Only Lily was able to comment on Harry’s stamina at that point; saying: “Merlin, if he has this type of drive while he’s injured and eleven, what kind of stamina will he have when he’s healthy and older?”

**********************************************************  
Two Days Later-Hospital Wing

Harry was smiling when he saw Neville and Hermione enter the Hospital Wing and run over to him. Padma and Parvati were already next to him, already having told him what happened after the events with Quirrell/Voldemort; much he had already knew thanks to McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Hooch. Lily stood at the foot of Harry’s hospital bed and smiled as Neville and Hermione both took turns in hugging Harry, with Hermione lingering a little longer than Neville. After Hermione let go of Harry, Neville began speaking.  
“Sorry we couldn’t check on you sooner, Harry.” Neville told him as he sat on the bed next to Harry’s. “Professor McGonagall wanted us to wait until you woke up from the battle and had a chance to get your bearings on things. So, how much have you found out?”  
“Well, I know that Mr. Prendergast showed up and demanded that Dumbledore turn over the Philosopher’s Stone.” Harry stated, wincing a bit as he felt some minor pain still. “I also know that both your mum and grandmum are here too, talking to Dumbledore about something. Do you know why they are here, Neville?”  
“Sorry, Harry, but they haven’t said anything about why they’re here.” Neville shook his head and said. “I can tell you that Gran was not happy we disobeyed her and went after the stone.”  
“What did she say?” Harry asked, wondering what Augusta would do when Harry got better.  
“Nothing.” Neville answered, slightly shivering. “Mum did all the talking for her. Gran has never been that silent in front of me when she’s mad at something.”  
Harry wanted to put his hand on his god-brother’s shoulder, as he was genuinely afraid of what his grandmother would do once she decided to speak to him. Fortunately, Lily moved over to Neville and placed her hand on his shoulder, holding it in place so it didn’t disappear into him. Hermione decided to tell Harry what else had happened during the time Harry was unconscious.  
“Nothing else happened save for everyone had to take the finals early.” Hermione told Harry. “Professor Dumbledore made the announcement the morning after what happened with Quirrell. Of course, I passed with flying colors, and so did Neville. In fact, the entire first-year Gryffindor class were at the top of all the finals taken. Ronald included, and I decided to finally forgive him, so you can expect him to come visit you within moments from now.”  
Harry groaned after hearing that, and both Padma and Parvati giggled at Hermione and together said: “He already did.”  
“What?” Hermione looked at the twins wide-eyed as Harry placed his hand over his eyes. She looked at Neville with a glare and said: “I thought you said he was still asleep.”  
“He was, Hermione, I swear!” Neville said in defense with his hands up. “I heard him snoring when I got up this morning.”  
“He woke me up this morning.” Harry told them, still groaning a bit. “He must have got up when the sun rose and headed straight over here. He told me everything already and went on and on about what a hero I was until all three of his brothers found him and dragged him out of here.”  
“Oh.” Hermione said, mouthing an apology to Neville soon after. Then, she looked at the Patils and asked: “How did you two know about Ronald?”  
“Oh, we saw Percy, Fred, and George carry him out of here just before we arrived.” Padma told Hermione, still giggling at the image.  
“I’m sorry, Hermione, but it’s very funny seeing Ron trying to fight his brothers while they carried him.” Parvati added, giggling with her sister.  
At that moment, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened again and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked in followed by Thaddeus, Alice and Lady Augusta. Harry looked intently at Dumbledore’s demeanor as they walked straight towards him and saw that he was not happy, which made Harry smile inwardly. Lily also noticed that Snape was somewhat disheveled as he walked behind Dumbledore and McGonagall, and knew that Severus would never have looked like that unless he was really, really upset.  
“Ah, I see that your friends are here to wish you well, Harry.” Dumbledore said with a chuckle, but kept his somber demeanor. “However, I should tell you that going after the Philosopher’s Stone after you were forbidden not to go to that third-floor corridor was very careless and irresponsible of all three of you, and I am very disappointed. Although, we did find out that Professor Quirrell was inhabited by Voldemort, and thanks to both you and your mother, He-Who-Must-Be-Named was once again defeated by The-Boy-Who-Lived.”  
“What about the stone?” Harry asked, clearly wondering what happened with it, but also one other thing. “How did I manage to get it when Quirrell couldn’t?”  
“Ah, well you see I enlisted the help of the Mirror of Erised because of a precaution it was not widely known about.” Dumbledore responded as Thaddeus walked around and faced the headmaster. “You see, I put the stone there because the only way to get it would be using someone who wanted to find it, but not use it as that person would be able to get it from the mirror. Now, that is one of my brighter ideas, and that is saying something.”  
“As for the stone,” Thaddeus turned to Harry and pulled the stone out from his jacket. “It’s here safe and sound. I’ve already had to hear from both Dumbledore and the Ministry as to why they needed the stone to be here and how they couldn’t see the unforeseen consequences of what happened with you, Harry. However, the board of governors for the school here reached a decision that Dumbledore should not have risked the safety of the students here and to make sure it does not happen again, Dumbledore is being forced to hire a new Professor here to better keep tabs on what he is doing.”  
Harry could not contain his smile as he had a good idea as to who that Professor was. Neville and Lily smiled as well when Hermione had to ask: “Who is this new Professor?”  
“I am.” Thaddeus answered. “I will be teaching here starting the next term as the new History of Magic teacher. Professor Binns is still here, but will be departing the school at the end of term. Now, as for the stone itself, I think there is something you all should know.”  
“What’s that?” Lily moved back over to Harry and asked him.  
“After talking intently with the Flamels,” Thaddeus said, holding the stone in front of everyone. “It has been decided by both Nicholas and Perenelle that the Philosopher’s Stone will be given by the person who did the most to protect it: Harry James Potter.”  
Thaddeus showily handed the stone to Harry at that point, making sure that Dumbledore and Snape saw this happen. Harry was bewildered, accepted the stone, asking: “Why?”  
“Ask me later, okay?” Thaddeus said, hinting over to Dumbledore.  
“Well, if that’s all, then it’s best that young Mister Potter gets his rest.” Dumbledore said, trying to motion everyone to leave. Alice and Augusta stood for a moment, though, with the latter saying to both Harry and Neville: “You two are grounded the minute you get off the train. Do you hear me?”  
“Augusta, we don’t get Harry until July, remember?” Alice said, a little fearful of addressing her mother-in-law.  
“Well, then he’s grounded the minute he enters Longbottom Manor!” Augusta shouted, turning to leave the Hospital Wing. “Chores! Chores All Summer For You Both!”  
Harry was wide-eyed at seeing how mad Augusta was, and for a moment, he was somewhat glad that he didn’t have to go to Longbottom Manor until the first of July. Neville was clearly shivering at the thought of what Augusta had in mind for chores as he, Hermione, and the Patils left the Hospital Wing behind the adults. However, thankfully Neville didn’t have to deal with the Dursleys.

**********************************************************  
Mid-June Afternoon-King’s Cross Station

Harry hugged Neville, Alice, Hermione, Padma and Parvati in turn as they all went their separate ways. Thankfully, Harry was going to be travelling with Thaddeus and Mrs. Figg, who somehow convinced Vernon and Petunia not to pick him up from the station to get him home. During that time, Harry had met Ron’s parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with their youngest, Ginny, who as soon as Harry introduced himself ran up to him and hugged him tightly, something Harry thought that his allure had nothing to do with. After the Weasleys said their goodbyes, the Patils, Divia included, were next to leave, all hugging and kissing Harry in a way that shouldn’t have been in public. Finally, before Neville and his mother said their goodbyes, Hermione introduced her parents, Daniel and Emmaline Granger.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Harry.” Mr. Granger shook Harry’s hand.  
“Charmed as well, Harry.” Mrs. Granger did the same.  
Harry genuinely smiled at Hermione’s parents as he shook their hands. Harry thought they looked like model Muggles, with Hermione’s father looking tall, slender but perfectly fit for a man not showing even the slightest of age upon him. Hermione’s mother was, well let’s say if Hermione was the spitting image of her mother, then Harry could easily see Hermione becoming his wife in the future. Harry introduced the Grangers to Thaddeus after that, who shook their hands and Neville did the same with his mother.  
After Harry, Neville, and company said their goodbyes to Hermione, the Grangers walked through King’s Cross Station to their exit. Mr. Granger was very quiet, but smiled as his wife and daughter talked all the way to their cab that they were taking.  
“Oh, Hermione, I’m so glad that you have friends at Hogwarts dear.” She told her daughter. “Your father and I have been so worried about you not finding any.”  
“Mother, I am perfectly capable of making friends any time I please.” Hermione rebutted. “Those children in primary school were just too juvenile for my taste.”  
“Really?” Mrs. Granger asked her daughter. “They’re the same age as you. I really think that you should act more your age, Hermione.”  
“I’m afraid that discussion will have to wait.” Mr. Granger said, stopping her daughter from replying. “Now, Hermione, there is someone I want you to meet. He’s a very good friend of mine and wants very much to meet you and Emma.”  
Hermione looked quizzingly at her father as they got into the cab and instantly noticed that an elderly bald man was in the front passenger seat of the cab. The man turned and smiled, offering his hand to Hermione and said: “Hello, Miss Hermione Granger. My Name is Garrett Grin, and I’m very pleased to meet you and your mother for the first time.”  
Hermione looked at her father before shaking the elderly man’s hand as her father reassured her that the man was his friend. Mrs. Granger also shook Mr. Grin’s hand, neither her nor Hermione knowing that this man was the leader of the Human Supremacists, as well as the notorious Gellert Grindlewald.  
“I’m very interested in getting to know you, Miss Granger.” Mr. Grin said to the bushy haired girl. “I especially would love to hear about your new school and about all of your friends.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13: Interlude Part 1

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 13  
Interlude: Part 1  
(Dumbledore)  
November 20, 1981-Godric’s Hollow

The town of Godric’s Hollow has never seen so many people. Scores of witches, wizards, and Muggles the town had never seen before or had rarely visited all arrived early that morning for the funeral of James and Lily Potter. Unfortunately, while the townspeople there all expected to see this many at the Potter’s funeral, there was one who wasn’t there; many who thought would be there to mourn the loss of his parents, Harry James Potter. Of course, they did not know about where the young boy was, nor the type of harsh treatment the Dursleys were giving him. However, there was one who knew exactly where the one-year-old child was and how he was being treated: Albus Dumbledore.  
As the funeral precession circled the town’s main street, many noticed that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was not at the head of it, he was in fact very far behind, watching the mourners as he followed them around the town to the graveyard where James and Lily would be placed in their final resting place. Or, more to the point, the body that Albus Dumbledore himself arranged to take Lily’s place, a deceased Muggle female approximately the same age as Lily who died of a drug overdose not too long before that Halloween night. While there was a slight resemblance to Lily, Dumbledore enchanted one of Lily’s bracelets with a glamour of her and made sure that the dead female wore it so when people came to pay their respects, they saw James and Lily lying peacefully in their coffins, and not James and some person who looked like Lily. The reason for this was that Dumbledore had to pay a price to a man who he personally thought was less than the rat he could transform into, Peter Pettigrew. The price was Lily Potter’s body.  
However, the traitor had his uses, and was a lot smarter than Dumbledore figured him to be, as he managed to frame one of his friends, Sirius Black, with the betrayal of James and Lily to Voldemort, and murdering several Muggles a week after before disappearing entirely from sight. Dumbledore was actually quite pleasantly surprised by Pettigrew’s ingenuity as well as his cruel and malicious nature involving the way he betrayed his friends. Afterwards, no one has seen Pettigrew since, and many believed that he was dead, murdered by Sirius Black. However, Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was still alive, and here somewhere among the mourners following the funeral carriage to the church. Dumbledore originally suspected that Pettigrew was in his rat form crawling through the gutters underneath the street, but that was until he noticed a glamour form he had created for Pettigrew just for emergencies just moments before the crowd of mourners gathered around and the traitor had disappeared from Dumbledore’s sight.  
Now, as the carriage stopped in front of the church and the coffins were carried into the church followed by the mourners, Dumbledore once again saw the glamour form of Pettigrew emerge from the crowd and walked towards Dumbledore. The form, which looked like a tall, athletic tan man with long, blonde hair, waited until the mourners all entered the church before joining Dumbledore at the bottom of the stone steps. When the last mourner entered the church, Dumbledore turned and walked to the side of the church with Pettigrew following.  
“Why are you here, Wormtail?” Dumbledore stopped in front of the entrance of the small graveyard and asked, not even bothering to look at him. “If Remus even suspects you are still alive, you’ll be risking everything.”  
“You said that the Dark Lord would succeed, and that the boy would die that night.” Pettigrew said to the headmaster. “What was your plan, Dumbledore? To lead my master into a trap, so the boy could kill him?”  
“Don’t be absurd, Wormtail.” Dumbledore frowned, looking at the two freshly dug holes in the back of the graveyard. “I was the one who convinced James and Lily to trust you to be their Secret Keeper, so that way Voldemort’s spy could betray his friends to him and he could kill them and the boy who was prophesized to defeat him.”  
“What about Longbottom?” Pettigrew asked, looking at the elderly man with slight disgust. “I thought you had taken care of that situation as well.”  
Dumbledore took a few moments before answering, as he did see Alice Longbottom among the mourners alone with no sign of her mother-in-law or her one-year-old son, Neville. With most of the Death Eaters dead, imprisoned, or hiding in plain sight, Alice decided to take time to mourn her friend Lily and her husband. Although, while the Death Eater attack on the Longbottom family failed, the scars were there as Frank Longbottom did not survive and there were indications that Alice had been suffering some effects of a Cruiciatus curse. The funeral for Frank was two weeks ago and was much less private than the one they were having for James and Lily. Fortunately, no one suspected that Dumbledore had a hand with leading the Lestranges and their group to the Longbottoms, leading to Frank’s suspicious death and their family going deeper into hiding.  
“I’m a patient man, so I am content with waiting until Neville comes to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore finally answered. “You or the Dark Lord will not have to worry about him or Potter for much longer. You do not need to know the details of what I’m planning Wormtail. All you need to do at the moment is hide where I told you to hide. Now go, Wormtail. We have nothing more to discuss.”  
Pettigrew looked like he was about to respond, but at that moment, he froze as he opened his mouth. In fact, the entire area around Dumbledore and Pettigrew stopped moving, with the exception of one figure from a few feet away. The figure was in fact Albus Dumbledore, ten years older than the Dumbledore who was talking to Pettigrew, as his beard was significantly larger than his frozen counterpart, and one or two wrinkle lines had been added since the memory of this event. Dumbledore took a few steps forward and looked at the glamour form of Pettigrew and audibly scoffed at the traitor, and what bought his loyalty. In truth, he never thought much of Pettigrew, as the traitor was not very powerful. Even the fact that he became an Animagus was surprising to Dumbledore. However, Pettigrew was still useful, even now knowing that Lily Potter had been bonded to her son, as he hid in plain sight from both her and Harry while they were all here, and helped keep tabs on Harry and Lily in places where Dumbledore couldn’t see in Hogwarts. That didn’t mean that he enjoyed working with the rat, but Pettigrew was a useful tool that Dumbledore could still use.  
Dumbledore waved his hand from left to right, and the memory he was reliving fast-forward several hours as Pettigrew quickly disappeared, and Dumbledore now saw a crowd of mourners dispersing as with the younger, well slightly younger version of himself, shaking the hand of a tearful Alice Longbottom, comforting her as they stood in front of the graves of James and Lily Potter.  
“I had to come, Professor.” Alice cried as she held Dumbledore’s hand and looking at the tombstones of James and Lily. “Lily would have done the same for me. No matter the danger.”  
“I understand, Alice.” Dumbledore said gently as he did his best to comfort the woman. “You should think about Neville, though. You are going to be raising him all alone, after all.”  
“Augusta is looking after him while I recover.” She told him. “And she insisted that I should live with her to help raise Neville. However, I’m glad that I ran into you, Professor Dumbledore, as I recently discovered something odd.”  
“Oh, and what might that be?” Dumbledore asked, wondering what Alice had discovered.  
“Back in September, Frank took a trip for what he told me was for Ministry business.” Alice let go of Dumbledore’s hand and told him. “He wouldn’t tell me what it was, but I know that James went with him. He was gone for almost two weeks before coming back with a somewhat satisfied grin on his face. I tried asking him about where he went and what he was doing for the Ministry, however, I believe that he was lying to me about that.”  
“And why do you think that, Alice? Auror business for the Ministry can be extremely complicated and thus highly secretive at times.” Dumbledore frowned, as he had wondered about that himself. He did recall that Frank Longbottom and James Potter disappeared around that time and when he confronted them when they returned, both Frank and James refused to tell Dumbledore where they went or what they were up to. He did, however, know that they weren’t on Ministry business, as he had top clearance with all Ministry matters, including all secret missions the Ministry send their Aurors on.  
“Because I found this two weeks ago while going through Frank’s papers.” She responded, pulling out a small piece of half-torn paper and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at it and saw that it was a round-trip plane ticket to America. He frowned at he looked closely at where the plane had specifically taken Frank, and apparently James as well. The destination was listed as San Francisco, California and had no other stops or layovers listed on it. When Dumbledore looked up at Alice, she continued: “The Magical Congress of America is based in New York, and since it is mandatory for all visiting wizards and witches to stop there for at least a day when on official business for the Ministry, I don’t think they went there on Ministry business.”  
“Hmm, I find that to be very interesting.” Dumbledore said looking at the plane ticket. “I don’t seem to recall anyone living in America that would know Frank or James, or any business they would have there. I will look into this as soon as possible, Alice. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”  
The memory froze again as the image slowly faded into darkness, leaving Dumbledore alone in the middle of a dark circle, waving his hand and commanding another memory to replay in front of him.

**********************************************************  
A year later-Azkaban Prison

“Why am I still here, Albus?” Sirius angrily said to Dumbledore, but kept his voice as calm as possible. Sirius didn’t look at the man, as he was glancing through the tiny crack in the wall that served as a window to the outside world. The cell he was imprisoned in was incredibly cramped, with barely enough room for Sirius to stand or to lay down in. As a matter of fact, Dumbledore couldn’t even fit inside of the cell as he simply stood in the cell door looking at the brunette wizard, whose health was slowly waning. However, that did not stop Sirius speaking in a fierce tone. “You know it was Peter who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, and it was him who killed all of those Muggles and framing me for it. Why haven’t you found him yet?”  
“There is simply no proof that Pettigrew is even alive, Sirius.” Dumbledore answered calmly. A small smile appeared on Dumbledore’s face at that moment, knowing already just where Pettigrew was, and had successfully convinced everyone on the outside world that Sirius was the one to blame for James’ and Lily’s deaths. However, it was important for Dumbledore that Sirius not know that he was personally involved with Sirius’ imprisonment. “I assure you that while the Ministry has stopped looking in this matter, I have not. You and I are the only two who knew that Pettigrew was James’ and Lily’s Secret Keeper, and thus he was the only one who could’ve betrayed them to Voldemort, but revealing that information to Minister Bagnold has been extremely difficult thus far. Also, she is using her influence in the Ministry to keep you locked in here without a proper trial. However, I am sorry to say that is not why I am here. I have come to ask you something about a trip James took with Frank Longbottom a month prior to their deaths.”  
Sirius turned to face his former headmaster with a more serious look on his face at that point. “I don’t understand, Albus. Why would James and Frank take a trip when their families were in danger?”  
“That is one of the questions I myself have Sirius.” Dumbledore said calmly. “Alice Longbottom informed me of this at James’ and Lily’s funeral. All she knew was that the Ministry had no information about the trip and the destination of the trip was somewhere in America. Somewhere around San Francisco, California to be precise.”  
“California?” Sirius looked puzzled. “Why would Frank and James go there? And wouldn’t the Magical Congress of America know of this visit?”  
“I’m afraid not, as I have talked with Millicent and the current President of MACOA, and neither of them had any knowledge of James Potter or Frank Longbottom having business in America. So, I’m down to my last resort with you and have come to ask you about this.”  
“I’m sorry, Albus, but I have no information about it.” Sirius informed Dumbledore. “I know that I visited the country shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts, but I only visited the eastern part of the country, and only then I wasn’t interested in business at the time, just pleasure.”  
“I see.” Dumbledore sighed, frowning a little more intently. “Well, since no one knows about this secretive trip, I’m afraid that I have no choice but to let the matter drop for now. Be well, Sirius, as I can promise you that I will do whatever I can to find Pettigrew and reveal the truth to all.”  
Sirius smiled weakly and nodded. “Thank you Albus, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t of more help to you.”  
“That’s quite all right, Sirius.” Dumbledore nodded his goodbye as a Dementor appeared and shut the cell door. “Take care of yourself, Sirius. I promise to do all I can to see you free.”  
Sirius smiled weakly and nodded back to the headmaster, trusting Dumbledore completely with his future. He then turned back to the small crack in the wall to once again look out through it. Once Dumbledore knew that Sirius was no longer looking, he allowed himself to smile immensely as he turned and walked away from Sirius’ cell. He didn’t get too far, though, as he turned a corner, he immediately heard the insane laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. While he tried ignoring the unstable witch, Bellatrix was not someone who could be ignored.  
“Have a good talk with my cousin, Albus?” Bellatrix asked from her prison cell in an almost sing-song manner. Dumbledore kept walking past Bellatrix’s cell as she laughed until she said something that made him stop in his tracks. “I know what you want.”  
“Tell me, Bellatrix, how do you know what I want?” Dumbledore stopped walking but did not turn to face the woman. Bellatrix just laughed at Dumbledore as insanely as before, waiting for Dumbledore to turn to face her. After a moment, Dumbledore turned begrudgingly to face her cell as she waved her arm through the cell door window motioning him closer. He took a step closer, but minded his distance as he knew Bellatrix was not crazy, she only acted as such to serve a purpose. What that purpose was, even Dumbledore did not know, however, he did know she was very intelligent and was very vicious towards any who stood in her way. “If you want my attention, Bellatrix, you have it. Now, tell me how you know what I want.”  
“Oh, no Albus. This information comes with a price.” She smiled through the cell window at him. Dumbledore frowned intently as he knew what she wanted; her freedom. Bellatrix smiled wider at Dumbledore’s realization, and laughed again. “I already know that you’ve been playing both sides, Albus. I know about Wormtail, and I know who lured Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty Jr. and I to the Longbottom’s location that very night. So, I see no reasons why we can’t be reasonable and come to an arrangement concerning my release.”  
“I can’t very well free you, Bellatrix. You were tried and convicted by the Wizengamot, which I myself oversaw to,” Dumbledore stared at the witch’s face, her slightly frail form smiling at Dumbledore’s displeasure at talking to her. “So what makes you think that I will arrange for your release?”  
“Well, I see that I need to give you a little piece of what I know.” Bellatrix said, letting her smile subside a little. “When we, my husband, his brother, and Barty got to the Longbottom’s hiding place, both Alice and her baby boy had already escaped with Frank covering for their escape. After we defeated and tortured Frank into submission, Rodolphus and Rabastan tried hunting down Alice and her baby while Barty and I had our fun with Frank. However, before I did, I noticed a piece of parchment burning in the fireplace. I didn’t see much, but I did catch a name and part of an address on it. The place was San Dimas, California, U.S.A. For the name, you have to get me out of here.”  
Dumbledore was amazed that Bellatrix managed to obtain and remember something that to many would consider to be unimportant. However, this information was what Dumbledore wanted. So, after a long pause, Dumbledore gave her his answer. “Alright, Bellatrix. If you tell me the name of this individual, I will help you leave here permanently. I give you my word that I will get you out of Azkaban if this name has value to me. Do we have a deal?”  
“Oh, I’m not that gullible, Albus.” Bellatrix stated, gripping the bars that were a part of her cell door. “You need to give me something other than your word before I tell you the name I saw on that parchment.”  
Dumbledore sighed reluctantly and pulled out an old bronze pocket watch from his robes with one hand while grabbing his wand with his other. Then he enchanted the watch with a powerful glamour charm with an image of a brunette female that had a very slight resemblance to Bellatrix. Once he was finished, he handed it to her through the cell bars of her cell door and once Bellatrix took it, she changed into the glamour form Dumbledore enchanted onto the watch.  
“You already know that there is no way that the Wizengamot will grant your release.” Dumbledore explained quietly to her, making sure that others couldn’t here. “However, if you are able to escape without alerting the Dementors, using that watch and a body of somebody that resembles you which I will provide, and stay in the shadows revealing to no one that you are free, then I believe that will more than satisfy what you have asked of me. So, Bellatrix, do we have a deal?”  
“Very well, Albus.” Bellatrix nodded and waved him slightly closer to her cell so he could hear her say the name that she saw on the parchment. Once Dumbledore got close enough for her to whisper, she smiled and said loud enough just for them to hear: “Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast.”

**********************************************************  
June 25, 1992-Headmaster’s Office

Dumbledore emerged from his Pensieve and slowly began to stroke his long, white beard. A glint of anger showed in his eyes as he walked over to his chair and took a seat behind his desk. As he took his seat, he began to mentally curse himself for not realizing that Thaddeus had been protecting Harry and Neville since before that fateful Halloween night. Although Thaddeus didn’t arrive until both boys were seven and that earthquake nearly destroyed Surrey, Dumbledore now suspected that Thaddeus had given James Potter and Frank Longbottom an old, forgotten spell as some sort of last resort. What that spell was, Dumbledore still did not know, but after witnessing young Harry’s actions throughout his first year, especially with his mother, he suspected that the spell was one of the first forbidden spells.  
Dumbledore thought back to that moment in Azkaban Prison where Bellatrix Lestrange told him the name she saw on that parchment the night she tortured Frank Longbottom. Once she told him, Dumbledore had recognized instantly who Thaddeus Matthew Prendergast was; the adopted son of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, a noted historian and known spirit-talker, but that was all he knew about Thaddeus. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had never met Thaddeus prior to this year. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t try to figure out why Thaddeus had chosen to get himself involved with both the Potter and Longbottom families, and had somehow moved to England shortly after Harry’s seventh birthday, the very day that Harry caused that devastating earthquake. Now, Thaddeus had somehow convinced both the Ministry and the board of governors to make him the new History of Magic professor here at Hogwarts. He, an American wizard, had managed to insert himself into the oldest wizarding school right at the moment when Dumbledore couldn’t have expected it. What was worse was the fact that Thaddeus had given the Philosopher’s Stone to Harry, in clear sight of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The reason behind this eluded Dumbledore, however he knew that the decision to do so did not involve Nicholas, as the Alchemist was currently in poor mental health, and barely knew who he was at times.  
Grunting in anger, Dumbledore summoned a bottle of brandy from across the office from his personal liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a large glass of it, he began to turn his thoughts to Harry and Lily Potter, the ones who defeated Voldemort for the second time, very much against what he wanted. His entire plan hinged on Quirrell/Voldemort killing Harry for the Philosopher’s Stone, then killing Neville and Hermione as she had gotten involved, and then after the possessed DADA teacher had accomplished all of that, he would then die by Dumbledore’s hands. However, the boy and his ghost mother had shown themselves to be much more resourceful than either Dumbledore or Voldemort had expected. Of course, Harry had changed Dumbledore’s plans the very moment he entered the castle, and everyone saw the ghost of Lily next to her son anywhere he went inside of Hogwarts. From that point on, Harry had proven to be smarter, stronger, and more versatile than Dumbledore had expected, and that’s not including the eleven-year-old’s sexual activities.  
Taking a sip of his brandy, Dumbledore himself was quite surprised with how the females around the young wizard were reacting around him. Even Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, had given herself to Harry, going as far as actually allowing him to fuck her on her own desk in her office. Much more than that, he suspected that Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey also had sex with the young boy. Unfortunately, while he had magical mirrors that were in every classroom and in every professor’s office, and in each common room for all four Houses, he had no direct proof of any of this happening, save for what Minerva had been doing.  
Shaking his head in frustration, Dumbledore place his glass of brandy down and got up and went back over to his Pensieve. He needed to look on the previous last moments of the school year, most notably the meeting he had with Severus Snape.

**********************************************************  
Several Weeks Ago-Headmaster’s Office

“You lied to me, Albus!” Snape slammed the door to the Headmaster’s office angrily. Dumbledore calmly lifted his head from the scores of parchment laid out across his desk and lifted an eyebrow at the clearly enraged Potions master. “How could one of the greatest wizards of our time not know that Quirrell was possessed by the Dark Lord?”  
“There was much I didn’t know, Severus. Voldemort using Professor Quirrell to enter Hogwarts and obtain the Philosopher’s Stone was something I could never have foreseen.” Dumbledore calmly answered. “While it is true that I did sense very dark magic coming from Quirrell, all I had at the time was suspicion that Quirrell might betray the school.”  
“Are you honestly telling me that you had no idea that Quirrell was being controlled by the Dark Lord?” Snape walked over to the Headmaster, enraged at his indifference. “And don’t even get me started on endangering the boy by allowing him and his friends to get past all those protections.”  
“Calm yourself, Severus. One might think that you actually care about the boy.” Dumbledore replied, keeping his calm demeaner. “You should remember that Harry is very much like his father in certain aspects. Most importantly, breaking school rules and wandering the school grounds looking for excitement. As for getting past our protections, the three Gryffindors are very intelligent, and, with Lily Potter helping them, they were perfectly capable to get through all of them, including your protection, I might add.”  
Snape grumbled something incoherently at that point. However, he nodded his agreement to Dumbledore’s explanation. Taking a moment to compose himself, Snape calmed down and asked: “Now with Quirrell gone, you’ll need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Have you given any thought to who might fill the opening?”  
Dumbledore frowned very slightly as he looked straight into the eyes of his Potions professor. After taking a deep breath, Dumbledore responded: “I’m sorry, Severus, I know that you want the position, but with the Ministry and the school governors wanting to keep an eye on things here for a while, I need to pick someone who won’t cause any problems with them. The wizard who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be the famous and legendary Gilderoy Lockhart.”  
Snape took a moment to let that information sink in before his pale face turned a darker shade of red. “GILDEROY LOCKHART?! Are you mad, Albus? He may be famous, but anyone with half-a-brain who’s even met the man can tell you he’s a charlatan. I, myself, find him to be a weak, unintelligent, fraud of a wizard. How can you suggest anyone like him to be a teacher here, much less than our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?”  
“First of all, while many of his conquests are suspect even to me,” Dumbledore explained. “His fame will help keep the Ministry and the school governors from interfering with the education of these young wizards and witches. Also, Lockhart is well known to become the center of attention whenever he walks into a room, and is proven to be a distraction to anyone he’s ever met. Secondly, with Thaddeus Prendergast being appointed by the governors as our History of Magic professor, Lockhart will have the Prendergast’s attention for the first part of the next school year as he will wonder why Lockhart is here. Finally Severus, while Lockhart doesn’t seem to fit the mold as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he is in fact a very capable wizard in his own right and intelligent enough to convince others that he’s a perfect choice as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.”  
Snape grumbled again, unconvinced of Dumbledore’s explanation about Lockhart. However, Snape realized one simple thing: “How are you going to convince Lockhart to become our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?”  
With that, Dumbledore gave Snape a slight smile and said: “He owes me a very large favor.”

**********************************************************  
Present time-Headmaster’s Office

Dumbledore smiled after he exited his Pensieve for the second time as he looked over to his desk and noticed the near finished letter he had written to Lockhart, describing his desire to have the wizard join his staff as the DADA professor. Dumbledore walked over to his desk again and reviewed the letter one last time before signing it and having it delivered to Lockhart’s current home in Paris.

Dear Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart,

It may be of interest to you that an opening of a teaching position has become available here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would be extremely honored if you would accept my personal invitation to join my staff as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now, as you already know, Gilderoy, someone of your stature will be a welcome addition seen by many parents and guardians, especially considering your recent published best-seller memoir.  
We have an excellent supply of young witches, and wizards, who will greatly benefit from your years of expertise of dealing with dark creatures far and wide, as well several dark witches and wizards who managed to cross your path over the years. I should add that one of our young students happens to be Harry James Potter, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, and will be in his second year at Hogwarts. I would also like to mention that he has amassed a fan base himself, much of them young witches as well as a few members of my staff here. I’m quite sure that the two of you will get along famously.  
I will be looking forward to hearing from you soon that you will accept my offer to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here. However, I am aware that you might be extremely busy with your best-seller, and thus you might refuse to accept the position here at Hogwarts. While I do feel that might be the case, I feel that it is important that you come to Hogwarts and help with the education of young witches and wizards. If necessary, you can consider this a repayment of the rather large favor you owe me.

Best Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Lockhart, knowing full well that Lockhart would most definitely accept the job. While everyone saw Lockhart as a hero to the wizarding world, Dumbledore knew that he was not only a fraud, but a pedophile. In fact, the large favor Lockhart owed Dumbledore concerned Lockhart raping a young princess of a small country and the royal family had wanted Lockhart to die in the slowest and most painful way they could imagine. If it wasn’t for Dumbledore, Lockhart would not have survived and the entire royal family would have had to live with that disgusting memory. Fortunately, both Lockhart and Dumbledore were able to erase the entire memory of the event from the young princess and her family. Shortly after that incident, Lockhart swore himself into Dumbledore’s service and has since been a secret supporter to Dumbledore’s agendas.  
Much like Wormtail, Lockhart had his uses to Dumbledore, as the main reason the pompous wizard took credit for other witches and wizards victories was to make sure that these wizards would not interfere in Dumbledore’s plans. Not that Dumbledore was worried about that actually happening, but using Lockhart to erase their memories and ensure that everyone believed that Lockhart was responsible for those witches and wizards victories was just a small part in what Dumbledore needed for the future.  
Grabbing the letter and placing it inside one of his pockets of his robe, Dumbledore gave a slight smile to his familiar, Fawkes, and said simply: “I’ll be back by tonight, old friend. I have to visit two families with important business; the Malfoys and the Weasleys.”  
Fawkes stayed still, looking at Dumbledore for a moment before the old wizard apparated out of his office, leaving the phoenix alone with a single thought. How much longer do I have to follow that fool.

**********************************************************  
Around the same time-Unknown Location

A sadistic smile was on Bellatrix Lestrange’s face as she was sitting in the living room of a small house long owned by the Black family. However, the house had actually been unlived in for over a century before Bellatrix’s escape from Azkaban and she had chose this place to stay hidden in, as there were only three members of the Black family who even remembered this place existed: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. Of course, with Narcissa and Andromeda believing their older sister to have died in Azkaban, neither of them had any reason to search for Bellatrix here. This left Bellatrix safe with no one other than Albus Dumbledore knowing that she was still alive.  
As for Dumbledore, he was true to his word, providing a dead Muggle that resembled her enough to trick the Dementors that allowed her to simply walk out of the prison using her glamour form provided by Dumbledore and his watch. She was pleasantly surprised that Dumbledore had not gone back on his word and betray her to the Ministry like she believed he would. As a matter of fact, the old wizard had not bothered with her since that day she escaped Azkaban prison.  
The reason for her smile was because she was reading the top headline off from her copy of The Daily Prophet. The Prophet was delivered to her under her new identity, Helena Lightfield, so there was no danger of anyone making the connection of her being alive. As for the headline, it read: Harry Potter Saved The Philosopher’s Stone. Her smile widened as she saw a picture of the young wizard standing next to two fellow Gryffindors who she read from the article were Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. The three children were somewhat smiling in the picture with Harry trying to leave.   
“Well, well. So, this is the boy who is supposed to defeat Lord Voldemort.” Bellatrix said as she stared at the moving picture of Harry Potter. “The one who will take over the Wizarding World.”  
She placed the newspaper down and stood from her chair, licking her lips at the last statement she made. Even though she was still loyal to Lord Voldemort, she always knew that there would be another to take his place, and she would follow whoever did. In truth, she was very much a realist, knowing that the Wizarding World was mainly controlled by men like Dumbledore and Fudge. When she left Hogwarts, there was no hesitation in her when she joined Voldemort’s followers and became a Death Eater. Her arranged marriage to Rodolphus was based on following Voldemort’s orders, even though she didn’t really hate Muggles or Muggleborns. Now, she never loved Rodolphus, nor did she want to be part of the Lestrange family, the only reason she married the man was because her Dark Lord wished it. However, she was not a blind follower, as Voldemort promised her access to dark magic and made her his most trusted Death Eater, virtually his second-in-command. However, all that changed for her when Voldemort was destroyed by a baby, and she was captured and sent to Azkaban for her part in torturing Frank Longbottom.  
Looking out of her living room window, she realized that it was time to put her plan in motion; the plan that will prove Harry Potter will become the new Dark Lord she is destined to follow. If not, then she would enjoy torturing the young boy until there was nothing left of him and his friends. Grabbing the watch that Dumbledore gave her, she transformed into her glamour form and apparated to Diagon Alley, hoping to grab certain items that she will need to test how strong the boy is. She knew that it would take some time before she would be ready, but after all, she waited nearly a decade for this boy to surface into the Wizarding World, so she was perfectly willing to wait a while longer to see if The-Boy-Who-Lived would become her new master.  
After she disappeared, her voice and her laugh echoed into the empty room. “Harry Potter, I’m coming to get you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 14: Interlude Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Alice/Lily

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 14  
Interlude: Part 2  
(The Marriage Contract)  
June 30, 1992-St. Brutus’ Church  
Warning: Lemon

In the back room in an old, abandoned church, Grin stood with a slight smile on his face as a group of twenty to thirty people were incoherently shouting at one another over the proposed plans they had for getting the location of Hogwarts. While the Human Supremacists consisted of a thousand or so members here in England, this small group of people were extremely useful to Grin, even though they weren’t part of the inner circle. These men and women who were all arguing with one another all had something in common; they had children who were currently attending Hogwarts. Now, while most of them were parents, there were a few who were guardians of these children, most notably and perhaps the loudest there, Vernon Dursley.  
“Our way is better, Granger!” The pudgy man shouted right in Dan Granger’s face. Several people behind Vernon shouted their approval, with his sister Marge being the loudest. “After all, your Mudblood, albeit your daughter, is not more important than our Mudblood, who happens to be extremely famous to that filth!”  
“Give it a rest, Dursley!” Granger shot back at him. People behind Granger shouted their approval of Granger, which was even louder than Marge and the people behind them. “You had Harry Potter in your care since he was a baby, and besides beating and torturing the boy, which caused an earthquake that nearly destroyed Surrey by the way, you have done nothing to help our cause in finding the location to that wretched school. Hermione, however, has befriended Potter, as well as another Mudblood named Longbottom, and because of that, we have a way to draw Potter out when the time is right.”  
“When the time is right?” Vernon spat out. “Did you forget that unless we can all find where Hogwarts is, using Potter to lure all of the Mudbloods out of that infernal school so we can finally get rid of their kind will be pointless? Now, as I stated before; Marge and I are going to brand Potter and all I am asking is for help to keep his filth away long enough to mark the Mudblood!”  
“And I say again that using enchanted branding irons to mark Mudbloods will not work!” Granger retorted, his voice nearly going hoarse as he kept shouting at the man nearly two feet away from him. “Every chance you had to brand Potter before he got to Hogwarts had ended in failure. Besides that, any successful branding that has been done has been discovered by Dumbledore and other headmasters from around the world, and they were able remove the brand from the Mudbloods we used. We need a more subtle way to locate Hogwarts, and I believe Hermione will help with our endeavor.”  
“Your Mudblood daughter?!” Marge shouted, her face just as red as her brother’s. “She’s one of them! Why would you even think…”  
“ENOUGH!” Grin yelled at an abnormally loud tone. At that moment, everybody in the room quieted down and turned to the elderly bald man. Grin would have smiled wider at that point, relishing the power he had over this group, but that would have to wait. “Now, the fact of the matter is that for centuries, we have used enchanted branding irons to track young Mudbloods with very little success. Once we have branded them, we successfully tracked them to other Mudbloods as well as their families in various countries. However, as it comes to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny, we have failed countless times to discover their locations. So, with that being the case, Dursley, I’m quite willing to listen to what Granger has to say.”  
Vernon and Marge huffed in anger but kept silent as Granger nodded his appreciation to Grin. “Thank you, sir.” Granger said to the leader of the Supremacists, waving another man forward. “Davis and I have an idea that we have been discussing since we discovered that our Mudblood daughters were going to attend Hogwarts. You see, we plan on giving them special lockets prior to them going back to Hogwarts. Contained in each locket will be trace amounts of a radioactive isotope undetectable by magical means, unharmful to the wearer and anyone near them, but will emit a signal that we should be able to trace right to Hogwarts.”  
“Hmm, Davis. You’re the one who married into their kind, aren’t you?” Grin asked to the man standing next to Granger, who nodded with a frown. “Ah, our mole into their world. So, how far do we have to be to track these lockets?”  
“We don’t know yet, sir,” Granger answered for Davis, who was trembling in front of everyone slightly in fear of Grin. “We haven’t tested it in the field, per se.”  
“HA!” Vernon said right to Granger’s face. “You expect our leader to endorse such an experiment. You and Davis must be out of your…”  
“Silence Dursley! I won’t tell you again!” Grin glared at Vernon with his cold eyes. After he silenced Vernon, he looked back at both Granger and Davis and asked: “How do you suggest we test these radioactive lockets?”  
At that point, Davis, who was an average sized, blonde haired man, finally looked up at Grin and answered him, “A month from now, every student of Hogwarts, along with their parents or guardians, go to a place in London to buy all of their school books and equipment that they’ll need for the upcoming year.”  
“Of this I am well aware of,” Grin nodded. “Diagon Alley.”  
“Yes, sir.” Davis responded. “Both Granger and I plan to give these lockets to our respective daughters prior to our visit to that place. Our plan is that while we are escorting them while they do there shopping, two of our group using disguised Geiger counters specially modified to track the lockets can test the range and strength of the signal the lockets will be emitting.”  
Grin nodded satisfactory to both Granger and Davis, and then stated: “I do believe that I know the perfect two people for the job: Creevey and Finch-Fletchley.”

**********************************************************  
An hour later-Outside of St. Brutus’ Church

Vernon and Marge were exiting the church with Dudley in tow behind them. While the two siblings and secret lovers were not happy with how the Human Supremacist meeting went, they were happy to learn that Dudley had a very successful lesson with a group of boys and girls that were being taught about the core values of what the Human Supremacists represent. As Dudley was telling them what he learned about the Wizarding World and why they hated that part of the world, Vernon grabbed his car keys from inside of his side pocket and pulled them out. As the three of them got to the family car, Dudley looked up at his father and asked, “Dad, do we really need to go to war with the Mudbloods?”  
“Why Duddikens, why would you ask something like that?” Marge asked her nephew sweetly but kept the frown on her face. “Don’t you want to rid the world of their kind?”  
“Of course, I do, Aunt Marge,” Dudley answered her as Vernon unlocked the passenger side door for his sister and his son. “I hate all of them, especially Potter. I know that the sooner we get rid of the Mudbloods, the sooner we can live the way God intends us to live, but why do we have to go to full-scale war with them when they should just up and die?”  
Vernon chuckled as he turned towards his twelve-year-old son and said, “They will all die, my boy, and not just them. All the creatures they protect: dragons, elves, trolls, and the like. However, even though we outnumber them in many ways, the Mudbloods are all cowards. We have to draw them out from the shadows they hide in and force them to fight in the light of our world, and to do that, we need to expose them to the rest of the world.”  
“But won’t we die too?” Dudley asked them both. “I mean, it’s war against their kind, so that means our side will suffer loses too. I don’t want to lose you two or Mum to those evil Mudbloods.”  
There was a long silence as the three of them entered the car and Vernon started the ignition. However, before putting the car into drive, Vernon looked over in the back seat to his son and said, “Dudley, my boy, while I can’t predict the future; I have absolutely no intention of allowing our family to die at the hands of their kind. So, I’ll tell you what, since you want to get rid of those Mudbloods before they try to get rid of us, I have something in mind for you to do, and it involves your Mudblood cousin, Harry Potter.”

**********************************************************  
Same time-4 Privet Drive

Lily was more or less confused by what she was witnessing from her own sister. To tell the truth, she was turned on immensely watching Petunia squirm and writhe in pleasure from masturbating on the living room floor completely naked with Harry looking on with a big smile on his face. For the past couple of weeks since Harry returned from Hogwarts, he had mainly avoided the entire Dursley family as much as he could, spending as much time with Thaddeus as well as making several trips to the Patils from the confines of his suitcase home. If he wasn’t training with Thaddeus, or having fun with Divia, Padma, and Parvati, only then did he deal with his Muggle family. However, while Marge, Vernon, and Dudley all did their best to get under Harry’s skin, unsuccessfully by the way, Petunia began to slowly treat Harry differently. This was because of a secret that Harry hadn’t revealed to anyone yet: he had a much better control over his allure.  
Shortly after Harry got out of the hospital wing in Hogwarts, he began to really buckle down on his control over his allure. He knew at the core of it, there was no real way to turn it off, but he had learned to control it by the time he left Hogwarts. He knew how to direct it at a single female or a small group for a small amount of time, and he figured out how to weaken it to the point where only the females closest to him would feel the attraction towards Harry. So, one of the first things he wanted to do was to try his allure on the females outside of the Wizarding World, and while he secretly turned it towards Hermione’s mother for a moment at King’s Cross, there was one female he intended to try it on fully; his Aunt Petunia.  
Now, over the past two weeks, whenever Vernon and Dudley weren’t around, Harry played the part of Petunia’s slave, doing all of the housework Petunia usually had him do. During those times, Petunia would keep her eyes on Harry, watching his young, toned body working up a sweat by doing menial tasks. On days where Harry had to work outside doing yardwork, he would wear nothing but a pair of shorts and trainers, knowing full well that Petunia was watching from a window inside of the house. As a matter of fact, after a couple of days of playing the part of Petunia’s servant, Harry finally caught her in a very compromising position. It was the day that Vernon, Marge, and Dudley were attending the Supremacist meeting.  
Harry had just finished working on the yard for the day, and with most of the Dursley family away, Harry knew that with the exception of Lily, it was just them in the house. As Harry walked into the living room, what he and Lily saw shocked them. Petunia was on her knees next to the living room window bent over with one hand on the floor and breathing heavily. Her clothing was loosely hanging against her body as well as her pink shirt unbuttoned, and her C cup breasts were showing. As a smile appeared on Harry’s face, Petunia had not realized that Harry was standing behind her at that point, as she had her eyes closed concentrating on her current orgasm. Lily became very concerned at what Harry might have been thinking at that point as Harry approached his aunt with a deliberate look on his face. When Harry was directly behind Petunia, he said simply: “I finished up in the yard, Petunia.”  
Petunia opened her eyes suddenly and covered her breasts with her arms, looking up at her nephew with the look of anger and embarrassment on her face. However, she couldn’t deny how aroused she was with Harry towering over her, smiling with a calm look on his face. Still, as she rose to her feet, Petunia had no intention of letting the boy know why she was masturbating.  
“Harry James Potter!” Petunia said with an angrier tone in her voice, trying to keep her exposed skin covered from Harry’s view. “How dare you scare me like that? I should tell Vernon what you did.”  
“What I did, Petunia?” Harry asked her, surprised that she didn’t realize that he hadn’t called her ‘Aunt Petunia’ yet. “Should I remind you that you were just masturbating in front of the living room window, in full view of any neighbor who might have passed by, I might add. So, I wonder what Vernon and Marge would do if they found out what you’ve been doing these past few days, as well as when you’ve been doing it.”  
“What do you mean?” Petunia gasped at she realized that Harry was right about the fact that a neighbor might have seen her, as well as Harry knowing what she had been doing. “These past days? You know what I’ve been doing?”  
Harry nodded, staring directly into her eyes. “Well, it’s hard not to notice what you’ve been doing, with you watching my every move ever since I got back from Hogwarts,” Harry explained. “However, we both know that Vernon will beat me as soon as he gets home, and whenever Marge visits, it gets worse. So, if I or a neighbor tells him, Vernon would never believe it. Your son Dudley, however, would have a hard time not believing it, especially if one of his friends saw what you did. Now, since you know that Mr. Prendergast is a wizard, I can ask him to find out if anyone saw and if they did, I’ll ask him if he can erase their memories of the event. However, if you want me to do that, then you need to do something for me.”  
Petunia gasped loudly as Harry walked over to the living room window and closed the curtains over it. She wanted to smack her nephew across the face just at the thought of what Harry had suggested. Unfortunately for her, she was really aroused at the thought as well. Keeping her eyes locked on Harry, she lowered her arms from her breasts as Harry sat down in Vernon’s chair. Before he did, however, he pulled down his shorts revealing his rock-hard erection to Petunia. Her eyes stared directly at Harry’s cock, nearly glazing over as all common sense in her head went away and she took off her shirt and bra. Lily gasped in shock at watching what she now realized what Harry was doing, and while she was just as turned on as Harry and Petunia, her common sense told her to do something.  
“Harry, please stop this,” Lily pleaded, even though there was a part of her that wanted Harry to do this. “She’s still my sister, even after everything that’s happened to you. You don’t need to do this. Besides that, Dudley, Marge, and Vernon might be home soon.”  
“Relax Mum,” Harry answered her quietly, keeping his eyes locked on his aunt and stroking his cock. “I just want to have a little fun with her before anyone gets home. I’m not going to fuck her.”  
“What?” Petunia looked at her nephew in disbelief. Not at the fact that he was talking to his dead mother who no one in the house could see and hear besides Harry, as Petunia had learned that some time ago. She asked ‘What’ because her arousal had reached a point that all common sense had left her, and she wanted Harry to take her. “You had me remove my clothes, and you’re not going to force yourself upon me?”  
Harry shook his head, saying, “First off, I never told you to remove your clothes, Petunia. Besides that, though, we really don’t have the time to do anything else as Vernon, Marge, and Dudley could be home any moment, depending on how long it takes them to get home. All I really want is to see you masturbate in front of me, and if I like what I see, you just might see me do the same.”  
Petunia nodded as her hands once again began to pleasure herself, kneeling down to the floor and lying down on it. As Harry watched Petunia slowly masturbate, Lily couldn’t help but to wonder if Harry was ever going to turn out the way she had originally planned. To tell the truth, she had a only a slim hope that Harry would grow up to be a kind and good wizard at this point, and that wish sincerely took a blow during Harry’s time at Hogwarts. Lily blamed Dumbledore mostly, as the Hogwarts Harry went to was vastly different than the school Lily knew and went to as a child. Although, Harry’s allure and bloodlust didn’t help matters much, as it drove every witch wild with desire for Harry. Now, as Lily slowly began masturbating watching her sister squirm on the floor in pleasure, she couldn’t help but remember the talk she and Harry had the night after Harry’s first Quidditch match.

**********************************************************  
November 1, 1991-Gryffindor Common Room

It was almost midnight as Lily was nervously floating back and forth in front of the fireplace, waiting for her son to come down the stairs from his dormitory room. The memory of what she had done was completely dominating her train of thought for the entire night so far and at this point she was desperate to talk to her son about it. However, some of the older year boys and girls were still up talking about the match earlier, as it was their first win against Slytherin in quite some time. A couple of them tried to strike a conversation with Lily, trying to tell her how excited they were that Harry was their Seeker. Lily thanked them for their kind words, but for the most part Lily kept whatever conversation they wanted with her politely short as possible.  
It was a little over an hour later when the common room had finally been emptied and Lily was waiting for Harry to come down the stairs. Yawning, Harry came down into the common room and walked over to his mother with a week smile. Lily sighed as she knew that they needed to have this talk, but at the same time, she was equally dreading it.  
“Sorry it took so long, Mum,” Harry said as he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace where Lily stood. Lily smiled and nodded as Harry stretched out his arms and yawned again. “I know that what happened with Minerva and I bothered you as well as what happened after that, Mum, and I know that I owe you some kind of explanation.”  
“I feel that I owe you an explanation as well, Harry,” Lily looked at her son, remaining in front of the fireplace, a good distance away from where Harry was sitting. “I’m so sorry that this happened, Harry. I honestly don’t know what came over me. I wanted to talk to Mr. Prendergast about this, as ever since that day where you were named Seeker, I’ve been feeling sexually aroused and I have to shamefully admit that I’ve been thinking about you.”  
“Mum, I think it’s clear that something has strange been going on ever since I first walked into this castle,” Harry nodded his understanding. “With this allure that I can’t seem to control that’s affecting nearly every witch that’s around me, and the fact that I’ve kind of gotten involved with Professor McGonagall, there’s a part of me that kind of wanted you to do what you did. There’s something I feel I should admit as well; every night since the first week here, I have been having dreams about having sex with several witches here, including you Mum.”  
Lily gasped at hearing what Harry had just admitted to her, nearly floating back into the fireplace as she did. To say she was more than embarrassed at that point was more than an understatement, “Harry, I…we…you…” She stammered, her ghostly face becoming slightly red before composing herself and continuing. “Harry, what we did is wrong. We cannot allow ourselves to succumb to these urges anymore. I know that you can’t help having these feelings, but you have to try to resist them from now on, and that means avoiding all unnecessary contact with Minerva and everyone else that’s attracted to you.”  
“Mum, you’ve seen them and the way the act around me,” Harry calmly said, leaning forward on the couch. “I can try to avoid them as much as possible, but what if I can’t? What happened last night in the Hospital Wing notwithstanding, there are going to be moments where I’m not going to be able to avoid these witches. Mum, you have to also think about what I asked Minerva to do; to look for information behind Neville’s incident. I’m going to have to check in with her on it from time to time to see if she can get anywhere on it without attracting Dumbledore’s attention.”  
Lily sighed at that point, moving over next to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, if this continues, I don’t know if I can hold myself back,” Lily told him. “I was never this way with your father, but with you, it’s like I can’t control myself at times. Especially when you get in situations like last night and earlier this evening. So, I’m begging you Harry, please try to control yourself if you do get into these situations in the future.”  
“I can try, Mum,” Harry responded, standing up and giving her a hug. He then gave her a smile and said: “I’m going back to bed, Mum. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Lily returned the smile and wished Harry pleasant dreams as he walked up the stairs back to his dormitory room. After Harry disappeared from view, Lily frowned with worry about the rest of the year, not knowing how far Harry and she would fall.

**********************************************************  
July 1, 1992-Longbottom Manor

“Alright, this training today, and for the rest of the month here, will focus on creating and maintaining basic mental defense,” Thaddeus explained to Harry and Neville, pacing between the two boys who were on their knees focusing on breathing exercises in a dimly lit basement. Lily was watching from the door, standing next to Alice, both of them extremely worried about how tough this lesson might be. “Occlumency is a wizard’s one true defense when dealing with the mental arts, but the strength of your defense is dependent on how good you are in creating your mindscape. Now, there is no guarantee that your defenses cannot be breached, but your mindscape can extend the amount of time it takes before your mind is breached. Do you both understand?”  
Harry and Neville nodded, but Neville raised his hand, asking, “Is our mindscape like a vault? Like inside of Gringotts?”  
“Much more complicated than that, Neville,” Thaddeus answered, stopping right in front of the boys. “A better analogy would be Gringotts itself, as a vault can be accessed by anyone with the will and the power to do so. However, if you create a mindscape like Gringotts, which has multiple vaults inside of it, as well as traps and caverns much like a maze, you will be giving yourself a near perfect defense against anyone who would try to penetrate your mind. Unfortunately, creating a mindscape like Gringotts takes years of mental discipline and concentration. Today, you two are going for something easier, that you can build upon over time. So, when you are ready, begin your meditation and focus on a place you are most comfortable with. You have one hour to do this, and after that, I will be entering your mind to examine your mindscape. Be careful, as creating an image of a place in your mind is quite easy, but the trick is maintaining it for an indefinite amount of time. Are you two ready?”  
Both Harry and Neville nodded and closed their eyes and began their meditations focusing on a place they each felt comfortable being. For Harry, the image of the local playground where he ran to after he caused the earthquake filled his mind. It was the one place Harry had always felt safe whenever he had to stay with the Dursleys. After he envisioned the playground in his mind, he found out how hard it was to keep it focused into his mind. While Thaddeus did teach both Harry and Neville how to clear their mind during meditations, trying to focus on one image of a place was difficult as he had a hard time focusing onto it while keeping his mind clear. Every other minute it seemed, a stray thought or image floated into his mind and distorted the image of the playground and Harry had to concentrate harder to maintain his mindscape. After a while, Harry had loss all sense of time until a voice shattered his concentration.  
“Not bad for your first try,” Thaddeus’ voice shook his concentration. The next moment, Harry opened his eyes and saw Thaddeus standing above him with his wand pointing against Harry’s temple. Harry looked over to his left and saw Neville breathing heavily and slightly sweating with his hands on the ground. As Thaddeus lifted his wand from Harry’s forehead, Harry found himself in the same position as Neville, breathing heavily and placing his hands on the ground. After a few minutes, the two boys regained their composer and got back onto their knees.  
“Not bad, both of you,” Thaddeus said to both boys. “You both picked easy to remember places as your mindscapes. However, as I said, maintaining one specific image for long periods of time can be exhausting and difficult, but the more you do it, the easier it will become. So, every night before you turn in, I want the both of you to meditate and focus on your mindscape, and I mean nothing other than your mindscape. Is that understood?”  
“Excuse me, Mr. Prendergast, but why was it so hard to maintain our mindscapes?” Harry asked, looking up at him. “Both Neville and I spent months meditating and clearing our minds of unnecessary thoughts.”  
“Well, even after months of training your minds,” Thaddeus explained. “You two are only just beginning to learn Occlumency. Most adults who start to learn this sometimes takes years to master these simple first steps, so don’t be surprised that you and Neville won’t master it right away. Alright, you two head upstairs for lunch and when you get done with the chores Lady Augusta has for you two, meet me back down here and I will start teaching you how to street fight.”  
Both Harry and Neville got to their feet slowly and left the basement nodding to their mothers as they did so. After they left, Lily and Alice moved towards Thaddeus, with Lily asking him, “Is teaching them to fight necessary, Mr. Prendergast?”  
“You know it is, Mrs. Potter,” Thaddeus sighed as he looked from her to Alice. “Both Harry and Neville are going to have to deal with muggles that don’t like them, and in most cases, using magic won’t be practical. So, teaching them how to handle themselves in a fight could benefit them in the long run. I’m not saying that it’s absolutely necessary, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Longbottom, but with how their first year at Hogwarts went, every skill they learn or add will benefit them greatly.”  
“Neville has never been much for fighting,” Alice said worriedly. “Do you think Neville will be able to handle it? I mean, Harry has already some skill at it from his time with his uncle and aunt, unfortunately, so he knows a little about how to fight. Neville has had a much easier life, however, so he won’t be able to pick up on it like Harry will.”  
“Neville is tougher than you realize, Mrs. Longbottom,” Thaddeus told her. “He might have a harder time learning the basics, but given time, he’ll be just as able as Harry is now.”  
Both mothers looked at each other before nodding to Thaddeus and took their leave. One of the things everyone was grateful for was that during Harry’s and Neville’s time at Hogwarts, Thaddeus had finally enchanted Longbottom Manor with the ability for everyone to see and talk with Lily, and at times Abigail, whenever she choose to be seen. Since both Harry and Lily arriving early that morning, Lily was able to talk with her best friend and express her gratitude to the Longbottom family for protecting Harry as much as they could. Alice had nearly teared up again at seeing Lily, but Thaddeus and Lady Augusta reminded her that Lily was always with Harry nearby.  
Over the course of the month of July, Thaddeus had pushed Harry’s and Neville’s physical and mental capabilities to their limits. Both boys were physically and mentally exhausted after every session they had with Thaddeus. As promised, Thaddeus taught them the basics of street fighting, as well as some basic martial arts, and summoned magical punching bags for the boys to practice on, which they had to be careful, as the punching bags had a knack of punching back. Thaddeus also began teaching them the concepts of wandless magic, and had each boy try to do spells that they had already learned without wands. By the end of every night, Harry and Neville were so exhausted that they fell right to sleep. However, by the end of the month, both boys had finally mastered creating and maintaining their mindscapes and began the next part of Occlumency; sorting out their memories to store inside their mindscapes. They had also learned new fighting techniques should they ever find themselves in a situation where they couldn’t or shouldn’t use their magic. Finally, both Harry and Neville discovered that while more difficult, using wandless magic was just as powerful as using their wands, if not more so.  
Unfortunately for Harry, all of the training he went through, including doing the chores Augusta had for him and Neville, meant he had very little time to visit the Patils and having them help to take care of his bloodlust, which caused him to have a harder time controlling his allure and his dreams to be more vivid. This of course made things more difficult for Lily, as whenever Harry was having lustful dreams, Lily would stare longingly at Harry’s sleeping, sweating body and masturbate heavily. However, what Lily didn’t realize was that just outside of Harry’s bedroom Alice was watching through the crack in the door. Alice wasn’t the only one though, as every once in a while, Augusta was standing just outside Harry’s bedroom, each of them in half-shock, half-arousal at witnessing Lily masturbate in front of her sleeping son. However, what surprised the two Longbottom witches was what happened when Harry woke up in the middle of the night: Harry removed his pajamas and Lily got into bed with him, sucking his dick with lustful abandon. What surprised Alice and Augusta more was how aroused they both were at watching Lily orally satisfy her son’s lust. After watching this and seeing Harry orgasm through Lily’s head, Alice and Augusta would go to their own bedrooms and masturbate to what they had witnessed. After several times of this happening, Augusta had realized that Harry’s allure was overpowering their protections they had to counter it.  
Near the end of the month, a couple of days before Neville’s and Harry’s birthdays, Thaddeus had to take his leave to go to Hogwarts for a short while. The reason for this was so Thaddeus could meet with Dumbledore and the other professors to discuss the upcoming school year, including lesson plans for each year. While he was away, both Harry and Neville had a sudden realization; neither of them had received any mail from any of their friends. This became more apparent after spending time with Dean and they were informed that he was getting mail from Seamus, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors, letting him know how their summer was. Frustrated at hearing this, Harry had gone back to his bedroom and slam the door behind him, unaware that he wasn’t alone in the room.  
“Harry Potter! Such a pleasure it is!” A high, almost squeaky voice startled him, causing Harry to spin towards the location of the voice to see a house-elf bouncing on top of his bed. As he approached this elf, Lily floated through the door and saw the same thing Harry did, but to Lily, she could silently swear that she recognized that elf. “And Lily Potter as well! Dobby is happy to meet such honorable people.”  
Lily still had a hard time trying to figure out who Dobby belonged to while Dobby leapt off the bed and solemnly bowed before Harry. Harry, slightly bewildered moved closer to the elf and said, “Not to be rude, but what are you doing in my bedroom?”  
“Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter,” The house elf said to Harry as he moved towards him. “Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year.”  
“What? Why?” Harry asked.  
“There is a plot, a plot to make terrible things happen!” Dobby replied, frowning for the first time.  
“What plot? Who’s plotting them?” Harry looked at the now shaking elf.  
“Do-Dobby can’t say!” Dobby grunted, moving over to one of Harry’s bedposts and banging his tiny grey head against it several times. When the small elf did this, Lily finally recognized who Dobby was.  
“Dobby, weren’t you Dorea Potter’s house elf?” Lily asked the still head banging elf.  
“Yes, you are correct,” Dobby smiled after he stopped banging his head against the bedpost. “Dobby is glad Lily Potter remembers Dobby, even though Lily Potter and Dobby only met once before.”  
Lily returned Dobby’s smile, but Harry had another question to ask Dobby, “Why did you hurt yourself, Dobby?”  
“Harry Potter wanted Dobby to tell him who’s plotting to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts,” Dobby answered, frowning again and shaking in fear. “Dobby cannot tell Harry Potter that. Please forgive Dobby.”  
“Why aren’t you listening to Harry?” Lily asked after she realized something. “If you served Dorea Potter, then shouldn’t you serve Harry. He is the Heir to the House of Potter, after all.”  
“Dobby was sold after Mistress Dorea’s death,” Dobby told her with a regretful tone. “Magical guardian Albus Dumbledore authorized the sale of Dobby after James Potter’s and Lily Potter’s deaths. Dobby now belongs to…Oh No!”  
Dobby went back to banging his head against the bedpost again several times until Harry grabbed the tiny, greyish house elf by his dirty white rags that he was wearing and gently pulled him away from the bedpost. Dobby smiled gratefully as Harry kneeled down to Dobby’s level. “Look, Dobby,” Harry said to him. “I’m going back to Hogwarts. With the exception of Dumbledore and Snape, I’ve got good teachers there. Besides that, I’ve got friends there.”  
“Friends who don’t write to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.” Dobby said, shivering a bit. Both Harry and Lily frowned intently a moment later as they both realized what Dobby did.  
“Dobby, did you steal Harry and Neville’s mail?” Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Once Dobby nodded his answer, Lily sternly said. “Give them back right this minute.”  
“Please forgive Dobby, but Dobby won’t,” Dobby said looking at both Harry and Lily. “Dobby believed that if Harry Potter’s friends didn’t write to him or Neville Longbottom, then Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, miss.”  
“Give me Neville’s and my mail right now, Dobby,” Harry angrily stated, moving threateningly towards Dobby. Dobby shook his head fiercely and bolted away from Harry, leaping through Lily’s ghostly body to grab the door and tried to open it. However, before he could, Harry grabbed the small elf by the neck and pulled him away from the door. Harry then forced Dobby to look at him eye-to-eye and with a much more intense tone that surprised Lily, said, “Give…Me…Neville’s…And…My…Mail!”  
Dobby squealed in fear at Harry’s voice and with a snap of his fingers, a large stack of mail appeared in the middle of the room, with a smaller stack right next to it. Harry looked at both stacks of mail and as soon as Harry loosened his grip around Dobby’s neck, Dobby Disapparated away, leaving both Harry and Lily with a ton of questions.  
Later that evening, both Harry and Neville were eating their dinner in the dining room with Alice and Augusta while the boys were eagerly reading their mail. For the most part, Harry had disregarded most of his mail after seeing that the person who wrote them happened to have been Ron, and this was after quickly reading a few of his letters and realizing that Ron wanted to know everything about Harry’s summer, and wrote several letters a day to Harry asking about that. After separating all of the mail Harry had gotten from everybody else, he torched the mail he had gotten from Ron in the fireplace, with a promise to his mother that he would write one letter to Ron telling him about his summer.  
The rest of the mail look almost the same for the two boys. Both Harry and Neville got several letters from Hermione, who was really worried in her last letters to them and wondered why they hadn’t responded to her, causing the boys to promise themselves to write back to Hermione first before anyone else. They also received letters from the rest of the Gryffindors: Seamus, Lavender, Wood, Fred and George Weasley, as well as Percy surprisingly, not to mention the three Chasers as well. They also received letters from several Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a few Slytherins, most notably Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabani. They also received official letters from Gringotts and the Ministry, basically telling them what they had to do when they officially become Lords. Along with this was instructions on proper manners and etiquette that must be followed to the letter, as to not insult the other Lords and Ladies of the wizarding Houses. After hearing this, Augusta scoffed and told the boys that this might be someone’s attempt at denying their claim to their Houses, as lately the claim to right of Lordship or Ladyship had been lax on formality for the past several years. Harry was about to grumble something about Dumbledore again, but as he opened his last letter and began reading it, his jaw dropped and his entire face became red.

To Heir Harry James Potter,

It is our official duty to inform you that a marriage contract for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Weasley was presented to us on the 30th of June 1992. According to said contract, we hereby grant a monthly allowance of 5,000 Galleons from the Potter family vaults to the Weasley family until this marriage is consummated. Within this letter, you will find a copy of the marriage contract signed by your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, and Lord Arthur Weasley.

Humbly Yours,  
Balrog  
Head-Goblin, Gringotts Bank London

“A marriage contract?!” Harry exclaimed loudly after reading it several times. Everyone there moved over to where Harry was sitting and looked at the copy of the marriage contract that Harry was angrily holding. Lily shared her son’s anger as to her recollection, no magical guardian could agree to a marriage contract unless discussed by all parties, and even then, everyone must be in complete agreement towards the contract, including the young betrothed. Of course, that’s only in the case when the children are old enough to make a choice in the matter. “Why does Dumbledore want me to marry that young Weasley girl?”  
“I don’t know, Harry,” Lily said, taking a breath to try to calm down. “This is most unusual, though. You should have been informed of this prior to Dumbledore signing anything of the sort. He has clearly stepped out of bounds here.”  
“Your mother’s right, Harry,” Augusta told him. “I’m going to petition Fudge for an immediate meeting for the Wizengamot and get to the bottom of this!”  
Harry nodded his understanding, but angrily folded up the contract and stuffed it back into the envelope. Harry couldn’t eat anymore after that, and pushed his plate away while Neville, Alice, and Augusta resumed eating and chatting about Harry’s engagement. Harry tried to calm down, but unfortunately all he could think about was about Dumbledore, and how he was trying to control Harry.  
After dinner and after washing all the dishes with Neville, Harry went up to his bedroom and tried to write letters to all his friends. At first, he tried writing to Hermione, letting her know how sorry he was for not responding to her letters and why he didn’t. However, while writing to Hermione did calm down his anger somewhat, his thoughts of Hermione overtook his mind and made it harder to write. Sighing, Harry leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, rubbing his crotch as he did so. For Harry, there was no question how he felt about Hermione, as she was much more than a friend to him. He believed that she may have wanted more than being his friend from the way she left him when he had to confront Quirrell/Voldemort. In a way, Harry felt that he should reveal to Hermione about how he felt, but he was afraid that it could hurt their friendship as well it could drive a wedge between them and Neville. However, if he had to choose who he wanted as a wife, he would obviously choose Hermione over a girl that he knew for a few seconds.  
Shaking the calming image of Hermione out of his head, Harry leaned forward over his desk again and began to write again. He finished his letter to Hermione about thirty minutes later, apologizing to her for not responding sooner and telling her why he didn’t. He also told her how his summer had gone so far, leaving out the part about his aunt, of course, but included his and Neville’s training with Thaddeus. Harry finally wished Hermione the best and hoped to see her at Diagon Alley when it was time to get their school supplies. Finishing up the letter, he sealed it in an envelope and after writing Hermione’s address on it, he gave it to Hedwig, who even being allowed to fly around outside of the manor, was frustrated that she hadn’t delivered any letters in a while. So, Hedwig gave a very happy chirp when Harry gave her a letter to fly over to Hermione. Harry then opened his bedroom window for his snow owl to fly into the night. In truth, Harry could’ve waited until he had more letters to give his familiar, but he felt Hermione shouldn’t have to wait, and he didn’t feel like writing to anybody else that night. So, after seeing Hedwig fly into the night, Harry decided to turn in for the night.  
Several hours later, intense images of Harry fucking Hermione, Lily, Minerva as well as other witches flooded his dreams once more as he slept, revealing a hard-on to a watching Lily. Lily decided to take some initiative at that point and leaned over her sleeping son and placed her hand on Harry’s crotch, slowly rubbing it over his pajama bottoms. After a few minutes, Lily slid her hand under Harry’s pajamas and gently grabbed his six-inch cock. Harry shivered from his mother’s cold hand but kept dreaming about fucking the witches that were always in his mind. Lily sat down beside Harry’s sleeping form and slowly and gently stroke her son’s erection while Harry was dreaming of fucking Lily, his breathing becoming faster. Lily’s lust was in full control at that point as she slid Harry pajama bottoms down and pulled out his hard dick, unaware that she was being watched from the crack in the bedroom door.  
Alice had just been tossing in her own bed just minutes before unable to sleep, intensely horny with thoughts of her god-son fucking her flooding her brain. Frustrated, she pulled off her sheets and jumped out of her bed, with the sole desire to satisfy herself by watching Harry and Lily. When she got to Harry’s bedroom door, she opened it just a crack and kneeled down to the floor, with her eyes glued through the opening and onto the two figures on the bed. As she watched Lily jerk Harry’s cock, Alice began masturbating with one of her hands massaging one of her B-cup tits, and the other underneath her light pink nightgown rubbing the walls of her vagina.  
“Oh, Mum. That feels good.” Alice heard Harry say, causing both her and Lily to stop what they were respectively doing. Alice saw Lily look over at Harry’s face for a moment before continuing stroking his dick, her own free hand massaging her crotch coaxing her orgasm to come. Alice resumed her own masturbation and began to quietly moan as she watched the scene before her. After a few minutes, Lily bent down over Harry’s crotch and took his erection into her mouth. The chill from Lily’s mouth woke Harry up as he opened his eyes and saw his mother sucking his cock. Instinctively, Harry grabbed Lily’s ghostly head and began thrusting his hips towards Lily’s mouth. Lily moaned and glanced over to Harry’s face, knowing that he was awake and fulling enjoying his mother’s blowjob. Alice quietly moaned as she was sliding two of her fingers into her pussy as she watched what was happening, daring to open the door a bit wider. Unfortunately, a small creaking sound came from the door moving and caused Harry to look towards the door. While he was surprised to see his god-mother there masturbating, Harry decided not to warn his mother that they were being watched. As a matter of fact, Harry motioned Alice to come closer, so she could get a better look. Alice was shocked that Harry was okay with what she was doing, but stopped masturbating and crawled quietly inside, silently shutting the door behind her. Surprisingly, Lily was too focused on Harry’s dick to notice Alice moving closer to Harry’s bed, that was until Alice was right next to the bed, which caused Lily to audibly take her mouth off of Harry’s cock and gasped in shock at seeing Alice there.  
“Alice!” Lily almost screamed, but remembering it was the middle of the night, as well as the fact that what Harry and Lily had been doing was not acceptable, she kept her voice in check. “I can explain! I’ve been uncontrollably horny every time Harry becomes aroused, and whenever that happens, I just can’t control myself.”  
Alice got to her feet and took a seat on Harry’s bed, on the opposite of where Lily was sitting and smiled meekly at her. “I should apologize, Lily,” Alice said to her best friend. “You see, um, I’ve been watching the two of you doing this for the past several weeks, and I think Augusta has been spying on you two as well. We both have been affected by Harry’s allure, and even though we have tried protecting ourselves against it, I can’t deny the attraction I have for Harry. So, I have a suggestion if you both are interested.”  
Both Harry and Lily slowly nodded, unsure of what Alice was going to suggest. Smiling at the both of them, Alice looked over at Lily and said: “I heard about you possessing Hermione Granger to help them get to the third floor undetected. Well, since watching you, I noticed that you’re not able to, um, swallow Harry’s sperm when he orgasms.” She paused for a moment, grabbing Harry’s still hard dick over Lily’s ghostly hand, and slowly stroked it. “So, I am willing to allow you to possess me for a while, so we can both have a little fun with Harry.”  
Lily gasped in complete shock at what Alice suggested. “Alice, are you sure? I only tried this with Hermione, and even though she studied thoroughly about it and prepared herself mentally, it took several attempts to possess her completely.” Lily explained, jerking her son’s cock along with Alice, causing Harry to groan. “We may be the same age, Alice, and that will make possessing you easier. However, doing this just to satisfy our sexual appetite could be extremely dangerous and could be disastrous. Do you really want to try this just for the sake for me to taste Harry’s cum?”  
“Please Lily, I was an Auror,” Alice smile while looking at Harry’s erection. “I’d studied about ghost possessions back when I first found out about you being bonded to Harry, and thought it would’ve been a good idea to use me as a vessel so you could communicate with others. I actually wanted to talk to Harry about this last year before he left here, but with the fact that I couldn’t see or talk to you about it yet, I really didn’t know how to broach the subject. So, Lily, are you interested? Because, I got a feeling that Harry definitely is.”  
Lily looked at Harry who groaned again, obviously trying to contain his urge to orgasm, and nodded her agreement. Taking a moment to compose herself, Lily looked at Alice again, who nodded her readiness, and moved over to where Alice was sitting. Alice took a deep breath and as she exhaled, Lily merged into her, causing them both to let go of Harry’s cock as Alice shook uncontrollably for several moments before Lily had successfully possessed Alice.  
“Mum? God-mum?” Harry got up partially and looked at the figure of his godmother, who Harry had dreamed of fucking a time or two. As Alice opened her eyes, she smiled and grabbed the hem of her nightgown. Harry stared and gasped as she licked her lips seductively while she removed her nightgown from her body, revealing her thin, gorgeous figure with tan skin, a tight ass, and a small patch bush just above her pussy. Harry had to admit at that time that while he dreamed about fucking his godmother, he never imagined that she would look so fucking hot.  
“We’re both here, Harry,” Alice’s and Lily’s voices said through Alice’s mouth, as Alice/Lily grabbed Harry’s dick and began jerking him off again. Harry was surprised that he could hear both of them, even though they were talking simultaneously through Alice, much clearer than when Lily possessed Hermione. “Now lay back down Harry and enjoy yourself.”  
Harry did as he was told as Alice/Lily bent down and began sucking his six-inch dick with gusto. As she was doing this, Harry grabbed the back of Alice’s head and thrusted his hips upward, running his fingers through her short black hair as he did so. This caused both Alice and Lily to moan through Harry’s cock as they were sucking it, even though they were doing it through Alice’s body. While they were doing this, Harry noticed that Alice/Lily moved one of their hands to their crotch and began masturbating. Harry smiled as an idea popped into his head at that moment.  
“Mum, God-mum, why don’t you get on top of me so I can lick your pussy while you suck my cock?” Harry suggested to them, causing them to moan even louder after they heard it. Without taking Harry’s cock out of their mouth, Alice/Lily positioned their shared body on top of Harry’s, and as soon as their pussy was over Harry’s mouth, he began attacking it with the same amount of gusto that Alice/Lily had attacked Harry’s dick. From that point, it was a race to see who would orgasm first, and Harry knew that he was at a disadvantage. Both Lily and Alice had jerked him off for several moments before Lily possessed Alice, and now that they were joined together, he could almost swear that he was feeling both Alice’s and Lily’s mouths on his erection at the same time. However, Harry could see how wet Alice/Lily was and Harry was using his tongue and fingers to get them to their orgasm. After about a few minutes, Harry could no longer hold back any longer as he groaned loudly through their pussy and shot his load into their mouth. As they felt Harry’s cum come into their mouth, Alice/Lily rolled their brown eyes as they orgasmed into Harry’s mouth, shaking uncontrollably on top of Harry’s body. When their orgasms had subsided, Alice/Lily removed Harry’s still hard cock from their mouth and stared longingly at it. As Harry saw Alice/Lily stare at his erection, a smile appeared on his face while he lifted their frame off of his body, sliding himself to position where he was directly behind them with his cock prepared to enter their pussy.  
“Oh Merlin, fuck me Harry,” Alice/Lily moaned as Harry inserted his dick into their wet pussy with one straight thrust. Grabbing their ass, Harry held his erection deep inside of them before he began to move. While Harry was slowly fucking their pussy, Lily couldn’t help but to wonder how much she had wanted this. There was still a part of her that kept telling her that doing this was wrong and she shouldn’t be doing this. She was still Harry’s mother and as such, she should have better control over her desires, no matter how impure they are. However, being inside of her best friend Alice, there was no denying how much she enjoyed tasting Harry’s sperm, and now that he was fucking them, she was in rapture. As for Alice, all she could think of was having her god-son’s cock in her pussy and how wild it was making her. As Harry quickened his thrusting, Alice/Lily shoved their face into the bedsheets and screamed into them, feeling their combined orgasm approaching. When that happened, Harry stopped thrusting as their orgasm hit and groaned as he felt the walls of their pussy squeeze his dick tightly. After their orgasm subsided, Harry resumed fucking them in earnest, pushing them into another orgasm soon after.  
Harry was nearly growling as he fucked them through their third orgasm, knowing that he was close to orgasm himself. After Alice/Lily orgasmed, their body collapsed onto the bed and Lily was forced out due to both of their exhaustion. When that happened, Harry pulled out of Alice and shot his load over her backside, being careful as to not cum over his bedsheets. Now there was a good part of Harry that wanted to shoot his sperm inside of godmother, especially when Lily was possessing her, but Harry didn’t want to risk getting Alice pregnant, and then having to try to explain it to Neville.  
Collapsing on top of Alice’s body, Harry kissed the side of her round face before hugging her tightly. Alice panted heavily as she turned her head and smiled at her godson. After a long while of holding her like this, Harry let her go and allowed her to get dressed. Lily, who was thoroughly exhausted and sated, smiled as Alice got up from Harry’s bed and put her nightgown back on. Nobody spoke as the three of them looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Alice then kissed Harry longingly on the lips before exiting Harry’s bedroom with shaking legs. After she left, Harry went back to sleep, dreaming once again of fucking the witches he knew.

**********************************************************  
July 30, 1992-Longbottom Living Room

Several days later, Harry and Neville had just finished their breakfast and had just entered the living room carrying their Hogwarts letters. For the most part, things between Harry and Neville were still good, with Neville completely unaware of what occurred with Alice several nights prior. Neville did notice the odd looks his mother was giving Harry when she thought he wasn’t looking, but he attributed that to Harry’s allure. During breakfast that morning, Augusta and Alice were quietly whispering to each other, giving sideway glances to Harry while they did so. Again, Neville believed that this had to do with Harry’s allure, and decided to ask Harry about trying to control it better.  
After they sat down on the couch, Harry and Neville opened their Hogwarts letters to see what they were going to learn this upcoming school year. While the boys were reading their Hogwarts letters, they were joined by Alice, Lily, and Augusta who took a seat on the couch opposite of where Harry and Neville sat. When Harry and Neville got to the list of books they needed for their second year, they were shocked to see that a large number of books that they needed were written by a Gilderoy Lockhart. Neither Harry nor Neville knew who this Lockhart was, nor why they had to buy the books written by him. Looking up from their letters, both decided to ask Lily, Alice, and Augusta about him.  
“Gilderoy Lockhart? Really?” Augusta stood up and grabbed Neville’s Hogwarts letter to look at it. After she read Neville’s letter, she raised her eyebrows as she continued. “How did Dumbledore manage to get those books approved for school. At least half of what’s in those books are complete fiction.”  
“That can’t be true,” Alice said to her mother-in-law. “He’s a very talented wizard, Augusta. He may have falsified some of his deeds, but I’m sure he wouldn’t outright lie about his feats. After all, those dark creatures he claimed to defeat are no longer around, so if he didn’t beat them, then who did, and more to the point, why haven’t they spoke up against Gilderoy Lockhart and call him a fraud?”  
Augusta huffed in anger at Alice as she retorted. “Have either you or Lily ever met Lockhart?” Both Alice and Lily shook their heads. “Well, I have, and from what I can tell you about him is that he’s a pompous, arrogant wizard that relishes his fame. What’s even more irritating, he has a certain sway over witches whenever he’s around.”   
Harry found this to be particularly curious, as it sounded like this Lockhart also had some kind of allure. Harry was about to ask Augusta if that was true, but at that moment, Thaddeus had appeared in a blaze of fire in the fireplace. Brushing off the soot from his jacket and pants, he stepped out of the fireplace and greeted everyone with a half-smile. “Sorry, after the meeting I had to move my stuff into my new office,” He told everybody. “Unfortunately, this means that I will no longer be living across from the Dursleys anymore, so I won’t be there to help you when you have to return there in a couple of days.”  
“I’ll be okay, Mr. Prendergast, or should I call you ‘Professor Prendergast’?” Harry stood up from the couch and smiled at him. “Neville and I just got our Hogwarts letters, and we noticed that most of our new books are written by a Gilderoy Lockhart. Do you know him?”  
“I know of him. I haven’t had the displeasure of meeting him yet,” Thaddeus frowned as he answered Harry. “From what I’ve heard about the man, he’s not the kind of wizard you would want to get to know. Lockhart is one of those who demands to be the center of attention at all times and loves to have witches around him whenever he’s out in public. Which is going to make this year particularly difficult for all of us.”  
“What do you mean?” Lily asked him, concern clearly on her face.  
“Professor McGonagall informed me during the meeting that Lockhart will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher starting this term,” Thaddeus answered, sighing in despair. He then noticed that everyone there had a quizzical look on their faces, and Thaddeus understood why. “Dumbledore wasn’t there for the meeting. Professor McGonagall informed the teachers that he was called to London on important Ministry business. I never found out if that was true, though, as he never returned by the time I left there just moments before.”  
Everyone there nodded there understanding of Thaddeus’ explanation. After that, Harry and Neville explained what had happened the last few days, including Dobby and their mail. Thaddeus did find this to be curious, but didn’t have a response for why this house elf would want to keep Harry away from Hogwarts. After he heard about the marriage contract for Harry and Ginny Weasley, Thaddeus could only respond with, “Dumbledore’s up to something, but I don’t know what it is.”  
As the afternoon approached, Augusta told Harry and Neville to get ready for the rest of the day, as they had Neville’s and Harry’s birthday party to get ready for, and then they were all going to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow. As Harry and Neville ran up the stairs, smiles appeared on their faces as all their friends were coming, especially Hermione.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 15: The serpent Awakens Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon, Character Death

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 15  
The Serpent Awakens: Part 1  
(Gilderoy Lockhart)  
July 31, 1992-Diagon Alley

“Ah, Mr. Potter. Welcome back to the Leaky Cauldron,” The innkeeper known as Tom smiled and greeted the young wizard as he appeared in the fireplace. Harry brushed off the soot and stepped out of the fireplace as Lily appeared right next to him. Augusta and Neville had already used the Floo to travel there, and as soon as Harry was clear from the fireplace Alice appeared to join their group. When they got together, Tom motioned them to a table, asking: “Can I get you four something before you begin your shopping?”  
“Just some tea for the four of us, please,” Augusta responded, taking a seat at the table. The other three joined her as she continued. “We have a long day ahead of us, after all.”  
“Of course, Dowager Longbottom,” Tom graciously bowed and summoned four cups of hot tea to their table. As Harry picked up his cup and sipped it, Tom said to them. “It’s going to be crowded in the Alley today. Gilderoy Lockhart is supposed to be at Flourish and Blotts today and tomorrow signing copies of his new book.”  
“Yes, we know,” Augusta said to the innkeeper. “We read it in the Daily Prophet this morning. We’ll try to avoid the crowd when we do our shopping.”  
“That may be difficult, ma’am,” Tom replied, glancing over to Harry, who was sitting next to Neville. “Now that everyone knows who you are, Mr. Potter, it will be quite difficult for you to move around the Alley without being mobbed. It might be prudent for all of you to get an early start before the Alley gets too busy.”  
“We’ll do that, we’re just waiting for three more people to join us before we start our day,” Augusta replied, hoping that Tom would stop talking to them, as Harry, Neville, and Alice were all still tired from being woken up just an hour before. Augusta had gotten them all up and ready, nearly stuffing a quick breakfast down their throat before they came here. It was still pretty early in the day, so the inn was empty for the most part. As for who they were waiting for; they didn’t have to wait too much longer, as Parvati Patil emerged from the fireplace in a blaze, followed next by Padma, and then Divia. The three Patil witches all bowed before their master Harry before greeting the Longbottom family. They all took a seat close to Harry as Tom summoned three more cups of tea for the Patils. As they took their first sips, Augusta looked at Divia and asked, “Have you given any more thought to where you might want to work?”  
“Yes, I thought I might talk to Madam Malkin about a part-time position as a seamstress there,” Divia answered Augusta, slightly yawning as she and her daughters also had an early start. “Before marrying Jinder, I was quite skilled in sewing and had Malkin’s eye with some of my earlier designs. I can only hope that she remembers that when I go talk with her later today. That is, if it is alright with you, Master.”  
Harry smiled and nodded to her, knowing that the one of the reasons she was yawning was because of the late night fucking he gave her and her daughters. However, while he was glad that Divia was seeking employment, he was also sad about it as well, because he knew that meant that he wouldn’t be able to have as much fun with her as he wanted too, even with him returning to Hogwarts in a month. Unfortunately, Augusta had been adamant about Divia getting a job for the past several months. Divia herself didn’t want to work, as she thoroughly enjoyed being fucked by her now twelve-year-old master. She was secretly hoping that she would get pregnant from him, but unfortunately, the days Harry had visited her never lined up with her most fertile days.  
The seven of them finished their tea and got up from the table, making their way to the back exit. Before leaving, Augusta paid Tom for the tea and nodded her thanks to the middle-aged innkeeper. Tom smiled and returned the nod and said to all of them, “Have a pleasant day in the Alley.”  
After Augusta opened the entrance to Diagon Alley, they all saw a small crowd of witches standing outside of Flourish and Blotts, apparently waiting for the book store to open and to swoon over Lockhart. Shaking his head and smiling, Harry followed the Longbottoms towards Gringotts with the Patils closely following him, as if they knew that they couldn’t walk in front of their master in public. As they headed towards the bank, Harry noticed that they were very few children in the Alley, and the ones that were, were half sleepwalking around following their parents or being dragged by them. Harry and Neville both chuckled at seeing this, but as soon as they passed by Flourish and Blotts, their eyes locked onto three females standing to the side of the building. From the looks of it, Harry could tell they were a mother and two daughters, and for the strangest reason, neither Harry nor Neville could keep their eyes off of them. All three had shining long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and dressed in rags that looked like the ones Harry saw Dobby wear, though they clearly knew how to wear them. The mother was very tall, at least six-feet tall or more, towering over many of the witches that were waiting for the book store to open, and she looked like she had feathers around her body. The oldest daughter looked like she was about two or three years older than the boys, and had an air of confidence about her, even though she was wearing rags as clothing. The youngest daughter looked like she was a year or two younger than Harry and Neville, and was holding her mother by the waist, frightened by all the people around them. However, the three looked directly at Harry as he passed by them and gave him a smile.  
“Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom!” Augusta snapped at them, having the boys nearly trip over themselves after having Augusta’s voice snap them out of their daze. “It’s quite rude for you two to stare at those witches, even if they are of Veela ancestry.”  
“They’re Veela?” Neville looked up at his grandmother and then looked back at them. As soon as Harry heard that, he instantly understood why both he and Neville were being drawn to them. Their allure, even though contained to a short distance, was drawing Harry and Neville to them.  
“Why are they dressed like that?” Harry asked, obviously concerned with why they were not wearing normal clothing.  
“Do you see the collars, Master?” Divia pointed at their necks, and Harry saw that they did indeed wear bronze collars with a golden “L” attached to each of them. “They’re slaves, and I suspect that their master could be Gilderoy Lockhart himself. However, I don’t know why he would have slaves and why he would have them wear rags in public.”  
“We will probably have a chance to ask him unless we get a move on. As Harry and Neville are both Heirs to their houses, and the goblins within Gringotts take that quite seriously,” Augusta said, pushing the two boys towards the large white building. Harry gave one last look at the three blonde-haired females before leaving the area and heading to Gringotts, and from what he could tell, they didn’t like being dressed like they were and being looked at by everybody else.  
A few minutes later, Harry was standing in front of the tall desk of the head goblin of Gringotts, with the Patil witches standing behind him, as he said: “I, Heir Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, wish to enter my trust vault along with Divia Patil, Padma Patil, and Parvati Patil, whom I give my permission to enter with me.”  
“Very well, Heir Potter,” Balrog looked down from his desk and smiled a toothy grin. “Please present your key and I’ll summon a goblin to take you to your vault.”  
Soon after, Harry and the Patils stood in front of his trust vault as the goblin assigned to him opened the door to it and all three Patil witches gasped at seeing how much gold Harry had in one of his vaults. Smiling, Harry entered as the goblin handed him several coin bags to fill and even when Harry filled enough to supply himself, Padma, and Parvati with their school items and then some, there was barely a dent into what was inside of Harry’s trust vault. Harry even filled two bags for Divia, just in case she didn’t get the job at Madam Malkin’s, which Harry decided was going to be their next stop.  
Back in the main lobby, Harry and the Patils rejoined the Longbottoms as Neville had gotten the coins he needed for buying his supplies and were just about to leave when he noticed Daphne Greengrass enter the bank along with her parents and her little sister. All four of them had blonde hair, though the father’s hair looked slightly darker than the rest. The father was obviously taller than his family but compared to Harry and Neville with how much they grown, he was only a half a foot taller than the boys. The mother was dressed in an elegant dress, almost like she was going to, or had just came from, a formal event. Dressed in a Victorian blue/green gown, she walked with the poise like she was royalty, with her long blonde hair pinned up in a bun. As for Daphne and her younger sister, they were dressed less formally than their mother, but they both wore dresses that covered most of their attractive bodies. Daphne did, however, have her Slytherin cape on her, and as they reached Harry’s group, the girl who had gotten the reputation of ‘Ice Queen’ smiled at Harry.  
“Dowager Longbottom, Heir Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom, and Heir Potter, we bid you a very good morning,” The father said to them, the entire Greengrass family bowing respectively to them. Harry, Neville, Alice, and Augusta returned the bow, with Divia, Padma, and Parvati stepping back and keeping their heads down. The Patils knew already that as slaves to the House of Potter, the proper etiquette for them was to keep their heads down and not engage in conversation with other Houses unless their master allows it. This of course did not include Hogwarts, as Harry had already given his permission to Padma and Parvati to talk to whomever they wanted to, as long as they didn’t reveal what he’s been doing to them. After Harry had raised his head back up from bowing, the father continued. “Forgive me, I am Lord Byron Greengrass of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, and with me is my wife, Lady Alexandra, as well as my daughters, Heiress Daphne and Astoria.”  
“We are honored to receive such a welcome, Lord Greengrass,” Augusta responded formally. “However, we do have a long day planned for us, so I do apologize, but we must be off.”  
“Of course, Dowager Longbottom,” Lord Greengrass said with a nod. “However, before you leave, I wonder if I might invite all of you to a late brunch later. I would very much like to have a private conversation regarding several issues with you, Dowager Longbottom, as well as you two, Heir Potter and Heir Longbottom. We have a standing reservation in the Leaky Cauldron for private meetings and dining if you are interested.”  
Harry and the Longbottoms all looked at each other, curious as to what Lord Greengrass wanted with them. Even Lily had to admit that this seemed to be odd, as the Potters and the Longbottoms had rarely done business with the Greengrass family, or at least to her memory. After quietly chatting among each other, Augusta looked back at Greengrass and said, “We would be honored to accept your invitation to a late brunch, Lord Greengrass. What time shall we arrive?”  
“We shall expect you around 4:00. Until then, we bid you a good day,” Lord Greengrass answered and bowed, his wife and daughters bowing after. Harry and the Longbottoms returned the bow and they went on their separate ways.  
They left Gringotts and headed for Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, as Divia was going to talk to Malkin about a job, and Harry had to be there as to verify that she was allowed to seek employment outside of her servitude. While they were there, Harry and Neville decided to get their robes and school clothes redone as they had grown significantly, and their clothes were barely fitting them now. About an hour or so later, Harry and company exited the shop with a pleased expression on Augusta’s face as Divia was hired by Malkin to work in her shop. As they exited, they noticed that Flourish and Blotts was packed inside with lines of witches and a few students outside of the book store waiting to get inside. Harry and the Longbottoms quickly decided not to go there next.  
After visiting places like Ollivanders’ to pick up some wand polish, Magical Menagerie for some treats for Hedwig and Trevor, Quality Quidditch Supplies for Harry to get some equipment for his broom, and finally, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to replenish their potion ingredients as well as buy some potions to refill what they had used in their magical suitcase homes, and having Divia buying anti-pregnancy potions just in case, they finally had to deal with the crowd over by and inside of Flourish and Blotts.  
“Oi, aren’t you Harry Potter?” a teenage witch at the end of the line turned and smiled. “I’ve seen you around school last year, but I never got a chance to say ‘hi’. I’m Tonks.”  
“Hello, Tonks,” Harry smiled back and shook her hand. Tonks smiled wider as she nudged herself an inch closer to Harry, her 5’8” frame swaying a bit. Harry noticed that Tonks had shoulder-length pink hair, dark brown eyes, and a very tiny figure. If she didn’t have a boyfriend, Harry had to wonder why. However, there was something else Harry had to ask her. “Is it just ‘Tonks’?”  
“No, but I rather not say what my first name is,” Tonks replied. “I’m actually not in line, by the way, so you can go ahead. I’m just waiting for Madam Bones to finish her shopping with her niece. She’s just inside the bookstore.”  
“Ah, you must be beginning to train to become an Auror,” Alice spoke up, nodding her approval. “Who has Amelia picked for you to be trained under?”  
“I don’t know yet, Mrs. Longbottom,” Tonks smiled at her. “Though I hope that it’s ol’ Mad-Eye Moody.”  
Both Harry and Neville looked at each other, wondering who this Mad-Eye Moody was, when Susan Bones emerged from the bookstore squealing in delight as she carried a huge stack of books. Behind her, a tall, middle-aged, red-greyish haired woman emerged from the crowd wearing a royal black robe and a monocle, carrying a poise about her that told Harry that she was not someone you wanted on your bad side. Both Susan and this witch made their way towards the Longbottoms, Harry, and the Patils, as Tonks walked over to join Susan and the stern-faced witch.  
“Greetings, Heir Potter and Heir Longbottom. I am Madam Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I am quite pleased to meet you both,” Madam Bones greeted the two boys with a small nod and smile. She then looked at both Longbottom ladies, and the Patils, before returning her gaze to Harry and said. “You should know, Heir Potter, that I firmly disagree with the ownership of wizards and witches as property. However, with that being said, I have to say that I am impressed with your treatment of them.”  
“Thank you, Madam Bones,” Harry smiled at her, though at that moment a skinny thick bearded man came out of the bookstore carrying a huge old-style camera and ran right up to Harry and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him straight through the crowd into the bookstore, “Hey, let go of me!”  
“Sorry, young man, but this is for the Daily Prophet!” The man practically shouted as he pulled Harry through the scores of witches who were waiting in line. Before Harry knew it, he was standing in front of a tall, blonde curly haired man wearing an outlandish beige/golden suit with tassels and a bushy purple tie. The man, obviously amused with himself, smiled widely as the bearded man positioned Harry to stand next to him. To Harry, there was no question that this was Gilderoy Lockhart.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is for me,” Lockhart exclaimed as he pulled Harry tighter towards him. “When I heard young Harry was in the Alley today, I knew that all of you will get a chance to see two heroes in the flesh standing side-by-side!”  
A very loud cheer and applause came from the large group in front of them. However, Lily, who had been watching the entire time, was not happy that Lockhart was using her son to shine the spotlight further upon himself. The Longbottoms, Patils, and both Madam Bones and her niece Susan, with Tonks following them, had all managed to squeeze themselves inside the bookstore with large frowns on their faces, displeased at Harry being pulled into the bookstore against his will. Harry tried to pull himself away from the pompous wizard, but the man just pulled Harry closer to him as the bearded man kept taking pictures.  
“Come on, Harry, give everyone a nice, big smile,” Lockhart winked at him, gesturing to the large crowd. “After all, you and I just might rate the front page for the rest of the week.”  
“Let go of me!” Harry said slowly, but quite angrily. The ground in the bookstore began to shake, but Lockhart had everyone listening to his every word to the point that they ignored the shaking underneath them.  
“I’m sure you are all shocked to see such a person like young Harry here, just waiting in line for my autobiography ‘Magical Me’,” Lockhart nearly crowed, as Harry’s anger grew from being held by this man, who was still not aware that the ground below him was shaking. “Which incidentally is celebrating it’s 27th week on the Daily Prophet’s Best Seller list. Well, I bet our young Mr. Potter here had no idea that he will be leaving here with my entire collected works, free of charge!”  
Another large cheer and applause erupted from the crowd, although Harry began noticing that several of them, most notably males, were not clapping at all. Lockhart noticed this too apparently, and he turned his smile into a quick frown and looked at three females standing just to his back left with an intense glare. The three females shuddered in fear and nodded quickly to Lockhart, and within the next few moments, the men had cheered as well. Harry now knew that these Veela witches were Lockhart’s slaves, and by the way the were looking at him, Harry could tell that they didn’t like it.  
“It is also fortuitous that Mr. Potter is here, so I can make this announcement,” Lockhart boasted as a large stack of books landed on the table right in front of Harry. “I am pleased to state that I will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!”  
Another loud applause erupted as Lockhart smiled widely at the adoration he was receiving. Harry finally managed to get free from Lockhart’s grasp at that moment and moved into the crowd, picking up the books he received as he left. However, his anger had reached a boiling point, and when he rejoined the Longbottoms and the Patils, a small smile emerged on his face as in that instant, a stone pillar shot up from where Lockhart was standing and caught the blonde-haired wizard by his jacket shooting him up all the way to the ceiling. As Lockhart struggled, the sound of fabric tearing was heard, and when Harry turned his head, he saw Lockhart holding his hands behind his pants as he was now back on the ground again. Harry didn’t see how Lockhart had got himself down, but with the way the male students were looking at the pompous wizard, Harry knew it had to have been funny.  
“Now see here, Mr. Potter,” Lockhart stormed over to him, still holding his hands over his ass. “You have no right to use magic like that. I should report you to the Ministry, and…”  
“A Ministry official is already here, Mr. Lockhart,” Bones stepped into Lockhart’s field of vision with a very stern look on her face. “And seeing that Mr. Potter was pulled into here against his will, it’s clear to me that he acted accordingly in self-defense. Also, while you are going to Hogwarts as a professor, I need to remind you that using your slaves to influence the students there is against Hogwarts and Ministry policy.”  
Lockhart stammered as he waved his arms around revealing his purple underwear with red hearts to anyone who was standing behind him, causing slight giggles and laughter from the people behind him. “I assure you, Madam Bones, that I have no need to use their talents here or anywhere else,” Lockhart told her, trying to sound sincere. “However, after talking to Professor Dumbledore yesterday, and even though it is my right to bring them to Hogwarts with me, I have decided that until such time as I need them, the Delacours will return to their home in Paris and live their lives normally. I’m sure that you are aware that Fleur has been attending Beauxbatons and her Headmistress, Madam Maxine, has sung her praises about her.”  
“Very well, Mr. Lockhart, but be aware that I will be checking on your teaching skills from time to time,” Madam Bones frowned at Lockhart, and then looked at Harry. “Mr. Potter, when you have time, I would very much like to have a conversation with you regarding the marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley. I’ll be right outside with my niece and Nymphadora Tonks whenever you are ready to leave.”  
Harry nodded, and Madam Bones turned and made her way through the crowd to exit the book store. Harry was about to do the same, but Lockhart placed his hand on Harry’s right shoulder and said, “I had no right to assume that you would want to have your picture taken with me, Mr. Potter. I do sincerely apologize for forcing you to this position.”  
“Very well, Mr. Lockhart,” Harry turned his head to Lockhart and nodded to the man. “I accept your apology, and I will look forward to reading your books. Good day, Mr. Lockhart.”  
Lockhart released Harry and went back behind the desk to begin signing autographs, emitting a girlish squeal after hearing Harry say that he would read his books. However, Harry did tell a bit of a lie, as he was only looking forward to reading Lockhart’s books because they were required for school this year, although Harry still had to wonder why.  
Making his way to the exit carrying his new books, Harry moved through the crowd, with the Longbottoms and the Patils following him. A moment later, though, Harry got yanked by his arm by a red-headed boy that Harry didn’t recognize right away. As Harry heard his books drop to the ground, he noticed that the boy was Ron Weasley.  
“Merlin, I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to make you drop your books, “Ron said quickly, letting Harry’s arm go and quickly ran over to pick up Harry’s books. As Ron was doing this, Harry noticed that the rest of the Weasley children were watching this occurring, with Fred and George making mock kissing sounds towards their kid brother. Behind the twins, their little sister Ginny was bashfully staring at Harry who was sighing at Ron in frustration. Neville emerged from the crowd soon after that, followed by Padma, Parvati, and the rest of their group, all of them now watching what Ron was doing.  
“Excuse me Ron, but why are you picking up Harry’s books?” Neville asked, and as soon as Padma and Parvati realized this, snatched the books out of Ron’s arms.  
“Hey, watch it!” Ron stood up, glaring at Padma and Parvati. He then turned to Neville and said. “I made Harry drop his books accidently, so it’s only right that I pick them up for him.”  
Harry shook his head, frowning at the young red-head, when another boy who annoyed Harry walked down the stairs of Flourish and Blotts and got right into Harry’s face.  
“Bet you love that, didn’t you, Potter?” Draco Malfoy sneered right into Harry’s face. “Famous Harry Potter; can’t even go into a book shop without having a fan wait on him hand and foot.”  
“Lay off, Malfoy,” Harry glared back at him, unaware that the Weasley clan, Neville, Padma, and Parvati got behind him. “I’ve got nothing to prove to the likes of you.”  
“You think you’re better than me, don’t you Potter?” Malfoy fired back at him, stepping back as he saw the group surrounding Harry. “I like to see you try something when it’s just you and me.”  
Harry was about to say something, but an attractive woman walked into the store and stood behind Malfoy. She was a tall witch with long black and blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long black dress with silver strands across the arms and lower skirt. As she looked down at Malfoy, she smiled at Harry, “Are you behaving yourself, Draco?”  
“Come now, Narcissa. Let the boy have his fun,” A long, silvery blonde-haired man walked behind the witch and over to Harry. The man, who was just as tall as Narcissa, had pale skin, blue eyes and walked with a cane, though it didn’t look like he needed it. Smiling, he offered his free hand to Harry. “Harry Potter, so delighted to meet you at last. Lucius Malfoy, at your service.”  
Harry shook the man’s hand, cautiously keeping his eyes locked on all three of them. However, a moment later, Lucius pulled Harry closer to him and used his cane, which had a silver snake on top of it, to pull a crop of Harry’s hair up and reveal his scar to Lucius.  
“Forgive me, but your scar is legend,” Lucius stared, oblivious to Harry’s discomfort. “As is the wizard who gave it to you.”  
“Lord Malfoy, please release Harry right this minute,” Augusta stated as she and Alice finally emerged from the crowd. Lily herself was quietly watching this with intense anger in her eyes. Lucius released Harry and stepped back next to his son and smiled widely to the entire group.  
“Dowager Longbottom, how delightful to see you outside of the Ministry,” Lucius smirked at her, looking at Alice and Neville as he did so. He then turned his attention to the Weasley children and frowned a bit. “Let’s see here: red hair, blank expressions, second-hand clothes, and dirty faces. You children must be the Weasleys.”  
Harry noticed the way Lucius looked down upon all of the Weasley children, and while Harry didn’t like Ron, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him and his siblings. At that moment, though, Arthur Weasley, a pale skinned, red-haired man walked into the bookstore and got between Lucius and Harry, staring directly at the long blonde-haired man.  
“Ah, Weasley senior,” Lucius smirked even more at the man who stood in front of him. “It’s a busy time at the Ministry for you, Arthur, with all of those extra raids. I do hope that they’re paying you overtime, but by the condition of your children’s clothes, I sincerely doubt it.”  
“I had nine raids on wizarding houses last night alone, Lucius,” Arthur retorted, tightening his fists and glaring at the taller man. “Most of them were pureblood families. So, I would be careful with what you might have inside your house.”  
“Really, a blood-traitor like you dares to threaten me?” Lucius glared back at him. “Let me remind you, Arthur, you are considered by many to be a disgrace to the name of wizard. You shouldn’t even be allowed in my presence.”  
“We have a very different idea on what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” Arthur stated. “And calling me a blood-traitor just because I choose to interact with Muggles is preposterous!”  
Harry almost smiled as Arthur stood his ground against Lucius, forcing the taller man to back away from him. However, Lily was watching Draco as he was taking advantage of his father and Arthur Weasley staring down one another and everyone paying attention to it. Draco was slowly moving over to where Ginny was and apparently dropped something into her rusted cauldron. Lily couldn’t see what it was, but Ginny was completely unaware to what Draco did, as she had her eyes glued to Harry, not caring about what Draco did or what anybody else was doing for that matter. Lily moved closer to where Ginny was, and all she saw was a couple of books inside of her cauldron. Looking over to where Draco now was, she had to wonder what that was all about.  
Lucius smiled as he noticed that Draco had returned to his mother’s side, and with a short nod to Arthur he said, “I’ll see you at work.”  
Lucius then turned on his heel and brazenly walked out of the store with Draco smirking into Harry’s face, saying: “See you at school,” He then turned and followed his father, not noticing that his mother looked at Harry for a few moments before following them out of the bookstore.  
“I’m glad that Hermione wasn’t here for that,” Neville whispered to Harry after a short while. “The Malfoy family are notorious for pureblood supremacy, and as bad as Draco is to Hermione, I’ve heard that Lucius is ten times worse.”  
Harry nodded understanding what Neville had said, although he had to guess that Lucius was that much of an asshole. Harry then glanced over to Lily who was still keeping her eyes locked on Draco as he walked away with his parents. “Is something wrong, Mum?” He walked over to her and asked.  
“I don’t know yet, Harry,” Lily answered, finally breaking off her eye contact with the blonde-haired boy. She then looked at Harry and motioned to the exit. “We should wait outside while Neville and the girls get their books for school.”  
Nodding, Harry grabbed his books and went outside with his mother and joined up with Madam Bones, Susan, and Tonks. Once he did, Madam Bones nodded respectively to Harry as Harry placed his books on the ground and pulled his wand out from his holster. He then cast a shrinking spell on the books and when they were small enough he placed them inside one of the empty coin pouches he had. After he did that, he finally turned his attention towards Madam Bones.  
“My apologies, Madam Bones,” Harry said to the Ministry witch. “As you could see, I was delayed by the Weasley family and the Malfoy family.”  
“Understandable, given the fact that neither family likes the other,” Madam Bones responded, nodding understandably. “The Weasleys have been considered by many pureblood families to be traitors to our kind for their openly accepting the Muggle world. Because of this, they have lost all political standing with the Ministry and the Wizengamot, and most of the purebloods choose not to do business with the Weasley family unless it truly benefits them.”  
Harry nodded, feeling a little more sorry for the Weasley family. “I don’t understand, though. Why isn’t it okay to accept the Muggle world? Don’t we use many items that Muggles use?”  
“Yes, magically enhanced, but we do use many items that were in fact created originally by Muggles,” Madam Bones stated with a smile. “It may even surprise you that I own a fascinating devise called a television. Of course, I hope that you will keep that to yourself, Heir Potter. Now, as for the Malfoys, you should know that they are strict followers of the old ways, being that they are willing to do whatever it takes to ensure blood purity among our kind. They also have enough political clout in the Ministry and the Wizengamot to ensure any purebloods and half-bloods that support their beliefs get first crack at top-tier jobs. However, that does not stop muggleborns from getting jobs, though if wizards like Lucius Malfoy gets their way, then they would get the very worst jobs imaginable.”  
“Isn’t that preposterous?” Harry asked. “I mean, all of these purebloods can’t possibly hate Muggles and muggleborns that much, can they?”  
“I’m afraid so, Heir Potter, even though I find it to be total hypocrisy,” Madam Bones replied, looking at Harry’s bewildered face. “If you understand our history, then even our oldest pureblood families would find that they are indeed descended from Muggles. Even Merlin, who’s myth is known as to be a child of the earth, was rumored to marry a muggle, and fathered the fabled Perevell clan. Now, if there is nothing else, I would very much like to discuss your marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley.”  
“Okay, but I would like to state that this contract was made against my wishes,” Harry said to the Ministry witch. “Because of that, Dowager Longbottom did request a meeting with the Wizengamot to try to get it rescinded.”  
“Of this I am well aware of, Heir Potter,” Madam Bones frowned, looking back into the bookstore at Augusta. “However, I need to advise her not to continue, as both the Chief Warlock and the Minister of Magic simply have too much power within the Wizengamot to even consider to bring the subject of a marriage contract into dispute. Also, as she is the current Regent of House Longbottom, she has no right to openly dispute such a contract, as she does not hold a claim over House Potter or House Weasley. I know that this is not what you want to hear, but it’s best that you wait until you become a lord. On that day, Heir Potter, you may bring up a challenge to the Wizengamot about it and be assured that I will back your claim if and when you choose to do so.”  
“I don’t understand, Madam Bones,” Harry looked at her with respect. “If both Dumbledore and Minister Fudge have enough power to overturn anything Dowager Longbottom can bring up, then what hope do I have to overturn this marriage contract, and why would you help me do so.”  
“The Potter and the Longbottom families are the two of the oldest families in the wizarding world, but one family alone cannot contend against the full might of the Wizengamot, no matter how ancient and noble they are,” Madam Bones explained. “The voting power behind the House of Potter, however has enough influence to counter the entire Wizengamot, including the Chief Warlock and the Minister. With your voting power combined with the Longbottoms can easily defeat any motion that Albus and Cornelius might use for their own needs.  
“As for why I want to help you, Heir Potter, is based on several reasons,” She turned back to look at him. “While most of those reasons I am not prepared to reveal to you at this time, I can tell you that we have a common ally in Thaddeus Prendergast. With that being said, you not having a proper say in who you marry is not something that should have happened, and when it comes time to squash this contract, you can count on my support.”  
“Thank you, Madam Bones,” Harry smiled and bowed to her. “Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”  
“Not at this time, Heir Potter,” Madam Bones returned Harry’s bow. “Will you please inform Dowager Longbottom to expect me in a few days at Longbottom Manor to discuss this with her face to face. Please have a pleasant day, Heir Potter. Come, Susan and Nymphadora. We have other places to go.”  
“Very well, Madam Bones,” Tonks said as the three of them turned and headed towards the store opposite to the bookstore. As they walked away, Susan smiled and winked at Harry, while Tonks’ hair turned bright fiery red as she said to Madam Bones: “If I may say something though, Madam Bones, please don’t call me Nymphadora!”  
Harry almost giggled at hearing Tonks say that but kept himself in check as he waited for the Longbottoms and the Patils to finish their shopping inside of the bookstore. While waiting, Harry looked at all of the people walking back and forth throughout Diagon Alley. While most of them were wizards and witches doing their shopping for themselves, he did noticed Muggles walking with their children doing their school shopping as well, one of them being the Thomas family and Neville’s and Harry’s good friend Dean. He did notice a tiny blonde-haired boy holding a large camera taking pictures of the entire alley with his mother trying to calm him down and his father walking a few steps behind them. Curious, Harry paid close attention to the father who was holding a pocket watch and waving it around. He was paying so much attention to his watch, he didn’t realize that his son and wife turned to head toward Ollivander’s. However, the father smiled as he looked up and saw another Muggle family walking towards him and turning towards Flourish and Blotts, the one family Harry had hoped to see sooner, the Grangers.  
“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him tightly. Harry had to gasp out a breath of air as Hermione almost jumped into Harry as she hugged him, but as soon as he could, wrapped his arms around her just as tightly as she did with him. Lily smiled as she saw this happening and looked to see Hermione’s parents walk up to them, not noticing that Harry and Hermione kissing each other on the cheek. After the Grangers got to them, Harry and Hermione released each other and smiled bashfully. “It’s good to see you. Are Neville, Padma, and Parvati inside the bookstore?”  
“Yes, but it’s very crowded in there,” Harry told her and nodded a greeting to Hermione’s parents. “Ron and his siblings are in there too, including Ginny. I’m sorry about the marriage contract.”  
“Harry, you apologized several times in your letter about it, and twice yesterday during yours and Neville’s party,” Hermione said; frowning a bit at hearing Ron was inside the bookstore. Glancing into the book store, Hermione added. “Is it true? Gilderoy Lockhart is signing autographs inside? I read a little bit about him, and he’s a famous wizard.”  
“You shouldn’t believe everything you read, Hermione,” Harry told her, frowning at her. “He’s going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and he’s got three Veela with him inside.”  
“He does? Why?” Hermione glanced into the bookstore harder.  
“They’re his slaves, and I think he’s using them to influence the crowd inside,” Harry said, glancing inside the bookstore as well. “You and your parents need to be careful when you go to meet him.”  
Hermione nodded, and looked to her parents, as her mother motioned her to go inside. “I’ll see you soon, Harry,” Hermione smiled as she went into the bookstore, with her mother following, nodding to Harry and smiling. Hermione’s father looked towards the father with the pocket watch before entering the bookstore following his wife and daughter. After the Grangers left, Harry wondered if the two fathers knew each other.  
Nearly an hour later, the Longbottoms and the Patils finished their shopping inside of Flourish and Blotts, and after relaying what Madam Bones wanted him to tell Augusta, all of them turned and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for their brunch with the Greengrass family.  
It was the late afternoon when Tom opened the door to the Greengrass’ private room where Lord Greengrass was standing in front of a large dining table with his wife and two daughters rising from their chairs. As Harry entered, followed by the Longbottoms and the Patils, Lord Greengrass bowed towards the group and the rest of the Greengrass clan followed suit. Harry and the rest of his group returned the bow and were then motioned to their seats. Harry sat to the right of where Lord Greengrass was, opposite to where Lady Greengrass was sitting. Next to Harry was Neville, who was across from Daphne, who kept an emotionless expression on her face. Sitting next to Neville was Alice, and she sat across Astoria, who had a curious look on her face. Finally, Augusta sat on the far end of the table opposite to where Lord Greengrass was sitting. Unfortunately, the Patils were not allowed to join them, as it was customary for slaves not to sit with other Heads of Houses unless they are formally allowed to, so after Harry had sat, he excused them to get something to eat downstairs in main part of the inn. After they had left and closed the door behind them, the two heads of their respective Houses nodded to each other with upmost respect before Lord Greengrass raised his goblet in the air and cleared his throat.  
“A toast,” He said loudly. “To the future lords and ladies of House Greengrass, Longbottom, and Potter. May they have a long life, good health, and vast prosperity. To the Heirs!”  
“To the Heirs!” Everyone repeated and raised their cups, glasses and goblets. Lord Greengrass then took a sip from his goblet, and the others followed his example as Harry suspected that he and the adults had wine as their beverages while Harry and the kids drank pumpkin juice or something like that. After that, the empty plates in front of them were magically filled with food and everyone there began eating.  
While they ate, the adults around the table chatted about the events of the day, most of which Harry wasn’t interested in. They did talk about Gilderoy Lockhart as the new professor at Hogwarts, and Harry noticed that both Lord and Lady Greengrass shared Augusta’s displeasure of that fact. They also chatted about the other Lords and Ladies of other Houses, which to Harry sounded more like idle gossip. Finally, after everyone had nearly finished eating, Lord Greengrass looked over at Harry and said, “Now, Heir Potter, I suspect that you know that the main reason I asked you to join us involves your marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley. However, before I broach this subject further, I must first ask you if we can talk to each other informally.”  
“What does that mean?” Harry asked him, though he had a pretty good idea.  
“It means that you can call me Byron or Mr. Greengrass, if you like, and I can call you Harry or Mr. Potter if you allow me to,” Lord Greengrass said to him, chuckling a bit. “I would prefer it if you call me Byron, if you wish to be informal.”  
“Very well, Byron, and you can call me Harry,” Harry smiled at the man and nodded.  
“Now, Harry, I’m sure you are aware that your magical guardian abused his position as Chief Warlock just to bypass your lordship and get you engaged to a lower-class House,” Byron explained. “He has also received backing from Minister Fudge and most of the Ministry and the Wizengamot. However, in presenting a marriage contract for House Potter, Albus Dumbledore has created an interesting byproduct to this. While you are not yet in position to refute this contract, Harry, you are able to officially create other marriage contracts with other Houses if you wish to do so.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Harry almost gaped, glancing over at Lily, who was just as shocked at hearing Byron’s suggest this. “Are you saying that I can marry more than once?”  
“It’s frowned upon even in our world, Harry, but it’s not illegal,” Byron explained. “However, while officially only a lord or lady of a House can initiate a marriage contract with another House, since Dumbledore created one for you, without an official lord or lady for your house I might add, he unintendedly declared you to be a lord without you actually being one. That being said, I bring this information up, so I can persuade you to consider having a marriage contract drawn for yourself and one of my daughters.”  
“Why?” Harry asked respectfully. “I mean, if this is a way to rile up Dumbledore, then I’m in without a doubt. However, if he’s as powerful politically as everyone says, then why are you suggesting that I marry one of your daughters along with marrying Ginny Weasley?”  
“In the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore controls the entire room as Chief Warlock. He can bring up any business he deems appropriate before it and refuse any that does not fit his agenda,” This time, Lady Greengrass spoke. “He also has the political backing of Minister Fudge, Undersecretary Umbridge, and most of the top Ministry officials. Not only that, but many lords and ladies within the Wizengamot back Dumbledore without question. Only the oldest and most noble houses have enough power within the Wizengamot to challenge Dumbledore, and if the three of them unite under even one judgement or vote, Dumbledore’s power would be essentially useless. Those three are the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the Blacks. Unfortunately, Narcissa Malfoy has current control over the Black seats within the Wizengamot, and she and her husband sides with the blood-purists. They don’t usually vote with Dumbledore unless it benefits them, as they tend to keep themselves closed-minded to embracing new ideas.”  
“I find that to be odd for you to say such a thing, Lady Greengrass,” Augusta took a sip from her glass and said. “After all, both you and your husband voted the same way as the Malfoys and the rest of their blood-purist friends.”  
“I assure you, Dowager Longbottom, that while we have mostly voted the same way as the Malfoys in the past, it was only because that our family are traditionalists,” Byron responded. “We’re not against change mind you, as long as it’s slow and doesn’t upset the balance of our world. However, sudden change in our world has caused great tension in the past, and no change at all is just as bad, especially with more and more Muggleborns joining our society. Now, Harry, as for why my wife and I want to arrange a marriage contract with you and one of my daughters is to align ourselves behind House Potter, so we can afford the political protection your House provides. That way, when you gain your lordship, we can openly oppose any agenda or policy brought before the Wizengamot without losing favor with the Ministry or the other Houses that may support it.”  
Harry felt somewhat confused by what Byron had said, but with the way he explained it, Harry had a good understanding of what Byron wanted. “So, with this marriage contract to either Daphne or Astoria, you or your wife can vote the way you want without losing your place in the Wizengamot?” Harry asked Byron, who nodded and smiled. “Okay, but if I understand how this usually works, then what are you offering in return?”  
Byron chuckled and nodded his understanding. “Well, as a traditionalist, you must know that I approved of Dumbledore’s policy recently to have you and Heir Longbottom to follow proper protocol and ethics when the two of you declare your lordships before the Wizengamot,” He told Harry. “What I am offering is to have my daughter Daphne give both you and Heir Longbottom lessons in etiquette while you are at Hogwarts this year. Along with this, she will teach you both what to do and say in front of the Wizengamot when you claim your lordships. Besides all of that, I would like to impart some very interesting information to you if you are interested.”  
Curiously, Harry nodded and Byron continued. “I’m sure that you remember that when you identified yourself as an Heir to Gringotts last year, the goblins had to verify your claim,” He paused a moment making sure Harry understood where he was going. After Harry nodded again, Byron explained more. “Now, I have paid very close attention over the years, as my father and his father before him, and I know that you are an Heir to the House of Black, and you are higher on the lineage than Narcissa Malfoy. Which means that when you declare your lordship, Harry, you will become Lord Potter and Lord Black by right, and Narcissa Malfoy will lose all power over the Black seats within the Wizengamot. There will also be extra benefits to this, as other houses will be begging for your favor, as your vote will most definitely decide any issue or policy within the Wizengamot. I do advise caution, as Narcissa Malfoy will do anything to curry favor with you after she loses her power in the Wizengamot, and she is not a witch to be taken lightly.”  
“I understand, Byron, and thank you for telling me this,” Harry frowned as he thought about the proposal. After a moment, he decided to agree to the arrangement, but he did have one final question to ask him. “Why haven’t you asked Heir Longbottom for this? His family is better suited to handle these political matters right now, after all.”  
“Lord Greengrass and I have reached a partial agreement already, and we are going to continue this further during Christmas with Neville and the other Greengrass daughter before finalizing any contract between our families,” Augusta said, looking over at Neville as she did. “However, this is your decision, Harry, and no matter what you decide, we are behind you completely.”  
Smiling over at Augusta for a moment, Harry looked over at Byron and said: “Very well, Byron, I accept, and I think that it’s best that Daphne and I should be engaged, as we do share the same age.”  
“Thank you, Harry, I will have the papers drawn up and brought to you as soon as possible,” Byron offered his hand to Harry, which he shook before Baron had everyone’s drinks magically refilled and raised his goblet again. “Come, another toast to my daughter Daphne and her soon-to-be fiancé, Harry Potter!”

**********************************************************  
Later that very night-Lockhart’s private room

“You worry too much, Albus.” Lockhart smiled as he sat in his room within the Leaky Cauldron. As he sat there on a velvet purple recliner, Appoline Delacour was on her knees in between Lockhart legs stroking his semi-flaccid dick after he had forced her to swallow his cum. In front of them stood Albus Dumbledore frowning at hearing about Lockhart’s encounter with Madam Bones and Harry Potter. Standing on either side of Lockhart were Fleur and Gabrielle, both naked and sobbing at watching their mother please Lockhart orally. “I played my part beautifully. Nobody suspects anything other than what I told them.”  
Sighing in complete frustration, Dumbledore raised his wand at Lockhart and silently mouthed the word: “Crucio.” Lockhart immediately jerked in pain and screamed silently as he fell out of the chair forcing Appoline to release his dick and pull away from him. After a few more seconds of the Cruiciotus, Dumbledore released the curse off of Lockhart and said calmly, “First of all, Lockhart, only my closest and most respected allies call me by my first name, and you do not qualify. Next, I had advised you repeatedly not to use your Veela slaves on Harry or anyone near him, as his allure has proven to be quite powerful and he would see it as you challenging him. As for Madam Bones, I would advise you to be especially careful around her until you come to Hogwarts. She has become troublesome in the Wizengamot lately, and one of the reasons I had you coming to Hogwarts involves her niece, Susan Bones.”  
Lockhart stood up and buttoned his pants and nodded with a frown. “I understand Headmaster,” He said to Dumbledore. “What shall I do when it comes to Potter?”  
“Nothing,” Dumbledore answered. “Just be the pompous and arrogant self that you are and focus your mental efforts on the young females that are attracted to Harry. Make sure when you teach his class that you mess up any spell you’re doing. You need to distract Potter from my real intentions this year. Oh, before I leave, make sure you erase your slaves’ memories of this meeting. It’s best for all at this time that no one knows that we are meeting.”  
Lockhart smiled and nodded at Dumbledore and said: “I may play the part of a fool, Professor, but I assure you that I am not. Rest assured that they will have no memory of you being here, but before I do, I hope you don’t mind that I have some fun with them first.”  
Keeping his frown on his face, Dumbledore simply nodded and disapperated out of the room. Lockhart, keeping his smile, pulled his pants back down and sat in his chair as he snapped his fingers at all three Delacours. “Now, ladies, where were we?”

**********************************************************  
Last week of August-#4 Privet Drive

As soon as Harry was forced to return back to the Dursleys, he avoided them as much as possible. Not that he was still afraid of them, as even the Dursleys knew at that time that he wasn’t afraid anymore. No, Harry avoided them, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the hate-fueled tactics of Vernon and Marge, and thus be forced to kill them, which at this point was all Harry wanted to do. Even Dudley had gotten much worse as Dudley tried following Harry anywhere he went outside of the house, and when Harry caught him the first time, they ended up fighting each other and Harry beat the crap out of him. That did not stop Dudley from trying to follow Harry the next few times, but each time either ended up with Dudley losing track of Harry or Harry beating Dudley up.  
However, when it came to Petunia, Harry wanted something different. The way Petunia was anytime Harry was around her made Harry want to jump her in front of everybody there. Lily was especially shocked seeing her sister sway her hips and lick her lips seductively at Harry, making sure that no one else saw her do it of course. Harry had to repeatedly explain to Lily that he kept his allure in check as much as possible, but it was clear to both of them that Petunia was strongly affected by it. She would even masturbate in front of Harry whenever it was just the two of them without any persuasion from him, which caused Harry to jack off and cum over her half-naked body. Soon after that, Petunia would begin to beg for Harry to take her. What she didn’t know was that Harry had a plan to grant her request.  
The last Sunday of the month, in the middle of the afternoon, Harry had just finished working out and was jogging back to the Dursley’s home, knowing that Vernon had left the day before on a weekend business trip, which meant that Marge went back to her own house, and Petunia had convinced Dudley to spend the weekend with his friend Piers Polkiss at his house. For the entire time, Harry had Petunia masturbate and orgasm in every section of the house and had her shower with him after he worked out, allowing her to suck his dick whenever they did. Lily tried to plead with Harry not to go any farther, but even she knew that there was no talking him out of this, especially when she was just as horny as they were. When Harry had entered the house, Petunia was waiting halfway up the stairs wearing nothing, but a beige towel wrapped around her chest. Smiling, Harry walked up the stairs and grabbed the towel and pulled it off of her body. Petunia winced from the force of how Harry yanked the towel off of her, but as Harry let the towel drop on the stairs, she felt incredibly aroused as Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. He led her to the master bedroom of the house and threw her onto her bed stomach first. Petunia turned her head, looking at her nephew as he stripped off his sweaty clothes and threw them over to the nearby wall. Petunia moaned lustfully as Harry got onto the bed and immediately positioned his dick at the entrance to her moist pussy. Harry then looked at Petunia’s face right before he rammed his entire length straight into her with a deep growl in his voice. Petunia arched her back and yelled in pain as she felt her nephew’s cock enter her roughly and felt the strength behind it. Harry grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up to her hands and knees and began to fuck her in earnest. However, there was no passion in what Harry was doing, as for him, he was using her to satisfy his needs, and not caring about hers. He was dominating her, grabbing her blonde curly hair and pulling it harshly, causing her to scream louder. For Petunia, she knew that she was being controlled, and at this point, she loved it. She was no longer caring about Harry being her nephew, or how wrong it was being that they were related. All she cared about was being fucked like a slut and treated like one as well.  
Lily, who was watching this entire encounter silently, stood by the door and masturbated heavily, angry that Harry was fucking her sister. However, the reason was not what she would have thought as a mother. No, the reason Lily was angry was because that after possessing Alice and feeling what Harry’s dick felt like in Alice’s cunt, she wanted to have her own son fuck her again, even if it was still in ghost form. As she watched further, she heard Petunia’s screams as she went through several orgasms from Harry roughly fucking her and began thinking that Petunia didn’t deserve being fucked by Harry. As Lily moaned through own orgasms, she heard Harry growl and pulled Petunia’s hair harder, having a couple of blonde hairs fall from Harry’s grip and hit the bed sheets beneath them. A few moments later, Harry pushed his hard dick all the way into her pussy and groaned loudly as he came inside of Petunia not thinking nor caring if he impregnated her.  
Letting go of her hair, Petunia slumped onto the bed exhausted completely from Harry’s stamina as she felt her nephew’s sperm enter her womb. As she took several deep breaths to regain her composer, she looked back at him as the realization had hit her. “You came inside of me!” Petunia snapped somewhat, half-angry and half-aroused. “What if I get pregnant?”  
“To tell you the truth, Petunia, I really don’t care right now!” Harry snapped right back, and began fucking her again, his hard erection still inside of her. As he did, he smack her ass hard on both sides before laying on top of her, making sure she felt his full weight on top of her. Petunia cried as she passionately moaned and turned her face into her pillow. Harry fucked her into several more orgasms until he shot another load into her, biting into her neck as he did so. Petunia moaned as she felt Harry’s teeth pierce through her neck and knew that Harry was marking her as his. After doing this Harry pulled his dick out of her pussy but stayed on top of her as he positioned it at the entrance of her asshole. From that point on, Petunia’s mind went blank as Harry’s cock pushed inside of her ass.  
For the rest of the day, Harry had taken turns dominating all three of Petunia’s holes, orgasming several times in each. The only times Harry took a break from it was to grab some dinner and take a shower. From there, he went back to fucking Petunia several more times, until she had no strength left in her and Harry was fucking a near lifeless body. After Harry had orgasmed on her backside one last time, he left her there, wide-eyed and exhausted, with shallow breaths coming from her. Harry also noticed Lily, who was sprawled next to the door way also exhausted from heavily masturbating from watching what Harry did. With one last look at his aunt and his mother, Harry smiled in satisfaction and headed for his bedroom for a good night’s sleep.  
The next morning, Harry woke up to his mother’s scream to him and to the touch of cold metal pressed against his bare chest. After grabbing his glasses, his vision cleared and he saw a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun held by the vindictively smiling Marge Dursley, her plump face red with glee. As soon as Harry became aware that he was currently at Marge’s mercy, he glanced over and saw Lily trying furiously to grab the shotgun out of Marge’s hands. However, whether or not Marge knew that Lily was trying to get the gun from her, she laughed loudly as she pressed the gun harder into Harry’s chest.  
“Surprised, Mudblood?” Marge asked still laughing. “I must say, I have been waiting for this for a long time, and even though we failed to mark you in the past, today will be the day you help us get the location of Hogwarts once and for all!”  
“Well, you fat bitch, I was sleeping happily until you decided to wake me up.” Harry said, hate filling his voice as he tried to sit up on his small bed. “However, to answer you, no I’m not surprised that you are trying to brand me again, and even if you got a gun now, I won’t allow you to hurt me ever again!”  
“We’ll see about that, Mudblood!” Marge said, stepping back a little and allowing Harry to get up. “Now, put on some clothes, boy, so we can enjoy seeing you scream in pain as we brand you.”  
Harry cursed himself silently as he got out of his bed and grabbed a shirt from the top of his dresser, already wearing a pair of shorts, but wishing he slept with his wand. After he threw on a shirt, Marge motioned Harry out of the room and followed him out with the barrels of her shotgun now pressed against Harry’s back. Harry walked down the stairs slowly, glancing at Lily as she helplessly followed him down, and when they did, they saw Vernon angrily glaring at Harry and Dudley holding a branding iron next to the burning fireplace. As soon as Harry got down the stairs, Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and threw a hellacious punch into Harry’s midsection. Harry groaned slightly, but held his ground as another fist smashed into Harry’s face. The force of the impact nearing had Harry’s glasses fly off his face, but Harry regained himself and as Vernon was winding up for a third punch, Harry threw a fist of his own, landing square against Vernon’s right jaw. The force of the impact caused Vernon to release Harry and stumble backwards a bit, and Harry moved to try to nail him with another hook. Unfortunately, Marge was still behind Harry and she quickly hit him with the butt of the shotgun on the back of his head. Lily tried to warn Harry, but the fat bitch was surprisingly fast as all Lily could do was scream at seeing her son being hit hard with the shotgun. Harry fell to the ground, feeling a gush of blood beginning to flow from the back of his head. This made it harder for Harry to concentrate as Vernon grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back to his feet. Vernon then slammed him against the side of the fireplace and glared at him with fire in his eyes.  
“Today is the day, Mudblood!” Vernon shouted, almost with glee. “Today, we will brand you and thus have you reveal the location of Hogwarts. We have even used real fire so even if Dumbledore manages to remove the tracking brand, the real brand will mark you for all to see that the ‘Great Harry Potter’ was defeated by the Human Supremacists!”  
“You’re a fool, Vernon!” Harry said to him, trying to clear his head. Glancing at Dudley, he noticed he was smiling menacingly at Harry and holding the branding iron like he knew how to use it. Marge held the shotgun pointed at Harry’s chest, as in case if Harry had tried to summon his magic, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill the boy and be done with it, even if the Human Supremacists wanted Harry alive to use to get inside of Hogwarts once they found the location of it. However, what no one realized at that moment was that a small Maine Coon cat had been watching just outside the living room window and was now looking for a way to get inside the house. “Every time you have tried to brand me with that stupid thing, I have been a little bit smarter than you two and managed to get away. Now, I’m really pissed off so I’m going to warn all three of you to back off right now or you’ll regret it.”  
The three of them laughed as Dudley aimed the point of the iron at Harry’s neck. “Can I brand the Mudblood now, Dad?” He asked after they stopped laughing and smiled.  
“Just one last thing first, Dudley my boy,” Vernon answered, and then punched Harry in his gut several more times, and Harry had began coughing up blood. When Vernon stopped, he pulled Harry closer to him, where they were literally face-to-face with each other, and said to Harry: “I saw Petunia this morning, Mudblood, and I know what you did to her. I guarantee you this, when the Human Supremacists are finally done with you, I plan to kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can think of, and I plan on making Petunia watch me do it.”  
“Let him go at once!” The booming voice of Minerva McGonagall said as she aimed her wand at Marge. Everyone in the room turned to look at the witch standing proudly over next to the dining room table, and while everyone was shocked to see her standing there, both Harry and Lily were grateful that she was there. The next moment, Marge turned the shotgun and aimed it at Minerva, but with a fierce flick of her wand, she transfigured the weapon into a table clock. Surprise clearly on all three Dursley’s faces, Vernon dropped Harry and turned towards Minerva as Marge slammed the clock on the ground and smashing it before going for her purse on the end table next to the couch. However, before she could, Minerva shot her with a quick stunner from her wand before turning her attention to the quickly approaching Vernon. Dudley, however, was not going to miss an opportunity to brand Harry, and with an evil glare in his eyes, shot the branding iron at Harry’s neck.  
Harry felt the heat of the branding iron approach him, and as Dudley attempted to stab his neck with it, Harry moved out of the way as fast as he could. Getting back to his feet, Harry wiped the blood off of his mouth and saw Dudley try to lunge the iron at him like a sword. Lily, who felt helpless, decided to keep an eye of Marge as the plump woman had slowly tried to get to her feet from the stunning spell Minerva used on her. As Dudley made a third attempt to stab Harry with the branding iron, Harry leapt out of the way before closing the distance on Dudley, grabbing the weapon from him. After that, Dudley’s confidence quickly turned into fear as he backed away from his towering cousin. Harry, still reeling a bit from the blows Vernon gave him, staggered a bit as he took a deep breath and swung the iron into Dudley’s midsection. Dudley went down like a sack of bricks after that, and Harry knew that he wasn’t going to get back up after that. Anger taking control of him, Harry glanced over to Minerva, who had already dealt with Vernon as he was now petrified on the floor with the look of complete anger on his face. Looking over at Marge, he saw the she had her purse and pulled out a small pistol from it and pointed it at Harry with shaking hands.  
“Listen to me, you Mudblood bitch!” Marge said with anger and with a hint of fear. “You have no place here! This is my brother’s home and you are intruding on a family affair! Leave now, or I will kill this boy right where he stands.”  
Harry glared at her and noticed that while she was pointing the pistol at him, her attention was on Minerva. Harry knew that Minerva wasn’t going to leave, and she readied her wand once more. Harry, however, had another idea, and with memories of every brutal thing Marge had done to him, lunged towards her with the branding iron firmly in his hand. Lily watched this and as Harry thrusted the branding iron into Marge’s chest with abnormal strength, a smile emerged on her face, knowing that Marge would never harm Harry again. Minerva gasped in shock as she saw Harry stab the fat woman with the branding iron, and Marge gagged in pain as she dropped the gun in her hand. Harry, with pure anger in his eyes, looked at Marge as she struggled to hold her dying breath. With one last thrust into her sternum, Harry pulled the iron out of her and shoved it through her mouth, effectively ending her life as blood poured out from her open wound and she collapsed on the living room floor.  
Turning to face Minerva, the blood-soaked Harry looked at Dudley who was shivering in complete fear, then Vernon who was still petrified, and finally his mother, who moved over to him and hugged him tightly, even though no one could see it. Minerva moved closer to Harry and kept her eyes on the now dead woman behind Harry, and knew that Harry would have to explain himself, and not just to Dumbledore, but to the Ministry itself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 16

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 16  
The Serpent Awakens Part 2  
(The Wizengamot & the Blocked Passage)  
Late Evening-#4 Privet Drive

Inspector Banks sighed as he stood in front of Vernon Dursley as he incoherently yelled at the short man. The reason for this of course was all about the incident that took place that very morning. Banks had just informed Vernon that based on witness statements taken from the neighborhood, and until he could interview Harry Potter himself, the death of Marge Dursley would be ruled an act of self-defense. Vernon of course was livid at hearing such a thing, not only because his sister and his secret lover was murdered by that retched boy, but he was just told that Harry Potter was going to get away with it. Of course, what Vernon didn’t know at the time was that Inspector Banks had only talked to one person outside of the Dursley family, and that was Mr. Grin. Grin had arrived just moments after McGonagall had taken Harry out of the house, and after getting the gist of what had happened, he picked up a phone and called the people he needed to. One of those people happened to have been Banks immediate superior, who sent him directly to Surrey to handle the situation.

Grin was just outside of the house waiting for Banks to finish his conversation with Vernon. Once Banks had finished, he exited the house and walked over to the elderly man. With an intense frown, Banks said: “A difficult situation this is, sir. There’s a chance that Harry Potter will never re-enter our world after what happened here this morning.”

“Oh, I think he will, Inspector Backs.” Grin smiled, keeping his eyes locked through the living room window at a fuming, pacing Vernon. “However, my main concern right now is Dursley and what he and his sister tried to do this morning. Finish your report and have a copy sent to me as soon as possible.”

“What about Potter, sir? I won’t be able to finish my report without talking to him.” Banks said to him, a little fearful of what Grin might do for stating this. “To tell the truth, sir, Dursley may have created an opening with his mistake. If Potter returns, we can hold him for questioning in regard to this incident, and…”

“If you were to hold him, even for a little while, his fellow Mudbloods would find a way to free him before we had a chance to mark him.” Grin interrupted him, a lot calmer than Banks expected to hear from him. “No, close the case immediately, and make up a fictional account of you questioning Potter. Anything you write down, I can have it corroborated by your superiors with any evidence they need. Now, if there isn’t anything else, I thank you for your support, and I bid you a good evening.”

Banks nodded and quickly left Grin standing in front of the Durley home. As Banks got into his car, he waved his hand to his fellow police officers letting them know that it was time to leave. Banks knew that it would be at least several days to complete the report on Marge Dursley’s death, as he had to wait for the autopsy report and then compile the fake interview of Potter. Banks had to wonder as he started his car, though, how was Grin going to get a video recording of Potter being questioned.

Grin waited until the street was completely emptied before entering the Dursley home. As soon as he did, he slammed the front door shut and entered the living room, glaring at Vernon in complete anger. Vernon stopped pacing at that moment, and as soon as he saw Grin standing in front of him, a cold tremble went down his spine and Vernon’s anger ebbed away only to be replaced be tremendous fear. Grin stood there silently and continued to glare at Vernon, like a parent would have done when their kid got in trouble and they didn’t want their parent to know it. Within moments, Vernon stammered so fast at Grin, it almost sounded like he was screaming it all out at once.

“Mr. Grin, I can explain, sir. We were trying to do what all Supremacists have done for centuries.” Vernon said terrified at the man in front of him. “If that Mudblood bitch hadn’t barged into my home, then we would have succeeded in branding Potter, and Marge would still be alive. All I ask is another chance with that retched boy and I can brand that boy once and for all.”

“Silence Dursley!” Grin said with a tone that wasn’t ever heard in public. It was this tone that made nearly every member of the Human Supremacists fear him for the better part of three decades. “You and your sister were specifically told to do whatever it took to weaken Potter without threatening his life directly. Also, while I did not specifically order you not to use the branding iron on the boy, I did make it clear that we were waiting to hear from Granger and Davis before I made a final decision on what to use to discern the location of Hogwarts as well as the other Mudblood schools.”

“If it hadn’t been for that old bitch…” Vernon started to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Grin closed the distance between them and grabbed the heavier man’s throat. With unbelievable strength for someone his age, Grin squeezed Vernon’s throat, causing him the gag and suffocate slowly. Within the minute, Vernon was on his knees choking by Grin’s hand. However, when Vernon got to his knees, Grin released his grip on the man’s neck and stepped back from the man, letting him catch his breath.

“Minerva McGonagall showing up here was quite a surprise, even to me Dursley.” Grin stated. “However, it does not change our goal for our use for Potter when the time comes. As for what I need from you Dursley is for you to do absolutely nothing from this point unless you hear from me first. With that being said, I do have a task for your son, so you will tell me the hotel where your wife and him are staying at.”

“Of course, sir.” Vernon said hoarsely, and told him the location of the hotel his wife and son was staying at, all while still trying to catch his breath. Grin nodded, satisfied with the message he had sent and walked out of the living room. However, before leaving the house, he heard Vernon ask: “How did you know who that Mudblood was, sir?”

“I’ve been the leader of the Human Supremacists for over thirty years, Dursley. Do you think that I wouldn’t know who she was.” Grin answered, opening the front door slowly. Not bothering to entertain Vernon’s company any longer, he left the house, slamming the door behind him. However, as he walked off the front porch, a thought did enter his head: ‘What was McGonagall doing here?’

**********************************************************  
Same moment-Minister Fudge’s office

Both Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore were frowning intently, with Fudge pacing back-and forth on his side of the desk, and Dumbledore sitting calmly on the opposite side. It was very clear that neither man were very happy with what had happened that morning at the Dursley home. As Fudge kept pacing, he turned to Dumbledore and said: “Why was your subordinate at that house, Albus? She ruined our plans for Potter by interrupting what those infernal Supremacists were going to do.”

“Our plans involved them killing the boy, not branding him to try to get the location of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore countered, stroking his long white beard. “As for Minerva, I can honestly tell you that I’ve had no knowledge of her being in Surrey this morning, nor do I know why she intervened on Potter’s behalf.”

 

“Are you saying that she acted impulsively?” Fudge stopped pacing and stood next to his fireplace. “Albus, that does not sound like the Minerva McGonagall we both know. She must have had some reason to be there, as she’s not known to just show up there without some kind of plan.”

 

“Of that, I agree with you,” Dumbledore replied, still stroking his beard. “However, I do think it’s best for both of us to strategize on how to best deal with this situation in regard to Potter.”

 

“The death of Marge Dursley was not caused by magical means.” Fudge frowned intently. “As an Heir to an ancient and noble house, we can question Potter about the incident, and if need be, we can turn him over to the Muggle authorities if they find evidence to take him into custody. However, it’s clear to me that Potter acted in self-defense, so unless Vernon Dursley gets his way, there’s nothing we can do.”

 

“Relax, Cornelius. As soon as we hear from Madam Bones, we will convene the Wizengamot and question our young Mr. Potter on record,” Dumbledore stood up from his chair and stopped stroking his beard. “We may not be able to do much else, but we can certainly make things very difficult for him while he sits in front of us.”

 

“And Minerva? We have to hear from her as well,” Fudge looked at Dumbledore as he walked back to his desk. “After all, she was there and because of that fact alone, we can make things very difficult as well.”

 

Dumbledore frowned at Fudge and took one step closer to where Fudge stood said, “I do not need her discredited, Cornelius. At least not yet. Minerva is still useful in her role as Head of Gryffindor House. Question her if you must but do nothing that might damage her credibility in front of the Wizengamot. When the school-term begins, I will have a private conversation with her regarding her actions this morning.”

 

Fudge nodded, somewhat in fear of the stance Dumbledore was currently in, “Very well, Albus. It will be done.”

 

Both men looked at the door to Fudge’s office and waited for the knock that was supposed to come. Both Dumbledore and Fudge sat back down after a few minutes when no knock had yet occurred and sighed uncomfortably. ‘What is taking Bones so long?’ Dumbledore and Fudge thought as they waited even longer.

 

**********************************************************  
Same time-Madam Bones’ office

 

“What is taking them so long, Mr. Prendergast?” Madam Bones nearly snapped as she stood in front of a large, brown suitcase that sat atop of her desk. “Ever since you’ve picked them up in this suitcase, Minerva and Harry have been locked inside of it doing who knows what. I can only delay Minister Fudge for so much longer.”

 

“You need to relax, Amelia,” Thaddeus smiled weakly as he sat on the opposite side of Bones’ desk. Both of them were looking directly at the suitcase, waiting for it to open and for Harry and Minerva to emerge from it. “Besides, we both know what they’re doing, and most likely, Lily Potter has joined them. Harry’s bloodlust is one of the most severe that I’ve ever seen, and quite frankly, it’s liable to only get worse from here. He’s killed someone, and while it’s clear that he acted in self-defense, it’s also clear that Harry wanted to kill Marge Dursley.”

 

“First of all, Mr. Prendergast, it’s Madam Bones while we are in the Ministry,” Bones frowned at Thaddeus, walking around her desk to face him. She then bent over to look him directly in the eye and whispered: “We must be careful, there are eyes and ears in almost every office here, especially mine. While I have protections that prevent certain spying devices and spells from looking to closely into my affairs, I wouldn’t put it past Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge to have found a way to bypass them.”

 

Thaddeus nodded, but pulled out a large pointed nose out of his jacket pocket. Smiling a little wider he said, “I’ve already thought of that, Amelia. An old gag from one of my brothers, this nose can detect any spell or enchantment that is designed to spy on us. He created it because our parents had a habit of using those type of spells and devices to spy on us when we were little, and he was always causing mischief and wanted to avoid getting caught. If anybody was spying on us, it would make a very loud snoring sound.”

 

“You still need to be careful, regardless,” She answered, still frowning. She then straightened herself back up and looked over at the suitcase again. “How much longer do you think they’re going to be?”

 

Right as Thaddeus was about to answer, the lock to the suitcase clicked and the top sprung open as Harry Potter slowly exited it, followed even more slowly by Minerva McGonagall. Harry had a very large smile on his face as he stepped onto the floor, holding Minerva’s hand and helping her out of the suitcase. It was clear to both Thaddeus and Bones that Minerva was barely lucid as her legs were trembling with every step she took. Her appearance as well was somewhat disheveled, even though her glamour was back, as her pointed green hat was placed on poorly and her grey hair was loosely pinned up. Her green gown was wrinkled and unbuttoned as she was trying not to have it slide off of her shoulders. However, when Harry released Minerva’s hand, Bones guided her over to a chair and got her to sit down. Harry, still smirking, sat down next to Thaddeus and looked over at the suitcase where his mother was barely standing, panting heavily. Thaddeus looked at Lily first, then Minerva, and finally Harry as he said with a deep sigh, “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming out.”

 

“Sorry, Professor Prendergast,” Harry said, taking a deep breath as he spoke. “We lost track of time while we were, well you know.”

 

Bones shook her head at hearing that but smiled at Harry while helping Minerva to look more presentable. She did ask Minerva quietly: “You didn't handle him all by yourself, did you?”

“No, of course not, Amelia.” Minerva replied, breathing heavily. “After we entered, Harry called Divia Patil and I got Poppy and Rolanda to floo to us. If it was just me, I wouldn't even be lucid, much less than walking.”

 

“You're forgetting about me, Minerva.” Lily smiled as she walked uneasily towards Harry and Thaddeus. “I had to possess all four of you ladies just so Harry wouldn’t wear all of you out from his unbridled stamina. Unfortunately, I don’t think I helped that much.”

 

“Where are Divia Patil, Poppy, and Rolanda now?” Thaddeus asked both Harry and Lily.

 

“They’re passed out in the master bedroom inside the suitcase.” Harry answered. “Only Minerva and Mum were the only ones still awake by the time my bloodlust went away.”

 

“Barely, my dear Harry.” Minerva smiled as she now looked more presentable. Nodding her thanks to Bones, she continued: “I’m surprised that you didn’t pass out from exhaustion from what you did to all of us.”

 

“I’m more hungry than tired right now, Minerva.” Harry shrugged before give an appreciative glance at Bones. Even though she was wearing her Ministry robes, Harry could tell that Bones had a very nice figure. If he had to guess, she was in her late forties, but looked ten years younger without the need of a glamour, and he could only hope that whatever she was covering behind her robes would only add to this regal woman’s attraction.

 

After Bones made sure that Minerva was presentable for the Wizengamot, she stepped back and turned towards Thaddeus and Harry and said: “I better let Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore know that you both are ready for your appearance before the Wizengamot. When it’s time to appear, I will have someone come get you.”

 

Both Harry and Minerva nodded, and Bones moved towards the door to her office. As she passed Harry, Bones looked at him for a moment and with a slight smile, winked at him. Harry was slightly shocked at seeing her do this, but after she exited the office, he frowned for the first time as he turned to look at Thaddeus and asked him: “What do you think Dumbledore is going to do when I sit in front of the Wizengamot.”

“He’s going to try to make you look guilty, even though you're not,” Thaddeus responded. “He’ll make it look like he’s on your side, though, so I suggest that you be very careful on how you answer questions he and Fudge ask you. Answer truthfully, but don’t volunteer anything more than what they ask you.”

 

Harry nodded his understanding and decided to wait quietly until he was summoned. Thaddeus looked over at Minerva after a minute and asked her, “Why were you at the Dursley home this morning?”

 

“Oh, I wanted to pay Harry a visit because he expressed interest in learning how to become an Animagus,” Minerva answered, her breathing now more controlled. “I intended to talk with him about having lessons made for him and anyone else he knew would be interested.”

 

“Really? Students in America don’t attempt such a thing until they’re at least sixteen,” Thaddeus told her, very curious at the thought of why Harry wanted to become an Animagus. However, another thought entered Thaddeus’ head and he decided to ask Minerva. “I’m quite surprised you haven’t said anything about how we’re talking about Dumbledore. Is there a particular reason why?”

 

“Well, while I don’t approve of how you and Harry talk about Albus, I can’t exactly blame you either,” Minerva replied. “After the events dealing with the Philosopher’s Stone, and Professor Quirrell’s unsuccessful attempts to obtain it, I began questioning Albus’ actions throughout the last school term. While he is still the Headmaster, and my direct superior, I must admit that my trust in him has been shaken.”

 

Thaddeus and Harry nodded sympathetically, as Dumbledore’s actions could shake anyone’s trust. The rest of the time was spent quietly until Tonks entered and escorted Harry to the Wizengamot. Both Minerva and Thaddeus wished Harry luck before he left, and Lily followed silently behind her son as he left the office to face whatever Dumbledore had planned.

 

**********************************************************  
The Wizengamot

 

“I call this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to order,” Dumbledore stood behind a large podium which was on the second lowest level of a large circular room. Just above Dumbledore was Minister Fudge, sitting calmly behind a slightly smaller podium and surrounded by other Ministry officials. “We are gathered here to listen to testimony in regard to the death of Marge Dursley at 4 Privet Drive early this morning. While her death was not caused by magical means; it does involve a member of our society, Harry James Potter.”

 

Several murmurs were spread across the darkened room as Harry entered the chamber and took a seat in a chair much too large for his frame. Behind him was Tonks and stood behind him as Harry looked around the room. The large room was all grey stone, with had several rows of seats circling the lowest level of the room, which was where Harry now sat. Harry noticed that Dumbledore stood one level higher than the one that Harry was, with everyone else sitting above them. Just above Dumbledore was a red-haired, slightly greyish man of average size and weight looking directly at Harry like he was the worst criminal he had ever seen. He wasn’t the only one, however as several people around the room all shared the same look on their faces, the look that told Harry that they thought he was guilty. One of them was a round woman that somewhat reminded Harry of Marge, except she had a smile on her face that did not make Harry, or anyone who sat next to her, feel relaxed.

 

“Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Great Britain,” The red-haired man stated, half looking at Harry and half reading a parchment on his podium. “We are here to listen to testimony involving the incident that took place at your current residence this morning. Please, be aware that while you are not charged with any crime, if your testimony proves to be damning, we will turn you over to the proper authorities. Is that understood, Mr. Potter.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said respectively, though he didn’t like the tone Fudge was giving.

 

“Please tell us truthfully what happened as best as you can,” Fudge now looked completely at Harry. 

 

Harry slowly began telling them exactly what occurred that morning, starting with how Marge woke him up to the end result of her death by Harry’s hands. Harry explained in detail what happened to him, leaving out what he did the day before. By the time he was finished, there were a lot of horrified screams and murmurs from the crowd around him. After a moment of silence afterwards, Madam Bones spoke up.

 

“Would you please reveal your bruises and scars to the Wizengamot?” Bones asked, and Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal the various bruises and wounds across the upper part of his body from years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. This caused another round of horrified screams from the people above Harry, but the witch who looked somewhat like Marge elicited a high-pitched giggle and interrupted that silenced the crowd instantly.

 

“Excuse me, but what reason do we need to view Mr. Potter’s bare chest?” This fat witch smiled and looked directly at Madam Bones. “The proper etiquette for the Wizengamot is for everyone here to be fully clothed and not to remove any clothing in our presence.”

 

“The reason should be apparent, Undersecretary Umbridge,” Madam Bones frowned back at the plump witch, who kept her weird smile that Harry now thought was forced. “These marks on Mr. Potter’s body indicates years of abuse at the hands of his Muggle guardians. A fact that I like to point out was initiated by giving custody of Mr. Potter to them, when in fact any wizarding family would have been glad to adopt Mr. Potter, especially after learning of the treatment he had been receiving by the Durley family.”

 

Another round of whispering went around the large room, and once again, Umbridge silenced those sounds by emitting another high-pitched giggle. “I’m sorry, but it seems that you might be implying that his magical guardian, and current Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, along with Minister Fudge, has kept knowledge of Mr. Potter’s abuse at the hands of these Muggles out from our ears, Amelia,” Umbridge looked straight at Madam Bones for a few moments to let the fact sink in. “Well, if Mr. Potter’s livelihood would have been a danger, that would mean that both Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Minister Fudge might be explicit in that aspect. So, I would like to ask you, Mr. Potter, at any point during your years in the custody of the Dursleys did you ever feel your life threatened?”

 

Harry had already put his shirt back on and looked at Umbridge. He simply could not believe this witch was being serious in any fashion, however, the wizards and witches next to her took her as nothing but serious, like they were almost afraid of her. Harry looked at her with disdain though and answered: “I have been beaten up and bloodied countless times while living under my aunt’s and uncle’s care. Not only did I feel my life was being threatened, but I think if they had the chance, I wouldn’t be alive today.”

 

“Then would you mind telling me why you didn’t use your magic to defend yourself when you had the chance,” Umbridge said with an unnatural chuckle. “It’s very clear in the by-laws for underage witches and wizards that in life-threatening instances, magic can be used to defend oneself. So, I ask again, Mr. Potter, why didn’t you use your magic?”

 

Harry frowned deeper at Umbridge, and replied: “When I woke up, my wand was not easily accessible as it was on my nightstand and I had a shotgun aimed directly at my chest. Also, any attempt for me to use my magic at that time would have been dangerous, as Marge had that shotgun aimed at me the entire time that I was held captive.”

 

The Wizengamot was loudly arguing with each other after hearing that, and after a very loud noise from Dumbledore, the crowd once again silenced.

 

“Madam Umbridge, I do believe that Mr. Potter's actions were based solely on self-defense,” Dumbledore said quite loudly without looking in her general direction. “However, I do not condone the loss of any life for whatever reason you may have, Mr. Potter. I must strenuously demand that if and when this type of situation happens again, you will take great care and try to avoid killing in the future.”

 

Harry looked at Dumbledore and slowly nodded his answer. Dumbledore smiled widely at this and continued: “If there are no further questions, I move that we call upon Minerva McGonagall to testify on what occurred at the Dursley home.”

 

The entire Wizengamot voiced their approval at Dumbledore’s suggestion, and with a nod from the elderly man, Tonks gestured Harry to move from the seat to one of the seats behind it. After he did so, she left the chambers to get Minerva. After Harry had sat down, Lily, who had remained silent this entire time, placed a hand on her son’s shoulder and sat beside him.

 

Minerva entered and sat down in the large chair about five minutes later. She then stated what she saw and what she did to protect Harry from the Dursleys. Harry watched and listened as questions were asked from several members of the Wizengamot, most of them coming from Umbridge, who was notably again smiling and chuckling to entire time. After getting the information they needed from Minerva, both Dumbledore and Fudge excused her and called Harry back to the chair.

 

“In the matter of the death of Marge Dursley; all in favor of turning Harry James Potter to the Muggle authorities,” Fudge looked around the chamber and saw that very few hands were raised up in the air. After a moment, the hands lowered down, and Fudge continued, “All those opposed.”

 

The clear majority of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore included, raised their hands in the air to show their support to Harry. After taking a hand count, Fudge also raised his hand, even though he looked dissatisfied by the result.

 

“Let the record show that Harry James Potter shall not be turned over to the Muggle authorities at this time,” Dumbledore stated loudly, with murmurs of approval heard around the Wizengamot. “However, I do need to point out that if they so wish it, it would be in your best interest to be present for any questions that these Muggles may have about Marge Dursley’s death. Now, with that being said, I do have one last matter to address concerning Harry Potter’s wellbeing.”

 

The Wizengamot hushed their voices as Dumbledore made his last statement. Harry looked straight at Dumbledore, half in anger and half in curiosity as Dumbledore smiled directly at him.

 

“As it appears that Harry would be severe danger if he returns to the Dursleys,” Dumbledore explained to everyone, but kept his eyes locked on Harry. “I, as Harry’s magical guardian, believe it's best that until the school term begins, Harry shall be placed in the care of Arthur and Molly Weasley.”

 

“I object to that, Chief Warlock!” the very loud voice of Augusta shouted from somewhere above and behind Harry. “The Longbottom family has been granted partial custody of Harry during the month of July, so I fail to see why he has to live with another family when we have been there for him when he needed us.”

 

“The reason is quite simple, Dowager Longbottom,” Dumbledore looked up to where Augusta was. Harry also looked up behind himself and could just barely make out where Augusta was. “As the Human Supremacists frequent places where our world merges with theirs, it would be dangerous to place Harry in your custody at the time being. The Weasley family, however, live in a sheltered area of the Burrows, and rarely enter the Muggle world unless they need to. That alone should prove that they provide ample protection from the Human Supremacists.”

 

“The very Supremacists that both Vernon and Marge Dursley are a part of!” Augusta’s voice snapped at Dumbledore. Harry could only smirk at the fact that Augusta was clearly not afraid of the power Dumbledore supposedly held within the Wizengamot. The entire chamber all gasped loudly, either at Augusta’s statement or at Dumbledore’s knowledge of that fact. However, Augusta continued by saying, “As far as we know, Longbottom Manor is still safe from Muggle eyes, therefore Harry should be allowed to live under our protection, not the Weasley family.”

 

“Silence!” Fudge shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to quiet the very loud chamber. “The safety and protection of Harry James Potter cannot be decided by the members of the Wizengamot, it will be decided by his magical guardian. Dowager Longbottom, while I know that you have concern over where Harry should live, Albus Dumbledore legally has the final say on this.”

 

“Perhaps a compromise, then,” Madam Bones suggested. “While Chief Warlock Dumbledore has the right as Harry Potter’s magical guardian, Dowager Longbottom speaks for her daughter-in-law, who happens to be Mr. Potter’s godmother. As such, Dowager Longbottom has the right to question where Mr. Potter lives. However, if both the Chief Warlock and the Dowager agrees, and given the concern that both have concerning Mr. Potter’s safety, I suggest the Wizengamot assign a protector for Mr. Potter for at least one standard year, or until this threat of the Human Supremacists can be better dealt with.”

 

At that point, everyone became very silent looking at either Dumbledore or Augusta for what they might say. Harry was intrigued by what Madam Bones suggested, and wondered who would be assigned as his protector, although he was hoping secretly it would be the pink-haired bombshell standing behind him.

 

After several moments of silence, Dumbledore looked over at Madam Bones and asked, “Who do you suggest as young Mr. Potter’s protector, Madam Bones?”

 

“Nymphadora Tonks,” Madam Bones replied, looking at the young witch standing behind Harry. “As you are aware, she recently graduated from Hogwarts and is training now to be an Auror. I believe that this would be good as she is less likely to disrupt Mr. Potter’s education and she is young enough to be remembered by other students as to not disrupt their education as well. If both you and Dowager Longbottom agree to this, then she will act independently of the Ministry and the Wizengamot, reporting to both you and Alice Longbottom only, and just in instances regarding young Mr. Potter’s safety and security.”

 

Another long moment of silence took place before Augusta’s voice said, “I will agree to this, and to Harry’s placement with the Weasleys for a short period of time until his return to Hogwarts. However, I want a full investigation of the Dursley family in regard to their affiliations to the Human Supremacists.”

 

Dumbledore nodded, but frowned intently as he said, “Very well, I personally will see to this, as long as Harry’s life is threatened that is. I should point out, Dowager Longbottom, that I intend to avoid any and all instances where this investigation might result in conflict with these Supremacists.”

 

“Mr. Harry James Potter, do you accept this, including assigning Nymphadora Tonks as your protector for at least one standard year?” Madam Bones asked. 

 

Harry was slightly shocked by these events, but he knew at this point that he had very few options. So, with a shrug, Harry answered, “Yes, I accept this, for as long as I can move freely about without too much scrutiny.”

 

“Nymphadora Tonks, will you as an Auror in training, protect Harry James Potter to the best of your ability?” Madam Bones asked her. 

 

“Yes, I accept the responsibility as Harry Potter's protector and will do my best to guard him with my life,” Tonks responded, her face red with anger as she heard her first name mentioned several times already. However, she knew that in this environment that it was unavoidable, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

 

“Now, if there isn't anything further,” Dumbledore spoke loudly. “Then I move to end this meeting of the Wizengamot for tonight.”

 

**********************************************************  
A few days later-The Burrows

 

“Mum? I can’t find Scabbers, have you seen him?” Ron’s voice shouted from where his bedroom was. It was already late in the morning and Harry and Arthur Weasley were sitting in the small dining area having a quiet conversation about the use of a rubber duck in the Muggle world. Most of the Weasleys had already eaten their breakfast, both Harry and Tonks joining them. Only Ron hadn’t eaten yet as he was always the last one to get up to eat. This Harry wasn’t sure of why, even though the entire time at Hogwarts Ron had slept like a rock and very few knew how to wake him. No, the main reason was that Harry knew Ron ate twice as much as any Gryffindor last year which always made Harry wonder just where in the world he was putting it. “Nevermind, he’s hiding in his pot.”

 

Harry was grateful that his mornings were mostly free of the youngest Weasley son. The same could not be said of Ginny Weasley, as ever since Harry and Tonks had arrived, she had been either been standing or sitting right next to Harry, or she had been trying to hug or hold Harry whenever she could. Thankfully, Tonks was there to keep her from being too overzealous. This did not stop Harry from noticing Ginny looking at him with big dowey eyes, especially now with him and Arthur conversing with one another.

 

After Harry and Tonks arrived here, Harry spent most of the time he could with Fred and George and tried unsuccessfully to avoid Ron and Ginny. The same could not be said for Lily, who remembered that Draco had slipped something into Ginny’s cauldron that day in Diagon Alley. Whenever she could, she would slip into Ginny’s room and search for anything that might have been suspicious enough that might draw her attention. Unfortunately, as she didn’t know Ginny that well, and she didn’t actually see what the item really was, nothing in Ginny Weasley’s room looked out of place. If there was one thing that she did notice, it was that the young red headed girl spent all of her waking moments that she was in her bedroom writing in some sort of black book. She didn’t find it to be too odd, per se, Lily just had to wonder why she spent her alone time writing in that book.

 

However, during this exact moment, Ginny was currently sitting next to Harry while he and her father talk about Muggle items and their uses. Lily, who stood behind Harry and next to Tonks, groaned as the young girl giggled cheerfully after Harry explained the meaning of something Arthur asked him about. Unfortunately, it nearly got worse as Ron joined them a short time later and Molly grumbled at him to be on time for breakfast from now on.

 

“Now, Harry, I’m sure that I’ve talked your ear off about the Muggle world,” Arthur had said after Molly put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Ron. “I’m quite sure though you’ve been wanting to talk to me about something else.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said with a weak smile. “I’ve wanted to ask you about the marriage contract between your daughter and me. I’ve been wanting to bring this up for several days, but I didn’t know just how to bring the subject up.”

 

“Ah, of course. As you are only an Heir with no parents to speak for you on this matter, I can see why it’s unusual for a marriage contract being made before your lordship,” Arthur smiled and nodded at Harry. “However, before we continue, I think it’s best that we have this conversation on the living room. Ronald, as soon as you’re done with breakfast, go outside and join your brothers with chores. Your mother expects those gnomes to be removed from her garden before noon.”

 

“Yes, Dad,” Ron said with his mouth full.

 

Arthur half-chuckled as he and Harry got up from the dining room table and walked the very short distance to the living room. When Harry first got here with Tonks, he stopped and glared at the Weasley home. While there was land as far as the eye could see, the Weasley house simply looked like one house on top of another on top of another and so on and so forth. The main house, as it was, consisted of the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a laundry room, and even though the lower section of the Weasley home was cramped, Harry had no problem moving around the house. As Harry sat down on the couch, Tonks took a seat right next to him, immediately blocking Ginny from taking that place. The young red-haired girl pouted somewhat as she took the seat next to Tonks but tried to bunch in as close as possible to Harry.

 

“Now, I know that accepting this marriage contract without a lord from your House was not proper or completely legal,” Arthur said after sitting down on his recliner. “However, and I’m not too proud to say this, the galleons Dumbledore offered in the contract was much too tempting to refuse. I also know that in less than a year, you will obtain your lordship and you will most likely dissolve the contract and might take it upon yourself to hold my family into debt afterwards.”

 

“Besides the fact that this contract was made prior to my knowledge, Mr. Weasley,” Harry stated, almost matter-of-factly. “Your family has not done me any wrong. So, if and when I obtain my lordship, I will decide if I want to dissolve this contract between me and your daughter, but I will not fault you or your family for taking advantage of this situation. I have plenty of gold to spare, and even if I do break the contract, there won’t be that much of a dent in my vaults. However, I do like the opportunity to get to know Ginny first as a person before I make any official decision on this.”

 

“Of that, I completely understand, Harry,” Arthur smiled and sighed a breath of relief. “Well, is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I would like to go back upstairs and get a leg up on my studying,” Harry said, getting up from the couch.

 

“Of course, my dear boy,” Arthur smiled and got up from his chair. “If you need me, I’ll be in the barn working.”

 

Both Harry and Arthur nodded, then went their separate ways, with Harry heading upstairs to his room and Arthur going outside. Tonks followed Harry closely, making sure that Ginny, who was following them wherever they went, kept her distance. Tonks knew that Ginny wasn’t really a threat to Harry, but the little girl had an annoying quality of never leaving Harry alone for long periods of time. She also noticed at times when Harry was sleeping that Ginny was peeking in on him in his and Tonks’ room. Harry didn’t help the situation as he slept only in his boxers, and with his uncontrollable allure attracting the young girl as well as Molly Weasley and Tonks; Tonks was somewhat surprised that Ginny, even though she was eleven, didn’t sneak in and try to take advantage of a sleeping Harry. Of course, it took almost all of Tonks’ own willpower not to jump Harry’s bones herself.

 

As soon as Harry entered the bedroom Molly and Arthur had given him and Tonks, Harry turned around and looked right at Ginny. The young red-haired girl was instantly startled at seeing Harry looking directly at her. Tonks and Lily were just as shocked at this but waited to see what Harry had planned.

 

“You have been following me around here for the last several days,” Harry said, crossing his arms. His tone wasn’t scary or angry, however, as he didn’t want to cause her to run away. “Now, as I told your father, I would actually like to get to know you, so can you tell me why you’ve been hounding my every step these last few days.”

 

Ginny stood there, her small body shaking as she looked up at Harry, who was at least a foot taller than the red-haired girl. Tonks, who looked at Ginny with a slight curiosity on her face, moved to block Ginny from running away as she also wanted to know why this young girl followed Harry wherever he went. After a while, Ginny finally spoke.

 

“We...well, I’m not used t...to being around s...someone like yourself.” Ginny stammered, tears welling up in her eyes. “I read e...everything about you, a...and I begged my brothers to tell me everything a...about you from s...school. You’re a h...hero to our world, a...and I am simply awed t...to be in the same house as you.”

 

Harry groaned as he heard Ginny talk, and thought to himself, ‘Great, she’s just as bad as Ron.’ However, Ginny jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly, nearly taking all of the air out of Harry’s lungs as she did. Tonks grabbed Ginny a second after that and forcefully pulled the young girl off Harry. After taking a breath, Harry looked at Ginny and said, “Listen, you need to relax. I don’t need you to be so, well, unpredictable and weird. Also, anything you read about me is more or less pure fiction, and if I were you, I wouldn’t listen to your brother Ron, as he most likely embellishes anything I did at Hogwarts. I’m just an ordinary wizard who just happened to defeat an evil monster who was trying to obtain the Philosopher’s Stone.”

 

“But you defeated You-Know-Who!” Ginny half shouted, still not calming down any. Tonks thankfully kept Ginny far enough away from Harry that she wouldn’t try to grab at him again. However, the young red-headed girl did something that neither Harry and Tonks expected, she managed to free her arms and lift up her blue shirt to reveal her bare chest and very tiny breasts. Harry noticed that they were just beginning to show, and if he had to guess, he would think that Ginny’s breasts were possibly a B-cup, maybe even smaller. “I also know about the girls that have been swarming around you. I know that I’m a year younger than you, but I don’t care. I want to be your wife, and I’ll do anything to prove my worth to you!”

 

Harry had to smile inwardly, but with Tonks and Lily watching, he didn’t want to do anything to endanger anything that might hurt his plan with all of them, However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with the girl.

 

“Here, why don’t we start again?” Harry said, stepping aside to allow Ginny to come into the room. Harry gave Tonks a nod, letting her know that it was okay to let Ginny go. “But before we do, you need to calm down and let’s have a little conversation about each other. Okay?”

 

Ginny nodded, taking a deep breath before entering Harry’s and Tonks’ room. Tonks frowned as she followed her, and after Harry had closed the door behind them, she noticed that Ginny hadn’t lowered her shirt, and Harry was still staring at her bare tits. However, even though Tonks felt a little uneasy about what Harry had planned, her frown slowly turned into a smile as Harry and Ginny began to talk about the entire Weasley family.

 

**********************************************************  
September 2, 1992-King’s Cross Station

 

“And I’m telling you that Harry will be coming with us through the portal.” Augusta tried to keep her composer, but with the red-haired round witch being right in her face, but she was reduced to yelling at Molly Weasley, with both the Longbottoms and Weasleys looking extra nervous about the people gathering around watching the shouting match.

 

Harry was fortunate that many of the onlookers were also other wizarding families that were on their way to Platform 9¾. However, he was hoping that the Muggles who were also listening either already knew about the Wizarding world or took what they heard to be complete nonsense. Unfortunately, that did not stop the shouting match that Molly and Augusta were having.

 

“That wasn’t what we were told!” Molly shouted right back, making sure to keep Dumbledore’s name out of the conversation. “We were told that Harry would be under our protection until he gets to the train.”

 

“Well, he’s here at the station, so we’ll take him the rest of the way.” Augusta fired right back at her. At that moment, Harry silently moved away from the shouting match, with Neville guiding him silently towards him. Tonks was standing over by the two shouting women, but as soon as she noticed Harry moving away from them, she quietly moved towards where Harry was going, pushing her squeaky cart as she did. As for the Weasley children, the lot of them had their hands over their eyes, groaning slightly in embarrassment over their mother shouting like a mad woman. As Lily was already trying to get Harry away from the two witches, she couldn’t help but wonder why these two were having an embarrassing argument over Harry and who should take him to the train.

 

“Do you think we should try to make a run for it, Nev?” Harry whispered when he got close enough to his godbrother. “They’re causing so much of a commotion that I don’t think they’ll notice ‘till we’re on the train.”

 

“We better not, Harry.” Neville replied, groaning after Augusta shouted something almost incoherent at Molly. “If Gran notices that we’ve gone, then we both are liable to get Howlers a week after we get to Hogwarts.”

 

“Oi! Since I’m responsible for Harry’s safety, how about I take him to the train!” Tonks shouted twice as loud as both Augusta and Molly. Doing this enlisted a quiet ‘Thank you’ from Alice and Arthur, as they both knew that stopping both witches from shouting at one another would’ve ended with them being shouted at. After Augusta and Molly turned to look at Tonks, the crowd dispersed knowing that the yelling match was effectively over. When that happened, Tonks continued, “Madam Bones warned me that the two of you might be difficult, and if that were to escalate any farther to where Harry might miss the train, I was to take him myself. However, since this is a large crowd, you both might get the children all to the train if we all go together.”

 

A series of grumbles came from both Augusta and Molly before they begrudgingly agreed. Thankful that this was finally over, the entire group headed to the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Neville took the lead a few paces in front of everyone else, just out of earshot from the main group, where they talked about everything that occurred to Harry in the last month, the main thing being Marge Dursley’s death. Harry also mentioned his time with the Weasleys, and about his conversation with Arthur and Ginny about the marriage contract. Neville listened to everything his godbrother told him, glancing back at Ginny who was walking a few steps behind Harry. To tell the truth, Neville had no idea why marriage contracts had to be made by parents when he felt that it was way too old fashioned for this day and age. By the time Harry’s and Neville’s conversation had broken into laughter, they arrived at the entrance to Platform 9¾.

 

At that exact moment, Lily smiled at her son and tried to move through the portal that connected the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. However, when she did, about halfway through the cement pillar, she felt an odd bit of magic trying to seal the portal. Not a moment after she exited the opposite side the other side of it, she noticed that a very familiar House Elf was pressing both of his hands on the cement pillar connecting the two worlds together.

 

“Dobby?” Lily looked surprised at seeing the House Elf there. Of course, much unlike the Ministry, Lily knew that Dobby couldn’t see or hear her. After hearing a loud bang on the opposite side of the pillar, Lily put two and two together and realized that Dobby was using his magic to keep Harry from getting on board the Hogwarts Express. Muttering in anger, Lily walked back through the portal and told Harry exactly what was happening. A few minutes later, an audible pop was heard directly behind from where Dobby was, and before the House Elf had time to react, Tonks grabbed Dobby by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

 

“Whatcha doing, Elf?” Tonks angrily asked him. However, just as Harry pushed his cart through the entrance, Dobby squealed out a gasp and Apparated on the spot. Harry looked at the air where Dobby once was as Tonks looked at Harry and asked, “Do you know that elf?”

 

“Afraid so, I’m met him during my last week with the Longbottoms.” Harry shrugged, but was angry that Dobby had once again did something to keep Harry away from Hogwarts. “All I know is that his name is Dobby and he’s trying to keep me from going back to Hogwarts.”

 

“Why would a House Elf be concerned about that?” Tonks asked Harry as the Longbottoms came through the entrance one-by-one.

 

“Well, he did mention to me that there’s a plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts.” Harry answered her, looking at his mother as she appeared right next to Tonks. “What it is, I don’t know, but nothing is going to keep me from learning magic, especially now that our friend is going to be teaching there.”

 

With that, Neville smiled and nodded, showing his enjoyment of actually learning something about history for a change. However, Tonks mused over what Harry said about terrible things that might happen. “Well, it looks like I need to keep a closer watch on everybody at Hogwarts” She said while looking at the train. “If this House Elf knows about this, then this might put you in terrible danger, Harry. I intend to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about giving you a separate room, so I can keep a better watch on you.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, Tonks.” Harry told her as the Weasleys came through the portal next one-by-one, with Ginny getting in between Neville and Harry the moment she saw Harry. Harry smiled at Ginny, but kept his eyes locked on Tonks as he continued, “My suitcase has enough protections in it to protect me from harm. No one can enter it without my permission, and…”

 

At that exact moment, a blonde-haired girl wearing a light blue sweater and brown jeans skipped right up to Harry and without any kind of warning, kissed Harry directly on the lips. Everybody was instantly shocked at what they saw as this girl eagerly began rubbing Harry’s crotch, but after a moment or so, Tonks pulled the girl off of Harry and everybody stared at this small eleven-year-old girl. Ginny, who was more stunned than anyone else, mouthed the girl’s name.

 

“Hello Harry Potter, I’m Luna Lovegood.” The blonde girl said with a smile. “I’m here to be your new slave.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 17

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 17  
The Serpent Awakens Part 3  
(The Willing Slave)  
Same Moment-Platform 9 ¾

Harry was completely shocked at hearing this girl tell him that she wanted to be his slave. He wasn’t the only one, as the entire Weasley clan and the Longbottom family had their mouths gaping wide open and their eyes staring at this blonde-haired girl. However, Luna just kept smiling and said simply, “I know that I may have surprised you, Harry Potter, but as we are on our way to Hogwarts, I need to become your slave before the Sorting.”

“I’m sorry, but can you start by explaining why you want to become my slave?” Harry asked Luna, who looked at Harry with intense desire in her eyes. “I mean, besides the Patil witches, who were essentially made slaves because of their family was in debt to my family, I really don’t see myself as having slaves.”

That last part was a bit of a lie, as Harry loved having the Patils call him ‘Master’, However, it wouldn’t have been prudent to admit that to everybody there. So, with everybody listening vividly to what Luna was about to say, she told Harry why.

“My life isn’t easy,” She began to explain. “I lost my mum two years ago to an experiment that exploded our house. My dad wasn’t home when it happened, so it was just me and her in the house when it happened. My dad did rescue me though, but Mum was already gone. Since then, anyone I ever met that were my age or slightly older has been quite mean or rude.”

“Wait a minute, Luna,” Ginny who had been listening vividly spoke up. “I’m your friend, and I’ve been quite nice to you ever since we first met.”

“That’s not completely true, Ginny,” Luna looked at her. “Your mother made you become friends with me because she was afraid of what dirt my Daddy has on your family.”

A collected gasp went throughout the group as nearly everyone looked at Molly Weasley. The large red-headed woman nearly glared at the blonde girl at that point and said, “That is absolutely absurd! Why would I bother with using my own daughter to see if your father, the most ridiculous person I have ever met, has dirt on our family?”

“Because he has,” Luna said simply, turning around and pointing at a long haired blonde man passing out what looked like to be newspapers to passerbys. Harry looked at the man, who was wearing what looked like to be a long faded white robe, and wondered how important this man was to the Wizarding community. From what Harry noticed, many of the wizards and witches were actively avoiding the man like he had the plague or something, even though some of them took the papers that he was handing.

Still, Harry looked back at Luna and wondered one thing. “How do you know all of this?”

“I can’t tell you that yet,” Luna looked back at Harry and said. “It would be best if we wait until we are on the train. However, I should tell you that Heirs to Most Ancient and Noble Houses have special privileges, like asking the engineer or the porter for a private car for yourself. You can have anybody you wish to join you and can’t be disturbed by anyone you don’t want.”

“Wicked,” Ron said, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. Harry groaned, knowing what Ron was going to say next. “You gotta let me and my siblings ride with you, Harry. I mean, please allow my family access to your private car, Harry.”

Harry groaned again, but nodded, knowing that Ron would have kept asking all the way to Hogwarts. After Ron silently cheered, Harry looked at everyone there, and while Molly and Augusta frowned at what Luna was saying, Harry knew that having a private car would be beneficial, especially with avoiding Malfoy and his two goons.

“Alright, Luna. We’ll talk on the train, but I really want to know why you want to become my slave,” Harry told her, and then proceeded to say his goodbyes to the Weasleys and Augusta and Alice Longbottom. Luna ran over to her father, apparently saying her goodbyes to him and giving him a large hug. Neville hugged his mother and grandmother goodbye while the Weasley children did the same. Afterwards, Harry, Tonks and the rest handed their luggage to the porter, and Harry took Luna’s suggestion and asked, “As an Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House, I’m asking for a private car for me, Neville Longbottom, my protector Tonks, and the Weasley children. I am also requesting that Hermione Granger, Padma, and Parvati Patil to be allowed to join us when they arrive.”

“Very well, Heir Potter,” The porter nodded. “I will let the conductor know right away. Is there anyone else you would like to have join you as well?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded after thinking about it for a moment. “I would also like to extend an invitation to Heir Daphne Greengrass as well. I know she might ask this as well, so if she does, then Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini are also invited, as the three tend to travel together.”

“Very good, sir. If you would be so kind as to wait in the last car until your private car is ready,” The porter smiled and bowed to Harry. 

Harry returned the nod and walked towards the very last car of the train, with Neville, Tonks, Luna, and the Weasleys following. As soon as they did, they heard the voices of Padma and Parvati calling for Harry, Harry stopped and smiled at the twin girls, waving them over to the group. The Patils ran up to Harry and leaped into his arms hugging and kissing their master on each cheek. Harry returned their kisses, whispering to both of them, “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around for you two, but I promise that we have the whole year to fuck you both senseless.”

Both Padma and Parvati squealed in delight after hearing that, and as they let go of Harry, Luna went over to Padma and Parvati and smiled at them both, saying, “I’m going to be Harry’s slave too.”

Both Padma and Parvati looked at each other with a curious look on their faces, and then looked at their master with the same look. “I’ll explain once we get on the train,” Harry said to them, and motioned for them to get on the train. As soon as the group entered the last car, the conductor stood in the middle of the car and smiled at Harry, “Heir Potter, welcome aboard. Your car is ready, so if you and your group would be so kind as to follow me.”

The conductor led them farther down to the end of the train car and opened the door. Harry was more than a bit surprised as the conductor exited what looked like from the outside was the end of the train, but as Harry and the others followed, they entered another car that no one from the outside could see. Harry had to admit that he was shocked at how his private car looked. Covered mostly in red velvet with a golden “P” labeled on every seat, drape, and rug, the car looked like something that only celebrities and very special VIPs would ride in. The car had plush chairs, couches, and even recliners with dining tables surrounding all of them. There was a bar there as well, with a bartender who looked mysteriously like the porter and the conductor, preparing them non-alcoholic beverages and snacks. However, this was only covering about half of the car itself, and even though the train car was very roomy, Harry wondered about the other half.

The conductor led Harry past the first half and stood in front of a door that concealed the other half of the train. “This is for your private use only, sir,” The conductor looked at Harry and frowned slightly. “This part of your car can be used for whatever you see fit. It can be an office for you to conduct business in, or can be a private dining area for you to enjoy other delights that you wish others not to know about, or even your own private bedroom for you to relax, or to have some other activity that you might wish to use it for. As mentioned before, you can allow anyone to enter this portion of the car if you wish. However, you must be inside this section already and they must knock and announce themselves before you accept them inside. If you do not, there is a barrier that will prevent them from seeing or hearing anything that goes on inside your private chambers.”

“Thank you.” Harry said, smiling more than he should, thinking about keeping Ron out of his hair. With that, the conductor bowed and left the car as the others were already getting comfy and eating the snacks the bartender provided. Luna, however, gestured to Padma and Parvati and walked over to Harry.

“Are you going to let us inside first?” Luna asked sweetly, as Padma and Parvati began to understand what Luna was implying. “It would give us a chance to talk privately, and other things as well.”

Both Padma and Parvati smiled as Harry nodded and placed his hand on the door. Envisioning a bedroom on the other side, Harry opened the door and entered. Harry’s eyes became wide as he looked upon a massive king-size bed covered in red silk sheets embroiled with a golden “P” on them. There was also a large sofa and several nightstands surrounding the bed. The room itself was dimly lit with no indication of any light source. Closing the door for a moment, as Harry wanted to follow the conductor’s instructions to the letter, he sat down at the edge of the bed and waited for Luna to knock.

“Come in, Luna, Padma, and Parvati,” Harry said after Luna knocked and announced who they were. Luna opened the door, allowing Padma and Parvati to come in first, and then closed the door behind them. Luna took a seat on the sofa while Padma and Parvati sat on either side of Harry on the bed.

“You can have fun with them in front of me, Harry. I don’t mind,” Luna smiled at Harry. “It’ll give me a chance to get horny enough while I explain to you why I want to become your slave.”

Both Padma and Parvati squealed in delight after Harry nodded and they began to strip off their clothes. As they did, Harry undid and pulled down his pants revealing their favorite toy to them. Padma was the first to get on her knees in front of Harry and take his hard erection, which was now seven inches long, into her mouth. Parvati pouted a bit, but joined her twin as she got onto the floor and began taking turns sucking their master’s dick. Harry groaned as he placed each of his hands on Padma’s and Parvati’s heads and tried to control their tempo, but with the way they were taking turns on his cock, Harry did not know how much longer he could last.

Luna, who kept the same smile on her face, was breathing slightly heavier as she continued to explain to Harry why she wanted to become Harry’s slave. “Okay, so after my mum died, I began having dreams that predicted the future of others,” She told Harry, her eyes locked on what the Patil twins were doing. “I wasn’t sure of what I was seeing at first, but after a month or so, I noticed that one of my dreams actually became real. After that, my dreams became visions as I would have them at any moment or at any time without control.”

“So, you’re a Seer,” Harry said, groaning and half-growling as both Patils worked on his balls. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Two months ago, I had two separate visions about my life will be like once I get to Hogwarts,” She said to him, her legs rubbing themselves in an arousing fashion. “One of them has me constantly being teased, picked-on, and bullied by members of my own house. It will get so bad that I will resort to having trade sexual favors for protection within my own house.”

“Ugh, what house?” Harry asked while trying to hold off his own orgasm.

“I will be placed in Ravenclaw. Both visions confirmed this,” Luna answered. “However, as your slave I will be given protection from those who might treat me in such a manner. I should mention that this will cause several Ravenclaw boys to be particularly angry with you, as they have noticed that almost every girl at Hogwarts swarm around you whenever they see you. I will also become of great use to you throughout the years, both sexually and as your personal Seer once you claim your lordship next year.”

“Wait, you know that I’m going to obtain my lordship?” Harry growled louder as Parvati deepthroated his dick and at that moment, he orgasmed straight into Parvati’s mouth. Padma watched as her sister take their master’s cum for several moments before pulling her off and sucking the rest of Harry’s sperm out of his erection. Padma’s mouth went straight down on Harry’s cock much like her sister just did, and when that happened, Harry thrusted his cock further into Padma’s throat.

“I know alot about you, Harry. I know about your marriage contracts to Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, and which one of them that you will eventually marry,” Luna said, getting off the sofa and onto her knees in front of Harry. “I also know about your mother, who’s been spiritually bonded with you, and how she is here now, lustfully watching even though I can’t see or hear her. My visions have prophesied that she will return to you fully in less than three years time from now.”

Harry nodded, and then looked over at Lily, who was lying on the bed masturbating watching what Padma and Parvati were doing, who were making out with one another. At that point, Harry and Lily silently agreed to Luna’s proposal, and Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Luna’s neck. “Do you, Luna Lovegood, accept your position as servant to the House of Potter?”

Luna, not missing a beat, solemnly said, “I, Luna Lovegood, do hereby accept my position as servant to the House of Potter.”

Just like the Patil witches, a bronze collar wrapped around Luna’s neck as Harry raised his wand in the air and said, “I, Harry James Potter, Heir Apparent to the House of Potter, accept Luna Lovegood as servant to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. So Mote It Be.”

A golden ‘P’ appeared at the front of Luna’s slave collar, and as Harry lowered his wand, Luna took Harry’s cock in her hand and began stroking it slowly. “I’ve prepared myself for this day, Master,” Luna said, and with her other hand began undoing the buttons on her shirt. “I’ve even taken the liberty of removing my virginity for you, Master.”

Harry growled at hearing that, and with Padma and Parvati watching, grabbed Luna under her arms and lifted her up to her feet. Luna understood what her new master wanted, and after she was on her feet, she removed all of her clothing and laid down on the bed stomach first with her legs spread out in front of Harry. However, Harry had other ideas, and he felt he owed Padma and Parvati something more.

“Parvati, get on the bed and have Luna eat your pussy,” Harry commanded as he stroked his cock. “Padma, grab Luna’s legs and slide her further up the bed so you can get on, then I want you to eat Luna’s pussy. Make sure you leave your pussy open for me, so I can properly fuck it.”

Padma moved like lightning after she heard that, squealing as she pushed Luna farther onto the bed so she could get behind her. Parvati pouted but took her position on the bed in front of Luna and spread her legs in front of the blonde. Luna smiled as she leaned forward into Parvati’s crotch and began licking the folds of her pussy. Parvati moaned but knew that Harry wanted more from them, so she grabbed Luna’s head and shoved her harshly into her wet pussy, commanding Luna silently to eat her out. Padma positioned herself behind Luna as she laid down on her back and her head got underneath Luna’s pussy. Padma began licking and fingering Luna’s cunt while Harry took his position on top of Padma.

Harry shoved his entire member into Padma’s pussy, causing her to yelp into Luna’s snatch as she felt the force of Harry’s thrusts. Harry looked at Lily at that moment with a lustful smile as she was panting and moaning throughout it all. All three girls were panting, moaning, and screaming within several moments as Padma orgasmed on Harry’s dick, which forced Padma to cause Luna to cum right after, and thus causing Parvati to orgasm right into Luna’s mouth after that. However, Harry had more stamina to burn.

Harry had fucked Padma to near exhaustion before pulling out of her and orgasming over Padma’s chest and Luna’s ass. Each girl at that moment was lying limp on the bed having cum several times before Harry was ready to cum, and even after that, they knew that Harry could still go on. Lily was exhausted herself, but managed to crawl over to Harry and positioned her ghostly mouth over his still hard erection and suck his cock.

Luna was the first to regain her senses as she heard Harry growl and moan, looking to see Harry bucking his hips and his hands cupped in front of his crotch as if he was fucking somebody there. Of course, Luna knew that Harry was fucking his mother’s mouth, and while she couldn’t see or hear Lily, she imagined what Lily was going through and began to masturbate, moving away from the twins and sitting next to where Harry was standing before she did.

“Are you going to fuck me, Master?” Luna smiled, moaning as she fingered her pussy. “Or do I have to wait to feel your manly cock inside of me?”

Harry was closely approaching orgasm at that point, but looked at Luna and pulled his erection out of Lily’s mouth. “What do you have to offer me to earn my dick, Luna?”

“I know about Gilderoy Lockhart, Master,” Luna said, pouting as she looked at Harry’s seven inch dick. “I know that you will end up killing him at the end of the school year. I don’t know where yet, as the vision I had about it was somewhere I have no knowledge of, though it looked like a very dark and wet cave.”

Guiding his cock towards her mouth, Harry stared into Luna’s eyes and asked, “Anything else I should know about Lockhart?”

“Much about him you already know, Master,” Luna said as she leaned forward trying to have Harry’s cock be put inside her mouth. “You already suspect that he and Professor Dumbledore are conspiring to kill you, and thus make it easier for Professor Dumbledore to gain the political power that your House has. You also are somewhat aware that Lockhart is a fraud, as he has taken credit from other witches and wizards and wiped their memory of the events he has taken credit for. However, you do not know that he has used a very powerful memory charm on the Delacour witches, and after he murdered Francis Delacour, who was a highly respected wizard in France, took all three of them a slaves, forcing them to swear allegiance to his House.”

“Hmmm, and what will become of them after I kill Lockhart?” Harry smiled, placing the tip of his cock on Luna’s nose, making sure that Luna answers before he gives her what she wanted. 

“I don’t know, Master,” Luna responded with pleading eyes. “I haven’t seen that far into the future yet. I promise that as soon as I know, you’ll know as well.”

Harry nodded, satisfied somewhat with Luna’s information about Lockhart, and finally rewarded her with his cock. Unfortunately, Luna wasn’t as experienced at blowjobs as Padma and Parvati, and could only take four or five inches into her mouth. Harry wasn’t interested in that, and grabbed the blonde witch’s head and pumped into her with hard, fast strokes feeling her tongue slide around his shaft. Harry moaned, but with the way Luna was taking his cock, it took him longer before he had built up his orgasm and by that time Padma and Parvati had taken positions on each side of Luna as they waited eagerly for their master to cum. After about two more minutes, Harry growled and pulled his cock out of Luna’s mouth and jerked his cock over to Padma’s face, orgasming over her face. Luna pouted as she noticed this, and watched as Harry turned his cock over to Parvati and hit her with several streams on her face. Finally, Harry decided to give Luna what she wanted, and pointed his orgasming dick towards her and shot his final streams on her face.

After Harry was done, Padma and Parvati licked the cum off of Luna’s face, and then each other as Harry looked down at Luna and frowned. “You need to work on your blowjob ability more, Luna,” Harry said to her, pulling his pants back up. “We’ll work on that, and if you have any more visions about Dumbledore or Lockhart, you need to report them to me immediately. If I deem them satisfactory enough, I can promise you that I will fuck you senseless. While I can’t officially declare you this as of yet, you are now a Seer for the House of Potter, and you are not to reveal your status to anyone unless I deem it necessary.”

“Yes, Master,” Luna said, bowing her head in a respectful manner.

Harry nodded and looked at all three of them, saying, “Take some time to compose yourselves before leaving. I will give anyone who asks a proper excuse as to what happened here.”

Harry turned to exit the bedroom, and as he opened the door, he was surprised to see Tonks standing right in front of him on the other side. Her arms were crossed and she was giving Harry a look of half-anger, half-arousal. Harry smiled meekly as she glanced inside, but because of the protections of the car, all she could see was blurry images that she could not make out. She could see Harry clear as day, but everything behind him was a blur.

“Oi, I thought Madam Bones made it clear to you that I was not to leave your side,” Tonks said to Harry, not allowing him to move out of the compartment. “Do you have an excuse for not allowing me to be by your side in there?”

“Yes, but let me be clear on that; even though you were assigned to be my protector, Tonks, there are times in which I require privacy to handle business that I do not wish to be made known to anybody, including you,” Harry stated, taking a step forward. “However, I do apologize for not including you in this, and promise to be more mindful of where you are in the future.”

Tonks shuddered as she felt Harry’s allure hit her almost full blast, and seeing Harry smile as he looked up at her, she could tell that he was fully aware of what he was doing to her. Her knees felt extremely weak at that point and a good part of her wanted to fall down on them in front of Harry, half-hoping that if she did that Harry would shove his dick into her mouth and screw her properly.

“Uhm, very well, Harry. Just remember that while I report to Professor Dumbledore and Dowager Longbottom about matters regarding your safety, I am sworn to keep all matters that you deem private out of their ears,” Tonks breathed, trying to keep her composer. She took a step back and let Harry fully exit the compartment, her legs shaking as she did. “I take it that you made that Luna girl your slave then.”

“Yes, she provided a valid explanation as to why, and while I have decided not to reveal what they were, I will say that it was sufficient enough for me to agree to make her my slave,” Harry walked forward and closed the door behind him. Once he did, he felt the motion of the train moving and as he looked out one of the windows, he noticed that they had already left King’s Cross, and were well on their way to Hogwarts. “Hmmm, I didn’t hear or feel the train moving. I wonder if...Hermione!”

At that moment, Harry saw Hermione sitting in one of the recliners pointed towards where Harry was standing. Harry started to smile, but as he noticed how Hermione was looking at him, he turned it into a frown. Hermione had her arms crossed and glaring a hole into Harry’s head like she her eyes could shoot laser beams at him. Even though Hermione didn’t say a word to Harry at that moment, everyone in the car knew what Hermione was feeling while looking at Harry: she was furious.

**********************************************************  
Just Before Sunset-Hogwarts’ Castle

“Find anything interesting, Abi?” Thaddeus asked as he looked over his lesson plan for the second-years. His sister gleefully floated over to him, smiling at that fact that she could be finally seen and heard by others, and not just Thaddeus.

Abigail Prendergast looked over to the door to her brother’s office and said, “I’ve just met a ghost that looked like she was my age when she died. Everybody seems to call her ‘Moaning Myrtle’. No one seems to like her very much.”

“Why is that?” Thaddeus asked, looking up at her.

“She constantly cries and moans about being picked on when she was alive,” Abi answered. “She’s very annoying. Hopefully she stays in that bathroom that she likes to haunt.”

“Well, you might have to get used to it, Abi,” Thaddeus stood from his desk and stretched, looking out through the window at the sun setting. “We’re going to be here for awhile. At least several years, and if something should happen to me, Abi, I think this will be a good place for you bond to.”

“What does that mean, Thad?” Abi frowned looking at her brother. “Did Lady Perenelle have a vision about your death?”

“No.” Thaddeus chuckled, “But I’m an outsider here, Abi. Hogwarts is Dumbledore’s home turf so to speak. So, no matter what I do here, Dumbledore will always have some sort of advantage. And if I stray or go too far, even as old as I am, I don’t think I can match wands with him and survive the outcome. If that should happen, you need to be ready.”

Abi floated over to him and tried to embrace him with a hug, her arms halfway through Thaddeus’ torso. She cried at that moment, and looked up at her brother, “If you die, I have no reason to stay. So, please don’t do anything foolish, Thad. I need you.”

Thaddeus tried hugging her, but knowing that she was long dead brought pain to his heart. That, and a long faded memory of how she died and his forgotten hatred for the ones that killed her, which left him once again with a feeling of guilt for why she was murdered. 

Abigail Prendergast was killed over 350 years ago for saying she could do something that only Thaddeus at that time had the ability to do: she claimed that she could talk to the dead.

**********************************************************  
Later that Evening-The Great Hall

“RAVENCLAW!” The Sorting Hat shouted and after McGonagall removed it from the blonde witch’s head, Luna smiled gleefully and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, blowing a tiny kiss over to Harry as she looked over at him.

The Sorting had gone by pretty ordinary, with the Sorting Hat coming up with a new song to sing before the Sorting actually began. Harry, however, kept a close eye on Dumbledore and Lockhart, who was smiling and chuckling while having a small conversation with Snape, who clearly was trying to ignore what Lockhart was babbling on about. While this was happening, Harry couldn’t help but notice where Thaddeus was sitting, very far on the left side looking towards the doors. He was sitting next to Hagrid, and while that didn’t mean much to Harry and Thaddeus, it was almost like Dumbledore sat him there to avoid looking at the man.

While he was eyeing those people, Harry could feel Hermione’s burning eyes glaring at him as she sat between him and Neville. While Harry did his best to explain the situation to Hermione about Luna; it was clear to him that Hermione wasn’t going to calm down about it until she decided to. Harry knew already that she didn’t approve of him having slaves, even though she knew that the Patils were practically forced upon Harry. However, in this case, it was the first time that Harry willingly accepted and took one as his own, and she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be Harry’s last.

The crowd of first-years soon thinned out until Ginny Weasley was finally sorted into Gryffindor and she ran over as fast as she could and took a seat across from where Harry sat, nearly knocking her own brother Ron off of where he was sitting. Tonks, who was standing behind Harry at that moment, chuckled at seeing this girl’s eagerness to get close to Harry.

A few moments later, the students hushed themselves as Dumbledore stood from his chair and smiled to everyone. “Welcome, one and all, to another year here at Hogwarts. Now, I have a few words I would like to say: Babbily, Hoppity, Corny, Whoop!”

Everyone but most of the Slytherin table laughed at hearing Dumbledore spout these words. Harry, however, groaned loudly because he didn’t think it was funny. After the laughter had died down, Dumbledore continued, “Now, I do have some start-of-term announcements to make: First of all, after the events of last year regarding Professor Quirrell, I am quite pleased to announce that Gilderoy Lockhart, who many of us here know from his many, many accomplishments, has taken the liberty to take time out of his very busy schedule to take on the mantle of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please join me in welcoming Professor Lockhart here as I say: Good Luck, Professor!”

A loud roar of applause came from much of the Great Hall, including several teachers who Harry thought they might see through Lockhart’s charade. Harry was thankful though, as he noticed that Professor McGonagall, Madams Pomfrey and Hooch all seem to smile and clap weakly towards Lockhart.

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Lockhart smiled and winked at many of the students, many of them still cheering. After the applause had finally died down, Lockhart continued with what Harry considered was a very long speech. Lockhart smiled and winked through almost every part of it, and the longer he went on and on, Harry noticed the many of the witches around him were paying closer attention to what Lockhart was saying. Even Hermione, who Harry knew was the one witch who never judged a book by its cover, almost leered at the new DADA professor as if she was drinking in his every word. By the time Lockhart had finished, an even louder cheer and applause rung out through the Great Hall as the golden haired man sat back down next to Snape. Harry looked over at his mother at that moment and noticed that while Lily was staring at the man, it wasn’t one of respect or admiration, it was one of distrust and anger.

“Moving on,” Dumbledore near shouted after the applause died down again. “I also like to note that while the official position of History of Magic teacher has been vacant these past years, Professor Cuthbert Binns has supplied many of you with a justified knowledge of history, even after his passing many years ago. However, I am quite pleased to announce that the position of History of Magic teacher has now been officially filled by Thaddeus Prendergast. Now, while Professor Prendergast is an American, please do not hold that against him and give him the same courtesy and respect that you gave Professor Binns before him. Good luck, Professor Prendergast.”

Thaddeus stood and respectfully bowed before the students while all of the students who ever took History of Magic before all stood up and cheered loudly and applaud, knowing that finally they wouldn’t have to learn about the goblin wars every single year. Harry noticed that almost all of the Slytherins had joined in this, making it apparent that they were tired of Binns as well. Harry particularly noticed that Daphne Greengrass, who declined Harry’s invitation on the train according to Neville, stood and applauded along with her two friends, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabani. Harry smiled at this, and hoped that Thaddeus was warmed by this welcome.

After Thaddeus sat down, Dumbledore motioned the students to quiet themselves and sit back down. “Finally,” Dumbledore half-shouted. “As many of you are aware, after an incident in the Muggle world involving our very own Harry Potter, he has been assigned a special protector. She is a former student here, and I have been assured that this will not distract the education or the everyday activities that you have come to enjoy. However, with that being said, please welcome back former Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks.”

Harry clapped but frowned as he saw Dumbledore smile at Harry, knowing that this might cause the very problem Dumbledore said he wanted to avoid. Many of the students and teachers applauded, but as Tonks looked around at her former table, she noticed that a few of them, boys mostly, were giving Harry an evil eye as they applauded. After the applause died down, Dumbledore waved his hands and every table was quickly filled with food. The Great Hall quickly broke out with chattering conversation about the approaching year and what to expect. Harry for the most part kept his eyes locked on Dumbledore, not even bothering to eat or drink anything. All the while, Harry had to wonder what the old man was planning to do this year.

**********************************************************  
After The Feast-Harry’s suitcase home

“I swear to Merlin, Harry! With the way Ron blurted it out that she wanted to become your slave, how could I not think of what you were doing to her?” Hermione said, mostly apologetically to Harry. She looked at Luna, who was sitting next to Harry on the large couch smiling at Hermione like she knew something about her. This caused Hermione to shudder a bit, but asked her, “I take it what you told Harry is true then, that you’re a Seer?”

“Yes, but I would appreciate it that you don’t blab it around,” Luna smiled at her. “As Master explained to you, being his slave offers me protection within my own house from the young boys who would have taken advantage of how I act. I won’t apologize for being who I am, I like being me.”

Hermione smiled weakly an nodded, saying, “I see no reason to question who you are, Luna. I have several quirks myself that have many of our fellow students, and a few teachers as well, annoyed by them. Like you, I won't apologize for those, because they are a part of who I am.”

“Master, may I inform Hermione of something by whispering in her ear?” Luna turned to Harry and asked. “I promise that I won't reveal anything that you don't wish me to reveal, and this is something that Hermione will be pleased to know.”

“Why not tell us all then?” Harry asked her, motioning to Lily and Tonks, who were both standing behind the couch he was sitting on. “I don’t see the point in keeping it from me. I am your Master.”

“Yes, but this pertains to a vision about Hermione, and I do believe that unless she wishes it, it should remain her secret,” Luna said to him apologetically. “Please forgive me, Master. If you wish for me to say what it is out loud, then I will.”

“No, that’s not necessary, Luna,” Harry answered, not wanting to anger Hermione more. “If it pertains to Hermione, Neville, or anyone you feel that needs to remain private for the sake of that individual, then I hereby give you permission to keep that information private, unless I tell you different.”

“Thank you, Master,” Luna smiled and jumped off the couch and walked over to the chair Hermione was sitting in. When she did, Hermione leaned slightly forward and allowed Luna access to her ear. After about a moment, Hermione’s eyes went wide and blushed bright red as she looked at Harry. When Luna returned to Harry’s side, Hermione breathed slightly heavy as she tried to catch her breath, smiling slightly as she did.

“You are sure about this?” Hermione asked Luna after Luna sat back down next to Harry. After she nodded, Hermione looked up at Lily and asked her. “How are you okay with this, Mrs. Potter?”

“You heard Luna’s circumstances, Hermione,” Lily answered her. “If Harry knew of another way to protect Luna, I assure you he would have found it. The slave collars protect any slave if they are attacked by someone their masters do not approve of, and with Luna being Luna, so-to-speak, anybody who wants to harass her will find that there’s a protective shield that only Harry and his other slaves can penetrate.”

“How do you know this, Mrs. Potter?” Hermione asked.

“Harry did some studying about it during the summer,” Lily replied. “We also know that if Luna is in danger, her collar will alert Harry immediately and have him appear nearby, even in Ravenclaw tower.”

Hermione nodded at Lily’s explanation, and after glancing back at Harry, she stood up from her chair and said, “I’m sorry that I didn’t give you the benefit of the doubt, Harry. Just please don’t think about taking anymore slaves.”

“I’ll try Hermione, but I can’t promise anything, given how my life usually works,” Harry said, getting up and hugging her finally. As he did, a rush of emotions flooded Harry’s head and his dick started to become hard.

Hermione broke the embrace after a few moments her face once again blushing as she felt Harry’s dick touch her blouse. “I, um, need to go to bed. We’re going to have an early start tomorrow. Luna, I wouldn’t stay up too much longer.”

Hermione then left Harry’s suitcase home by exiting the front door with Luna’s voice now echoing in her mind, “You will be Harry’s first bride.”

Harry looked behind him, watching Hermione leave and once she did, Luna dropped down off the couch and immediately took Harry’s cock out of his pants. Tonks immediately gasped in shock as Luna engulfed half of Harry's dick into her mouth and proceeded to suck it. Harry groaned and began fucking her face as he grabbed Luna’s hair and thrusting her face. As this was happening, Tonks looked at Lily, who was licking her lips seductively and walked through the couch staring at her son. Tonks could not deny that what she was watching was incredibly arousing, but even though a good part of her wanted to join Luna and suck Harry’s seven-inch erection, she knew that she had to put a stop to this, or Harry wouldn’t be ready for the next morning. Or so she thought.

“Oi, Harry, you need to get some shut-eye,” Tonks stepped in front of Harry. “I know you want to have Luna spend the night with you, but with the school-term about to start, we’ll need to get a jump on things so I can get a feel as to where I can protect you on the grounds.”

Harry groaned dissatisfactory, but pulled his hard dick out of Luna’s mouth. Luna pouted and begged with her eyes, looking up at Harry as he placed his cock back into his pants, “Tonks is right, Luna. I promise that we’ll have more time in the future. That is, of course, you keep your word and reveal any information about Dumbledore and Lockhart your visions produce.”

Luna stood, frowning as she wanted her master to fuck her, but nodded her consent and exited the suitcase home. After she left, Tonks looked at Harry and asked, “Why do you want to have information on Dumbledore and Lockhart?”

“Well, Dumbledore has been manipulating situations involving me for a long time, Tonks,” Harry answered, almost nonchalantly. “I won’t get into specifics, but any man who happens to be a guardian to a child, and continues to allow said child to stay under the custody of abusive and barbaric people, should not be trusted. Now, I know that Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, and many witches and wizards trust him without questioning his methods, but from where I’m standing, he has done nothing but harm.”

“I don’t trust him anymore, Tonks, if you must know,” Lily looked at the pinkish haired girl. “Dumbledore has done much these last few years to dissolve any trust I have for him.”

Tonks slowly nodded, but was still unsure of why Harry wanted this. However, Harry also told her, “If you want to know about why I don’t trust Lockhart, all you have to do is read his stupid books. I read a few of them already, and I can tell you that they are complete fiction.”

Tonks nodded more firmly at hearing this, mainly because after looking at the man during the feast, she had a hard time believing he could defeat a scourge of werewolves and still look like a picture of perfection. Changing the subject, Tonks asked, “Are you planning to sleep in here, Harry?”

“Yes, mainly to avoid Ron’s snoring,” Harry answered. “Even with magical bed curtains, I swear I could hear him every night.”

Lily chuckled, but agreed that the suitcase was perfect to stay in for a while. Tonks looked up at the stairs leading to the bedrooms and said, “I know that you might object to this, but as your protector, I will need to sleep in the same room as you. If necessary, I will transfigure a  
small cot next to your bed to sleep on so I won’t disturb your sleep Harry.”

“That’s not necessary, Tonks. The master bedroom has a large king-size bed,” Harry answered. “I don't mind if you and I share. There's plenty of room for the two of us.”

Tonks gasped at Harry’s suggestion, but as she looked at Harry smile at her, she felt incredibly horny and her legs began to shake. So, she silently nodded, a little eager to notice, and followed Harry up the stairs. 

After they entered the master bedroom, Tonks looked at the entire room up and down in total appreciation, “Wow!” was all that Tonks could say as she saw a room three times the size of a normal bedroom, complete with a bookshelf, several chairs and a sofa, nightstands, a walk in closet, a bathroom complete with a large tub, and as Harry mentioned, a massive king-size bed. . The walls of the room was covered in dark oak, very much manly as Tonks could smell the wooden scent emanating from the entire room. Tonks was completely entranced, not hearing Harry close the door behind them, or paying attention to him stripping off his clothes and robe.

“Good night, Tonks,” Harry looked at her for a moment and then got into bed, taking the far left side, and giving Tonks plenty of room on the left. Tonks snapped out of her trance as she noticed that Harry was completely naked, with his seven-inch erection still hard from moments earlier. When Tonks and Harry shared a room while they stayed at the Weasleys, Harry had the courtesy to wear a t-shirt and shorts to bed. Now, Harry was completely naked and with his allure focused on Tonks, she wasn’t sure if she had the mental strength to last much longer. The one thing she did know was that tonight would be a very long night.

**********************************************************  
Just After Midnight-Headmaster’s office

“I must admit that was a bit showy even for my taste, Albus,” Lockhart said, sipping the glass of brandy Dumbledore offered him. However, a slight chill ran up the golden haired wizard’s spine as he felt the eyes of Dumbledore tear a hole through him. “Sorry, I-I meant Professor Dumbledore. However, I think it’s safe to say what we did completely worked.”

“It’s far too soon to tell, Gilderoy,” Dumbledore answered, letting go of his stare and taking a sip of brandy himself. “Right now, I want you to focus your attention on these following students.”

Dumbledore put his glass down and slid a parchment across his desk to Lockhart. Lockhart picked up the parchment and looked at the list of names upon it, musing as he did so.

“Not many first-years on here I see, pity,” Lockhart said, looking over the parchment. “Hmmm, Bones, Chang, Davis, Granger, Greengrass… very impressive list, Headmaster. Why leave Tonks and Weasley out of it?”

“If you go after Tonks, it will create problems,” Dumbledore said, picking up his glass again. “As an Auror-in-Training, she may have already been given special training against your mental arts, and should you try it on her, let’s just say that I wouldn’t bet on you, especially with her temper. As for the youngest Weasley, she is already under my control. You do not need to know how, Gilderoy. You just need to know not to try anything with her.”

Lockhart smiled and nodded, handing the parchment back over to Dumbledore. “Well, is there anyone else I should place more attention on. A first-year perhaps.”

“Keep yourself clean, Gilderoy,” Dumbledore warned the smiling wizard. “I cannot risk you damaging any possible students I may need in the future. You may have a bit of fun with them, but don't damage their minds like you did when I first found you.”

Lockhart finished his drink and placed it on Dumbledore’s desk before rising from his chair. He then bowed before the Headmaster before exiting the office. As soon as he left, Lockhart frowned intently as he walked down the stairs, silently wishing that he didn’t owe his life to Dumbledore. However, Lockhart did see an advantage for doing what Dumbledore wanted; taking credit for other witches and wizards success, the young girls he had fun with along his travels, and of course making sure he was never caught. Now, Dumbledore has practically given him a green light to mind fuck the young witches of Hogwarts.

After Lockhart had left, Dumbledore looked at the parchment while drinking his brandy and without even a word, erupted the parchment into a ball of flame. Dumbledore of course had no real desire for Lockhart to succeed, but if he had any real success with any of those witches, then he could use that against their parents as blackmail. However, the real reason for Lockhart being here was to distract Harry Potter and Thaddeus Prendergast, and with the way Lockhart was, Dumbledore was sure that Lockhart would distract them from his real objective: the death of Harry Potter.

**********************************************************  
Same moment-Harry’s suitcase home

Tonks had managed to get to sleep an hour or so ago after Harry had brazeningly stripped off his clothes and went to sleep naked. However, Tonks slept in her shirt and pants, not giving Harry any type of satisfaction or giving into his allure. However, it still took her some time before slumber took her and finally fell asleep.

While Tonks was sleeping, Harry had awaken as Lily had been sucking his dick, keeping him hard for about an hour. Harry was moaning intently as Lily had mercilessly attack Harry’s cock, using her cold, ghostly mouth to make Harry orgasm once already. However, Lily wanted to finally try something different.

“I’ve been thinking of ways to have you finally fuck me, Harry,” Lily told him after she took her mouth off Harry’s erection. While she stroke his cock, she continued. “I’ve been thinking about how it appears like I have clothes on, yet whenever I masturbate, I can somehow feel my pussy and can cause myself to orgasm. So, if you can bear with me a bit, I think that I can make myself appear naked for you, and I can fuck you finally without having to possess Minerva, Alice, Divia, or anyone else.”

Harry smiled at the thought and nodded, watching Lily close her eyes and begin to concentrate. As he watched, Lily’s ghostly image began to shimmer as Lily focused on her naked form. After a full minute, Lily was now completely naked before her son and with a seductive smile, mounted Harry’s crotch and thrusted her pussy on top of Harry’s erection.

“Oh, Merlin, I can’t believe I waited this long to do this!” Lily nearly screamed as she began to fuck her son, nearly orgasming as she felt her pussy being penetrated by Harry’s cock. Harry grabbed his mother’s hips and thrusted his dick further into her cold pussy, and felt a little weird that he could see his dick moving inside of her. Lily couldn’t help but feel her own excitement of seeing Harry’s erection being slid up and down inside of her ghostly pussy, but she had to admit that it wasn’t the same as having a body to actually feel the fucking. However, this did not stop her from orgasming moments later, screaming Harry’s name as she did so.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Lily, Tonks had been awoken by Lily’s screams and was now watching with her eyes full of arousal. While a part of Tonks’ mind was shocked at Lily fucking her own son, she was far too horny at this point to care anymore, and slowly took off her shirt and pants, trying not to be noticed by Harry and Lily. While this was happening, Lily leaned forward on top of Harry and Harry began kissing and sucking Lily’s C-cup tits. However, while Lily did feel pleasure from this, she felt the same emptiness that she now felt from being fucked by Harry. Lily could not deny it at this point; she wanted her own body back, just to feel Harry fuck her properly.

After several more orgasms from Lily, Harry growled loudly as he shot his load into Lily, but because she was a ghost, his cum landed on his chest and the sheets next to him. After he was done, Lily collapsed to the floor and Harry breathed heavily, neither of them expecting what happened next.

Harry knew he had his allure focused on Tonks since the train ride, but he was pleasantly surprised to see her crawl over to his side of the bed with nothing but a hot pink thong on and began to lick the sperm off of his chest. Harry looked at her eyes and noticed there was a lustful fire within them as she positioned herself closer to Harry’s seven-inch member, her juices soaking her thong as she maneuvered her lower section to Harry’s head. Within moments, Tonks was on top of Harry and began sucking his cock while her thong covered pussy was over Harry’s mouth. Not needing any more indication, Harry began licking the juices from her pink thong and the sides of her pussy.

“Mmmm, I do believe I can taste your mum’s juices off your cock, Harry,” Tonks said after a moment to catch her breath. She then dove right back on Harry’s dick, deep-throating it expertly causing Harry to groan into Tonks’ pussy. This caused Tonks to moan as it became a test of wills on who was going to cum first. Knowing this, Harry picked up the pace, sliding the thin piece of cotton to the side and shoved his tongue into her moist cunt. Tonks wasn’t about to give in just yet, though, as her tongue wrapped expertly around Harry’s shaft. Both Harry and Tonks were quickly approaching orgasm, and while both were trying to hold them off, within minutes, each of them came at the same time.

Tonks took all of Harry’s sperm inside of her mouth and after she got off of Harry, she turned to face him and opened her mouth with it completely full of Harry’s sperm. Harry felt incredibly aroused as he watched his pink-haired protector swallow his cum very, very, slowly. Sitting up and grabbing Tonks waist, Harry positioned her back on the bed and ripped off the pink thong.

“So, I guess I’m about to find out how much stamina you have, Harry,” Tonks smiled lustfully as she eyed Harry position himself on top of her. “I can tell you this, Harry. I have plenty of experience in the bedroom already, and I won’t be easily exhausted.”

At that point, Lily rose from the floor and watched her son penetrate Tonks’ pussy. Tonks moaned and grabbed Harry’s neck and pulled him into a deep embrace as Harry began fucking her. Lily felt incredibly jealous as she looked at Harry having sex with an incredibly hot and sexy witch. However, Lily was incredibly turned on by watching this, and she couldn’t help but to masturbate, loving her new ability to assume a naked form for her son.

Throughout the night, and up to about an hour before the sun rose, Tonks and Harry fucked each other several times, using several different positions: cowgirl, doggy, reverse cowgirl, missionary, and many others Tonks had some great stamina, but even after going orgasm to orgasm with Harry, she finally succumbed to Harry’s dick and passed out. Orgasming into her pussy, Harry lasted a full ten minutes before passing out himself, with Tonks lying on top of him in contented bliss. The one thought that Harry had at that moment was that when it came to sex, he just nearly met his match.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemons

The Corruption of Lily Potter  
Chapter 18  
The Serpent Awakens Part 4  
(History of Magic)  
Next Morning-Great Hall

“Has anyone seen Harry?” Hermione asked as she was half through her breakfast reading one of Gilderoy Lockhart’s books. She was unfortunately talking to Ron as he was sitting unnaturally close to her while she was eating. Neville was chatting with Dean and Seamus at the time, and Padma and Parvati were talking with Luna, so she was stuck asking Ron, who had his mouth full of eggs. Ron gulped down his food and shook his head, taking another bite from his plate. Hermione frowned intently as she moved to her side, away from Ron as he was more interested in his plate of food at the moment. “What’s taking him so long? He knows Professor McGonagall will be handing out class schedules soon.”

Hermione glanced at the door to the Great Hall again, wishing that Harry would enter and he wouldn’t get in trouble for sleeping late. The last time she saw Harry was inside his suitcase home, reminding him that they had an early start today. She knew Luna left, because she waited long enough to see her leave, but respected Harry staying inside because every boy in that dorm room complained about Ron’s snoring, which made sense because Neville stayed inside his.

“Waiting for someone, Miss Granger?” Professor McGonagall’s voice said, scaring Hermione a bit as she turned her head to see her Head of House standing over her. “Mr. Potter, I assume?”

“Yes, Professor,” Hermione said after a moment. “I talked with Neville earlier, and he said that he and Tonks never came out of his suitcase.”

“Well, if you or Mr. Longbottom see him, please inform him that I have his class schedule,” McGonagall said to her, handing Hermione and Ron their class schedules. She then walked down the Gryffindor table, continuing to pass out class schedules to the rest of the students. Hermione looked at the schedule and saw that they had Herbology first, and looking over at Neville, she noticed that he was beaming at this fact. She could only smile at this, for she knew that Herbology was Neville’s favorite class.

Breakfast ended soon after and Hermione gathered her things and began to head to her first class. As she joined Neville, Dean, and Seamus with Ron slowly following, Hermione had to wonder where Harry was.

Herbology went off as calmly as possible, with Neville getting ten points for Gryffindor right off the bat by correctly naming the properties of the mandrake root. Professor Sprout, a short, plump woman, was genuinely pleased with Neville’s efforts in her class. That was, of course, until he fainted during repotting the mandrakes. This brought a quick chuckle from several of the boys in the class, and a smile from Hermione, as no matter how much Neville had grown from his time training with Harry, he was still the same childlike boy she first met a year ago.

After Herbology the Gryffindors had Transfiguration, and Hermione still had not seen Harry come to class yet. After McGonagall took attendance, she noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen, and inquired if anyone had seen him yet. When Hermione and Neville said that they hadn’t yet, McGonagall went on with the class with a bit of an angry look on her face. After showing the class how to turn a beetle into a button, she observed the class as they all attempted the same spell. Both Hermione and Neville had mastered the spell fairly easily, while other students took the whole hour to get the spell right. Ron, however, was still trying as the same beetle he was practicing on was scampering around his desk.

It was around lunchtime when Hermione and McGonagall finally saw Harry. He was standing just outside of the Great Hall with Tonks and Lily standing right behind him, all three of them looking sorry at that fact that they had missed half their day. McGonagall gave Harry a very stern look as she approached the group, with Hermione following her and copying the same look.

“Well, Mr. Potter, and Miss Tonks, I see that both of you finally decided to join us,” McGonagall stated as she crossed her arms, with Hermione following her motion. “Now, I know that you were not ill, Mr. Potter, as I checked with Madam Pomfrey just moments before classes began this morning. So, if you would please tell me, what is the cause of your lateness?”

Harry looked up at McGonagall with a very weak smile and said, “I’m sorry, Professor McGonagall. I uh… overslept.”

“And the reason for this, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall locked her eyes upon the raven-haired boy.

“I uh… couldn't sleep last night,” Harry stammered a bit, clearly not liking the situation he was now in. “I guess I was too excited for the upcoming year here.”

McGonagall tilted her head and glanced over at Tonks for a moment as Hermione kept glaring at Harry. After McGonagall looked back down at Harry, she said, “Twenty points from Gryffindor for your lateness, Mr. Potter. Also, I will be assigning you detention in a few weeks to ensure that this will not happen again. Finally, you will see me tonight after your final class so I can give you the rest of your schedule.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said, and after McGonagall left, Hermione stepped forward and got right into Harry’s face. “I’m sorry, Hermione.”

“Sorry? You lost Gryffindor Twenty Points!” Hermione yelled, turning several passers-by’s heads. “I told you that we had an early start this morning. What happened to keep you up at night?”

“I said I was excited,” Harry responded, glancing slightly over to Tonks and Lily. “I had a really hard time getting to sleep last night.”

Tonks coughed, smiling a bit, but gesturing Harry towards the Great Hall. “You two better get some food into you,” She said to both of them. “You’re both need your strength to make it through the rest of the day.”

Hermione frowned intently as she looked at Tonks, her arms uncrossing themselves as she did. “Fine,” She said exasperated. “But we are going to talk about this.”

With that, Hermione stormed into the Great Hall with a deep scowl on her face. Harry followed her with Tonks and Lily behind him, the two women smiling weakly as they were concerned with what Hermione might be told.

The rest of their lunch time was filled with Hermione constantly trying to find out what happened to Harry the previous night. Throughout the hour, Hermione would eat her lunch and ask every question she could think of as to why Harry didn’t get any sleep the night before. Harry tried his best to give her an explanation that wouldn’t reveal to her that Tonks and Harry had fucked all night into morning, but Hermione didn’t believe anything that Harry had told her. As soon as the lunch hour had ended, Harry grabbed his bag and followed Hermione to their next class, with Hermione giving Harry a lecture on getting to sleep on time. Tonks was right behind them, smirking as she listened to Hermione talk, thinking, ‘Wait until tonight after I shag the life out of him, he’ll get his sleep then.’

 

The Gryffindor second years filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and looked around the now brighter room. Harry had to admit that this was a much better look than what Quirrell had for it last year. Well, almost better as every wall was nearly covered with portraits and photographs of Gilderoy Lockhart, smiling and winking from all around the classroom. Harry groaned as he saw these images of Lockhart on every wall, as Hermione almost looked starry-eyed at the classroom. As everyone else took their seats, Harry noticed that almost half the girls were already leering at these pictures, and Harry began to wonder what was going on with these girls. With a deep scowl on his face, Harry sat down next to Hermione and waited for the pompous man to make his entrance. Tonks at that time stood next to the entrance with the same scowl on her face, not liking what the classroom looked like, and Lily who was standing next to her, whispered, “Gilderoy is a big Narcissist, Tonks. He’ll do anything to stay in his spotlight, and to make sure it shines bright.”

“Welcome!” Lockhart entered the classroom from his office with his arms held out wide and a big smile on his face. “Allow me to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, me! Gilderoy Lockhart: Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner…”

Lockhart went on for almost another ten minutes talking about himself, as the girls in the class stared longingly at him. Half the class groaned at hearing Lockhart go on about himself, while the other half leered at Lockhart as if they were drinking in his every word. Both Harry and Neville were among the former, as they looked around the classroom and noticed that with the exception of Parvati and Padma, all of the girls in the class kept their eyes locked on the blonde haired man. Soon after that, Lockhart passed out parchments to the class, and as Harry looked at the parchment he was given, he saw that it was a quiz with 50 questions, and all of them were about Lockhart.

“As I know you all received my books,” Lockhart said with wider smile. “Let’s see how much you’ve learned about me. You all have thirty minutes, begin.”

Hermione began answering the questions on the quiz with passion, causing Harry to worry about her. Harry groaned as he picked up his quill and began to do the same, albeit much slower than Hermione. Most of the boys moved slower than Harry, Neville included, and by the time that Lockhart gathered up everyone’s parchments, the boys in the class were relieved that this part was over.

“Tsk, Tsk. Only a few of you managed to answer every question, and it looks like most of those are wrong,” Lockhart said ten minutes after he collected the quizes. A bit of a frown was on his face as he thumbed through each parchment, looking over each student’s answers. “However, it looks like Hermione Granger knows my favorite color is lilac, a perfect birthday gift for me is harmony between magic and non-magic people, and my secret ambition to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. In fact, you have gotten every question right! Bravo, Miss Granger!”

Hermione blushed as Lockhart rose from his seat and smiled warmly at her. A fact that made Harry very angry and caused a tiny tremor before regaining his composure. Fortunately, no one noticed the slight tremor and listened to Lockhart as he lifted what looked like a bird cage covered in blue cloth.

After Lockhart placed the covered cage on the desk, the cage rattled as whatever was inside it wasn't very happy about being caged. “Now, it is my job to teach you how to protect yourselves against all manners of dark creatures. Know that no danger will befall you as long as I am here,” Lockhart held out his wand over the cage while his free hand grabbed the cloth covering the cage. “I ask all of you to not scream, for you might provoke them!”

Lockhart pulled off the cloth with a yank, and revealed what was inside of the cage: Cornish Pixies. Small, blue-skinned creatures with big black eyes, pointed ears, and white, clear wings that were flapping very.fast. Both Seamus and Ron laughed at seeing these creatures as they clearly weren’t taking them seriously. Lockhart cocked his eyebrow looking at two boys and frowned.

“Laugh if you must, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Weasley, but Cornish Pixies can be devilish little blighters!” Lockhart said as he moved his free hand to the door to the cage. Harry saw this and readied his wand, knowing full well what this idiot was about to do. “Let's see what you make of them!”

Within that moment, right as Lockhart pulled open the cage door, Harry pointed his wand directly at the cage and shouted, “Immobulus!” All of the pixies were immobilized in that instant, with Lockhart’s hand going limp as it was in the path of Harry’s spell. The boys saw this and laughed loudly at seeing Lockhart trying to move his now immobile hand, flapping and waving it around. After a while, Lockhart’s face turned red with anger as he glared at Harry and pointed his wand at him. Tonks immediately saw this and within a breath of an instant, got in between Lockhart and Harry.

“Now see here, Mr. Potter,” Lockhart angrily said. “You should be careful when you use spells like that.”

“Excuse me, Professor,” Harry stared back at the blonde-haired man. “But don’t you think you should’ve taught us how to defend ourselves from them first, before opening the cage and releasing them?”

Lockhart stepped back as Tonks glared at him, absolutely not amused with his antics in the classroom. “Well, I guess you have a good point there, Mr. Potter,” Lockhart stammered a bit as he regained his smile. “Very well class, as Mr. Potter correctly demonstrated the proper spell to counter Cornish Pixies, I award Gryffindor ten points.”

The Gryffindors applauded as Lockhart put down his wand so he could close the cage. Around that time, Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking at him now with a big smile on her face. However, as Lockhart went on to teach the rest of the class, Hermione’s gaze returned back to Lockhart and at that moment, Harry began to quietly question what was going on with all of the girls in the class. Especially with Hermione, as she had her eyes locked at the DADA professor until the class ended.

After class had ended, Harry gathered his things and went to the door. Neville joined him a moment later as they waited for Hermione, as she and a group of girls gathered around Lockhart as he was handing out autographs of himself. “What’s up with this guy, Harry?” Neville asked his godbrother. “I mean, I’m not sure who is worse, him or Quirrell.”

“I hate to say this, but Quirrell was better,” Harry said with a chuckle. “He may have been acting freaked out over his own shadow, but he did teach us useful spells. Of course, that was before we knew that Voldemort possessed him.”

Neville laughed at this, and Hermione joined them soon after, asking “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Both Harry and Neville said in unison as they left the classroom and headed back towards Gryffindor tower. However, about halfway there, Harry remembered that McGonagall wanted to see him, so he excused himself and headed towards her office with Tonks and Lily in tow. It was still early in the afternoon, and dinner was still several hours away, but with McGonagall’s tone earlier, Harry didn’t want to anger his Head of House further by avoiding her until later. 

After a few minutes, Harry, Tonks, and Lily entered McGonagall’s office and saw her ruffling through parchments neatly stacked on her desk. Harry, keeping his allure in check, walked over and took the seat across from her. Not even looking up, she asked him, “How long did you fuck them last night, Harry?”

Harry looked at her dumbfounded as Tonks looked at her wide-eyed, and Lily coughed out a laugh. “You knew?” Harry asked as Minerva looked up at him and smiled.

“Of course I knew. After all, with your bloodlust and your sexual appetite, I’m rather surprised that Miss Tonks is still walking now,” Minerva said, looking at Tonks with a slight tilt of her head. “So, Miss Tonks, how long did you last against Harry?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m somewhat lost here” ,” Tonks looked at both of them. “I mean, after what happened last night; I kind of suspected that Harry was fucking others, especially after what I witnessed all day yesterday. I’m not stupid, Harry. You’ve had to fuck the Patils and Luna on the train, and after what Luna did herself last night before we went to bed, I kind of suspected that there had to be others. So, are you telling me Professor McGonagall that you and Harry…”

“Yes,” Minerva smiled wider. “I’m quite surprised you didn’t learn this from Amelia, as she watched me exit Harry’s suitcase back at the Ministry, and with Harry’s allure, I’m quite sure she would have wanted to jump Harry’s bones as well. However, I still haven’t gotten my questioned answered; how long did you and Lily fuck Harry last night?”

“Til an hour before sunup,” Lily answered with a smile. “Tonks has great stamina, Minerva. I am quite surprised she got up walking after she woke up. Though I don’t think she knew what she was getting when she challenged Harry to see who will last longer.”

“Really?” Minerva cocked her eyebrow, and then looked up and down at Tonks with slight admiration. “Well, I suggest that the two of you are a little more mindful about that in the future. Especially you, Harry. You’re a student here, and you are responsible for making all of your classes on time. This goes for you too, Miss Tonks. After all, challenging Harry in the middle of the night is a bad idea. I may not have the stamina you do, but Harry has fucked four grown women senseless in one session before, and he still had energy to take on twice that amount. However, with that being said, you will be attending detention with Harry as soon as I decide on when that is going to be.”

“You know I will, Professor McGonagall,” Tonks smiled, finally understanding what was going on. She also licked her lips as she looked at Minerva in a new light.

“Now, Harry. Here is your class schedule, and you may have noticed that you have an extra weekly class than your other fellow second years,” Minerva handed him a parchment with his classes labeled on it. Harry read it thoroughly, and saw that he had a class labeled for Saturday nights. It began an hour after dinner with no discernable time limit; Animagus Training-Professor Minerva McGonagall. “You did mention to me that you were interested in becoming an Animagus, Harry.”

“Yes,.” Harry smiled at looking at this added class. “Uh, can I have others join this class? Neville, Hermione, the Patils?”

“Of course,” Minerva said, although she frowned a bit at the fact that she wouldn’t have Harry all to herself, so-to-speak. “Just as long as they have top marks in Transfiguration, they are welcome to join the class on Saturday night.”

Harry nodded, and made plans in his head to ask his friends if they were interested. As he looked up at Minerva, she was getting up from her chair, and vanished her glamour and her clothes with a seductive smile. She then walked to the curtain dividing her office and her bedroom, and after she opened it, she moved over to the nearest table in there and bent over with her ass presented to Harry.

“I’ve had to wait for a week, Harry,” Minerva said, wiggling her tight ass at Harry. Harry smiled and got off his seat and undid his pants, walking over to her as he did so. “I know I can’t keep you here long, but my pussy has been missing your cock.”

Tonks licked her lips as Harry mounted Minerva from behind and began fucking her pussy. As Harry thrust into Minerva, Lily shimmered her appearance as she floated over to them, revealing her naked frame to both Harry and Minerva. Tonks, watching this, moaned as she removed her clothes while she moved closer to them, feeling her own arousal attacking her senses. As both Lily and Tonks took positions in front of Minerva’s face, they were already rubbing their pussies watching Harry fuck Minerva senseless. 

“Oh Merlin! I can’t believe I missed this so much!” Minerva screamed as Harry grabbed her long brown hair and pulled her head off of the table. “Yes, Harry! Fuck me like a common whore!”

Harry plowed into her as Lily grabbed his head and kissed him fiercely. Harry entwined his tongue with her ghostly tongue as Tonks got in front of Minerva and while Harry was still holding Minerva’s head, she leaned over to her and planted a deep kiss of her own onto Minerva’s lips. Minerva’s eyes went wide for a moment, but as she felt Tonks’ tongue enter her mouth, Minerva instinctively grabbed the back of Tonks’ head and began to moan into her mouth. Harry growled in lust as he felt Minerva cum on his dick soon after that which made her pussy grip his cock tightly as she did. Once her orgasm had passed, Harry picked up the pace again as he intended to really make her enjoy this.

Forcing Minerva to break break off her embrace with Tonks, Harry lifted her sweaty body off of the table and forced her to walk over to her bed, with him fucking her pussy all the way over there. Tonks and Lily followed, both of them having a feeling what Harry wanted to do next. Sure enough, as Harry landed Minerva on her bed, he flipped her around to her back and began fucking her even harder. Harry then motioned Tonks over, and with a seductive move, Tonks mounted Minerva’s face and began making out with Harry, moaning into his face as she felt Minerva’s tongue flick her clit. Lily laid down on the bed next to the trio and masturbated while watching them fuck, and as Harry was reaching his climax, Lily was finger-fucking herself with wild abandon. Within moments, Harry growled loudly and shot his load deep inside of Minerva, as the two witches went through their own orgasms with Tonks falling off of Minerva’s face and lying in front of Lily.

After Harry pulled away from Minerva, he heard a soft moan from behind him. Pulling his pants back up, Harry turned to see Hermione looking shocked at the whole scene in front of her. Harry was stunned at seeing Hermione there, and looking back at the three females on the bed, Harry understood what Hermione was feeling at that moment.

“Hermione, I…,” Harry said, then stopped, as he didn’t really know what to say. Minerva, Tonks, and Lily all heard this and looked to see the bushy-haired girl stare wide-eyed at all of them. The next moment, Hermione turned on her heel and bolted from the room. Harry and the three witches were all left speechless as Hermione left the room, but as Harry walked forward to where Hermione was standing, he noticed that there was a small wet puddle on the floor. Harry stared at this for a long time with a frown on his face, uncertain at what this meant for both Harry and Hermione.

**********************************************************  
The Next Day-History of Magic classroom

Hermione had been actively avoiding Harry ever since she caught him fucking Minerva and Tonks. Every time that Harry tried to talk to her, she had walked away or tried to talk to somebody else there. Harry couldn’t understand it, as from what he noticed from her, Hermione didn’t seem to be angry at him, or at least she didn’t seem to be. He tried everything he could to get her to talk to him, even asking Padma, Parvati, and Luna to talk to her for him, but she had not said a word to anyone about what had happened the other day.

This morning was even worse, as she had sat with Ron and Ginny during breakfast and was making it apparent that she wasn't interested in talking to Harry, Neville, or anyone else during that time. As a matter of fact, Hermione looked as if she was deliberately trying to make Harry jealous. Harry noticed this especially as she choose to sit next to Ron during Charms, and went so far as to help the red-haired boy with the spell they were learning. Harry was furious at this, and nearly bungled the spell himself, causing the entire room to shake as his eyes were locked on Hermione and Ron. When Charms class had ended, Harry noticed Ron cheerfully carried Hermione’s books to their next class, History Of Magic.

Harry sat next to Neville, which was directly behind a chatty Hermione and Ron. Of course, Malfoy made matters worse as he and Pansy Parkinson took a seat to Hermione’s and Ron’s right, and as soon as those two sat, they both made quirks about Hermione being a Mudblood and Ron being a traitor to his blood. Harry had to take a breath to try to keep his composure, and fortunately for him, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis took the seats next to Harry and Neville.

“Greetings Heir Potter, and Heir Longbottom,” Daphne smiled and bowed to them, her blonde hair glistening as the sun lit up the room. “I apologize for not accepting your invitation on the train a couple of days ago, but by the time your invitation came to me, I was already settled in to my own private car. I also apologize for not informing you of this sooner, but as it was the first day, I was focused on Slytherin dealings.”

“I completely understand, Heir Greengrass,” Harry said formally, returning her bow. Neville followed suit and around that time, Ron turned around and frowned, listening to this conversation, which drew Hermione’s attention as well. “However, I do want to discuss our marriage contract as soon as you get the chance. I’m sure that you’re already aware that your father has yet to send me the contract yet, and we do have to discuss when you’re going to teach Neville and I proper wizarding etiquette.”

“Of course, Heir Potter,” Daphne responded. “As class is about to begin, I suggest we wait until after class is over so we can discuss this further.”

“Good afternoon, Second Years!” Thaddeus announced as he closed the door to the classroom. Everyone looked behind to see the American wizard walked forward to the front of the class. “I am Thaddeus Prendergast, your new History of Magic teacher, and I can assure you all that you will not learn anymore about the Goblin Wars. Unless they are a part of an event I will be teaching you this term.”

Everyone smiled as Thaddeus went to his desk and picked up a thick book that everyone already had a copy of on their desks; A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot. However, as Thaddeus turned to face the class, he said, “This textbook has a lot of useful information, and you may use this as a guide through this class. However, I expect you all to know that these books have only bits of the information I want you to discover. So I expect you all to use every resource and tool you can find to discover the truth as each of you see it. Now, for this term, you will be focusing on two major subjects; The Hogwarts Founders, and the two most recent Dark Wizards in the past, Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort.”

A hushed murmur went throughout the classroom as they heard Voldemort being mentioned by Thaddeus. Harry smiled though, and so did Neville and Hermione, as they all finally knew that somebody useful was going to be teaching them History for a change. Once the class silenced after a moment, Hermione shot her hand up and asked, “Excuse me, Professor Prendergast, but what does Grindelwald and Voldemort have to do with the Hogwarts Founders?”

“That will be up to you to discover, Miss Granger,” Thaddeus answered. “There has been many theories as to the lineage of the Hogwarts founders, and a few of them might connect to Voldemort and Grindelwald, but that is not what I’m going to be focusing on. What I’m going to teach you all is about each individual, their lives, accomplishments, and their personal relationships. We will begin with learning about this man first:”

Thaddeus drew out his wand and pointed it at the chalkboard, and with a flick of his wrist, the name of Godric Gryffindor appeared on the chalkboard. Both Malfoy and his two goons, who were sitting in the back, loudly scoffed at what they saw on the chalkboard, with Malfoy adding, “Playing favorites, are we Prendergast?”

“First, it’s Professor Prendergast, Mr. Malfoy, and five points from Slytherin for your blatant disrespect,” Thaddeus frowned at the blonde haired boy. “Second, as your History of Magic teacher, I choose the subjects for you to learn, not the other way around. Finally, Mr. Malfoy, I really don’t know what type of favoritism you are talking about, but as I stated, you are going to learn about all four of Hogwarts founders. I also would like to add that I was a student here myself, and I was a Ravenclaw, if you are interested.”

Malfoy looked as if he was shocked at hearing this, and to tell the truth, so was Harry. To be fair, though, Harry never did ask Thaddeus what his childhood was like, mainly because Harry thought it caused Thaddeus pain. However, Thaddeus continued the lesson, describing Gryffindor’s place of birth, his childhood, and his future friendship with Salazar Slytherin. Harry and everyone was pleasantly surprised with how knowledgeable Thaddeus was about this, and even Malfoy was writing down important notes following the lesson closely. That was until Thaddeus gave them their homework assignments, which was a two roll parchment essay on Godric Gryffindor detailing his life outside of his participation of creating Hogwarts. He also assigned them to look for information not directly known to many wizards and witches; what became of Godric Gryffindor’s hat.

After class, several students stayed behind to ask Thaddeus about his incredible knowledge of history. Harry stayed behind too, though not to ask Thaddeus about his knowledge. When the crowd of students left, Thaddeus saw Harry standing there with a frown, and had to ask, “Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?”

“I have several questions to ask you, Professor,” Harry asked, though smiled a bit at calling Thaddeus ‘Professor’. “First, why did you choose Gryffindor as your first lesson?”

“Well, why not? He’s the most prominent of the four, but even he made mistakes in his life,” Thaddeus said to Harry. “However, I don’t think that’s what really you wanted to ask me.”

“No sir, it’s about Gilderoy Lockhart,” Harry informed the Professor, both Lily and Tonks walking forward to join them. “I think that there’s something strange about him. During class yesterday, he had almost every witch in the class leering at him. I don’t know what to make of it.”

“In what way?” Thaddeus sat on his desk and frowned. “I know that the man is a Narcissist, and he loves being the center of attention. However, I can’t sense anything abnormal about him that would draw young witches attention to the man. That doesn’t mean that I don’t think he’s up to something, but I can’t prove that he’s doing anything wrong yet.”

 

“We all know that Dumbledore selected him for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for a reason, Thaddeus,” Lily spoke frankly to him. “It’s possible that Lockhart might be using some kind of allure like Harry’s to draw in these young females. Besides Padma, Parvati, Tonks, and myself, almost every female in the castle seem to be under some sort of spell whenever Lockhart is around them.”

“I disagree with that, Lily,” Tonks looked at her. “It’s true that he has three Veela as slaves, but even if his wand is imbued with one of their hairs, it wouldn’t be powerful enough to counter Harry’s. I mean, while Harry does have better control over it now, it is the simple fact that Harry has a more powerful wand over Lockhart’s. Not to mention the obvious fact that Harry is definitely more powerful than that pop-in-jay.”

Thaddeus listened to this, placing his hand on his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. “You both may be right with this,” He said after a moment. “Lockhart can’t counter the power of Harry’s wand, or Harry himself, but he does have some kind of power over the witches near him.”

Thaddeus thought about this some more, getting off the desk and pacing around it. It was a full minute before he stopped pacing and looked back at Harry, Lily, and Tonks. “Do you have control over your allure yet, Harry?”

“For the most part, yes sir,” Harry shrugged. “There's still moments when I have little or no control over it, and those are when I go for long periods of time without having sex, or in the middle of the night when I’m sleeping.”

Thaddeus smiled as he walked up to him. “For the time being Harry, I want you to allow your allure to flow during your Defense classes to see if there is any kind of counter to what Lockhart has been doing.” Thaddeus said as he placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Try not to get into too much trouble with the girls. If I’m right, then Lockhart will try to do something to get his spotlight back. However, I don’t think he has an allure over the females, at least not directly.”

“I do seem to remember Lockhart using the Veela he had to influence people in Flourish and Blotts that day when we did our school shopping,” Lily said thoughtfully. “He did tell Madam Bones that he was sending them back to Paris before the start of term here, but who knows if that was the case.”

“You think that he didn’t?” Thaddeus asked her. “Did you manage to catch these Veela’s names?”

“Delacour. I remember Lockhart and Madam Bones talking about them,” Harry answered. “He mentioned that one of the daughters was attending Beauxbatons Academy under the care of someone called Madam Maxine.”

“Delacour, I know that name,” Thaddeus said, frowning a bit. “Francais Delacour died mysteriously several years ago. I remember hearing about that some time ago, and from what I heard, Lockhart was somehow involved in the circumstances leading up to his death. There was no mention of Lockhart taking possession of the Delacour women after that, and that was until Amelia-uh Madam Bones told me about them last week.”

“I think I can help with this,” Tonks stepped forward, her hair turning black as she did. “My mother is Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She was disowned by my grandmother for marrying my father, but even a disowned Black might have pull in France to search for them quietly without arousing suspicion from Lockhart.”

“I wouldn’t chance that, Tonks,” Thaddeus looked at her. “Having your mother use her Black name in France might alert someone like Lucius Malfoy. I might not know about how the hierarchy works within the Wizengamot, but any use of the Black name is dangerous anywhere. Relax, I have contacts inside of Beauxbatons and Paris, so I can find out if the Delacours are there or not.”

“What about Lockhart? Surely you must have a plan to keep an eye on him that doesn’t involve Harry,” Lily said with a frown. “We all know that Lockhart and Dumbledore are up to something, but without keeping an eye on one of them, there’s no way to discover what they’re up to.”

“Of that I agree, which is why I already asked someone to keep an eye on Lockhart without Dumbledore or Lockhart finding out,” Thaddeus smiled at all three of them, then glanced just behind them and winked at what appeared to be an empty space. “Isn’t that right, Abi?”

Harry, Tonks, and Lily all spun around as a the laughter of Abigail Prendergast echoed throughout the classroom. After a moment, the ghostly image of a thirteen-year-old brunette girl wearing early colonial wear, circa 1600’s. Her hair was tied up into pigtails that was long enough to touch her shoulders, and her brown eyes gleamed a sparkle as she laughed at everyone standing there.

“Thaddeus gave me this mission just after the Feast,” Abigail informed the group. “He suspected that Lockhart was up to something after hearing him talk, and during that night, he asked me to keep a close eye on him to see what Lockhart was up to. However, there are places here where I can’t go without being detected, like the headmaster’s office. There are special protections that would notify Dumbledore if I tried to sneak in.”

“Have you discovered anything, Abigail?” Lily asked the teenage ghost.

“No, but he does have a trunk in his office that he spends the night in,” Abi answered Lily. “I can’t go in there, as he’s much too careful to allow me access yet.”

“Well, let’s just hope he slips up. You be careful, Abi, and be mindful of the other ghosts who see you around the castle,” Thaddeus said. “Remember, Dumbledore might know that another ghost has taken up residence here, but he doesn’t know about our connection just yet.”

“Professor Prendergast!” Lily shouted as she had a sudden moment of realization. Taking a quick look around, she did in fact see mirrors located around the classroom. Not readily noticeable, unless you knew to look for them, and as Lily turned to face Thaddeus again, she noticed a slight smile on his face.

“I’m not a fool, Lily,” Thaddeus half-laughed. “It was one of the first things I checked for once I arrived here. Dumbledore placed some very simple, yet powerful spying charms on all the mirrors inside of Hogwarts. However, once I knew where the mirrors were, I placed an altered Confundus charm on them, so Dumbledore will only see what happens during my classes. Before or after, however, he will only see me sitting on my desk for several moments until either my next class or it’s time for me to leave.”

“Brillant,” Both Harry and Tonks said as they were amazed at this feat. Somehow Thaddeus had outsmarted Dumbledore in his own house, so-to-speak, and Harry was extremely impressed that Thaddeus managed to do this.

“Well, if there isn’t anything else, I suggest you three head to the Great Hall for it is Harry’s lunch time,” Thaddeus said as he walked around his desk and sat down behind it. “I’m quite sure that Harry will need his strength to tackle the rest of the day.”

Harry noticed the smirk on Thaddeus’ face as he, Tonks, and Lily left the classroom, knowing that Thaddeus meant the fun he has been having at night.

Shortly after leaving the classroom, Harry met up with Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Parvati, Blaise, and surprisingly Hermione. Hermione still looked like she was still mad at Harry, but became interested as she overheard Harry and Daphne talking before class began. While Harry did explain to Hermione about both his marriage contracts to Ginny and Daphne, he wasn’t quite sure how Hermione was reacting to them. However, as they walked their way towards the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Hermione was pleasantly joining the conversation, asking all sorts of questions about the wizarding hierarchy.

“It’s long and tedious, but it essentially boils down to the oldest wizarding families having the most power,” Daphne explained to Hermione very pleasantly. “Within the Wizengamot, it boils down to The Most Ancient and Noble Houses first, then Ancient and Noble Houses are next, followed by the Ancient Houses, then finally Noble Houses. Although they may be on the Wizengamot but also could be elevated then there are the Elder Houses and Minor Houses.”

“How much power does each House have?” Hermione asked.

“It depends on how many seats each House controls on the Wizengamot,” Daphne answered. “The more seats each House has, the more voting power they have. I’m not entirely sure, but both House Potter and House Longbottom have 25 seats for the each of them, although I think I heard my father say the Black House has 30, being that they had more influence over the years.”

“What about those who aren’t a part of any House?” Hermione asked as they reached the Great Hall. “You know, the Minister of Magic, and the officials within the Ministry.”

“Only direct heads of major departments along with under-secretaries have voting power, but they only use it during judicial proceedings.” Daphne replied. “Other than the Chief Warlock, the Minister keeps the order within the Wizengamot, making sure that the lords follow the guidelines within them.”

Everyone took a seat at the Gryffindor table, to which Ron had already been sitting there eating, and as soon as the red-haired boy saw three Slytherins sit next to Harry, Hermione, and Neville, he nearly spit out his food.

“What are they doing here?” Ron glared at Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. “They're Slytherins, Harry. They should eat with their own kind!”

“What kind are you referring to, Ronald?” Hermione spoke before Harry had a chance to. “We’re all witches and wizards here, just because we’re separated by different houses doesn’t mean we have to be mean to each other.”

Ron was shocked at Hermione to say the least at hearing her defend the Slytherin trio, but angrily retorted, “Every dark witch and wizard that has ever lived was housed in Slytherin. Especially You-Know-Who, I might add.”

“Your point being, Ron?” Harry looked at him with annoyance. “Just because there have been bad apples within the lot doesn’t mean that every Slytherin is evil. Besides, Heir Greengrass and I have a marriage contract to one another, so I would appreciate it if you would just shut up.”

“You and her?” Ron glared at Harry and Daphne, his face turning a deeper shade of red. “What about Ginny? You’re supposed to marry her, not that Snake House whore!”

Harry got up from his seat and with only a foot or so separating the two, closed the distance in an instant and grabbed Ron by his collar and threw him to the floor. With the force of the impact, Ron spit out the food that was in his mouth, which made the whole room laugh at the red-haired boy. Harry, however, glared at him and without anyone else feeling it, Harry caused the whole room to shake. Ron looked terrified at Harry and asked, “What did I do?”

“You insulted Harry’s fiance,” Hermione glared at Ron with the same hatred in her eyes that Harry had. She took a place to Harry’s right and looked at the confused look on Ron’s face. Harry was somewhat surprised with this as well, but his anger was overriding it was he clenched his fists preparing to punch Ron in his face if he got up. “I may not understand how things work with these marriage contracts, but I know that a proper gentleman doesn’t insult a lady.”

“But...but she’s a Slytherin, Hermione!” Ron looked frightened. “Besides that, Harry already has a marriage contract with my sister. He can’t marry two witches.”

“Actually, he can,” Neville smirked at Ron while still sitting at the table and eating a sandwich. “Many Lords and Ladies of Ancient and Noble Houses can have more than one spouse. It’s done to ensure that each House has a suitable heir for the next generation. Gran explained this to me before school began.”

“That means I can marry both your sister and Daphne if I want to, Weasley,” Harry said with anger still in his voice. “That doesn’t mean that it will happen right away, even though I’m engaged to both of them. It will be still several years before I commit to marriage with anybody. I’m still a kid and I’m not ready for anything like that.”

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, and with a weird smile on her face, thought to herself ‘So, you’re having sex with Professor McGonagall and Tonks with your mother watching, but you’re not ready to marry anybody? I wonder what would happen if you got them pregnant, what would you do then?’

“I...I won’t apologize,” Ron trembled, but angrily said. “She and her friends are Slytherins, and I won’t be seen with anybody from a Dark House.”

“Fine with us then,” Harry stepped back, but his glare kept Ron in place on the ground. “Go sit somewhere else, Weasley. I won’t stand for absurd stupidity. I’ve dealt with that all of my life.”

At that, Harry resumed his seat and Hermione sat back down next to him. Harry was still angry, and a silence was still present as Ron stayed where he was while everyone silently went back to eating. After a while, talking resumed among the students in the Great Hall and Ron had finally got off his ass and went to the far side of the table. As Ron sat down, he saw a very large crack along the middle of the Gryffindor table, and saw that other students sitting at the table were seeing it too. One of them, a blonde-haired first-year boy grabbed his very large camera and taking a picture of it and Harry as well. The boy ran up to Harry and surprised Harry by having a bright flash hit his face as the boy cheerfully took another picture and then grabbed Harry’s hand and eagerly shook it.

“Hi, I’m Colin Creevey, and I’m in Gryffindor too,” The boy said very loudly, which caused Harry to groan. “Sorry, I know that someone as famous as you are must have fans wanting to maul you or something, but I just had to have your picture. My dad will go bonkers when I write to him and tell him that I’m in the same House as Harry Potter.”

Neville chuckled at hearing this as the boy named Creevey left the room with his large camera in tow. Harry looked at his godbrother and said, “Not funny, Nev. Five galleons on that boy coming back and begging me to autograph it for him.”

“No bet, Harry,” Neville laughed a little louder. After everyone resumed their conversations, Harry had informed everyone there around him that McGonagall had agreed to teach Animagus lessons to Harry, and he asked them if they were interested in joining him. Both Neville and Hermione said yes automatically, and Padma and Parvati followed, thanking their master for considering them. Padma had joined the group shortly after they entered the Great Hall, but had stayed silent during the entire confrontation between Harry and Ron. Luna was there too, but since she was a first-year, Harry didn’t ask her as he didn’t think it would be a good idea yet to have her take on something that could be dangerous for all of them. However, when it came to Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise, they all respectively declined as they wanted to wait to get more mastery in Transfiguration before they attempted it.

Before lunch ended, Daphne arrainged a suitable time for Harry and Neville to have lessons in etiquette, to which Hermione asked if she could learn as well. Daphne also informed Harry and Neville that their contracts; Harry’s and Daphne’s, and Neville’s and Astoria’s, would be mailed to them by the end of the week. Harry and Neville thanked her for informing them of this and as they left the Great Hall, they bidded each other farewell and headed to their next class.

**********************************************************  
Later that night-Gryffindor Common Room

Ginny Weasley was trying to focus on her schoolwork but her eyes kept turning to the black book she had been writing in since she first found it in her cauldron on that day in Diagon Alley. At first, she thought it was someone being nice to her as she never had a diary before, but as the month wore on, she felt a strange sort of pull to write into it. She didn’t feel this to be odd though as she always wanted a diary, however, she did find out that this diary had belonged to a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny had wanted originally to try to locate this boy at Hogwarts as she believed that the boy would be attending school here. But as she wrote into the blank diary, she felt like she shouldn’t bother trying to find this boy.

With a frustrated sigh, Ginny closed up her textbooks and opened up the black book again. Dabbing her quill into her bottle of ink, she began writing into it again. However, before she wrote anything, words began to appear on the blank page.

Hello, Ginny Weasley. I am Tom Riddle.

Ginny stared wide-eyed at the words until they disappeared off the page. She continued staring until she wrote back, Hello Tom Riddle. Might I ask who you are.

I am a memory locked inside this diary for over fifty years. I’m sorry that I couldn’t talk to you before, I’ve had to absorb the ink you’ve used in the last month.

Ginny was slightly bewildered, and looked around the common room to see if anyone was paying attention to what was happening. Seeing that most of the Gryffindors in the room were paying attention to their own dealings, Ginny went back to writing into the diary, saying So, you know everything I wrote? I’m slightly embarrassed.

Don’t be, Ginny. I’m your diary now, so think of me as someone who will keep your secrets away from the people who would want to seek them out. People like your brothers, Ron especially.

Ginny gasped silently as she read the words that was appearing on the page. However, as those words disappeared, more words appeared.

I want to help you, Ginny. As I was a former student here, I know a place where you can obtain great magic. Magic that will help you obtain your deepest desires.

Ginny looked around the common room again before dabbing her quill into the ink bottle again. What is this place? She asked the diary.

It’s called the Chamber of Secrets.

**********************************************************  
Same Time-Harry’s Suitcase

“What have you been doing, Harry Potter?” Hermione asked as she sat on a couch inside Harry’s suitcase home. Harry stood in front of another couch where Padma, Parvati, Luna, and Tonks were sitting as everyone looked at Hermione wondering what she was going to do. “How many witches have you had sex with so far?”

Harry knew at this point that there was no lying to Hermione about this, but it was still hard for him to tell her everything. “Well, it kind of started with Professor McGonagall, as I think you already know,” Harry slowly told her. “Then Madam Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey was after that. All of this was small things at first, as it began last year within the first week. It progressed on Halloween after I killed the troll and Pomfrey mentioned that I had succumbed to bloodlust. However, nothing got farther than blowjobs and oral sex until Christmas, when…”

“You visited the Patil home and took advantage of having Padma, Parvati, and their mother as your slaves,” Hermione said with a huff, her arms crossed but listening calmly to what Harry was telling her.

“Yes, Hermione, I did have sex with them,” Harry admitted, knowing that Hermione could very well inform Dumbledore or somebody that would take the Patils away from him. “Now, I know that I shouldn’t have, but under goblin laws, what I do with them is no one else’s business.”

Hermione glanced over to Lily, who was standing over by the fireplace listening. “Mrs. Potter, I take it you’ve been involved as well?” Hermione asked her. “I saw you naked in Professor McGonagall’s room.”

“Yes, Hermione. Harry’s allure has affected me as well, even though I can’t understand how,” Lily answered. “I’m sure you understand that because of his allure and his bloodlust, Harry has a sex drive that no one witch can honestly match, though that doesn’t stop certain people from trying.”

Lily smirked at Tonks for a moment, which Hermione noticed as she now figured out why Harry had overslept the first night here. Hermione now looked over at Padma, Parvati, and Luna and asked them, “How are you okay with this? Harry may be your master, but you have rights to, don’t you?”

“We gave those rights away the moment we accepted these collars, Hermione,” Parvati said with a smile. “And to tell you the truth, both my sister and I would have tried to shag Master anyway, whether we are his slaves or not.”

“It’s true, Hermione,” Padma added. “We didn’t know about any of this prior to becoming Master’s slaves, but we did have a bet last year before we started classes on which one of us would shag him first.”

Hermione gasped at hearing this, but Luna giggled and said to her, “I know this is hard for you to accept right now, and you may need some time to understand this. However, I already know what you’re going to do with this, so I can tell you that Master hasn’t truly shagged me yet, but I’m hoping he will soon.”

Hermione looked half in shock at hearing all of this, but looked back over at Harry and asked, “Is there anyone else that you haven’t mentioned? Daphne or Ginny perhaps?”

“No, not them,” Harry honestly told her, trying to use his voice in a comforting manner. “There is someone else, but I rather not say who it is yet. Please understand that I didn’t plan on this to happen, but it did.”

Hermione gasped loudly, and thought about who else might have succumbed to Harry’s allure. Running names through her head, she found several that she knew might cause someone Harry knew tremendous pain, and Harry didn’t want to cause that person that.

“Alright Harry, but what do you want me to do? I could tell Professor Dumbledore about all of this, and have you lose the Patils and Luna because of that,” Hermione said to him, not threatening though as she was simply stating a fact. “You could also be expelled from Hogwarts and never be allowed to continue wizarding training.”

Harry remained silent as did the girls behind him, as they all knew that Hermione was going to do what she wanted and Harry had no intention of stopping her. However, Harry noticed a tear dropping from Hermione’s eyes as she was imagining life without Harry being involved in it.

“I won’t tell anyone about this,” Hermione said, standing up from the couch and walked over to Harry. “You need to be careful though, Harry. Professor Dumbledore probably already suspects that you been shagging Professor McGonagall and others. So, I suggest that you find a way to keep your activities inside this suitcase from now on while you are here in Hogwarts. Also, I want a favor from you.”

“What’s the favor?” Harry asked her, relieved that Hermione wasn’t going to spill the beans.

“I want freedom to access the suitcase freely from now on,” Hermione said to him. “That way, I can make sure you get up on time to make our classes, and I might want to spend the night here as well, from time-to-time.” Hermione said with a shy smile.

“Of course, Hermione,” Harry smiled, and reached out to hug her. However, Hermione did something that shocked Harry and left him completely speechless, she kissed him fully on his lips for several seconds before leaving the suitcase with everyone looking at Hermione completely dumbfounded.

“Have a good night, Harry,” Hermione smiled before she exited out the front door. “I’ll see you first thing in the morning.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
